Wasabi Pancakes style DNAngel
by ShadeWarrior
Summary: My 3rd fanfic. SatoDai Kei Hiwatari wants Dark and Krad while the two tamers are on spring break. What can go wrong with four hot guys a seaside resort magic love Takeshi my own character and birdtalkers? More than I believed could happen in two weeks....
1. Chapter 1

'Dark,' I whined as Dark flew above the crowd waiting for him to steal another artifact. 'Im tired of this. I wanna get online and talk to my friends. Can we hurry up?'

'Fine, Dai, but you owe me.' I could see a smirk of his. 'How about this, If you tell Creepy that you like him Ill convince Emiko not to send out notes for all of spring break.'

'No.'

'Why not Dai?'

'I wont be at home for spring break. Thats why.'

'What!'

'School trip. Try something else Dark or you have no deal.'

'I dont know. I wont bother you all of break.'

I didnt reply. It was a good thing I didnt either because Satoshi came out of the shadows that moment and he was looking...

"You're looking even creepier than normal." Dark said like he was saying something complimentary like 'Youre looking even more beautiful than normal'.

"Im tired of your crude remarks Mousy." His eyes held a grim fury in them as he looked at Dark. "Which of you is the swimmer?"

That was the point I bagan flipping out. 'DARK! HE KNOWS! HE KNOWS! WATER WE GONNA DO!'

'Shut up Dai. I can still play it off.'

"The hell are you talking about, Commander?"

"You know perfectly well what Im speaking of."

"Have you conked your head one too many times?"

"Which of you can swim?"

"Why cant you get it through your thick skull, I dont know what your saying."

"Read my lips. I. Know. You. And. Daisuke. Are. One."

"No."

"Yes. Who else could be your tamer? He can unlock a Debac Z1GII. You see I have devoted my life to finding and catching you. (those two sen is from book one.) I have spend every waking moment analying your moves. You and he are connected."

"No."

"Why deny the truth, Mousy?"

Dark humph-ed at Satoshi. "Whatever. You just spit out cods-wallop to try to distract me."

Satoshi rolled his eyes. 'He knows how to roll his eyes?'

'Shut up Dai.'

"Talking to your other half?"

"Thinking to myself."

"Liar." Satoshi had no emotions. "Deny all you want but I can see through your words."

Dark sighed. 'Dai he can tell Im lying. We have to admit it...'

That was the point I passed out from shock. (so the story goes to third person point of view HEH)

Dark rolled his eyes. 'I was gonna say sometime. Sheesh. Drama-whore.'

"Still talking to your other half?"

"Whatever." Dark lept back and grabbed the rabbit like statue and ran for the window.

As he ran for the window he heard light steps behind him. Right before he lept out the open window Satoshi grabbed his shirt collar trying to tug him back.

Dark heard a small poping noise as he jumped and flew out the window. As he flew over Azumano, he reached under his V-neck shirt fopr the necklace Dai always wore and found nothing.

'So that was what popped. It must have been the string tied around the end of that silly little ball chain necklace Dai always wore.'

He entered the Niwa house via Dai's open balcony window and put the sculpture on the dining room table before going back to Dai's room.

'Dai? You conscious yet?'

'Murgle muffle?'

'Almost.' Dark said to himself as he waited for Dai to wake up.

Ten minutes passed and Dai finally woke up enough to transform back and change into his PJs before falling on his bed dead asleep from the surprise. 


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing still except the first manga...wish i had more of em.

Listening to 'romantic' piano music puts me in a sure weird mood. heh. Good for writing. Well ne music is good for me to write.

I hope you all enjoy. R&R...not rest and relax.

Dai walked into room II-B monday morning, still yawning from the late night before. Dark had kept him out until almost three and he had to wake up at seven for school.

With a yawn he opened the door and almost ran into...

"Hiwatari-kun! Gomen! Sorry I didnt see..."He yawned again."You there."

"Late night, Niwa?"

"I had trouble with me...uh...homework and I was up late doing it."

Satoshi had a doubtful look on his face. "Excuse me, Niwa. I was asked to go to the office. Maybe we can talk later."

"S-Sure." With that Satoshi walked around him, headed for the main office.

"Daisuke!" Risa said waving from a ways away. "Did you see Dark on Tv?"

"No. I was busy with my homework."

"He looked so cool. and HOT!"

Dai rolled his eyes as the two minute warning bell sounded. With that he went to his seat. The closest seat to the window in the second row.

Satoshi walked back into the room right after Dai sat down and gave him a knowing glance.

After class started Dai already felt eyes boring into his back and he was in no mood to put up with it. When he turned around he expected Satoshi, who sat two rows behind him, to be staring at him but it was Mio Hio.

He didnt know what to do about her watching him so he went back to staring out the window. His teachers loved him so he didnt have to worry about getting in trouble for not paying attention.

After an hour of class a note was passed to him, folded neatly with his name penned beautifully on top, from the boy behind him.

He looked at the note curiously. Was he suppsed to read it? Curiosity got the better of him and he opened it to reveal the beautiful writing on the inside too.

It said:

Niwa,

I want to speak with you about your little late night last night, wether it was studying or stealing. When the lunch bell rings head to the roof. Ill be waiting there. If you feel threatened by me then dont come. I have no intention to hurt you if my suspicions are right. Im not a monster as you may believe.

Satoshi H.

Satoshi's name was scrawled delicately across the bottom in thin spidery letters, making it look even more elegant.

Dai took a guick glance behind him at Satoshi but he blue haired boy was looking out the window. The red head tuned back to the front of the room, thinking.

'Dark!'

'Yeah?'

'Did you see it?'

'Hmmm? Oh, yeah.'

'What should I do?'

'Go to the roof and see if he really does believe that we are together or if hes fibbing.'

'What if I accidently let it slip?'

'You wont. You're better trained than that.'

'Okay.'

'Good. Now im goin back to sleep. You only have a little while before lunch anyway and I would like to sleep during that.'

Dai sighed inwardly. 'Fine.'

Dark was soon back asleep while Dai paid attention to the rest of science then went to math class, the last class before lunch.

He sighed again as he trudged down the hall. Takeshi head locked him but before he could say anything a warning bell sounded.

"Talk to you later, Daisuke!" Takeshi ran off and Dai kept on trudging.

He made it to the class room and sat down just as the bell sounded.

"Class..." The teacher began and Dai spaced out.

Before Dai knew it, the luch bell rung, signalling his meeting time with the Commander Satoshi Hiwatari. He swallowed heavilly and grabbed his backpack and lunch, heading for the stairs to the roof on the second floor.

"I hope I dont get caught. No ones allowed up there." Dai said to himself as he ascended the stairs to what he believed as his doom.

The door infront of him would lead to the roof. With a deep breath to calm himself, Dai opened the door.

The roof looked almost like a balcony. It had railing all along it and it was flat except the occasional point jutting out.

Dai turned and saw Satoshi sitting on one of the jutts of normal roof like material. The blue haired boy nodded to him.

"Sit down Niwa. I wont hurt you, like I said."

"G-Gomen." He sat down on the same jut of roof but leaned against the brick of the wall the door was on.

He wanted to stay as close to the door as he could so if anything happened he could run for dear life down the stairs quickly.

"Is my presence that scary?" Satoshi asked as he bit into a cheese sandwich.

"N-No. Its...no ones allowed up here."

"No ones stopped me."

"YOU're the commander of a police force. Unlike you im a normal kid with nothing to threaten people by to get what I want."

Satoshi's eyes went into angry slits. "I dont threaten anyone."

'Pardon?' Dark said sarcastically. 'Then what am I?'

'Dark, shut it and go to sleep.' And Dark did.

"Problems, Niwa? Other half annoying you?"

"What?"

A smirk spread across Satoshi's face. "I said your other half bothering you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You wont admit it just like Dark."

"Huh?"

"I know you two are connected."

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"Dont play dumb with me, Niwa. We both know you're an intelligent person. Use your brain."

Dai looked mad. "I have no clue what you're saying."

"You can act better than your other half. I give you credit there. Its harder to read you, than that imbicile." He was hoping for some reaction when he called Dark names.

"Are you comparing me to a thief?"

"Im comparing you to your other half."

Dai raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

He could almost see a throbbing temple from Satoshi's anger. "Stop feigning stupidity."

"Im not."

Satoshi rolled his eyes. "This is getting no where."

"I agree. You keep accusing me of things im not. I cant run into a museum and steal...whatever it is. Besides that do I look like I have long dark hair?"

"You transform, Niwa."

"You could be a marvelous fantasy writer, Hiwatari-kun."

"You and I both know Im right and you have Dark inside you."

"No." Dai said soundng slightly like Dark.

"Ah. There you go. That sounded like your other half. Bring him out."

"What?"

"Let him take over."

"I still dont know what your talking about."

"I see you're not wearing your usual necklace. You've worn that everyday since...since I met you." A smug smirk was on his face. "Did you by chance lose it?"

"It broke, actually. I had been tying together with string but the string gave way and I finally decided to retire it."

"Oh. Then whose necklace would this be?" Satoshi held out a necklace with a little bit of thin red string attacked to it.

"I...I dont k..know."

"I believe you do. Now will you admit you and Dark are one?"

"What are you saying? That if you steal my necklace during gym IM a thief? I dont think so."

'Ooo. Nice response, Dai.' Dark cheered.

"Im saying that when I grabbed Dark last night this fell of him."

"So he stole MY necklace because hes a pervert or something."

'I am NOT a perv!' Dark yelled in Dai's head.

"He wore it below his shirt, like he was hiding it, to keep it undiscovered. Usually when someone steals something from someone they like they keep it more out in the open to show they have it. He had it covered as if it would give something secret away that shouldnt be found out."

"Hiwatari-kun, I dont know what you're babbling about since I dont take psychology or whatever you were saying. Not only that but Im becoming annoyed at you calling ME a thief. If you dont mind I think ill be leaving now to go enjoy my luch in some one elses company that doesnt feel the need to call me a thief."

"You wont be going anywhere." Satoshi was getting really peeved. "Until you answer me you wont be going anywhere."

"I have answered you."

"Not truthfully."

"Then you have a warped mind."

"You like to lie to the only person who can relate to you."

"And why do you think you can relate to me? You are a police commander, with the respect of everyone. I am the short feminine looking kid thats clumsier than a moose on roller skates. Dont say you can relate to me when you cant."

"You dont know the half of my life. Try being an orphan and your adoptive parent seeing you maybe one every two weeks. My life is my job, Niwa. I have to real family. I have no real friends..." He couldnt get anything else out because Dai broke in with a slight attitude.

"You would have friends if you didnt act so cold. If you didnt act cold you would have friends, a girlfriend, a life!"

"I cant!" Satoshi was yelling. "I cant because of MY curse! This suicidal curse keeps me from everything! If I didnt act cold everyone would be dead. Anyone who I would become close to would be dead." He was mellowing out into his cold nature. "I get close to some one he comes out and attacks them. He wont let me be happy. Im not allowed anything in his mind."

Dai looked stunned. He had never seen Satoshi yell or get any type of emotion towards him.

"That, Niwa, is why I must capture Dark. With Dark gone he will leave me alone. Once Dark leaves his hosts body he will leave mine. My curse is likes Darks hosts," He looked at Dai. "If I fall in love and the one I love returns the feelings I am rid of him. Since he has made me so cold he knows he will stay in me unless I find and kill Dark."

Satoshi barely heard the gasp that came out of Dai's mouth. "You-you would k-kill?" He was stunned.

"To rid the world of this curse yes."

Dai shook his head and stood up. He couldnt look back at Satoshi.

"Sit down, Niwa and eat your lunch. You havent touched it."

"Im not hungry anymore."

"Sit down, Niwa." Satoshi said sternly. "That wasnt a request."

Dai sat down with his back to the wall but wouldnt look at Satoshi.

"Come now, Niwa. Am I that cold?"

Dai looked up at Satoshi with a hot glare. "No its how you're so heartless to kill for your own happiness."

Satoshi's gaze turned to an icy glare of his own. "Eat your lunch, Niwa, or Ill force feed you. I dont think you want that now, especially from a 'heartless' killer like me."

Dai just glared at him. He made no response to eat.

"I said EAT." Satoshi was becoming very creepy and overpowering in his almost angry state.

Dai swallowed heavilly and opened his tin lunch box. "Im not doing this for you."

Satoshi smirked. "Of course not."

Dai leveled Satoshi with a contempuous glare that wiped the smirk off his face. "Im not as weak as I look or as naivly nice either. Dont push me, Hiwatari-kun."

Satoshi nodded slightly. "I acknowledge your bravery, Niwa."

"Whatever."

Ten minutes later the lunch bell rung signalling lunch was over. Satoshi stood up and offered Dai a hand up.

Dai swatted the hand away angrilly. "I can get up on my own, 'thanks'." The thanks was spoken sarcastically.

Satoshi nodded and walked over to the railing. A sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the sky.

'I cant even be nice to the only person who can understand me. I truly hate you, my curse.' He thought to himself as he smelt the spring blooms in the air.

"Hiwatari-kun if you dont hurry up, you'll be late." Dai said as he left the roof.

The rest of Dai's day passed nicely...until gym.

He dressed out like any other day and sat in his squad lines then it all became askew after the class went up to the schools track.

"Alright everyone," His teacher practically yelled. "Ill be giving you partners for class and you are to get one scooter for the both of you from this stack then line up right back here. Ill tell you the rest after that."

People began scooting towards others wanting to be partners with them. Dai couldnt really care and looked around.

Usually Satoshi would give a note to the teacher saying why he wouldnt do gym but this time the teacher wouldnt accept them anymore and he HAD to participate in class.

"Saehara and Imouto Harada. Hio and elder Harada..." She continued on for a while, the class was big. "Niwa and...the infamously too good for gym student Hiwatari."

Dai cursed under his breath with words he made up, he never liked to curse. "Why me?" He asked no one in particular.

"Indeed." Came the silky reply from the blue haired boy as Dai grabbed a scooter.

"This is for a grade. If you dont try you fail. Now, everyone line up with the scooter on the line and one of you laying on the scooter. The other stand behind the stooter. When I say go the one behind the scooter is to push the one on the scooter half way around the track and then they are to switch jobs and finish their way around the track. The only rule is the one on the scooter may not help in any way, can not get off their stomach and may not get off until half way around."

Many of the classes students cheered. They loved the teachers games.

The teacher looked at Satoshi and Daisuke. "Niwa Im sorry I stuck you with young Hiwatari here but you seem to be the only person capable of handling him. And yes Hiwatari you HAVE to do this." Satoshi had opened his mouth to talk.

Satoshi sighed as the teacher walked off. "You're on first, Niwa."

"And why's that? Because Im smaller or because im weaker than you?" Dai was fuming at Satoshi's annoyingly cold attitude.

"No." Satoshi said mellowly as he squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Because I said so and because the first stretch every one will be trying to run fastest. Since I have longer legs it would work better this way. I dont feel like arguing with you, Niwa. For once just listen to me."

Dai finally nodded and got on the scooter, waiting to start. The other teams wer having a much more difficult time choosing. They didnt have a genius on their team or a very long legged genius on their team.

"For once Im listening to you. ONCE." Dai said stubbornly, making Satoshi crack a slight smile, not a smirk, a smile. "You know how to smile?!"

"Niwa, you are like a child."

Dai rolled his eyes as teams finally chose who would be on the scooter first. Dai and Satoshi had been one of the first to agree. The only other team waiting was the Takeshi and Risa team because Risa said she wouldnt be trying hard.

"Everyone chosen?" The teacher called, with affirmatives coming to her. "Good. line up. Get in whatever positiong would be best for the team."

A bit of arguing came for a minute then everyone was ready. Some people shifted on their scooters before settling down. (when I say scooters i mean the square yellow things u see in gym with the four lil rotating wheels on it and it has two handles on the sides...heh)

"Alright," The teacher moved to the side of the track to give everyone room. "GET READY! GET SET! GO!"

Everything was chaos for a few second then the leaders emerged. Takeshi was in lane one pushing Risa along by the handles of the scooter. Satoshi had Dai's feet in his hands pushing him along by standing up and was in lane three. (Dais legs are like locked into a straight position)

The two teams pulled ahead of everyone, neck and neck at the beginning of the turn. By the middle of the turn Satoshi had pulled ahead because of his long legs. The end of the turn Satoshi was ahead by five feet while Takeshi was slowing down from pushing so hard.

Satoshi reached the point where they would switch and helped Dai up and off the scooter. He quickly laid down on it.

"Curl your legs up, Hiwatari-kun."

Satoshi gave him an odd look but complied. His legs were pulled up and he held them against his back.

"Why, Niwa?" He asked as Dai was about to begin pushing.

Dai bent down, grabbed the handles and began pushing with an amazing force. "I have better stamina pushing like this since my legs are so short." He huffed.

Dai was giving it his all for Satoshi, since it was his first gym class that he particapated in. The red head was sweating profusly as he went around the beginning of the turn.

Satoshi looked behind them and realized Dai was building an even bigger gap between him and his opponents. To say the least, Satoshi was amazed.

They reached the finish line before anyone was halfway around the curve. Dai, after giving so much into it, just laid down on the track almost in a collapsing manner and closed his eyes.

"Niwa? You okay?"

"Yeah. I pushed myself a lot. I should be better in a minute."

The teacher allowed everyone to get water when they were done then they had to come back to the track. As everyone left for water, Dai just laid there and Satoshi sat on the scooter watching over him.

"Go get some water, Hiwatari-kun." Dai said without opening his eyes.

"Im fine."

"So am I so stop staring at me like Im going to pass out and die any second."

Satoshi snorted happily and smiled a little bit. Everyone began coming back at that time and began lining up on the start line again.

"Okay everyone," The teacher called. "We're now going to RUN three laps. If I catch any of you doing less than a jog I will make every one run a mile."

A collective groan came from everyone. Many of the people hadnt given a lot, unlike Dai, and they still didnt want to run.

"GET READY GET SET...GO!" Everyone started off.

Satoshi was already ahead of everyone. He looked back at the crowd and saw Dai toward the back, a bit woozy looking. His pace slowed as a worried expression crossed his face.

Dai soon caught up to him and kept his head down while going at a fast jog. A muffled grunt escaped his lips as his breath began to get weaker.

"Niwa?" Satoshi was getting really concerned. "Your breath is getting really shallow."

"Im...Fine,...Hiwa...tari...kun." He said breathing between the words.

"Will you make it another lap and a half?" They had already finished a lap and was working on the second.

"I have to, weather I feel like it or not." Dai breathed out quickly.

Satoshi nodded and ran beside the red head. "You really shouldnt push youself like this."

"One...more..." He gasped as his breathing was raspy and shallower. "...Lap."

"Just one more, Niwa."

They were in the middle of the running class, leaving half of the people behind in perfect condition. Satoshi shook his head not only at Dai pushing himself so hard but at how little others pushed themselves.

"I am amazed at how much you push yourself, Niwa. How much you try to make yourself that much better."

"Key..." He gasped out raspily and even worse than before. "...Word...tr...try."

Satoshi shook his head when he realized that Dai thought that he was less of a person. He pushed himself to make himself so much better when he was fine the way he was.

They reached the finish line and right as they reached it Dai let go of his determination and collapsed in the middle of the track. If Satoshi hadnt been right beside him, Dai would have hit his head on the pavement.

"Excuse me!" Satoshi called to hs teacher. "Can I take him to the nurse? He pushed himself too hard."

"Yes, of course. Tell the nurse to keep him there until the end of the day. I want you to get his bag after bringing him to her and bring it to him."

"Yes, ma'am."

An hour later Dai was still unconscious on a bed in the nurses office with his bag sitting on the foot of his bed while Satoshi sat on a chair next to it watching him. Satoshi had been allowed to stay with Dai for the rest of the day so he had grabbed both of their bags and brought them to the office to wait for Dai to wake up.

"Silly little Niwa. You push youself so hard when you dont need to. Im amazed you havent permanently damaged yourself by pushing so hard."

A groan came from Dai as he opened his eyes. "Agh. Bright." His eyes closed again and his arm covered his face.

Satoshi made a huffing noise. He sat there watching Dai, not wanting to say anything.

"I know you're there Hiwatari-kun."

"Ah. And there is another sign you arent as normal as others believe you are. No normal person can hear that."

"Just drop it, Hiwatari-kun."

"You should be nicer to the one to caught you when you passed out from pushing youself so hard. I carried you from the track to here. You can at least be slightly less rude to me."

"What? You want me to suck up to you? I wont." Dai's arm was still across his eyes.

"No. I would like for you to not get so angry with me when I say simple observations."

"Which are wrong."

Satoshi chuckled. "No I believe that Im right and you wish to deny it. May I say the only reason you met me on the roof was because Dark told you to go, telling you to see if I was sure of it or if I was bluffing?" Dai had tightened up at the completly right observation.

"I-I dont k-know what you're t-talking about." Dai stuttered out.

"Admit it Niwa and it will be all the better for the both of us." His voice held a cold threat for something in it.

Dai sat up angrilly, forgetting the light was hurting his eyes or that he was still weak from pushing himself. "No." He held a primal fury in his voice as he spoke. "If you want me to admit I am a thief you are mistaken. You want to kill the thief so even if I knew where he hid I wouldnt let you know."

"I could pressure you into admitting to me your darkest secrets. You will admit to me in time the truth." He had an odd glint in his eyes.

'Dai tell him. His eyes hold a cold promise of pain if you dont.' Dark said. 'Tell him and make him swear to you he wont hurt you to get to me.'

Dai's shoulders slumped. 'I cant do that Dark. You know that were not allowed to tell anyone except our love.'

'You like him Dai. Its enough to tell him and keep him from hurting YOU.'

'And what about you, Dark? I dont want him hurting you either.'

'Ill be fine. Tell him and make him swear not to let you get hurt.'

'Fine.' Dai's shoulders had slumped to a slave like low.

He looked like he had been bought by the most abusive of masters to Satoshi, like he had little to live for. "N-niwa?"

Dai's head swung aroung and he looked almost infuriated. "You want to know Hiwatari? Then fine. You know. Dark is in my DNA but if you want to get to him through me you wont. I wont let you." Dai had a strong denying look in his eyes, like he would give in easily. "The Niwa's carry Dark in their blood."

Satoshi sat there stunned at the look in Dai's eyes. He looked so strong and angelic like that. With the light hitting Dai just right his hair seemed like fire and Satoshi believed if he squinted he could see the purest shade of red wings on Dai's back.

All Satoshi could do was nod to Dai who sat there with angry eyes. The blue haired boy squeezed his eyes shut and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Whats wrong with you? Surprised I told?" Dai asked angrilly with a biting edge at the end.

"Surprised at your fierce protectiveness of your curse."

"Hes more than a curse. Darks my friend. He helps me." Dai wouldnt look at Satoshi. "Dark is like any other person but he's just stuck inside me."

'Awww, Dai. I didnt know you cared so much.' Dark said as he held a hand over his heart.

'You know I care Dark. Now shut up.'

'Fine.'

"How can it be?" Satoshi seemed to ask himself. "We created him and yet Niwa's enjoy his presence. Both were made by us and we hate him but Niwa's love Dark."

"Hiwatari-kun?" Dai asked as he stuck his legs over the beds edge. "Are you okay?"

Satoshi turned distant looking eyes to Dai. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do I have to have him in me?"

'Dark, Whats he talking about?'

'Whats his last name Dai?'

'He was adopted so I dont know his real last...'

'Hes the Hikari! Dai get away from him. I told you about my other half, right?'

'Yeah.'

"The Hikaris carry him as you carry me. He is a murderous bastard. Get away from him, Dai. NOW.'

Dai had begun backing up slowly from Satoshi, in a way to try to hide the fact he was backing up.

Satoshi's eyes cleared and locked with Dai's. Fire and ice. Neither could win.

"I see Dark told you about my curse some more." Satoshi didnt seem to blink and his eyes bored into Dai's. "Did he tell you the name of my curse? or that Ive lived with it my whole life instead of since I was fouteen? What about the fact HE is the one wanting to kill Dark and any Niwa in his way?"

Dai shrank back from the blue haired boy infront of him. Satoshi really was a scary person when he wanted to.

"Ah. I see Ive scared you too. Might as well tell you his name before you run away, never to speak to me again. My curse is Krad. Considered the angel of the two of them, since he had the golden hair and abnormally pale skin. He wears white clothes to make him seem even more like an angel. Beware him, Niwa. Unlike me, he will try to kill you too."

With that the last bell for school rang, letting everyone out of class. Satoshi stood up, picking his bag up on the way, and nodded to Dai as he walked out of the room.

Dai sighed and grabbed his bag. He had to get home soon. No one but his mother knew when she'd send out another note. He ran out of the door and towards the train station, while grunting as his chest hurt from earlier.

'Dark, Im sorry I had to tell him.'

'Its fine, Dai. I told you to. We need to be cautious about him is all. Im just sorry life is so cruel to you that you have to like the enemy, a boy at that.'

'Ill live, Dark. I lived through Risa denying me and loving you. Plus I lived through Riku dating, using and cheating on me.'

(yes everything is in a weird order b/c i wrote it. Dai and Satoshi are fifteen in this...so a little over a year after Dark came into Dai's life.)

'Im still sorry life is so mean to you, Dai.'

'At least I still ahve my best friend Dark.' Dai said smiling at his joke.

'Haha.' Dark was sarcastic. 'I am glad I still have you though, Dai. You are the best tamer Ive had. Besides the fact theres a huge sixe difference between us. And I mean that in more than one way.' Dark laughed at his perverted thoughts.

'Dark You really are a perv.'

'Agah!' Dark pretended to faint as Dai walked into his house.

"Dai, sweetie!" Emiko, Dai's mom, called from the kitchen. "I didnt send out a note today so you have tonight free."

"Thanks mom."

Dai went up to his room and threw his bag on his ned before playing with Wiz before dinner.

When dinner was over Dai did his homework and painted a bit. When ten rolled around Dai was yawning like crazy and getting ready for bed.

'Good night, Dark'

'Nighty night Dai.' 


	3. Chapter 3

Mmmmmkay. so this is Tuesday and Friday afternoon Dai's class is goin to the beach for two weeks for their spring break. The rest of the week is gonna be short and most likely in one chapter becase it doesnt have much to do with the story line/plot line. .

So on with the story and my creativeness. YAY...

OH AND... + MEANS ITS A NOTE SORRY FORGOT TO SAY

Oh and every song I mention in here is by the SwingField big band unless I say otherwise... .

Dai woke up the next morning invigorated and practically jumped out of bed. He flung the curtains wide open and opened his window to listen to the early birds sing in the dawn light.

He breathed the spring air in deeply and began humming an old slow jazz tune called 'Georgia On My Mind'

'You seem happy today, Dai.' Dark said as he stretched in the back of Dai's mind.

'I am. I got enough sleep. Spring is in the air. I love the smell of spring by the way and everything seems right this morning. Plus its only a few more days until the spring trip.'

'Yeah. Beaches, babes and everything inbetween'

Dai nodded happily and put his swing Cd in his cd player. The first song to come on was 'In The Mood'. He laughed at how upbeat it was, like him.

'Come on Dark, wake up.' Dai said as he ran down stairs to eat breakfast, then when he was done he quickly brushed his teeth and changed into his school clothes.

He grabbed his backpack and headed out to school.

His day would go down the drain once he got to school. It would go widely askew from what he hoped.

Not only did his teachers rearrange the class, Dai was still in the same seat and also...

"Satoshi sit beside Daisuke. Maybe you two can help each other out."

'DARK!' Dai screeched in his head making the sleeping Dark wince as he woke with a start.

'Wha, Dai?'

'He has to sit beside me!'

'Who?'

'Look and see.' With that Satoshi sat beside Dai with a cold 'I dont give a shit' look.

Within ten minutes Dai had some how forgotten Satoshi was beside him and he began humming quietly as the teacher dronned on about history. He always hummed during history and his old desk mate had gotten used to it.

"Niwa, are you humming 'Moonlight Serenade' by the Swingfield Big Band?"

Dai nodded absently as he stared out the window, not realizing Satoshi was the one asking the question. After a while he went on to sing 'Song Of India' also by the Swingfirld Big band.

Satoshi reconized the second song too. "I wouldnt expect you to listen to swing or jazz, Niwa."

That was when Dai realized Satoshi was the one talking to him. He kind of 'Eep'-ed quietly as he jumped slightly in his chair.

He was in a rush to get away from Satoshi but no one seemed to realize it. Even Satoshi seemed clueless to Dai's actions as he wrote something on a slip of paper.

Dai shrugged, he couldnt get any further from the blue haired boy, and went back to humming the swing music. He didnt even realize he went on to hum 'Little Brown Jug'.

A slip of paper shot infront of him and he looked curiously down at it and realized it was from Satoshi. He gave the piece of paper a curious look then went back to looking out the window.

Satoshi growled lightly, letting Dai know he HAD to read it or Satoshi would be a very pissed blue haired teen ager, making Dai think of a blue penguin on steriods.

A chuckle erupted from Dai as he thought about the blue penguin on steroids. 'Maybe it walks on its fins and eats with its feet...' Dai thought as Satoshi growled again. 'I didnt know pengun growl like that. What is he a penguin lion mix? Wonder what that would look like.'

For the next twenty minutes Dai was stuck on the idea of a penguin lion mix. He even tried to draw what he thought it would be then labled it 'Satoshi when mad.'

Another chuckle escaped his lips as he stashed the picture in his binder. Another angry growl came from Satoshi.

Dai turned to him with an 'Im innocent' look. He raised a brow in question to Satoshi and the boy practically blew up when he pointed to the obvious note on Dai's desk.

The red head made a quiet 'Ooh.'-ing sound before reading the note.

++Niwa,

I would like to speak with you again, if you dont mind. Lunch on the roof, again?

++Satoshi H.

The blue haired boys name was scrawled slightly messier but it still looked elegant in the cursive scrawl he used.

Dai scribbled back a quick reply to the note.

++Fine, but if you do anything to harm me Im gone.

I mean it. Todays not the best day for me anymore. Im in no mood for jerks.

++Daisuke

Dai's name was scribbled quicky at the bottom. He really wasnt having a very good day.

After ten more minutes the bell rang for the next class and Dai stood up quickly and one of the first ones out of the class. Satoshi followed Dai out of the room and watched him snap at Takeshi for tackling him.

He really wasnt in the best of moods that day. Satoshi knew their talk would go badly at best if they talked about Dark.

Lunch came around quickly and Dai made it up the stairs even before Satoshi did that day. Dai was sitting quietly as he leaned aginst the brick wall like he did the day before.

Satoshi came through the door, quietly but Dai knew he was there. "What took so long, Hiwatari-kun?"

He spooked Satoshi. Satoshi, the genius commander was spooked!

"Ah, Niwa." Satoshi rubbed his chest slightly to correct his beating heart. "You surprised me."

Dai rolled his eyes. He went back to eating his rice with the chopsticks he held in his hand.

What did you want, Hiwatari-kun?"

"To talk. Is that bad?"

"Depends on what its about." Dai said as Satoshi pulled a cheese sandwich out of his bag. "Do you eat anything else?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. Its all I have time to make. I assume your mother makes yours?"

"Huh? No! If she made my luch Id go hungry. She can cook a little bit but man she doesnt know how to make lunch. I usually make my lunch the night before then mom warms it up the day of. Usually Toto makes the meals." Satoshi cocked his head slightly to the side. "Towa no shirube."

"The artwork."

"As you know, one Dark stole." Dai said slightly edgy on the Dark topic.

"I know." Satoshi didnt want to be on the wrong foot with Dai. "Are you ready for the trip friday?"

"Yeah. Two weeks without mom, dad, grandpa. No stealing." He gave Satoshi a solid stare. "I cant wait. What about you? Are you coming?"

"Father," He rolled his eyes. "Forced me to go, so yes ill be going but Im not doing any of it."

"Thats no fun. You'll have two weeks with no commander-ing."

"Ill still have him." Satoshi pointed out.

"Sorry?" Dai settled down and quieted.

"Dont be sorry. Its not your fault."

"I was apoligizing for you not being able to do anything. Not because I caused something." He went back to eating.

Satoshi mentally kicked himself for making Dai stop smiling. "Ive heard a rumor going around school the elder Harada left you. Is that true."

Dai nodded. "She used and cheated on me. I did everything for her then she just didnt care."

"The rumor around school is a bit different than that. I heard she cheated on you and you broke it off. Its also said shes been trying to get back with you."

"Thats right."

"What will you do?"

"Same as everytime she asks me. She had her chance. She decided to use me and I wont take her back."

"What about second chances?"

"She had a second chance. When I caught her cheating she asked for a second chance and I gave it to her. I caught her cheating again and she aked for another chance. I was so head over heels for her I gave her eight chances. Everytime she kept cheating and using me." He set his lunch box aside and walked to the railing. "She used me to get a more imposing figure in school. Used to get to the class president, Keishi Ghema. (i made that up so that name is totally mine!)"

Dai leaned against the rail and looked at the school grounds below him. He immediatly spotted Riku and Keishi below a tree. He turned away from the rail and leaned against it to look at the sky and try to forget the sight he saw.

"Im sorry for the pain she gave you. I understand you first fell for the other Harada and she..."

"She shot me down, then made fun of me for a while. Now she uses me to try to get information about Dark."

"I see. It seems the Haradas arent the nicest people in the world. I personally never liked them."

Dai kept looking at the sky with his arms resting behind him on the railing. "Everyone keeps apologizing for them. How they were just confused and scared. Everyone stands up for them but never blames me either. It gets annoying after a while."

"I can understand how it is."

"How?" Dai looked over at Satoshi with curiosity filled rose red eyes. "You always hide and dont let anyone know you."

"I just know what it feels like. When I was younger I would tell people that Hiwatari neglected me and everyones response was that they were sorry but he did have a job. I could have his attention all the time. They never knew he wouldnt visit me more than three times a month." He looked back at Dai. "I raised myself. There was no childhood for me. Once I was ten I had a work permit and was paying for my apartment. It was tough but I made it."

"I thought you went to college when you were twelve."

"I did. He paid for it." He stood up, walked over to the railing and leaned against it, facing the grounds.

"Then why come back to middle school."

"I guess I wanted to feel...well...normal."

Dai nodded. "I can understand that. Do you regret him adopting you?"

"I dont regret anything. I dislike how I was treated. Dispise the fact he was allowed to adopt in the first place. To regret is to do something wrong and so far I have done no ill."

"You know, Hwatari-kun, this is the first full blown converstaion we've really had. Its the first time I think ive ever heard you say more then a few mere sentences to me. You arent hiding behind your cold mask while you talk to me either."

"To tell you the truth, Niwa, When Im around you I feel like I have no need to wear the 'cold mask' as you call it. I feel free in a way when Im around just you. Does that make sense?" He turned to Dai, who kept looking at the clouds through the whole thing.

"Yeah." He looked out of the corner of his eye at Satoshi making the other boys heart skip a beat for a second. "I feel the same way but Im not as extreme as you. When Im around you I feel like I can tell you anything or everything and you would understand it all. I have nothing holding me back when we talk, then other people come..."

Dai could never time something as well as what just happened. "Niwa!" Risa's voice shouted from the stairs.

Both teens heard Risa stomp up the stairs. "...And they screw it all up." Dai finished his sentence before Risa came through the door.

"Niwa!" She stomped over to him. "I hate you. You are a total jerk."

Dai had backed up to the railing and was leaning heavily against it. Everyone knew Risa wasnt in her right mind much any more.

"You spy on me, dont you! You come up here to spy because you wont get over me. I wont ever be with you. You are a total ass!" She pushed him hard and spun around running off.

Satoshi watched Risa run off and didnt realize Dai was having trouble balancing. Dai's arms swung around in circles, trying to keep his balance.

With a scared little 'Agh!' Dai flipped over the railing and barely grabbed onto the ledge of the edge of the roof, thanks to his thief training.

Satoshi spun around hearing the little outburst and sall Dai grab the ledge. "Niwa!" He fell to his knees, reaching through the railing and grabbed Dai's wrist. "Hold on Niwa."

Dai nodded stupidly, his eyes wide. Satoshi stood up and carefully climbed over the railing to stand on the TINY ledge. He squatted down slowly to keep his balance while students began seeing them and pointing in a scared manner.

Both teens heard a strangled girly scream come from Takeshi when he saw Dai was about to plummet a good thirty-five fourty feet to the ground.

"Niwa," Satoshi said as he reached a hand out for Dai. "Grab my hand and hold on tight." His right hand was reaching for Dai while his left held securly to the railing.

"I-I cant, Hiwatari-kun."

"And why not?"

"Im terrified of heights. Dark would always lock me in the back of his mind when he would fly."

"Dont pay attention to the height, Niwa. Look at me. Just watch me and dont look down. Look at me."

Dai looked up into Satoshi's eyes that held a promise he would keep Dai safe. Satoshi's hand was still out reaching for Dai.

A tremoring hand reached up slowly to grip Satoshi's and not to early too. The little bit of the roof Dai was holding onto broke loose just as he started to grip Satoshi's hand.

Another 'Agh' escaped Dai again when he squeezed Satoshi's fingers and the rock ledge fell to the ground to let him dangle in thin air.

"S-Satoshi, please," He begged. "Dont let me fall." His eyes looked so innocent and pleading it hurt Satoshi to even look at him.

"I wont. I wont." He pulled Dai up enough where he could grab the railing.

He helped Dai grab the railing then he wrapped his body around Dai to keep him steady while he calmed down. He had stepped around Dai, one foot on each side of him, and put his hands on each saide of Dai to keep him in place.

"Niwa," He spoke in Dai's ear. "Are you okay?"

Dai seemed to become weak but squeezed the railing in a death grip. "Over. I-I want over."

"Its okay. Go over slowly." Satoshi got off Dai and stood beside him again.

After Dai took a couple more breaths, Satoshi helped him over the rail, then climbed over himself.

Dai sat down, leaning against the railing, from being scared so much. Satoshi sat beside him with a worried look in his eyes.

"Niwa?"

"Thanks." Dai said still stunned. "Thanks for helping me."

"Take a deep breth and calm down. You're okay now."

"Thanks to you. My enemy saved my life." Dai was shaking horribly from the fright. "L-Let me correct that. Darks enemy saved me."

Dai closed his eyes and sat there for a while. Satoshi, after hearing the last sentence Dai said, sat there in a stunned manner. He watched Dai for a while then decided to speak.

"You dont consider me as your enemy?" His voice actually held emotion, almost insecurity in it.

"Why would I?" Dai asked opening his eyes again calmly. "You aren't out to kill me. Im not the one actually stealing. What would be the reason for hating you if I have no reason to?"

"Im after your other half." Satoshi said reasonably.

"Yes. Dark has his own will, his own life. I can do nothing to help that so why would I hate you for going after him?"

"Satoshi srugged. "You are a strange one, Niwa."

Dai smiled slightly as the end of lunch bell rang. He stood up and offered Satoshi a hand up. Satoshi grabbed his hand and was pulled up lightly while Dai gave him a big smile.

"Hiwatari-kun? Can I eat lunch with you up here tomorrow?" He didnt look at Satoshi while he packed up his backpack to go to the next class.

"I dont see why not. Come up when ever you want. It does get a bit lonely up here."

Dai smiled at him, to which Satoshi smiled slightly back at him.

The rest of the day went fine and so did wednesday, beside a few church fans ran screaming through the halls and the principal calling Dai, Satoshi, and Risa to her office to tell her what happened the day before.

Thursday came around and every teacher told the people that was going on the spring trip that they had to finish a twenty page workbook before the next day. Anything that wasnt finished in class was homework, thankfully they had half an hour of class time to do it.

Dai looked over to Satoshi who was breezing through their math work book. "Umm...Hiwatari-kun?" Satoshi looked up to Dai, curiously.

"Yes, Niwa?" He didnt sound cold like he usually was, then dai remembered he had said he didnt feel the need to be cold around him.

"C-could you um...I dotn understand the work." Dai shifted nervously. "C-could you help me a bit?"

"Dont be so afraid of me, Niwa." He said with a slight smile. "Its not like Ill bite your head off if you say something wrong to me."

Dai smiled a bit, but was still nervous. He was asking Satoshi Hiwatari, the schools cold heated genius, for help.

"I dont mind helping you, Niwa. If it was anyone else Id probably blow them off." Another slight smile appeared.

Dai nodded. He was happy someone decided to help him.

The rest of the day was boring, besides the ranting banter by Dark all day. He would say the oddest things thursday.

'Hey, Dai! Look how shiny the urinal is!'

'Dai, look how high the water goes in the water fountain.'

'Oy! Dai! Creepy Boy looks happy for once.'

'Swim Swim Swim! Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming.'

'Play shark! That way we can 'tag' the girls!'

'Teachy teachy teacher! Freaky freaky teacher!'

By the end of thursday Dai was having a pounding headache from Dark, and was happy about the next day.

"Mom, Im home." For once there were no traps.

"Dai, we're in the kitchen!"

Dai walked into the kitchen warily them saw his mother, father and grandfather sitting at the counter.

"Whats goin on?"

"I found this potion, Dai, that will keep Dark at bay for a month if you drink the lot. The three of us decided to get you to drink it so your spring break will be fun. I took a little bit of it to try to figure out hiw its made so it wont last exactly a month but almost as long." Kosuke smiled at Dai like it was the best thing in the world.

"Ill take itlater then, kay dad?"

"Alright."

The rest of the night passed normally. After Dai went up to his room and did his homework, he pulled out two identical sized bottles from his pocket he had snagged from the cabinet.

He poured the amber liquid into the two bottle and equaled them out perfectly. For both of the bottles he screwed on a cap and stuck them in his bag. Neither he nor Dark said anything about it.

Dai didnt want to talk about what he did and Dark didnt care very much because he'd be gone soon for two weeks. Dark didnt mind so much he was being taken away for a while, he was just worried about Dai being attacked by Krad while he was gone.

'Dark?' Dai asked as he sat down on his bed top bunk with his legs dangling over the side.

'Yeah Dai?'

'Do you feel bad or angry Im going to drink the stuff?'

'No Dai. Im worried.'

'About what? Dont tell me you dont think I cant do anything without you.'

'No, Dai, thats not it. Im worried Krad will attack you while Im gone.'

'To tell you the truth Dark...You know how I split the potion up?'

'Yeah?'

'Well I wasnt making it where I could take it againif I want...I was going to give the other half to Hiwatari-kun. He never got to have a normal life and I wanted him to know at least a little bit of it. Is that bad, Dark?'

'No Dai. Thats nice. Im proud of you for thinking of that. You're a good kid.' Dai could see in the bac of his head Dark ruffling his hair fondly. 'I really am proud. None of your ancestors cared about the Hikaris enough to do that for them.'

Dai smiled then it faded as he began the question. 'Why arent you coming out for a while? Dont you want to come out for a while since you'll be comatose for two weeks?'

'I didnt think you'd want me out, Dai.'

'Why wouldnt I? I have you in me. Its not like I can say no I dont want to ever hear you aghain. That would be a little hard, ne?'

Dark laughed. 'I guess so.'

'Especially since you cant shut it for half an hour.'

Dark's solid looking form appeared beside Dai, sitting on the bunk with him. Only the tamer that has Dark in him at the moment could see Dark. To that Tamer Darks form was as corporal as they were themselves.

Before Dark could say anything Dai had lept at him and hugged him tightly. A lugh escaped Darks lips as Dai began squeezing him really hard in a bear hug.

"Dai, What with this choice of hugs?"

"Its been a while since you came out. I missed it. You're a good pillow." Dai laughed at Dark.

"Oh so you make me come out so you can sleep on me?"

"Ew. You make that sound like we're...EW."

"Oh, gross, Dai. Thats gross. I dont like you like that. Thats almost incest! We're like brothers. I came from you who came from Emiko."

"BROTHERS!" Dai said happily as he hugged Dark again. "I dont like being an only child even with you in me. It gets boring."

"I can bet."

Dark and Dai got off the bed and picked up the controlers for Dai's playstation.

Dark can touch the controllers and everything and dont ask how and why and why no one can see him or what they see if they walk in b/c I dunno...heh

They began playing a couple racing games and not only were they bumoing each other in the game, every now and then Dark would shove Dai to make him lose control. Dai was better than that. He would sit on Dark and cover the tv so Dark couldnt see anything.

"Dai." Dark said later on when they were sitting on the floor talking. "Its nearly two thirty. You should be getting to bed. Come on buddy."

Both got up and went over to the ladder. Before Dai could climb up on the ladder Dark grabbed him and tossed him on his bed.

"Go to sleep, Dai."

"Arent you coming up, Dark?"

"You're getting too big for me to come up." Dark teased Dai like he was an older brother who stayed with a younger sibling to help them sleep after a nightmare.

Dai pouted. "Come on Dark. Ill stay awake and bother you the rest of the night."

Dark smiled. "Definitly my tamer. You know how to be convincing in a fight."

"I know what your weakness is. Sleep."

Dark climbed up with Dai and sat at the foot of the fifteen year olds bed. He smiled at how naive and innocent Dai was, even in the middle of the four hundred year war between him and Krad.

"G'night, Dai. Sleep tight." He said as he tucked Dai in.

"Nighty night, Dark. You'll be awake before I drink the stuff, right?"

"Course. I wouldnt miss it. Ill be there. Why dont you save it until tomorrow afternoon when you leave so I dont wake back up until the very last day?"

"You sure?" Dai asked with a yawn.

"Yeah. Dont give Creepy Boy the other until the afternoon too, so he can have as long as he can without Krad. I feel bad for that boy.Yes, Dai, I can pity a Hikari."

Dai smiled. "Im glad you understand Dark. Mom would shoot me if she knew wgat we were about to do."

"Go to sleep now, Dai. You're gonna have a long day tomorrow and I dont feel like taking over for you while you sleep more." He winked at Dai before Dai yawned again.

"Alright, Dark. Dont stay out too long."

"I wont."

Dai was asleep in ten minutes and Dark sat there for another half hour watching him sleep before reentering Dai's body to sleep as well. 


	4. Firday oops Friday

Kay so this chapter is friday. WEWT...except I have NO CLUE where this story is going...ECH not good. Goin to the beach...what can Dai do? Not a whole lot you can do...

1)Swim

2) hike

3)lay around

4)play games...

I need more Ideas guys if I am to continue this story...My muse is very mean...Muse likes cookies...eats cookies I will call my muse...CHIPPY! Chippy want chips ahoy chewy cookie? (thats all store bought cookies I eat b/c if damn braces...GURR) Fine Chippy walk off...Ill eat the last cookie!

Good Chippy. Stay and give me...IDEAS!!!!

On to the story b/c he gave me ideas...or she or W/E STORY TIME!!!!!

ANOTHER NOTE! A B4 bag is a large military bag that becomes excessively heavy when full...I know I can fit a whole weeks worth of clothes a stereo+ speakers and a rope light and have a tiny bit of extra room...VERY LARGE BAG!

Dai woke up friday morning reluctantly and was almost late for class...thankfully he had packed everything the week before (they have to bring their stuff for the trip with them that day)

He got to the school gates when the five minute warning bell rang and he couldnt go any faster under the weight of his bags. They weight as much as he did!

"Niwa!" Satoshi called from the door. "You'll be late if you dont hurry up."

"This is as fast as I can go, Hiwatari-kun. My bags weigh as muh as I do."

Satoshi walked up to him and grabbed a B4 bag from him. "You're packed like you wont come back for a year."

Dai smiled as the two hurried down the almost deserted hallways. "Hiwatari-kun, wheres your bags?"

"Already in the classroom. I was looking for you, actually."

"Why?" He never got an answer because they got inside the classroom just then and it was an explosion of voices.

Satoshi carried one of the two B4 bags all the way to the desk for Dai before putting it down just as the bell rang.

Their fist class was a circus and the teacher decided to just pick up the homework packets and say they had it free. That continued on all day and P.E was pretty much the same but they chose if they wanted to dress out.

If they dressed out they could participate in games if not they had to sit in the bleachers for an hour. Dai dressed out and went up to the schools track.

Running usually got Dai's mind off the world and woke him up. He needed woken up badly.

After running a lap someone called for him. "Niwa?"

He stopped running. After looking around for a second he spotted Satoshi in gym uniform (everyone in gym had red mid thigh shorts...yeah its kinda gross but kinda hot too...that werent exactly the loosest things in the world but not skin tight either, and girls had dark gray and looser fitting tank top while the guys had a white tank top that hugged their torso).

Dai rubbed the back of his head in an embaressed kind of way. "Uh, Hey Hiwatari-kun. Whats up?"

Everyday Satoshi was in gym the past four days he had loose shorts and a plain gray tee shirt on because he didnt have a uniform and it was halfway through the year! Dai was a bit stunned at Satoshi in gym uniform.

Satoshi made a noncommital sound. "Sensei told me I HAD to participate in gym today."

"So why not play basketball, tennis, horseshoes, football, or soccer?"

Satoshi raised an eyebrow. "You think I would play a sport?" He made a huffing noise. "No way."

Both he and Dai smiled. "Alright so I cant see you doing a sport, but I was just asking for askings sake."

Satoshi smiled again. "Are you going to stand here all period and ask me questions?"

Dai flushed slightly. "Gomen." With that he was off running, leaving Satoshi to stare at his retreating...um...back, yeah back. We'll make it back. Its close. .

Satoshi ran off after Dai. "Niwa, you cheat."

"Am I?" Dai called back.

"Why else would I come up here?" Satoshi stayed back, he didnt mind...the uh...view. .

"How was I supposed to know?" Dai called back.

"How long can you keep that speed up, Niwa?"

"How long can you keep YOUR speed up, Hiwatari-kun?"

"You keep answering me with questions."

"I am?" Dai was smiling widely, even if Satoshi couldnt see it.

They were halfway around the track and Dai still had his speedy jog up. He was faster than he was monday when he ran.

"Niwa, lets make a bet."

"What would it be?"

"I bet you that you cant go two miles at this rate or without stopping. If I win you have to be my room mate for the trip. If you win...?"

I get to choose?"

"Yeah." Satoshi sped up to where he was beside Dai and not BEHIND him.

"If I win, you have to participate everyday during the trip, wether you like it or not. How about that?"

Satoshi grumbled. "Fine."

By then, they had finished a lap and a half.

"Hiwatari-kun, I have a better idea. Wanna hear it?"

"Sure."

"We have a race. One mile. Who ever wins it'll be like the other bet. We race each other instead of me running. What say you?"

"Sounds good to me." both slowed down as they went around the last curve and stopped at the gate leading to the school gym.

"Water first, then we race the mile."

"Alright, Niwa. We need someone to time us and tell us who wins."

"Takeshi." Dai said as he walked into the gym to get water.

When Dai was done talking to Takeshi he went and got some water. As he started for the track again, the whole gym class was there lined up at the fence, even the gym teacher.

"Takeshi!" Dai called to his friend. "Why are they all here?"

"They over heard our conversation and everyone knows you and Satoshi are the fastest in the class."

Dai looked at Satoshi on the track. He shrugged at Dai.

"Fine, but if they get in the way, Ill personally hurt you. You cant run away from me, Takeshi, since I am fast." Dai had an evil smile.

Takeshi swallowed loudly then nodded for Dai to go to the track.

"Get ready!" The teacher yelled from the fenceafter Dai was in position. "Get set! GO!"

Dai and Satoshi were off, each going at a fast pace, equally fast through the first stretch and curve. In the second stretch Satoshi pulled ahead while Dai deliberatly fell back some.

Lap two Dai stayed just a few feet behind Satoshi, letting him know he was there, making Satoshi nervous and go faster. Throughout the whole lap Dai made himself sound loud to make Satoshi run faster.

On the third lap Dai caught up with Satoshi and ran right behind him in the same lane, angering Satoshi. At the end of the lap Dai was level with Satoshi.

Lap four was where Dai pulled ahead in the first curve the fell back a little in the far straight from the finish line. When the two racers were within twenty feet of the second curve Satoshi sped up the ten feet later Dai sped up.

Everyone in the crowd was silent as they watched the two speeding racers enter the last curve. No one spoke as they got halfway through the curve.

Dai caught up to Satoshi in the beginning of the curve and pulled ahead by the middle. The end of the curve Satoshi was panting, he was pushing to hard earlier and he knew why.

He watched as Dai pulled ahead of him six inches. Satoshi smiled as he realized all the noises behind him Dai had faked with slapping his feet hard and had used echoes to make Satoshi think he was right behind him.

The feminine looking red head ahead of him had outsmarted the genius Satoshi Hiwatari. A real smile spread across his face as he put on his last reserves of speed but Dai did the same so it stayed the same and...

FLASH! BUZZ!

A camera and a video camera recorded their finish to show them who won. Right as the camera flashed, thankfully the race was done because Dai tripped and tumbled.

He ended up rolling a few times comedically and ending on his rump in the middle of the track. "Niwa?"

"Huh? Eh? Oh Hiwatari-kun! Nice running!" He stood up and dusting/rubbing his (now sore) butt.

"You okay, Niwa?" Satoshi asked as he walked over to the fence to see who did win.

"Yeah." He walked over too. "So guys who won?"

No one was speaking, they were all staring at the two like they were gods. "T-t-t-t-that was like...Sensei what was their time?" Takeshi asked.

"Three minutes and fifty six seconds!" Dai looked to Satoshi and both smiled at the EXTREMELY fast time.

"Who won?" Dai asked as Satoshi gave everyone a glare.

One girl turned her video camera over to Dai and Satoshi. The video began playing back.

The two watched their whole race. Throughout the whole thing Dai and Satoshi werent more than four feet apart for the whole thing.

As Dai and Satoshi watched the video they caught their breath and calmed their hearts. The end of the video came up and the girl put it on slo-mo.

Dai came into the picture then immediatly after Satoshi. In the video their hair seemed to blend together like they were one being and as one being...

"IT WAS WHAT!" Takeshi screamed in half the clases ears. "NO WAY!"

"It is so true, Takeshi." Riku said to him. "Sorry. Now gimme my five bucks."

"Fine." Takeshi said sadly as he parted with five dollars.

"Alright class. Time to change back into normal clothes. The bell will ring in five." Everyone rushed for the gym to get their bags and left Dai and Satoshi to stand there.

"Nice race, Hiwatari-kun." He said as they walked for the gym.

"Same to you, Niwa. That was a good trick, to make me think you were right there behind me. You outsmarted the 'cold hearted genius'. I congratulate you. Maybe you chould be called the genius."

"I dont think so, Hiwatari-kun." Dai said patting Satoshi's shoulder. "You still are. I can barely pass math."

"If you'd put your brain to as much practice as you do running, you would." Satoshi said chucking as they walked in the locker rooms to change.

Right when Dai and Satoshi were done changing the bell rang for the next class. "See you this afternoon, Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke said with a wave as he ran off.

"Bye, Niwa." Satoshi called as he walked off towards his next class.

(The first period teachers held everyones things for the trip.)

By seventh hour (is that like the last clas of the day?...I think it is) Dai was practically asleep from running and staying up late the night before. Thankfully the teacher let them have a free period so Dai tried to nap but Riku kept pestering him about something or other.

Takeshi ran up to Dai ten minutes before class ended and began babbling on about what he planned to do while on the trip, which included checking the hot girls out about eight times. Dai paid little attention to Takeshi but the bell rang soon after signalling the other kids to go home and the ones going on the trip to put their bags in their lockers, the bookbags that had their binders and books and unneeded spring trip things in it.

Dai walked into his first period class again and saw Satoshi putting his own bag on his desk, his one B4 bag like bag. Satoshi looked up as Dai walked over with a small wave.

"Afternoon, Hiwatari-kun."

"Afternoon, Niwa."

Dai walked over to the bags left on the floor and began picking up his five bags. He slumped a little and grunted. 'Definitly weak from running.' He told himself.

"Niwa?" Satoshi asked concerned. "How did you get all of that here?"

Dai had two back packs (the one stashed in his locker makes three for that morning) A rolling bag that could have fit half of him in it and two B4 bags. It was amazing Dai hadnt collapsed under the weight, since Satoshi swore the B4 bags could have killed him if dropped on him.

"Sheer determination." He grunted again as he TRIED to bring his bags to his desk. "See Hiwatari-kun Im not the only one who's prepared."

He was right. Some one had seven or eight bags. Another person, a military brat, had four B4 bags but had other people helping her.

"Niwa, do you want help?" Satoshi asked as Dai seemed about to fall over.

"I dont want to inconvience you, Hiwatariiiiiiii!" He fell over when Saehara bumped into him, one of his B4 bags falling on his back. "OOMPH!"

Dai was buried in his own bags and Saehara didnt even realize he had bumped into Dai. Satoshi walked quickly over to Dai's buried form and squatted down where his right knee was on the ground and his left foot (kneeling...duh)

Satoshi lifted the B4 bag lightly and put it to Dai's side. He then lifted Dai's jacket hood away from Dai's face in an almost hide and seek fashion.

"Niwa, do you deliberatly try to be clumsy?" He asked as he looked in the shadow of the hood, where Dai's hair covered his face.

"No," Dai mumbled sadly. "Its j-just my nature." a defeated sigh escaped Dai.

"Come on, Niwa. Lets get you up." Satoshi stuck a hand out for Dai.

Dai shook his head to get the wayward hair out of his face. The hair fell back down when Dai was done shaking his head.

A chuckle escaped Satoshi's lips as he watched Dai TRY to get his hair out of his face as he pushed himself up off the floor. He reached out tentatively and brushed the hair back for Dai.

"Your hair is soft, Niwa."

Dai blushed slightly. "T-thanks, Hiwatari-kun." He looked over at Satoshi, trying not to make eye contact, and saw him smiling a real smile at him.

Satoshi grabbed one of the B4 bags and hefted it up to walk it over to the desk for Dai who did the same with the rest of his bags. After putting the bags down beside and behind the desk the two sat down just as the teacher came into the room.

"Alright class, settle down, settle down." She called. "Im going to do roll call then you all can get to the charter buses with your partner."

She began going through the list and after calling Dai and Satoshi, Satoshi spoke to Dai.

"Niwa, since your having trouble with your bags how about both of us carry one handle each of the heavier of the two? That should make it easier for you."

"Thanks Hiwatari-kun. Id appreciate it a lot." Dai gave Satoshi his 786533424568 watt smile. (how much is that...goes back and looks...786,533,424,568 billions of watts...thats a lot!)

"Its no big deal, Niwa." Satoshi said as the teacher finiashed roll call.

"Alright everyone. You may go to your busses. There is three busses you can choose which you want to sit on and with who."

Everyone stood up, grabbing their bags and scuttled out of the room faster than the energizer bunny on drugs.

Satoshi and Dai stood up, grabbed their bags then grabbed the one they were going to share between them. They headed for the door and scooted through it sideways.

By the time they got out of the school everyone was single file putting their bags on the busses.

"Niwa, how about we ride the last bus? It seems less crowded."

"Sure." Dai really couldnt care.

They walked over to the shortest line, making it to the compartment quickly and stashes their bags except for one of Dai's backpacks.

Come on Hiwatari-kun. Your so slow." Dai was smiling and laughing, he was in a good mood.

He grabbed Satoshi's wrist and began pulling him to the bus steps like a child would pull an adult.

They made it up the steps with Dai pulling Satoshi but just as Dai was about to walk he let go of Satoshi's wrist. The one boy and his four friends that always picked on Dai were right up front.

Dai tried to walk past them but the leader of the group stuck out his foot and Dai tripped over it. After a few seconds of teetering Dai almost had his balance but the same bot kicked the back of Dais knees making them give out and he fell to the floor.

Satoshi walked passed them and the leader again stuck his foot out but Satoshi twisted deftly around pinning the boys leg backwards in a painful position.

"I would recommend you dont try that again." Satoshi said with no emotion, scaring the bully.

"What are you going to do, brainiac? Learn me to death?"

Satoshi gave the guys leg another twist. "You want to rephrase that first statement?"

The guy grunted and gave Satoshi an angry look.

"Hiwatari-kun, let him go. He doesnt deserve it." Dai was tugging lightly on Satoshi's sleeve.

"You stay out of this, bitch." The guy growled at Dai. "If you dont one of my friends might just mistake you for a girl and hes very hard to keep under control." A sneer was on his face.

One of the thugs he had as a follower that probably weighed fifty more pounds than Dai growled at him, making Dai shiver.

No one on this bus would stand up for Dai except for Satoshi, they were all under the bullys hand ready to be mashed.

"Niwa, go find us a seat. Ill be back in just a second." Satoshi said, trying to get Dai away because he knew the bully was going to do something.

Dai began walking off but froze up when he heard the next statement. "What is he? Your fuck mate when your angry? Or some slut you use to attract the girls? Maybe even a toy for you to take your anger out on? I bet hes a masochist."

Dai looked trembling back at Satoshi, who had a death glare on the bully. The red head knew the bully was in for it sometime for that comment.

"Do you not know the concept of friendship?" Satoshi asked, still with no emotion but the cold icy glare. "Friendship is to protect you friends when they are picked on. to HELP them."

The bully rolled his eyes and was about to reply but the teacher got on the bus.

"Take your seats. Take your seats."

Satoshi walked on to Dai and pulled him to the back of the bus, in the last seat. No one else was back there to pick on Dai.

(they're on a charter bus but it has no potty on the third bus. The other two has potties but eh...!)

"Alright, like I told the other two busses, its a seven or eight hour ride there and we will be stopping periodically for restroom breaks and food. Once every two and a half hours or so. Be good. No getting out of your seat unless the bus is stopped. Where you are sitting as of right now is where you will sit. No moving after this. Have a good ride dears. Ill be on bus one." She then left.

Dai looked out the window and sighed. It was going to be a very long ride.

"Niwa? You okay?" Satoshi asked worried.

"Yeah, Hiwatari-kun." Dai said still looking out the window. "Why?"

"Why does Seriko Mutomi pick on you?"

"Its a long story."

"I think we have time."

"What if I dont feel like telling? Its bad enough im on the same bus with him and going on the same trip."

"Come now, Niwa. I think its best I know at least part of it since I helped you out back there."

"Alright but dont interrupt."

"I wont."

Dai sighed and began. "We met back in i guess first grade. I was the winpy little kid that alwayd hid behind everything to keep away from people. Teachers pet was my nickname. Back then," Dai kind of waved his hand around sadly. "I had no friends. No one stood up for me, so he took it on himself to torture me everyday of my life. Even the teachers ignored it. I WAS alone for all of it. He would dump paint on me. Everything. Steal my lunch. Then life went on and I became a bit better at making friends that would try to stay with me. Fifth grade came along and we once again met in art class. I was in the middle of making my mom a painting for her birthday and he 'accidently' rammed my head through it. It wasnt a normal painting either. This was a painting on a glass pot my mom loved and wanted me to paint."

Dai pulled the collar of his shirt low to show around his collar bone tiny white scars all around his neck.

"Once he realized I DO bleed he became more violent. My life continued on like nothing happened. We met up again in seventh grade but thankfully all he could do wa trip me in the halls because we had no classes together. So it begins again." Dai said. "Thats the short version of it all."

Fourty minutes had passed with Dai's story and he sat there, seeming drained.

"Im sorry, Niwa. You know that Saehara and I wont let him hurt you like he did back then."

"And what if he finds me when you arent around?"

"Do you think I would ditch you? Remember this, Niwa. YOU are my ONLY friend here. I dont intend to interact with the others because I see no reason to." Dai looked a little sad at that. "Dont worry, Niwa. Ill be fine."

Dai brightened a bit. "Your wrong Hiwatari-kun."

"What about?"

"You WILL be out there interacting."

"And why's that?"

"Because it was a tie for the race."

"Couldnt you have forgotten that?"

"Nope." Dai smiled then began digging through his bag. "Doodle pad, nope, pencils, AH! there it is!" He pulled his cd player out of his bag and popped in a CD. "Heehee."

"Niwa?" Satoshi was curious about what Dai was listening to.

"You made me think of some scary movie theme songs so i put this halloween cd in. Here listen to it." Dai held an individual ear phone to Satoshi, who leaned in to listen to it.

The two teens heads were touching as Satoshi oput the head phone on his ear. Satoshi heard the exorcist's main theme song come on and he chuickled slightly.

"So I remind you of halooween songs?"

"No. You just made me think of them." Dai smiled emabressed at that and at how close they were.

Satoshi smiled at him. "This is going to be one long trip, ne?"

"Yeah." Dai sighed and looked out the window at the highway. "And theres nothing cool to look at outside the window."

"How about if I shove you out?" Seriko was leaning against the seat infront of them. "That would make something cool to look at. A flying fag."

"Why are you back here, Mutomi?" Satoshi asked with a glare.

"Cant I come back and see my buddy, Daisuke?" He reached out and head locked Dai aginst the seat.

Dai tried to pry the boys arm from his throat but he was stronger. No sound would come from his mouth either.

Black spots swirled infront of Dai's eyes and his arms started to get weaker. Everything was getting dark them he heard a voice.

"Let Niwa go, Mutomi." Satoshi's voice was so cold Dai felt a shiver go through Seriko.

"Just remember geek, Ill be at the same place as you and my little Daisuke." He ruffled Dais hair with his free hand in a fake caring manner.

"Let him go."

Seriko dropped Dai and he fell to the floor, gasping, trying to keep the darkness from overpowering him.

He faintly heard Seriko walk off but he didnt have enough strength to move just yet. Dai was scared Seriko was going to go after Satoshi soon.

"Niwa," Came Satoshi's nervously worried voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think so." Was all Dai could get out.

He was still flopped in the floor in the leg room, which was big, trying to get his body to respond right.

"Come on, Niwa, lets get you in your seat." Satoshi said as he helded Dai up into his seat. "Would you mind if I looked at your neck?"

Dai shrugged and tilted his head back, leaning his neck completly vulnerable. A shiver went through Satoshi as he saw the lushous tanned neck.

Satoshi mentally slapped himself, reminding himself Dai was hurt and he had to see if he was okay.

He lightly traced his finger across Dai's neck where a redish purple mark was forming. Dai flinched and hissed at the touch.

"Niwa," Satoshi looked at Daisuke who's eyes were closed. "You'll have a bruise."

"I expected so."

Satoshi went back to Dai's neck. The red purple line was straight acoss the middle of Dai's neck and couldnt be hidden.

"Otherwise the slight bruise across your neck youll be fine." Satoshi said patting Dai's shoulder.

"Thanks, Hiwatari-kun."

"Its nothing, Niwa." He gave Dai a slight smile as he opened his eyes. "Take a nap, Niwa. I know you're tired."

Dai nodded and leaned his head against the window. He shifted around some but since the window was hard and jolty, Dai couldnt fall asleep.

"Lean against me, Niwa. I know how hard the window is." Satoshi said as he leaned back against his seat.

"Are you sure, Hiwatari-kun?"

"If I wasnt I wouldnt say it, now would I?" Dai blushed. "Come on, Niwa."

He reached out and wrapped his left arm around Dai's shoulders. Satoshi smiled at Dai's nervousness and pulled him to his shoulder. Dai seemed to calm sone with Satoshi's body heat radiating off to him.

A blush bloomed across Dai's cheeks as he schooched a little bit closer to get comfy while Satoshi's hand rested on his shoulder. Satoshi seemed calm and collected while Dai laid his head on his shoulder.

"Comfy, Niwa?" Dai nodded, not trusting his voice. "Ill wake you up later. Do you want me to wake you up if we stop to eat? or for the restroom?"

"No, unless you need to get off, because I have food."

"Alright." He gave Dai's shoulder a little squeeze. "Sleep well, Niwa."

"Hiwatari-kun."

"Yeah?"

"If you want, you can listen to my cd player. Its in my backpack."

"No worries, Niwa. I have my Ipod." He gave Dai a wink. "Ill be fine. Sleep now. We have enough time to talk later."

Dai nodded and scooched a little bit more.

Four of the seven to eight hours had passed when Dai woke up, hearing voices and a hand was squeezing his shoulder slightly like someone was trying to protect him. He continued to pretend to be alseep.

"...Cuddling too?" It was Seriko's voice.

"Hes asleep. You cant control where your body goes when you sleep." Satoshi said calmly.

'You were the one to put me here, Satoshi.' Dai thought. 'Wait! why did I call him Satoshi? Its Hiwatari-kun!'

'Dai, shut it.'

'Dark! Seriko's back!'

'What?'

'The one I told you used to bully me. The one who caused the scars around my colar bone. Hes back and Sa-Hiwatari-kun if talking to him.'

'Just try to stay asleep but listen to them. Im here if he hurts you more. Sorry I couldnt help about earlier.'

'Im fine Dark. Sa-Hiwtari-kun helped me out.'

"Piss off, geek." Seriko was getting ticked at Satoshi's presence around his little toy.

"Why should I? Niwa is my friend. I dont have to if I dont want to."

"Daisuke isnt yours. He owes me his life and I intend to make him keep that promise." Satoshi felt Dai flinch at that.

"To what does he owe his life to you for?"

"Ask him when he wakes up. He can tell you. Since you obviously dont know it Ill let you know now. Daisuke and I go way back and he owes me his life. You can do nothing about it."

With that Seriko left and Dai sat up quickly, then leaned against the window looking haunted and almost vacantly out the window. Satoshi lightly put his hand on Dai's shoulder, but he flinched away.

Dai pulled his feet up in the seat and wrapped his arms around his legs in a protective way. He seemed terrified about what Seriko had said.

"Niwa?" Satoshi was really worried. "I think I need to know what happened between you two."

Dai was shaking. A tiny 'no' came from him.

"Why not, Niwa. I seem to be the only person who doesnt know about it."

Dai looked at Satoshi so sadly it hurt him. "Two years ago my aunt Diane and I was in a car wreck with him and his cousin. I was in the front seat with my aunt and she slammed into the driver side of his car. Aunt Diane and his cousin were killed instantly, while he was flung out of the car with only cuts and bruises. I-I...I was..." Satoshi gave his shoulder a squeeze to encourage him. "I was still strapped into the car, upside down. I would have been fine but one of the cars had leaked gas and it was catching fire. The fire was coming towards my aunts car where I was barely conscious."

Satoshi looked stunned then looked closly at Dai and saw a blush on his face. "Niwa?"

"What I told you about the cuts isnt how I actually got them. The cuts were from the car wreck. The front andpassenger windows had broken and shards of glass was embedded in my skin. But back to what I was saying. I was barely conscious and too weak to unbuckle myself. Seriko had come running after realizing it was my aunts car. He had seen it around town so he knew who was in it. When he got to the passenger side of the car I was barely aware anymore. He had reached through the window and cut the seaty belt with a pocket knife. After that he pulled me out, trying not to hurt my broken form. He carried me about twenty feet away and called an ambulance. Thats all I can remember from that night. I woke up in the hospital with a bandage around my neck three days later, with him beside my bed with a smirk on his face. Ever since that night he's made me almost as his slave to his will. I can do nothing to end it either. Until he says I have done enough and I dont owe him anymore Im stuck."

Dai went back to staring with haunted eyes out the window. He added a bit more to the story after a minute of silence.

"Aunt Diane's family still hasnt forgiven me. Uncle Rod still thinks It happened because of something I made her do. My two cousins havent spoken to me since I woke up after the accident."

The story had taken Dai and hour to tell because of breaks where he collected himself to tell it.

The bus driver began talking over the intercom. "Hour five of eight down. We'll be stopping for food in half an hour. Those who dont need to eat because they have food please stay on the bus. The others who have food brought will come on here while everyone else eats. Thats all."

Dai yawned. "Did I sleep through him talking before?"

"No. This is the first time hes spoken. Looks like he woke everyone up."

"Yup." Dai leaned against the window again. "Sorry I drug you into this, Hiwatari-kun."

"Niwa, friends are supposed to help. You cant keep all that in. Its bad for you. It'll also give you wrinkles." He said poking Dai's forehead.

Dai chuckled lightly. "I dont have wrinkles, Hiwtari-kun."

"How do you know?"

"Because if I did every girl would point at me and be like 'HOLY JESUS WHAT IS THAT' or something of that sort."

Satoshi laughed a merry deep sound like a church bell. "That was good, Niwa."

"I like your laugh, Hiwatari-kun." Satoshi blushed. "You should laugh more."

"You're the first person to make me laugh, a real, in a long time." That made Dai smile.

'Dark should I tell him about the potion, now?'

'Urmagalefluff?'

Dai chuckled making Satoshi give him a curious look. "I was trying to talk to Dark and he just said to me Urmagalefluff. He always says odd things when I wake him up."

"Usually Krad says for me to go curse word a donkey." Dai flushed slightly for no real reason.

"Thats mean."

"Well I do wake him up." Dai nodded.

'DARK MOUSY!'

In the back of his mind, Dai saw Dark roll and fall out of bed to the floor.

'Damn it Dai. do you have to do that?'

'Well if You answered the first time I wouldnt have to.'

'Sorry for sleepin?'

'I was askin if I should give him the potion now or what. Im nervous dark. I dont want you to leave me alone. What if...'

'Dai you'll have creepy boy. It will only be two weeks or so. What worries me now is that Krad will come back before me and be in a foul mood. That and that bastard who keeps hurting you.'

'Ill handle him, Dark. Hes human.'

'Then go ahead.' In Dai's mind he hugged Dark tightly.

'Ill miss you Dark.'

'Ill miss you two little buddy.'

'Promis me you'll take care wherever you are.'

'I will Dai. Make sure you get some action with creepy boy while im gone.' Dai blushed a dark red and Sattoshi smiled at how it matched his hair.

'DAAAAAARK. Thats not cool.'

'HEH. You know you will, Dai.'

'Im only fifteen.'

'So?'

'Your gross sometimes Dark. Please stay awake while I do this.'

'I will dont worry.'

'Kay.'

Dai took a deep breath. "Urm...Hiwatari-kun?"

"Yes?"

Dai dug in his bag a second. "Jus a second." He sounded muffled.

"Lose something?"

Dai popped back up with two bottles holding an amber liquid. "Here we go! Dad found this and it'll keep our other halves away for two weeks about. It was one bottle for a month but I split it in half so you can be normal for two weeks. I wanted you to be truly happy if only for a little while." Dai was blushing like mad and fidgiting nervously.

Satoshi seemed to be having conflicting emotions when dai handed him a bottle. He stared at it curiously.

"Take it." Dai offered. "Please?"

Satoshi smiled slightly and took the bottle. "I think you are the only Niwa to care about a Hikari."

"No. I care for you not your past." Dai corrected.

Satoshi smiled again. "Bottoms up?"

Dai nodded as both took the caps off their bottles. With a deep breath both tipped the bottles to their mouths and drank the sickly sweet ption that seemed hicker than syrup and seemed to coat everything it touched from their mouth tongue areas to their throats.

Both coughed and made odd blegh ing sounds then they felt and odd warm feeling as their other halfs began to be pulled awya for the two weeks.

'Dark?'

'Im going away now, Dai. I think both Krad and I are going to the same place. Dont worry he cant hurt me like this. Ill be back. Take care be good and get some from creepy boy. Ooh maybe you can throw him down and sh...'

'Ill miss you Dark.' Dai interrupted.

'Ill miss you too.' With that Dark was gone.

'Satoshi-sama what is this!'

'You're going on vactaion, Krad.'

'What? how?'

'A potion.'

'Ill be back with a vengeance.'

'But ill have two weeks without you. I couldnt care less.'

'Than if Im gone you have to have some GOOD memories.' Krad meant naked ones...

'Perv.' Was thelast thing Krad heard before disappearing.

"Hiwatari-kun?" Dai asked quietly, touching Satoshi's upper arm.

"Huh?" He looked at Dai. "Niwa? Thank you."

"Wha.." Satoshi pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you for letting me get rid of Krad for even a little bit." He murmered from Dai's shoulder.

Dai hugged Satoshi back. "Im glad I could help, Hiwatari-kun. I really am glad."

"Satoshi." He corrected. "Call me by my first name."

"If I call you Satoshi you have to call me Daisuke."

"Thats too long." Satoshi faked complaint.

He was overjoyed in being able to call him by his first name. He had wanted to say his first name for so long.

"Then you have to call me..."

"Dai." Satoshi said with him.

Both laughed and kept hugging. They were happy that they would have two normal weeks to do anything they wanted. Even Dai wanted to have a bit to be normal.

The rest of the bus ride seemed to go by in a boring flash for the two now-normal-for-two-weeks teens. They laughed and joked the rest of the ride and dai got to hear even more of the blue haired teens laugh. They even ignored Seriko somehow.

When they reached the hotel they were going to stay at for the two weeks it was twelve o'clock.

"Dai," Satoshi said waking the boys shoulder, who had fallen asleep an hour before. "Come on, wake up. Ill leave you on here."

Dai opened his ruby like eyes and rubbed them. "Are we here?"

"Yeah. Come on." Satoshi stood up and helped Dai up off his half asleep legs.

With a yawn Dai was off the bus and getting his bags that Satoshi helped with. They walked inside the hotel where his teacher signed in and got everyones keys.

The teacher began going down the list asking people who their room mate was. "Hiwatari?"

"Niwa." Satoshi replied quickly, getting a key. "Dai, were on the top floor. Come on."

The two went into the elevator and went up to their room after the teacher said the next mornings breakfast would be between seven and nine thirty. The two were laughing all the way up the elevator, laughing at the elevator music and such nonsense normal people wouldnt laugh at unless they were 1) newly nermal 2) tired as crap 3) stuck on a bus for eight hours and the two were all of the above.

They got off on the top floor and went down the hallway where their room was, which was the last door on the hall and right beside the stairs leading to the flat roof. Dai tugged on Satoshi's sleeve.

"Satoshi look. The stairs to the roof is close to our room! I bet I could paint some nice pictures from up there."

"I bet you could." Satoshi said smiling as he opened the door.

"We both could." Dai said as they brought their bags in the room. "Whoa! Its huge."

The room had three rooms, bathroom with a jacouzzi, living room with silk rose red and sky blue couches and the bedroom where their beds, desks dressers, etc was. Dai stood there in the doorway in awe.

"Come on, Dai." satoshi said smiling as he bumped Dai into the room.

"Sorry. I mean its huge!"

Satoshi laughed. "Come on, Dai." He closed the door. "Its after midnight and breakfast ends at nine thirty."

Dai nodded as they hefted their bags to the bedroom. Both agreed they'd leave the unpacking for the next day. Both quickly turned away from the other and changed into sleep shorts and a shirt.

Dai climbed into a queen size bed. "G'night, Satoshi." He said happily.

Satoshi did the same across the room. "Night Dai."

The silk sheets were so soft and the bed so fluffy both were out before ten minutes has even passed.

The rest of the group stayed up late unpacking and the teacher had to go around at three to tell them to SHUT UP! I WANNA SLEEP.

So there ends chapter four and many of my ideas. Did you enjoy or no? I wanna go to a five star hotel. And stay two weeks at a beach. And yeah...Im a poor kid. . I would love idea and if I use your idea I will so dedicate the chapter to you. For one in like three weeks I woke up voluntarily before noon. Allbeit it was only fifteen minutes before but it WAS before.HEH lol. Well on to ch. 5...yeah im working on it soon. I REALLY need idea tho. Ive already gien up on one fic for now. I dont want to do that again.

. love you my readers. I will reply to reviews too. soo far that i know of I dont have very many reviews. v.v 


	5. Saturday day 1

ACHOO! bless me I sneezled. sorry. Kay so this is saturday and the first day of their breaky waky. Dai and Satoshi are in one room and Seriko is like two floors down from them, while Takeshi is one floor below them. RIGHT below them. Takeshi is roomin with oh who cares it doesnt matter. OH I OWN SERIKOS NAME.

Risa is not on the trip because she was sent to a mental home for a week and so yeah. Riku is still there in the head and dating the class president. WEWT. ...

ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!! feeds chippy an imaginary cookie Gimme ideas muse! cracks whip

The next morning Dai woke up at eight thirty, cursing the fact he could never sleep in because he never had...thief training wasnt the best thing in the world. He rolled over and sat up.

He looked across the room at his roommate who was sleeping away. Sa smirk of evil intentions came across Dai's face.

After calmly standing up, Dai ran leaping for Satoshi's bed landing with the other boys torso below his legs. Satoshi made an uncharacteristic 'Gah!' sound and opened his eyes at the laughing Daisuke who was sitting on his lower stomach, good thing he didnt have to pee.

"Dai! What are you doing?" He tried to sound angry but he was too busy keeping something...down.

"Waking you up, duh. Come on. Wake up or I might just think of something else to do to wake you up." Lets just say Satoshi's mind was gone thinking about...stuff by then. "Alright." Dai said as he bent forward.

He stopped about two inches from Satoshi's face and their breath mingled. Lets say one of the two...well both had an urge to do something but their only fifteen.

Dai put his right hand on Satoshi's chest right below his neck, holding him down. He leaned a tiny bit closer and SPALOOSH!

Satoshi laid there coughing and his head soaking wet. Dai had dumped a cup of ICE water on him. Dai leaned back, looking triumphant.

"I now believe you are awake." He said as he got off of Satoshi.

"Im going to so get you back for that, Dai."

"Oh yeah?" Dai said tauntingly.

Satoshi had an 'I will so get you' look in his eyes. "Yeah." He tried to get up. "Wha?"

He couldnt move. Dai had tucked his sheet in nice and tight when he was sputtering, keeping him stuck like that with his arms under the tightly tucked sheets.

"What was that about you getting me back?" Dai was rubbing it in.

He decided to rub it in more. Dai sat on Satoshi's stomach again, laughing.

"You're so going to get it before the days over." Dai was laughing at him.

"If you ever get loose." Dai got off him and began digging through the lighter of the two B4 bags for swimtrunks and a tee shirt. "Well Ill be changing in the bathroom. See you in a minute." He gave a noncommital wave with a laugh.

Dai took his weet time changing and five minutes later he opened the bathroom door and saw Satoshi's bed empty. 'Three guesses where he is.' Dai though as he stood a foot inside the doorway.

He lept out the door in a roll, surprising Satoshi who was standing there beside it to catch Dai walking out. "Looks like Im better than you, Commander Satoshi!" Dai laughed.

Satoshi made a funny face. "I WILL get you before the days over."

"If you say so. Now get dressed or Ill pick on you some more."

Satoshi huffed over to his bag and pulled out shorts.

"No, Satoshi. Trunks. Swim trunks. Remember our bet? You have to particapate."

Satoshi mumbled something and dug through his bag again and pulled out a pair of burnt chimney red (a dark red) trunks. He mumbled again as he walked into the bathroom to change, not seeing Dai's smirk.

When Satoshi was done changing he tried to open the door. "Dai!" He had heard giggling.

He kept pushing on the door and obviosly Dai stepped out of the way because Satoshi came tumbling out into Dai's waiting arms. Satoshi blushed a bit whuile Dai kept laughing his head off.

Dai hugged Satoshi quickly before letting him go with a snort of laughter. Satoshi stood there with a fake glare for a second before ruffling Dai's hair.

"Pay back will be so sweet." He said as he put his Pj's in his bag.

Dai jumped up beside him. "FOOD FOOD FOOD! Come on!" He grabbed Satoshi hand and started to pull him to the door.

"Wait a second, Niwa. Gotta get the key." He grabbed the key and let Dai lead him out the door.

Dai stopped and let Satoshi lock the door. "Come on! FOOD." He began pulling Satoshi haphazardly down the hall to the elevator, where he pushed every button because...

Dai was babbling really fast. "I wanna push the button. Can I push the button? I wanna push the button. Can I push the button?" (thats from an old Loony Tunes episode. I LOVED IT...Daffy was little and he was in a mall elevator and he kept pushing buttons so it would go up and down a lot.)

Satoshi had chuckled and laughed the whole time until they reached the cafeteria, where he assumed his normal mask of emotionlessness.

Dai and Satoshi got their breakfast and began eating. After a few minutes they were joined by Takeshi and his roommate.

After half an hour of eating their teacher made an announcement saying lunch is served from ten to two. (breakfast end9:30 lunch begin 10:00 heh lol).

When all four were done eating they started for the beach, Takeshi and his roommate in the lead then Dai and Satoshi still at the table. Dai bounced back over to Satoshi.

"Whats wrong?"

"Do I have to participate?"

"You can stay with me."

Satoshi gave a grunt still with an almost glare on his face.

"Satoshi, dont make me embaress you in here." Dai said waving his arm around.

"You wouldnt have enough nerve to do anything. Dark is the one that makes you and hes gon..."

Dai plopped down on Satoshi's lap and forked Satoshi's half eaten sausage in his mouth. "Eh?" Dai chewed the sausage. "What ws that about not embaressing you?"

Satoshi was a nice shade of pink by now. "You-But Dark..."

"Dark nothing." Dai said as he hopped of Satoshi's lap. "Come on. Please?" He had the widest puppy dog look ever.

Satoshi cracked a smile. "Fine." Dai grabbed his hand again, pulling him out of his seat and out of the cafetaeria.

Neither of them realized Seriko was watching them the whole time. He watched their slight flirts with each other and knew he needed to stop it to keep his pet his. After deciding to do something about it, Seriko left and followed Satoshi and dai to the beach with his croonies.

"Satoshi, please, will you get in the water?" Dai pouted, having already taken his shirt off. "Oh pleasepleaseplease! Pretty please!"

"No." Satoshi said.

"You will if you get embaressed." Dai said just barely loud enough for Satoshi to hear.

"No." Satoshi sat down.

"Fine. Be that way." Dai huffed and began walking off without Satoshi seeing his mischevious smile.

"Daisuke!" Takeshi waved Dai over. "You look...like me."

"I want your help Takeshi."

"With what?"

"Satoshi."

"What about him?"

"I want you to help me get him in the water."

"How?

"Ill get his arms, you get his legs." Dai was smiling VERY happily and mischeviosly. "Please, Takeshi?" He pleaded like a girl.

"Course Dai! Anything to get the cold one to show emotion. What if he freezes the water?"

Dai laughed. "Come on Takeshi. Act like we're going to get drinks."

Takeshi nodded. Both headed at an angle toward Satoshi.

Satoshi was laying stretched out in the sand with his eyes closed and his arms behind his head. He was totally clueless.

" 3...2...1! Dai whispere to Takeshi before they jumped Satoshi.

Dai had Satoshi's arms pinned quickly, while Takeshi fought Satoshi every second of the way. Dai put his knees on Satoshi's fore-arms where they were behind his head and whispered in his ear.

"Arent we a bit hot?" His voice held a different edge to it, making Satoshi freeze up for a second.

That second was all Takeshi needed to pin Satoshi's legs down.

"Dai, you did that on purpose."

Dai laughed quietly in his ear. "How do you know I wasnt?" His voice held that tone again.

He laned away from Satoshi and spoke to Takeshi. "You have him secure, Takeshi?" Takeshi nodded.

Dai scooted around, still holding Satoshi's arms with his left hand and atarted to push up his shirt with his right. The shirt was pushed up to where Dai's hand was holding his wrists.

"Dai." Satoshi warned then he saw a different look in Dai's eyes.

"Dont need everything wet, now do we?" 'Why did it seem everything Dai said sounded perverted with that tone in his voice?' Satoshi asked him self, while dai pulled his shirt off him completly.

"Ready Takeshi?" Takeshi nodded again with a smile to Match Dai's after Dai pulled Satoshi's glasses off him. "Up you go, Satoshi."

Both boys lifted the lanky blue haired teen between them, Takeshi walking backwards holding Satoshi's ankles and Dai holding his wrists walking forward.

They walked Satoshi to there they were waist deep. and began swining him. The swinging boy started to go higher and higher.

"On three Takeshi." Dai said but mouthed two to him so Satoshi would be caught by surprise. "One!...Two!" They let him go flying into the water with a finny sounding 'Eep'.

Takeshi almost fell over laughing while half of their class on the beach began laughing after seing the spectacle. Dai laughed too, but kept a wary eye out for the blue haired boy.

Satoshi came up about five or so feet from Dai and Takeshi, sputtering water with a serious 'Ima get you now Dai' look in his eyes. He began going for Dai.

"Takeshi! Hes back for revenge!" Dai halfway schreeched as he began running through the water as fast as he could.

Dai made it to about where the water was equal to his knees before Satoshi did a flying tackle for him. "Ooh look at that. A starfish." Dai bent down to pick it up and realized Satoshi was flying over him. "Hi Satoshi."

Satoshi landed in an almost belly flop infront of Dai, barely cplashing the redhead. He came up spitting water agin.

"You really should stop drinking the ocean water, Satoshi. It tastes bad and others want to swim too." Dai said laughing.

Satoshi's blue hair was hanging in his face and eyes, making Dai's mind go slightly blank from the sight. (HOT!) He realized the effect his hair had on the smaller boy and began going for him.

Dai 'Eep'ed and dove under water like a seal, swimming away but Satoshi could see his flaming red hair. He watched Dai swim quite a ways away then pop up.

He had swum where it was deeper and now Dai was treading water. His bangs were hanging in his eyes too, now, making half the class swoon. The other half was swooning over Satoshi.

Satoshi began walking towards Dai calmly with a non killer look in his eyes. He was smiling mischeviously though. When he reached Dai he could still touch since he was taller. One hand snaked out of the water and rested on the top of Dai's head calmly.

SPLOOSH! He dunked Dai under. With a chuckle he pulled the sputtering Dai against his body while he spat out all the water a surprised gasp can make you inhale.

Satoshi's head was next to Dai's. "You okay?"

Dai nodded as he went through a coughing fit. "Ill live."

"Good. Cause I havent gotten my pay back yet."

By noon Dai and Satoshi had gained teames of the class rooting for who would win in their pranking contest. Dai and satoshi went through many dunkings by one when they decided to go eat lunch.

They got out of the water and walked up to their towels and began drying off. When they were dry enough they went to luch and ate.

Dai had gone up to his room after lunch and gotten his sketch pad and pencil. After that Dai and Satoshi were back on the beach.

Around six thirty when the sun just was beginning to set thunder rippled across the sky and the teacher yelled for everyone to come in and eat because a storm was coming. Everyone ran inside to eat.

Dai and Satoshi were headed back to their room at seven fifteen after eating dinner when Dai stopped moving. He gasped, turned and ran back down the hall.

"Dai!" Satoshi yelled after him but he didnt hear him

Satoshi began running after Dai and then lost him in the main hall of the hotel. 'What would Dai run off for? HIS SKETCHPAD!' Satoshi told himself as he ran out the front doors.

There a hundred feet ahead of him was a dark figure running down the beach. Satoshi began running towards Dai as thunder crackled loudly and lightning flickered across the sky.

Satoshi caught up to Dai when the smaller one stopped, thinking of where his book was. "Dai!" He began to scold him but dai was already running towards the spot he and Satoshi had been sitting earlier that day.

With a sigh Satoshi ran off after him. Dai made it to his sketchpad after a seonc then Satoshi.

"Dai, we need to get back inside." He tried to call over the building storm. "That doesnt sound like..." He looked over his shoulder. "Daisuke run." Satoshi said as he began pushing Dai along but it was too late.

A huge tital wve colapsed right infront of them and it was being followed by an even bigger wave. Unknown to Dai he had thrown the sketchbook behind him for some reason as the second wave colapsed on them, pulling them out into the water right as huge droplets of rain began to fall

At the last second before the wave had crashed down on them, Satoshi grabbed Dai's arm, trying to keep them together but the force of the wave not ony made him lose his grip but knocked them from their feet. Dai gasped and accidently inhaled water but couldnt do much since a good two feet of water was above him.

When Dai surfaced he had enough time to take a breath before another wave crashed on his head. The thired wave collided with Satoshi's back, knocking him into a forward roll.

Dai surfaced again, between waves and somehow bobbed above them, and realized he was a good twenty feet out from the shore. He couldnt see Satoshi anywhere.

"SAAATOOOOOSHIIIIII!" He hoped the other could hear him.

"Daaa..." Satoshi's voice echoed back to him but it was cut off by a wave.

Dai began swimming as hard as he could towards the shore but wasnt getting anywhere. He swam to the top of a wave and rode it half way to shore.

"SATOSHI!" He called at the top of his lungs.

"Dai...!"

"WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Here..." Satoshi's voice sounded kind of weak and Dai began swimming towards it.

A few minutes later Dai found Satoshi holding weakly to a rock, almost unconscious.

"Satoshi!"

"Dai...?"

"Its okay. Ill get you to shore."

Dai grabbed Satoshi and pulled him on his back where Satoshi wrapped his hands loosly around his neck. When Dai knew Satoshi was on him he swam behind a rocky shelf and followed it to shore.

Dai half crawled half walked out of the water with satoshi on his back. He flopped down, careful of Satoshi, twenty feet away from the edge of the water.

After laying Satoshi on his back Dai looked at him and felt his pulse. "Satoshi, you okay?"

"Ugh." Satoshi whimpered.

Dai nodded to the blue haired boy as consciousness fluttered away like a free bird. He knew he had to get Satoshi inside since it was raining so hard the pellets were beginning to hurt his skin.

After lifted Satoshi onto his back again, Dai began walking for the hotel and somehow in his path he found his new sketchpad. He laughed at the annoying trouble causing book.

'Good thing I didnt bring my old one.' Dai thought to himself as he shoved the book into his trunks pocket. 'Good thing im wearing my trunks too.'

Half an hour later Dai got Satoshi to their room and had found the key in Satoshi's pocket. He layed Satoshi down in his bed then peeled the other boys shirt off.

"Im not undressing you completly Satoshi." Dai whispered to the unconscious one.

Dai rummaged through Satoshi's bag and found his pajama shirt. Soon after Dai was towel drying the legs of Satoshi's trunks careful not to get close to...there.

After Satoshi's trunks were relatively dry Dai began to comb his fingers through the blue hair. He kind of sighed at the soft silky strands going between his fingers.

"Id better change." Dai realized he was still wet. "It would be bad if I was the one to catch nemonia. (Sp?)"

He grabbed his Pjs and went to change in the bathroom. When he walked back out he sat on the edge of Satoshi's bed with his wet hair still dripping a bit in his eyes.

Satoshi's ice-like blue eyes opened slowly a few minutes later. "Its okay Satoshi. You're safe." Dai said as Satoshi stiffened up.

The blue eyes drifted over to Dai where his wet bangs dripped in his eyes. Satoshi reached up and combed his fingers through Dai's hair, getting the wet bangs to move out of his eyes.

"You okay?" Satoshi asked.

"I should be asking you. What did you do? Your ribs are bruised."

That was when Satoshi realized he had a different shirt on. He eased up when he realized he still had his trunks on.

"I was thrown uip against that rock when I did a summersault in the third wave. You?"

"I was pulled about twenty feet out then almost drowned. Definitaly fared better than you. You should know if you fight a rock you'll lose."

Satoshi smiled as he sat up. "Lucky you." He teased as he reached in his bag for his Pj shorts.

He left to change while Dai sat on his own bed. "OH MY GOSH!"

Satoshi popped his head back around the bathroom door. "Whats wrong?"

"We were out there for two hours." Dai pointed to the clock that read nine twenty-seven.

"Amazing we didnt drown." Dai looked down and fidgited.

"Sorry Satoshi."

Satoshi gave him a light forgiving smile. "Im fine so everythings good."

Dai didnt smile. "I shouldnt have gone out there just for my notebook. You could have died because of me."

"But I didnt." Satoshi called back from the bathroom as he changed. "We're both fine so how about we drop it?"

"Okay."

"Did you even get it back?"

Dai held up his slightly water damaged notebook. "Im still really sorry, Satoshi."

Satoshi walked out of the bathroom and after putting his wet trunks on the tub he sat beside Dai on his bed. He put a hand on Dai's shoulder.

"Daisuke, We're both fine. Dont worry about it. Dont look so sad. It makes me sad when you dont smile." He gave Dai a smile. "Come on. Cheer up."

Dai gave him a little smile. "Thanks Satoshi."

Satoshi nodded then ruffled Dai's hair as he got up. "Dont worry your pretty little head about it anymore." Satoshi smirked and winked at Dai.

Dai blushed. "Do you have to do that, Satoshi?"

Satoshi chuckled as he laid down on his bed and putting his arms behind his head. "Do what? Saying you look cute when you blush?" Dai blushed darker. "Because its just observations." He was staring at the ceiling and would look every now and then out of the corner of his eye at Dai.

"Your just like Dark sometimes."

"And hows that?"

"You twpo try to make me blush on purpose."

"Now do we?"

"Do you what?"

"Do we do it on purpose?"

"Why wouldnt you."

"Maybe we're just teasing you and you take it the wrong way. Ever think of that?"

"Thats the same think pretty much." He heard Satoshi laugh. "See!"

Satoshi just shrugged. Dai sighed in defeat.

"Its almost ten, Satoshi. What time you gonna go to sleep?"

"When ever you turn the light out."

"You're like dark. Cant tell me a definite thing."

"I dont care what time I go to sleep."

Dai sighed. "Ten it is."

"Alright."

Dai stood up and began walking for the lightswitch th was above Satoshi's bed. He turned sharply and jumped on Satoshi's bed.

"You're no fun." He laughed at the surprised look on Satoshi's face.

"Me? No fun? That hurts Dai. It really does." Satoshi said with a fake hurt look on his face.

Dai laughed again as Satoshi stated tickling him, then he was pulled down on the bed where Satoshi tickled him even more. Satoshi pinned Dai's hands to his sides with his knees and kept tickling him.

"HAHAHAHA how can hahaha...hahahaha you hav...have hahahaha so much...hahahahahahahahahahahahaha energystill?" The last two words were shoved out really fast.

"Im cool like that." Satoshi chuckled.

Half an hour later both of them were laying on Satoshi;s bed talking about school and life in general. A couple minutes after their converstaion lulled to a stop Dai began to get sleepy.

A yawn escaped Dai as he laid there with Satoshi, who's hand was calmly combing through red locks of hair. "Sa-toshi, your making me sleepy. Mom used to do that to make me sleep."

"So?" Satoshi askled innocently.

"If you dont-yawn- stop Ill fall asleep."

"So? Do you not want to fall asleep?"

"Ill fall asleep on you."

"I dont mind. You slept on my shoulder on the bus." Satoshi replied.

"B-yawn-but..."

"Just go to sleep, Dai. Ill wake you tomorrow." Dai was about to get up but Satoshi held him down with a hand. "Just sleep. We'll talk later."

Dai finally nodded and rolled over on his right side, away from Satoshi. Satoshi sat up and flipped the light off before laying back down on his back.

Satoshi layed there, thinking and spacing out, for a while then after Dai had fallen asleep for a while he rolled over. After Dai rolled over in his sleep he put his head on the heat source beside him, Satoshi. The blue haired one chuckled slightly then curcled an arm around Dai.

'One night of being with him like this is better than nothing.' He thought to himself.

By then Dai was on his left side, curled against Satoshi, with Satoshi's arm wrappedaround his back and combing through his hair. With one last smile, Satoshi fell asleep.

Kay so I finally made it known Satoshi likes Dai, but like always neither knows the other likes them...That'll change soon...Very soon. I still need ideas. I have ch's 3-this one done but not posted but when u finally read it It'll be posted...Ima start on num 6 but im running really low on ideas...please help because I really dont want to stop this one. . 


	6. Sunday day 2

Who cares what day it is during this? It doesnt matter but its sunday. Yeah. Day 2. Lotz more Satoshi Daisuke fluff and less flirting...I think...May I ask what a vignette is? I keep saying vinegar-ette. heh im wrong.

I NEED IDEAS. Im beginning to run low...I think...

ON TO THE STORY...

Dai woke at eight on the second day there, feeling very warm and fuzzly (YES I MEANT FUZZLY hope he doesnt feel like fuzzy wuzzy...U kno Fuzzy wuzzy was a bear fuzzy wuzzy had no hair Fuzzy wuzzy wasnt very fuzzy was he?)

His eyes shot open when he remembered how he fell asleep the night before. A quick relieved sigh escaped him when he realized the warmth was from the sun.

"You're awake?" Came Satoshi's voice from the bathroom.

"Uh...yeah?"

"Ive been up for a while. Already been in and out of the shower. Though I did have a bit of trouble getting you to let me go. You had a death grip on me for a while." He chuckled when dai's eyes went wide and he blushed profusely.

"You need to stop doing that to me." Dai muttered.

"I thought about just laying there until you woke uop but I decided to get up."

That was about when Dai realized he was in Satoshi's bed. It smelled like vanilla and mint, it had to be.

Dai got up and walked over to his bag to dig out a new pair of swim trunks. "Sorry about it, Satoshi." Dai said as he looked avidly through his bag.

"I didnt mind, since I liked it." Satoshi's voice floated past his ear making him shiver.

"D-dont do that!" Dai said stuttering as he left to change in the bathroom.

Satoshi smirked at Dai's back. He had seen the blush Dai tried to hide.

When Satoshi and Daisuke went down to the cafeteria to eat it was about eight thirty. By the time Takeshi and his roommate joined then it was nearly nine.

All four of them ate in relative silence with Takeshi esploding evetnow and then. (I meant esploding). When breakfast was over the two non main characters left and Satoshi stayed sitting again.

"Do we have to go through this again, Satoshi?" Dai asked.

"Well im not getting up and swimming again." satoshi said but Dai missed the gleam in his eye.

Dai chuckled and sat on Satoshi again but didnt expect him to wrap his arms around Dai's waist. Satoshi was holding Dai in place on his lap.

"Sa-satoshi?" Dai asked nervously.

"I want to know something, Dai."

"W-what w-would it be?"

"I want to know what you feel towards me."

"Not here!" Dai squeaked as he turned redder then his hair.

"Fine but I want to know, and today." Satoshi said as he let Dai go.

Dai happily jumped up and started off for the ocean. "Coming Satoshi?" He looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah." Satoshi said as he gave Seriko a glare.

Seriko had been watching them, although he couldnt hear what they were saying. He was mad how the blue one was winning over HIS Daisuke, even calling him Dai.

The possee and Seriko followed Dai and Satoshi to the beach. After telling his croonies to stay back Seriko walked up to Dai and satoshi who were talking animatedly about something.

Dai froze up seeing who was coming their way. "Satoshi. He's coming this way." He said quietly to Satoshi.

Satoshi turned around to face Seriko who stopped a couple feet from them. Seriko stared angrily at Satoshi then looked hungrily at Dai.

"What do you want Mutomi?" Satoshi asked icily.

"I just want to talk to my pet." He said with a sneer. "Is that a problem geek?"

"Satoshi," Dai warned.

"No." He hissed and back a little ways away.

"What do you want Seriko?" Dai asked in almost as cold a mannr as Satoshi.

"It seems the geeks manner has rubbed off on you."

"I always hated you."

"Ah, not true." He stepped beside Dai. "You just wont admit you love me." He wrapped an arm around Dai. "You can admit it now."

Dai pulled away from him. "Get away from me."

"Tell me you love me and only me and you will be better than ever."

"Thats never going to happen."

"Then I will make your life a hell."

Dai turned away from him and began walking off. Seriko shoved his back before he got out of reach and thankfully Dai caught his balance.

When Dai got to Satoshi, Satoshi put an arm around dai's shoulder to make him feel better. "You okay, Dai?"

"Yeah. Lets get in the water!"

"Why so energetic?"

"Seriko and his croonies arent allowed in the water and cant swim. They were only allowed to come because their familys were going away. You learn things when you have a reporter as a friend." Dai said with a smile as he grabbed Satoshi's hand and pulled him down the beach.

Satoshi smiled and let himself be pulled down the beach. None of their classmates even cared they were flirting and holding hands. Of course the two didnt know they were flirting.

Dai dove into the water after letting Satoshi's hand go and swam a few feet in while satoshi walked. "Come on Satoshi. Be spontaneous."

'If I was spontaneous I would have you in my bed and...DONT THINK THAT!' He thought to himself.

"Spontaneity isnt my best quality, Dai. Im more of a practical schedualing..."

"PREDICTABLE!"

"Type of person." He finished.

Dai laughed. "Come on youre..." He quieted and waited for Satoshi to catch up. "You're Krad-less, be spontaneous."

"Maybe later. Right now you havent answered my question from beakfast."

"Ah...Well...EEK!" Takeshi bowled him over, tackling him under water.

Takeshi pulled Dai up. "Hey Dai!"

Dai spat out some water. "Hey Takeshi. Why'd you tackle me?"

"I was checking the girls out and..."

Dai rolled his eyes and asked flaty. "And what?"

"Im dating Mio Hio. She's so hot!!!!" He screeched the last bit before running off to Mio.

"You still havent answered me, Dai." Satoshi stated plainly.

"Aw come on, Satoshi. Cant we enjoy the day?" Dai asked. "I dont wanna tell you anything then if its wrong I dont want you mad at me."

"By the end of the day." Satoshi said.

"I have to tell yopu by then?" Satoshi nodded. "Only if you tell me how you feel."

"After you do."

"Geh." Dai said.

The two talked for a while. When Satoshi turned to toss someone their frisbee back Dai tackled him.

Both boys went under water, Dai on top of Satoshi's back, holding on like a horse. When Satoshi came up Dai had his legs wrapped around his lower stomach and his arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

"What was that for?"

"Fun."

Satoshi ducked under water and began swimming around, trying to get Dai off of him but Dai was stuck to him like stain to clothes. When Satoshi finally came up for air, Dai was still latched to his back.

"Come on Dai, get offa me."

"No."

"What if I embaress you?"

"What do you mean?"

Satoshi reached behind him and grabbed the hem of Dai's trunks. "Now what DO I mean?"

"Dont do that." Dai said as one hand reached back and locked his fingers with Satoshi's. "There. Now you cant."

Satoshi could have reached with his other hand but he gave in to Dai.

Dai and Satoshi played around like that for a while longer, before Satoshi flipped Dai over his head and off his back. Dai stood up with a pout.

"Thats not fair, Satoshi, you know that?"

"Yeah, So?"

Dai huffed and they continued their day. They left for lunch at one thirty.

After lunch that day Dai was convinced he had to tell Satoshi the truth and he had convinced himself to tell him when they went back swimming.

A little after two Dai and satoshi were on their way back to the water, once again with their hands linked but side by side this time. Dai seemed nervous to Satoshi and he wanted to know why.

"Dai, you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Its fine."

They quieted and walked down the beach that was even more crowded than before because it was even hotter than before.

"Uh, Satoshi." Dai fidgited when they were standing in shallow water five minutes later after pulling off their shirts and putting them down with their towels.

"Yeah, Dai?"

"You know how uh...you uh...Asked the uh...question this morning?"

"Yeah. What about it." They were walking deeper now.

They were already up to their knees. Dai took a deep breath and was about to begin when some one yelled.

"Daaaaaaisuke!!!!" Mio screeched as she ran out into the water to where he and Satoshi were.

"Yeah Mio?"

"Takeshi is so argh."

Dai raised an eyebrow. "And that means?"

"He wont leave me alone. I want to hang with my chics and he wont leave."

"Show him some affection then he'll leave. Thats what every other girl does to get him to go away." Dai said plainly to her.

"Oh. Okay! Well tootles. Bye Daaaaaisukeeeeeee!" She ran off yelling and waving.

"I never understood what Taskeshi saw in her." Dai said flatly.

Satoshi chuckled. "I cant see why he likes her or why you liked the Haradas."

"Yeah." Dai tilted his head down, blushing and ruffled the hair at the back of his head. "We goin in further?"

"Oh, yeah." They began walking further in.

One girl bumped roughly into Sato, almost knocking him down.

"Hey!" Dai yelled at her, gaining her attention. "When you bump into someone you APOLOGIZE to them."

"Sorry, Hiwatari!" She ran off scared.

"Nice Dai."

"Its ticks me off when people do that." Dai said as they kept walking deeper.

By then they were up to their stomach in water. Dai kept fidgiting nervously the deeper they got.

"So, Dai, when are you going to tell me?"

"Uh...well..." He turned his body slightly away from Satoshi, where he could dive quickly into the water after he told Satoshi.

"Well what?" Satoshi asked curiously.

'What if Im exaggerating and he doesnt? Im getting my hopes up and they could be mashed into well mashed potoates or apple sauce.'

"I well...I uh...Well I uh..."

"You what? Your murrtering so I dont know what your saying."

Dai motioned for Satoshi to come closer. Satoshi moved automatically towards Dai. When he stopped Dai made him bend down where he could whisper in his ear.

"Yes?" Satoshi promted.

"I...I..." He looked away blushing for a second before steeling his resolve. "I lik you." He whispered before kissing Satoshi's cheek and diving underwater right after.

Satoshi stood there stunned. After a minutes a nervous hand reache dup and touched his tingling cheek. He didnt even realize he was a deep shad of red.

From a little way away Dai saw him blush and touch his cheek. 'Does that mean he likes me too? No it cant be!' He yelled at himself and physically shook his head.

Satoshi turned to look for Dai and saw him a little ways away but when Dai saw that satoshi had seen him he dove underwater again and was lost in the sea of classmates. A sigh escaped Satoshi's lips and he began walking towards the shore then stopped.

It was either stay in the water or go back up to where Dai's bully was. 'Stay and find Dai in this mess or go up there where his bully is that wants to probably maim me. Thats an easy on.' He turned towards the cluster of his clasmates and Dai Dai on the other sde of then looking at him.

When one class mate walked infront of Dai he was there one second and the next it was like he was never there. Satoshi sighed and began the trek through the sea of crazy and probably rabid classmates to get to Dai. 'He definitly owes me for this. Im going through this mosh pit to find him while Mutomi's corrnies pace along the beach watching my every move.'

Dai came up for air almost beside Satoshi, who had a searching look in his eyes. He gasped when he saw how close the other boy was and tried to hide boy the blue eyed genius was too fast for him and was soon on his trail again.

'Sometimes I really wish Satoshi was a bit slower.' Dai thought to himself. 'Im more than one way too.'

'Please Daisuke, just let me talk to you.' Was what Satoshi was thinking as Dai tried to swim away from him.

Satoshi was too close to Dai for Dai to get away successfully, Dai knew that, so he tried to hide behind people. Satoshi was catching on to Dai's game of hide and seek and before long he was blocking off the way Dai was going.

Dai decide to go further out to deeper water to try to hide in the deep water but Satoshi was catching and getting too close for comfort for him. He began to panic and tried to swim faster but Satoshi dove under and used his police training to catch up even more to Dai.

(Satoshi...I was gonna make life guard training but Satoshi a lifeguard? yeah right so now its police training like Navy training u know diving swimming and crap like that. It works better like that so please dont complain. Its my idea and my story so ou dont have to kill me holds out furry bunny want that bunny?)

Dai could have swork the water was a goot ten twelve feet deep below him and he was beginning to get scared by the look in Satoshi's eyes, a searching look that could pierce your soul. His breathing was becomming ragged and he had to dive down really deeop to make Satoshi think he went further and when Satoshi was pssed him by a good dozen he popped back up, calming his breath and swimming back towards shore.

Satoshi realized his mistake when he heard the splashing behind him of Dai swimming to shore, making him mentally punch himself in the face. 'Whats making him so scared of me? Do I look that creepy?' He looked at his watch face and saw his face reflected back. 'Yeah definitly whats scareing him.'

He dove under again and swam as fast as he could towards Dai. He came up a couple feet behind Dai where the water was a good six and a half feet deep still.

"Dai!" He called, making Dai look back at him. "Let me talk to you. Please."

Dai swallowed heavilly, looking scared, and tremeored slightly. A tiny nod came from him as he treaded water nervously.

Satoshi swam slowly over to him and looked at him kindly not like the searching look that could have made a baby cry.

"You had me worried. Did I scare you that much?" They were both treading water.

"The look you had." Dai didnt have to say anymore.

"Sorry, Dai. I didnt mean to look that...well creepy." He tried to explain. "I was just really worried."

"I-Its okay, Satoshi." He wouldnt look him in the eye.

"It doesnt look okay when you wont even look at me." Dai was blushing and staring at the water intently. "Do me a favor Dai."

"What would that be?"

"Dive under water and plug your nose, and make sure you stay under until you run out of air."

"Why?"

"Please?"

"O-okay." Satoshi nodde and Dai saw it out of the corner of his eye.

Dai took a deep breath of air and dove under and right after Satoshi dove under, too. Satoshi swam close to Dai and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Dai's eyes had gone wide when Satoshi put his arm around his waist. His eyes only got bigger as Satoshi's face got closer to his.

Before Dai knew it Satoshi's lips were pressed against his and Dai almsot gasped but remembered why Satoshi made him hold his nose. Satoshi's lips were soft and warm, the opposite of what everyone thought he was while Dai's were tender and velvet-like.

Dai felt Satoshi kicking some, propelling them downwards some more. He felt Satoshi's tongue licking his lips lightly and Dai opened his mouth slowly as to not let ocean water in his mouth, letting Satoshi's tongue slip into his mouth.

Satoshi didnt get to do much exploring because both boys were running out of air and passing breath through their mouths only lasts so long. They broke apart and swam to the surface a few feet away, to greedily gap the air in.

When they bobbed to the surface their faces was as read as an over ripe tomatoe. Satoshi looked over at Dai and smiled, remembering his hand was around the redheads waist.

"Dai, you never let me tell you how I (emphasized I) felt." Dai nodded, still blushing and afraid to ay anything. "Would you like to try that again?" A smile was in Satoshi's voice as well as on his face.

Before Satoshi could really expect an answer Dai had dove under agin. He smiled and dove under after Dai quickly propelling the down and locking his lips overs Dai's.

A small moan came from Dai as Satoshi began his exploration of Dai's mouth, finding every tender sensual spot in his mouth. Satoshi then convinced Dai's tongue to play with his and they began a fight for dominance, which Satoshi quickly won before they had to go back up for air.

That thime they reached the surface Dai wasnt as red and Satoshi was only slightly pink. Satoshi pulled Dai against his chest while he tread(ed...?) water for the both of them.

"Satoshi?"

"Hmm?"

"Arent you going to get tired?"

"Ill be fine." He murmered in Dai's nack where his head was resting. "As long as Ive got you Ill be fine."

THAT definitly made Dai blush. Dai was the shade of a tomatoe again.

"Satoshi?"

"Yeah?" He hugged Dai against him some more.

"Do you think Seriko knows whats going on?"

"I dont know but I know we need to be careful around him. That reminds me, what did he say to you earlier?"

"He told me I should admit I love him," Dai made a gaggng noise. "And promise my self to him and only him, because he can make me really happy. I said no to him and he said he'd make my life a hell."

"Well if this is hell," Satoshi said. "Id like to stay here."

Dai blushed again. "Do you have to keep doing that?"

"But its kawaii when you blush." Satoshi said nuzzling Dai's cheek with his nose.

Dai tried not to blush again but failed. "You better not do that while we're around people."

"Ill try not to." Satoshi said nuzzling Dais cheek again.

A whistle blew on the distant shore, letting everyone know another storm was coming and everyone needed to get out of the water. It was around six by then so Satoshi and Daisuke decided to go eat dinner.

Satoshi and daisuke were close to the last ones out of the water. Dai grabbed his towel and handed Satoshi his, when they got to their little section of the beach.

"Satoshi," Dai said as he schooched cloose to Satoshi. "What do you think Seriko will do?"

Satoshi wrapped an arm lazily around dai's shoulders as they both watched the people head up the shore, with distant looks in their eyes. "I dont know Dai but Ill be here for you, kay?"

Dai smiled and hugged Satoshi. "Thanks."

Satoshi wnked at Dai as they headed up the beach for the cafeteria. When they reached the cafeteria it was packed full of people.

After half an hour of standing in lin Satoshi and Daisuke sat dowqn at the same table as Takeshi, Takeshi's roommate, Riku, Keishi (refer to ch 3), and a couple random people sat.

"Hey Dai!" Takeshi said loudly.

"Hey." Dai and Satoshi sat down. "Takeshi, why is it so crowded now?"

"They didnt start seving until about twenty minutes ago. It was some problm in the kitchen."

Dai nodded as Satoshi scooted closer to him where their sides touched. It didnt look suspicious when the table was crowded and so no one realized Dai's and Satoshi's hands were twined together.

A smile spread across the two's faces and everyone started to stare st Satoshi. Dai seemed confused until he realized what they were staring at.

"Satoshi," He whispered. "Their not used to you smiling."

"When did you two become close enough to be on a first name basis?" Riku asked suspiciosly.

"Since you cheated on him seven times." Satoshi said almost smugly.

Takeshi and everyoe else at the table 'Wha?', 'Oooh', or 'Why'-d her at once.

"Its none of you business who I cheated on or with." Riku snapped.

Keishi pulled his hand from hers. "Have you cheated on me?"

"No I cheated for you."

"What?"

"I cheated on Daisuke for you."

Dai was a bit red in the face at how she was treating him, like he wasnt there. It was a good thing he was done eating.

"See you bnack in the room, Satoshi." Dai said angrily.

He stood up and walked off after giving Riku a very mean glare he didnt use often.

"What? What'd I do?" She was serious.

"If you cant fiure out Im sorry to say your worse than your sister." Some random person at the table said.

"What?"

"You cheated on him and you test him like a trained monkey." Takeshi growled at her. "Why would you do that?"

"Thats pretty much what he is. He's barely smart enough to do that." She retorted.

Satoshi looked over at Takeshi and both for once agreed on the same thing. Both stood up at the same time and walked off.

The four random people at the table ignored Riku and talked amongst themselves. Keishi was the only one still there to talk to Riku, but he agreed with the others, and he was having doubts about her now.

"You want to come up and talk to Dai?"

"Yeah. I dont like how she was acting to him. I may seem a bit dumb and noisy but I notice more than most think I do." They were walking along the top floors hall by then.

Satoshi opened the unlocked door for Takeshi, since Dai had taken the key from him. He stood aside as Takeshi walked in.

"Man you two have it better than us. We have like puke green and lavander couches. GAK." Takeshi laughed before they heard a bag zipping from the bedroom.

Satoshi walked to the bedroom and opened the door and saw Dai pulling out an easel and paints. He watched as Dai sat the easel up facing the window before knocking on the doorway.

"Oh, hey, Satoshi."

Satoshi nodded as Takeshi almost bowled him over. "Daisuke!" He practically lept on Dai, almost making him fall into the easel, but fell on the floor anyway.

"Urm...Hi...Takeshi. With with all the hugging?"

He took a big breath. "That stupid..." Dai covered his mouth for a few seconds while Takeshi cursed up a storm. "...Dare she do that to you!"

Satoshi stood in the doorway watching Dai with his legs crossed and a Takeshi hugging him like crazy. He smiled at how much he care for Dai.

"Dai," Satoshi said solemnly. "I think you should tell him about you-know-who and you-know-what."

"Yeah. I think your right Satoshi." Dai said looking at Satoshi and was enthralled by the blue eyes. "Takeshi," He finally pulled his eyes from Satoshi's. "Lets go to the living room to talk."

All three after getting Takeshi to stop hugging Dai enough to let him up walked to the lving room and sat down. Dai sat there a minute, trying to think of a place to start.

Dai told takeshi about Seriko's bullying in elememtary school and middle school, about everything he had told Satoshi. After half an hour of talking Dai finally got to the part of where Seriko had pulled him from the wreck and whats happened since.

When Dai was done talking Takeshi swore up a storm and probably down a storm too. He cursed how Seriko was spineless to how smart he was to use it against his 'little buddy Daisuke'.

Dai was laughing before long at how Takeshi would curse anything and everything hat had to do with Seriko. After a while he calmed down while Takeshi kept up his swear storm.

"You know, Satoshi, He did this once about you." He looked beside him at Satoshi.

"When and why?"

"It was the time you and I was locked in the freezer together. Im not sure how you didnt realize then I was you-know-who."

(In this story Dai and Satoshi were actually accidently locked in a freezer an Satoshi was already out when Dai turned to Dark.)

"Hmm...Yes. I should have figured it out then, but I didnt want to believe it because if you know."

"Yeah. Should we tell him?" Dai asked. "About you know?"

"If he can keep it a secret."

Dai nodded. "TAKESHI!"

Takeshi stopped mid curse. "Eh?"

"We want to tell you soemthing."

"Who we?"

"Who we do you think?" Satoshi said flatly.

"Satoshi dont be so mean."

"I was being blunt not mean."

"Being blunt is still mean. Be nice to Takeshi."

"Blunt is how I always am."

"You are not always blunt."

"Fine im blunt with everyone else."

"You are not."

"AWW. Lovers quarrel."

Both Dai and Satoshi's heads snapped around at break neck speed to give Takeshi a very creepy look from the both of them. "WHAT!" Was the same reaponse.

"Dont deny it." Takeshi said laughing. "I saw the uh well...the..." He shifted nervously.

"Takeshi, you were spying on me and you saw us under water before we got out didnt you?" Dai asked bluntly, like Satoshi.

"Now who's being blunt?" Satoshi asked with a smirk.

"It wears off. Blunt is sometimes the way to go."

"I was tryng to say that and you went and said its mean."

"Well it is mean."

"Is not. Its stating the obvious for the idiots."

"Takeshi isnt an idiot." Takeshi's jaw had dropped.

"OKAY! Will you two sht up. If you keep it up Im gonna gag."

Dai laughed. "You neve gad Takeshi."

Takeshi rolled his eyes. "So what are we going to do about Seriko?"

Both shrugged. They had no clue.

"You save his life Dai and he'll owe you nothing and so the two will counteract and neutralize!"

"He knows big words?" Satoshi asked astounded.

"I told you im smarter than I look."

"Well since you look pretty dumb thats not hard to do." Satoshi said with a smirk.

Takeshi was about to reply but Dai stopped him. "We dont need fighting right now. I have a creepy bully who wants me to love him after me."

"Right, right." Takeshi said with an english accent. "I got nothing but Ill have something by breakfast."

He ran out the room and down to his pwn room presumably. Dai looked over to Satoshi and both shrugged.

"I never do understand him completly."

"I never will."

"Movie?" Dai asked trying to change the subject. "I have a couple in my bags."

"Sure. Go pick one." Satoshi said as Dai stood up and scurried off.

Dai came back five minutes later with a DVD box held against his chest. "This one!" He scurried over to the TV.

After turning it on and turning the DVD player on he popped the DVD in and was headed for the other couch that Satoshi wasnt on.

"Dai, Come here and Sit with me." He said patting the couch beside him.

Dai walked over and sat on the for side of the couch. He wanted to give Satoshi room to stretch out.

Satoshi gave Dai a curious almost hurt look. "Whats wrong, dai?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Your sitting so far from me."

"I was gonna give you room to stretch out."

Satoshi wiggled a finger for Dai to come over to him. Dai did so with an embaressed blush on his face. Satoshi pulled him into his lap where Dai's back was against the arm of the couch on Satoshi's left and his legs wer stretched out to Satoshi's right.

After getting comfy Dai pushed play on the remote and Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers came on. Dai swuealed a bit when Satoshi nuzzled his cheek with his nose again after wrapping his arms around Dai's waist.

"Comfy, love?" Satoshi asked as Dai turned the darkest red ever seen.

'Mmmmhmmm." Satoshi nuzzled him again as the movie came on after the titles.

After a few minutes Satoshi's hand obviously got bored because he began rubbing Dai's upper thigh over and over while watching the movie. Dai squealed even louder when Satoshi started moving his hand around.

"Satoshi! Dont do that."

"Oh, why not?"

"It tickles."

"Mmmmmm."

"Satoshi!"

"Hmmm?"

"Your still doing it."

"My hand has a mind of its own." (Miroku from Inuyasha says that)

Dai locked his fingers with Satoshi's roving right hand. "Now it shouldnt."

"Im sure it wont." Satoshi said leaning his head forward. "What if I do?"

Dai kissed him on the cheek. "Now you wont."

"But, Dai," He half pouted. "That wont help."

Dai turned a bit more and kiseed Satoshi soundly on the lips but didnt let it last longe than a couple seconds.

"You taste like vanilla and mint." Dai said with a smile.

"You taste like cinnamon and strawberries."

Dai giggled. He then laid his head on Satoshi's shoudler for a while, but before long Satoshi kissed his forehead.

"Satoshi!"

"Hmmm?

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"No moe sugar for you."

Dai sat up again but before much could be said from the redhead, Satoshi was attacking his neck and throat with licks, kisses and nips. A moan escaped Dai's lips.

"Nn, Satoshi."

"Mm?" He continued his ministrations.

Satoshi found one particularly tender moaning spot. He sucked it for a while then nipped and licked it, leaving his mark on the beautiful redheads collarbone.

Dai looked down at his collar bone and saw the edge of the mark. "SATOSHI!" He half way screeched.

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"Wha-wha-wha! Now I cant swim tomorrow."

"Yeah you can."

"Everyone will see."

"Tell them its a bruise. Their dumb enough to think that."

"But...Why?"

"Cant I show the one I lo-like my passion?"

"You're trying not to say love arent you?"

"Yes."

"Be-because you're afraid Dark will disappear and Ill be sad?"

Satoshi nodded. Dai hugged him tightly.

"Thats so sweet." Dai hugged him tighter and kissed right below Satoshi's jaw on his neck straight down from his ear.

"Nnmmmm." Satoshi moaned at the touch of Dai's innocent lips on his skin.

Dai smiled and kissed the same spot again and recieved another moan. He nipped Satoshi's skin lightly provoking an even more pronounced moan.

Dai smiled lightly as he began doing the same thing to Satoshi as he had done to him. Since he was completly new at it, Dai took longer to leave his mark but he had evoked even more moans than Satoshi did him.

When Dai sat back up he was smiling almost proudly. He laughed at Satoshi's facial expression.

"What? Did expect me to be so forth coming? like the golden rule says 'Do onto others as you would expect others to do onto you.' Other wise known as payback."

Satoshi laughed and smiled at Dai before kissing him again. They had gotten to the stage of tongue wars again when they heard a banging on the floor.

"OY!" Takeshi yelled. "Stop getting it on so loudly! I can hear you down here."

That broke the moment and the two broke apart. They looked back at the movie and realized it was already halfway over.

"Looks like we arent enjoying this movie as much as me should." satoshi said. "Just a little distracted, ne?"

Dai chuckled. "Yup." He gave a bright smile. "Still a good movie, though. It'll have different memories from now on though."

"Yeah." Satoshi said as he rested his head on Dai's shoulder to watch the movie.

Dai reached up and combed his fingers through Satoshi's hair. "Your hair is really soft, Satoshi."

He kept combing Satoshi's hair all through the movie. When the movie wass over it was nearing eleven.

"Bedtime?" satoshi asked in Dai's ear.

"Yeah." H said with a yawn. "Good thing I put my Pjs on before coming back in here to watch the movie."

"I should have done that." satoshi said as he scooped Dai up in his arms.

Dai giggled. "You spoil me, Satoshi, and you've only known I've liked you for a few hours."

"I wanted to make you happy." He said nuzzling Dai's cheek again as he put Dai on his bed.

"Wrong bed, silly."

"No right bed." Satoshi said as he went to change into his Pjs.

Satoshi came back in the room to find Dai sitting on his own bed and not Satoshi's. He cocked his head to the side slightly.

"What? Am I coming off too strong?"

"Huh? no. I didnt want to rush YOU."

Satoshi laughed and scooped Dai up again and climbed into his bed with him, leaving Dai''s bed empty.

"Comfy, love?"

Dai snuggled close to Satoshi. "Uh-huh."

Satoshi pulled the sheets on top of them the wrapped an arm around dai's waist. He nuzzled the redhead again.

"You know I wont let Seriko have you now, right?"

"Yup. You make me feel safe. I dont want that tp go away." Dai said. "I dont want this to be taken from us."

"I know. Lets just live one day at a time, okay?"

"Kay. Night Satoshi."

"Night Dai." They fell asleep snuggled together with Satoshi spooning Dai throughout the night.

Neither knew Takeshi came in and took a picture about half an hour after they fell asleep. They didnt even hear him lock their door to keep them safe from Seriko when he left.

There we go. Chapter six is done and I did half of chapter four through this today and just this chapter took about four hours...fromt he spot where it says "AFTER LUNCH' took two and a half hours to do. YAY me...R&R please...Through most of this i was listening to Panic! at the Disco. WOOT. Please give me ideas b/c i think im out of them...EH HELP PLEASE 


	7. Monday day 3

URM...Monday? day three? Ive lost count and IM the authoress...Bad me bad me...YEAH IT IS MONDAY DAY 3!!!!

Sorry im relly hyper people because Im gonna listen to 2 hrs and 35 mins of FLOGGING MOLLY. OMG SO MUCH FUN...

I HAVE NO CLUE where this is gonna go from here on. So hang with me and keep giving me those loving ideas! Ill use them and dedicate to you!

On to the story I dont know where its going...And if I think about it enough I might add a sequel...MAYBE if i finish it. Im already thinking ahead.

thisisalinebreakbecauseicantexactlyusethesquigglesbecausetheywontworkanditshardtotypewithnospaces

:: Means a note // means where ever Dark and Krad are.

Dai woke up the next morning snuggled up with Satoshi and sadly with sunlight right in his eyes. He pouted, still half asleep, and moaned.

"Stupid...bright...light." He muttered angrilly as he tried to get out of Satoshi's hold.

"No movin." Satoshi murmered still almost asleep.

"I can move if I want, Satoshi." Dai scolded.

"Mm? Dai?" Satoshi said as his eyes opened. "Ow. Stupid light."

"Exactly what I said. Its about time we woke up anyway. Its about eigh..."

He was cut off by the loud speaker. Thankfully the Azumano school had the hotel and that part of the beach to themselves for the two weeks.

"Attention all students! We are going to have a beach contest day today. ALL are requested to particapate. It will be a type of relay type games and pure class fun. Please go to breakfast and head to the beach by nine thirty. Thank you." SAQUEEL.

Obviosly the teacher didnt know how to work the speaker because it made a horrid noise as she got off. Dai and Satoshi flinched and covered their ears.

"Obviously..." Satoshi said with a delicate yawn (b/c I cant see him with a 'huge mouth falling open' yawn). "We're not sleeping in. What fun." Sarcasm pure sarcasm.

"Now Satoshi, dont be so mean." Dai said as he sat up and went to his bag.

"Im not mean. I was stating what was on my mind with inflective tones."

"Inflective tones my bum." Dai said laughing.

"Nuh-uh." Satoshi said in a negative way. "My bum."

Satoshi had walked over to Dai and encircled Dai's waist with his arms, making Dai giggle. Dai stood up and leaned against Satoshi.

"What if I want to keep my bum?"

"Too late."

Dai laughed and pulled away from Satoshi to go change. "Hurry and change Satoshi. Ill change in the bathroom."

"Alright."

A couple minutes later Dai and Satoshi had changed into trunks and matching dark blue tank tops. Dai tossed his clothes at his bag and sat down on the desk chair on his side of the room.

"Satoshi?" He seemed nervous.

"Yeah Dai?" He looked over his shoulder while he neatly folded his clothes to put in his bag.

"This...whats between us...I..."

"Are you scared about what's happened?"

"No! I just...think that we...need to well, uh..." He ruffled the back of his hair nervously.

"You only ruffle you hair when your nervous concentrating or confused. Whats wrong Dai?" He sat on his computer chair backwards to lay his crossed arms across the back of the seat. (SEXY...cough sorry)

Dai flushed slightly. He didnt mean to be so readable.

"Well I just think that...we should well..." He swallowed heavilly and stared at his feet instead of Satoshi. "I think we should t-take it s-slow."

"You were worried about that?" Satoshi had no hint of laughter at the simple statement in his voice.

Dai timidly looked up at him. "Y-yeah."

"Dai I wont force you into anything you dont want. I would never do that to you."

Dai smiled a bit. "Thanks Satoshi." He stood up. "I guess we should be getting to breakfast."

"Yeah." Satoshi held a hand out after he stood up for Dai.

Dai blused slightly. "Satoshiii!"

Satoshi smiled. "Yes?" He tried to sound innocent.

"Not im public. Not yet anyway."

"Alright." He pouted.

"Fine. Only until the cafeteria." Dai smiled.

Satoshi chuckled as Dai grabbed his hand, linking them, and they walked out of the room. After locking the door the two walked down the hall happily, ignoring the odd glance every now and then.

"Satoshi." Dai whined quietly.

"Yeah?" He liked how the slightly shorter boy was holding his hand nervously.

"Their giving us odd looks..." He was really fidgity.

"Because of our hands."

Dai nodded. "I dont think Imreadyforthis." His last words smeared together in his rush to get them out.

It took Satoshi a few seconds to figure out what Dai said. "Thats fine. Im not going to push you."

Dai smiled up to him as he gave his hand a small squeeze before pulling his hand out of his grip. Dai's smile faded.

"Im sorry, Satoshi." He looked back up a him as they walked into the cafeteria. "Sorry Im not realy for it. I feel bad because I like you a lot and Im too afraid..."

"Dai, dont worry. In public takes time and since I cant give a crap for any of them its easier for me." He tried to give Dai an encouraging smile but Dai wouldnt look up at him.

Dai seemed to be too self loathing to look up at Satoshi. Satoshi couldnt ignore the urge to make Dai blush just then, so he tickled Dai's side.

The poor redhead wasnt expecting to be tickled and squealed quite loudly from his place in line. He gave Satoshi a glare but couldnt keep it up when Satoshi was chuckling.

"Pay back, Dai." He said in Dai's ear after everyone had stopped staring.

Dai playfully pushed Satoshi away a bit. "Not fair, Satoshi."

"You didnt say pay back had to be fair. There is no rules." By then they were almost all the way through the line.

When Dai and Satoshi sat down Takeshi was already seated, muttering about something. "Mmmorning Dai." Takeshi said trying to stiffle a yawn. "Did NOT want up this early!"

"Sorry Takeshi?" Dai asked with a smile.

"Not your..." He yawned again as he poked his food. "fault."

By ten everything was set up for the day of fun and all straggelers had arrived already. Half of the class was sitting under umbrella's while the guys sat everything up.

"ALRIGHT!" The teacher called, way to happy for the morning. "Were going to have volleyball and tug of war right now."

She began splitting the class in half since they would be switching games after a while. "Hmmmmm. Niwa. Niwa." She tapped her chin. "Volleyball. Hiwatari. Tug of war."

Dai looked at Satoshi and watched the taller shrug. "Ill see you later then, Satoshi."

"Yeah. Dont worry You'll kick some butt."

"I dont get to kick yours though." Both laughed then walked to their assigned game.

"OOOH! Niwa! Be on my team!"

"No be on my team!"

"Mine!" A gaggle of girls were surrounding him.

The teacher came over and told the class that Takeshi and Keishi were the two team captains. Takeshi got to choose first.

"Daisuke."

"Riku."

"...(Room mates name)"

Et cetera. The two teams were decided within ten minutes and to Dai's disappointment Seriko was playing volleyball but thankfully was on the other team.

The game began and Dai stayed in the back to not let Seriko beam him or something. Half an hour later the score was eighteen to three in favor of Seriko.

Dai was NOT going to let HIM win. He switched places with a girl up front and stood beside Takeshi.

"I wondered when you'd start to really play." Takeshi said without looking at Dai.

"Im not letting Seriko win."

"Good. Just like gym?"

"Yeah."

The ball came over the net and Takeshi hit it straight up then Dai beamed it over right at a girls feet who squealed in fright and admiration for Dai (Who was wearing a tank top like any other guys but his was a manly light blue.)

Takeshi high fived Dai. "Good job, buddy. Now they know what you can do."

"No. They know one thing I can do." Dai corrected.

Dai was right. He had so many odd moves from thief training that none of the other team really understood it.

At one point Seriko was up front and beamed the ball over into the side of Dai's face but Dai brushed it off. Dai was now mad.

"Here Seriko. Right here." Dai was teasing the other boy now. "Hit it at me. Come on."

Seriko listened but Dai hit it right back over and the game began to revolve around the two of them until Dai hit it a bit further and none of the other team reacted.

A whistle blew right after the ball hit the ground. "Score?" The teacher called.

"Twenty seven to twenty." Takeshi said.

"Alright Everyone go to lunch and be back here by two thirty." She called.

Dai waited for Satoshi but when he saw the taller coming he could stop laughing. Satoshi was covered in sand and was walking funny.

"Satoshi," Dai chuckled. "Im guessing you lost?"

"Yes. I was on a team of almost all girls AND Mio Hio." Mio was walking passed and smacked Satoshi on the back of the head, recieving a growl.

"Aw. Come on, Satoshi. At least I beat Seriko." Dai was happy.

Satoshi just then noticed the whole right side of Dai's head was red and had the imprint of a volleyball. "Spiked it, didnt he?"

"Yeah but Im fine. Come on." Dai grabbed Satoshi's hand and began dragging him to lunch.

"Im coming Dai. Dont flip."

"Im hungry. Will you hurry up?"

"Fine. Fine." Satoshi began running, making Dai run to keep up. "Fast enough?"

"Yeah!"

Lunch passed uneventfully besides Takeshi yelling about how Dai was unstoppable even after being 'beamed like a spaceship'. The only response to Takeshi's statements (YELLS) was Dai flushing slightly and smiling.

"Dai. We'll be on the same team for tug of war. If you keep that energy up we'll be nigh unbeatable." Takeshi was punching the air in victory.

"Sure Takeshi." Dai said calmly.

"Perk up." Takeshi almost yelled.

"If Im hyper now Ill have no energy for pulling and neither will you."

"Oh yeah." Takeshi calmed down but kept his loud voice up.

Takeshi, Dai, and Satoshi were done eating lunch by one and were headed up to the latter twos room before having to head out again in another hour.

Once in the room Takeshi flopped down on the blue sofa couch thing. "Dai what're we gonna do till then?"

"Id like to sketch." Dai said as he walked back to the bedroom and got his sketch pad out from his bag before heading back.

"What fun. So bluey what we gonna do?"

Satoshi raised an eyebrow at the very dark like nickname. "Cant you think of anything?"

"No."

Satoshi saighed. Dai was already on the little balcony sketching the ocean.

"Hey Dai!" Takeshi called.

"Yeah, Takeshi?"

"What cha sketchin?"

"The ocean."

"Ooo. When your done can I see it?"

"Yeah."

Dai went back to sketching and forgot both Satoshi and Takeshi were in the room behind him. The latter two that was forgotten began arguing about something.

"...is Gay!"

"No wonder."

"You knw idiot."

"So? Is Mario gay?"

"Mario is a game. Hes not real."

"If he was, do you think he would be?"

"How am I supposed to know? I didnt make him."

"Guess. Youre the smart genius kid who went to college."

"So? That doesnt mean I should know if a game character is gay."

"But your smart enought o figure it out. Use you smartness skills to do it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because its a dumb thing to even think about."

"Psh. Whatever."

A silence ensued before Takeshi broke it...again.

"What about Xena. Do you think she was a lesbien? In the Xena Tv show she always had that blond chic with her..Gabrielle. Maybe they were...You know."

"Gabrielle liked men if you dont remember."

"How do you know?"

"You would yell on and on about it years ago."

"Hmmm. So I would."

"Why are you asking about all these people being gay and lesbien?"

"Because you and Dai..."

"So you ask about Mario and Xena? Two unreal characters."

"So what? Who would you ask about? Bush being gay? Celine Dion a lesbien?"

Satoshi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking at the clock. "Its a quater after two. Id better get Dai. We'll meet you at the beach."

"Okay. See ya." Takeshi said happily as he bounded out the door.

Satoshi stood up and walked to the door. He smiled as he saw Dai sketching away.

A smile broke onto Satoshi's face as he walked up behind Dai and wrapped his arms around the others smaller waist. He kissed the corner of Dai's jaw.

"Time to go." He whispered in Dai's ear.

"An hour already passed? Wow. Time flies when your having fun."

"So you say. I had a very long arguement with Takeshi about if Xena was a lesbien and if Mario was gay."

Dai busted out laughing. "Well...Takeshi is a bit out there."

"A bit?"

"Okay. A lot."

"Thats better. Come on. We'd better go." He let go of Dai as they both walked insode and locked the balcony door.

Dai threw his sletch pad on the couch and walked out the door as Satoshi locked it. They walked down the hall joking.

"Takeshi does ask odd questions but you get used to it."

"I bet."

They reached the beach in a couple minutes and met two thirds of their class there. The teacher arrived with the other portion of their class a few minutes later.

Everyone was told to go to the other game and stay in the teams they were in before. Before Satoshi walked off Dai grabbed his arm.

"Imagine the ball as Dark." Dai told him before walking off.

Satoshi smiled then went to the volleyball court. He knew he would have fun hitting the ball.

Dai and Takeshi astood at the back of the line to hold onto the loop, where the Well you get whats with it.

The whistle blew and the tugging and ball hitting started. Seriko's team was heaving the yellow bandannd tied in the middle of the rope towards them already.

"Dai, you ready?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah." Dai replied as they buried their bare feet in the sand.

They both leaned back and used their weight to pull back and Dai began walking the rope back with help from Takeshi, Saurma (I made that) and a couple others on the team. The others on the team just pulled.

Saurma jerked the rope back making two on their team almost fall but a good four or five on Seriko's team let the rope go. At the exact second the other let the rope go Takeshi and Dai pulled the rope making more tumble.

After fifteen minutes of pulling Takeshi's team won. They cheered Takeshi and Dai mainly but cheered all the more for each other.

Takeshi pounded Dai on the back. "Good job, buddy!"

"You too."

The teacher walked over and got everyones attention. "We'll now be playing one on one."

She matched everyone up with someone almost equal to their strength. Of course she matched Dai up with Seriko.

Takeshi was up first against Keishi. Team captain against team captain.

With a growl they both shook hands then went to their spots. Takeshi really didnt like Keishi at the moment and he took all his anger out on the rope, an easy win with his anger.

Dai congratulated Takeshi as he sat beside him. Dai would be the last to go.

"Who you against, Dai?"

"Seriko."

"What?! He'll maul you into nothing."

"Thank you for having confidence in me."

"Sorry. Over reacted?"

"Normal reaction."

Takeshi nodded and stood up. He walked over to the volleyball court to talk to the others.

When Takeshi got back it was nearly time for Dai's untimely demise. "Im up next, Takeshi."

"Good luck." Takeshi said with a sneaky smile.

"What did you do?"

"Huh? Nothing." Takeshi SO lied.

"NEXT!" The teacher called.

"Ill get it out of you later." Dai stood up and walked over to the rope across from Seriko.

"Players shake hands." Dai stuck out his hand and Seriko took it and squeezed hard but Dai retalliated by squeezing hard too. "Get into positions. Dont pick the rope up yet."

A croud walked over. The while Volleyball group was coming to watch the match.

"Interested?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah." Came a call. "One of the fastest runners and one of the strongest against each other."

"Thn take a seat." The teacher ordered. "GEt ready, get set, pick up the rope."

Dai picked up the rope and held on tightly to it, bracing himself.

"GO!" Seriko gave a huge heave but Dai kept his balance and the rope obnly moved forway a couple inches.

A growl errupted from Seriko as he pulled harder. He wasnt going to let Dai win again.

Dai kept his stiotic facial expression up and let Seriko pull all he wanted. He wasnt going to waste his ebergy just yet.

Dai was braced in the ground so the rope would only move forway a couple more inches. Seriko relaxed slightly into a normal pulling speed realizing what Dai was doing but the damage was part way done.

With a better grip he got, Dai began pulling on the rope with a steady rate. Seriko tried to jerk the rope back but all it really recieved was a slight rop burn on Dai's hands.

Dai winced at the rope burn buut kept pulling. One step back, another, three steps were taken back and Seriko was groeling even angrier.

The yellow bandanna was now sitting a good step on Dai's side of the line. A cheer went up all over the croud.

"Dai-suke. Dai-suke." It was a chant and Dai knew who started it. "Dai-suke. Dai-suke."

A wide almost maniac smile errupted onto Dai's face as he knew almost the whole class wanted him to win. Both combatants knew the only ones cheering for Seriko were his three cronies.

Seriko growled. What are you smiling about?"

Dai didnt answer. He knew that speaking used more energy.

Another great tug was used by Seriko but it got less results from the last time except a wince from Dai asd the rope burn got worse. Dai knew it had to end soon or his hands would give out.

A fourth step was taken back and another growl came. The rope was wrapped around Dai's waist lightly to keep it out of his way as he took a fifth step back.

The flag was about four more steps away from Dai's side of the line. Three more steps were needed when Seriko gave a great heave again, burning Dai's hands even more.

Blood was seeping from the palm of Dai's hands getting all over the rope, making it slippery. Dai winced and kept his tentative hold.

Two more steps away from winning. Seriko growled fiercely with another heave cutting Dai's skin even more and gaining him an inch of rope back.

The one inch that Seriko gained seemed to have made him gain more energy and he began pulling back. Four steps were needed now for Dai to win and his chance of winning seemed less now.

"Dai-suke. Dai-suke. Dai-suke. Dai-suke." It was even louder now.

Dai gained a bit of energy back from that as he wrapped his hands around the rope where it encircled the whole hand instead of just his palm. Seriko smiled and jerked the rope, causing it to burn the tops of Dai's hands too.

Dai was extremely mad now since Seriko was deliberatly trying to hurt him. Red eyes flashed dangerously as Dai gave his own heave to Seriko.

Seriko stumbled for a second giving Dai twop steps left to go. Dai's angry eyes followed Seriko as he stood straigh again and bored into him, giving him chills.

The brute of a bully flinched at the look Dai was giving him, and so did most of the class, who had never seen Dai really mad. Dai was pulling the rope even more.

Seriko tried to pull back but he was too late. The rope was only inches away from Dai's line.

With the last ounces of strength Dai had left he pulled the yellow bandanna across the white spray painted line in the sand that barely existed anymore.

A great cheer went up and the crowd rushed for Dai. The first to get to him was Satoshi and Takeshi who kept the others back a distance.

A whistle blew and the teacher called attention. "Everyone may swim until six. Two hours. You may go." The crowd dispersed as fast as it had come, like a tidal wave.

"Dai?" Satoshi asked. "Is that your blood on the rope?"

Dai and Takeshi looked at the rope. There was a good three inches of rope with blood on it.

"Id assume so as to this." Dai flipped his hands over to show almost all of his palms cut and burnt.

"My lord!" Takeshi called. "Teacher! Teacher."

He ran off to get the teacher.

"When did it happen Dai?"

"About half way through. Before I looped it around my hand. How long did it last?"

"It was the longest match. Eighteen minutes."

"Niwa. What is this that Takeshi is telling me? blood?"

Dai showed her his hands and she immediatly opened her first aid kit. She was preparted for this.

Twenty minuts later Dai had gauze wraps around both his palms. He was told he could swim but he had to wait a while to let the blood cake or it would burn a lot.

Dai sat down close to the water and watched everyone swim around. All of a sudden he felt extremly isolated.

"Can I sit down?" Satosghi asked quietly behind Dai.

"Its a free beach, Satoshi."

Satoshi nodded and sat beside Dai. "Hows your hands?"

"Hurting." Dai said as Satoshi looked down at the unwrapped hands.

"You shouldnt unwrap them."

Dai looked at his hands. "It feels better than being wrapped and im still pulling out pieces of the rope."

"Thats not good." Satoshi observed.

Dai pulled on a little brown looking hair in his left hand and pulled out a good two inch piece of rope. "See?"

Satoshi gave him one of those 'yes I can see it' looks.

"Oh so you give me a look?" Dai said dropping the piece of rope. "What was the volleyball score?"

Takeshi ran up. "It was fourty three to two!"

Dai raised an eyebrow at Satoshi and gave him a knowing smile. "Let me guess in favor of Satoshi?"

"Yeah! He killed the ball. I mean it. The last hit somehow almost popped it. Ball abuser!" Takeshi said laughing.

Dai laughed at how in the gutter it sounded. Satoshi only shook his head.

"Did you do what I said?"

"Yeah. I definitly got rid of my pent up anger."

"Id hope so." Both Dai and Takeshi said, then laughed.

The rest of the afternoon before dinner Takeshi hung out with Dai and Satoshi, all three joking and laughing. Anyone who passed them didnt seem to reconize Satoshi was the same with all the smiling he was doing.

Six rolled around and the teacher blew the whistle for everyone to eat and told them that a movie would be playing in the lounge that night once it got dark at eight thirty. Everyone was saying how they'd come to the movie as they moved up the beach to go eat with the three friends in the front.

Dai Satoshi and Takeshi sat down at an empty table since they were the first to get dinner then began talking about the day. Amazingly Takeshi changed the topic to something serious.

"How do you know if you are gay?"

Satoshi decided to answer since Dai was chocking on apple sauce. "You become less attracted to the female gender or not attracted to them anymore. Guys seem to become the only thing you watch instead of women."

"Takeshi, why do you ask?" Dai finally said after stopping himself from choking.

"I think I like my room mate." He said staring at his food. "Dont tell anyone."

"We wont, Takeshi sine you know our secrets."

Takeshi nodded. "After dinner can we talk about it?"

Dai nodded then looked at Satoshi. "Yeah Takeshi. We'll BOTH be there."

Satoshi gave him a 'why me' look. None of them got to say anymore because Satoshi's roommate came over and sat down.

(Ima call him Sekimoto..Y? IDK.)

"Hey guys. Hey Takeshi."

"Hey Sekimoto." Dai said as Satoshi nodded to him.

Takeshi sat there staring at his food. "Takeshi?" Sekimoto asked. "Whats with you?"

Takeshi squeaked at Sekimoto poked him in the ribs. "I told you not to do that."

"It got your attention, didnt it?"

"Okay so it did."

"And hello to you too Takeshi."

Takeshi laughed a bit before eating again.

The rest of dinner went fine with Dai picking on Takeshi and Sekimoto joining in. After dinner Takeshi followed Dai and Satoshi up to their room.

After the door was unlocked Dai gasped. "Dai? What is it?" Satoshi had been arguing with Takeshi again.

"Look." Dai pointed at their room.

It was a mess. Cushions were thrown everywhere, clothes thrown in the hall and paper...

"No!" Dai ran into the room and picked up a sheet of paper. "No." He muttered.

"Dai?" Satoshi asked as Dai walked to the odd crumpled brown thing on the floor.

"My old sketch book." Dai held up the crumpled notebook that had not paper in it. "All the pages...torn out...thrown everywhere."

Dai's eyes were full of tears. He went around and began to delicately picking up the torn up pictures.

"Years of drawings." Dai kept muttering.

Satoshi walked over to the door and ir looked like someone had picked the lock. After looking at the lock Satoshi walked over to Dai and hugged him.

Dai broke down in Satoshi embrace and began crying while Takeshi examined the room. Satoshi held Dai close to him while tears and sobs wracked his body.

"Sssh. Its okay. Its okay, Dai." Satoshi kept murmering in Dai's hair.

Satoshi walked Dai to the couch that Takeshi had reassembled and sat him down. Dai sat there with his face in his hands.

"Takeshi, you find anything?" Satoshi asked as he rubbed Dai's back.

"Besides every art object Dai owned smashed to pieces and his easel with a fist sized hole punched in it, no." Takeshi walked into the bedroom and looked through the things thrown everywhere.

"Dai?" Satoshi asked quietly. "This notebook..."

"Ive had it..." He schniffled. "years. The first realistic picture I drew was in there, along with pictures of Risa, Riku, and you. So many pictures that cant be replaced. Destroyed." He showed the torn picture on the top of the pile he had collected that had holes in it and was torn.

Satoshi noticed it was of him and everyone of him was worse than the rest. "Dai, look. The ones of me is torn worse than the others. I think it was Seriko. Personally I didnt see him at dinner."

"Neither did I." Said Takeshi. "And heres why." He handed Dai a folded up note. "I found it sitting on your pillow, with this." A heart shaped box of chocolates.

Dai grabbed the note and opened it.

::::My dearest pet,

By now you see what denying me can cause you. Those pictures I regretfully tore up after finding you drew nothing of your true lover, me. That saddens me. If you want the scenery pictures you drew so skillfully or the pictures I can so easily use as blackmail you will come to me tonight during and after the movie. Ill be in my room, 216, two floors below you. Tell Takeshi that he's a very bad reporter for I know he'll be there. Hes a baffoon. He ought to know that. Also that geek ought to know he has no chance with you. I have at least half of your beautiful drawings with me and if you want them back, get rid of the geek and come to me. Ill be waiting my pet.

Your ONLY lover

::::Seriko M.

Dai handed the note to Satoshi who read it with Takeshi who was looking over his shoulder. Both of the others seemed livid at the note.

"Baffoon! Me a baffoon and a bad reporter." Takeshi went into a mumbling spree and went to clean up Dai's stuff.

"What are you going to do, Dai?" Satoshi was angry that Seriko would do that to Dai.

"What I have to. He said he'd be at the movie." Dai stood up. "Takeshi."

Takeshi poked his head out of the bedroom. "Yeah?"

"Have you seen black clothes in there?"

"Yeah?"

"Leave them out for me."

"Why?"

"You'll see. You both will." Dai was pacing back and forth then began cleaning up the rest of the rooms.

Satoshi cleaned up the bathroom that looked like someone threw up. "Wait a second. Pictures to prove it?" Satoshi asked.

"No worries." Takeshi called. "Already done." He held up a small digital camers. "I dont go anywhere without it."

"Thats good."

When everything was clean it was eight o'clock. Dai put the last thing in place.

"You two should head to the movie."

"And you?" Takeshi asked.

"Im going to get back my pictures."

"Wha?" Takeshi was clueless.

"Takeshi, just keep Seriko busy."

"Alright."

"Satoshi, give me a call on my cell if he leaves."

Satoshi nodded. "Go change Dai."

Dai nodded and walked into the room and saw the folded up clothes Takeshi had put on his bed. The clothes fit him since he was nearly Darks size, he definitly grew the past year.

He slipped the black leather pants on that hugged his hips and legs tightly, and the black V-neck tank top on, revealing his muscled arms and tanned chest. As an added accessory Dai put his small black dragon pendant chocker on and put black eye lineron to make him look even more alluring and made his unnatural red eyes stand out.

Dai slipped his cell phone into tight leather pocket and put all his lock picking tools and a flashlight in a hip bag (A bag that clips around the hips) before stepping out of the room.

"You two might want to go soon." Dai said as he walked into the living room.

Takeshi's mouth fell open, stunned, and Satoshi hid his stunned expression a bit better with a noncommittal look. Takeshi pointed at Dai, still with his mouth gaping.

"Shit, Dai! If he does come back, he'll be too stunned to do anything." Dai eyes flashed dangerously.

"Takeshi just keep him busy." Dai said as he zipped the black hip bag closed.

"Dont worry, Dai. Ill keep him busy. Remember Im a reporter. Dunno if I can keep him for all of the movie but half Im sure of."

Dai nodded and headed for the door. "Its eight-twenty." He said looking at his watch. "Better head our ways."

Satoshi nodded. "Good luck Dai."

Dai nodded with a determined expression. "Hopefully Ill have them back by the time the movie's over. Takeshi, you coming back here after the movie?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Ill meet you guys back here."

The other two nodded and walked out of the room and locked the door. All three walked down the hall together then went their own ways.

"Good luck." Satoshi called one last time as he watched Dai silently slink off and blend seamlessly into shadows.

"Amazing." Takeshi said as they went down the steps. "How's he do that?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe it."

"Well Dai can tell me later. We have a job to do."

They made it to the lounge and realized they were some of the first ones there. "The lights are out. Takeshi, youre about Dai's height. Ruffle your hair like Dai's and sit with me in a corner. When Seriko comes in he'll think you're Dai and he'll watch us."

Takeshi nodded. "Alright." He ruffled his hair making it stand up.

WellheresalinebreakanditswitchestoDaiwhenhegetstoSeriko'sdoorhalfanhourlaterwhenSerikofinallylefttheroom.

"Phew. I though he'd never leave." Dai said as he stepped down from a display case. "Heh. Locks as easy as mine. Good." He cracked his neck and began picking the lock.

Less than a minute later Dai had the door unlocked as Seriko's goons came around the corner. Dai had the door closed silently behind him as the two goons took positions besid the door.

"Do you think that wimp of a boy will come?" one asked the other.

"Yeah. Seriko said he was dumb enough to come. The kid isnt smart enough to get passed us."

"Yeah."

Dai rolled his eyes at the thought that he was already in the room. He moved stealthily as a cat into the room and turned on his flashlight.

"If I were that creep, where would I put the pictures?" Dai quietly whispered to himself.

With a shrug he began searching like Seriko had done to his room, except a bit quieter, a lot quieter. He searched the couches, then the tables, bathroom, then headed for the bedroom.

Dai walked into the bedroom and saw the most disgusting sight in the world to him. One of the pictures he had to draw as a self portrait contest had a disgusting rancid smelling white liquid on it.

Dai knew exactly what it was. Seriko was so 'in love' with Dai h had touched himself imagining the real Dai was the picture.

The poor redhead gagged and almost threw up. He searched the rest of the room after tying a black bandanna around his nose and mouth to keep from smelling the liquid on the picture that permeated through the room.

"One down. More to go." He said quietly to himself.

He searched the bed close to him then headed for Seriko's bed. After putting black gloves on to make sure he didnt touch anything...gross...Dai began sifting through the sheets and Serikos dresser.

After finding half a dozen pictures in the pillow case and nine more in the dresser Dai began searching through Seriko's bag. He found a good two and a half dozen pictures strewn throughout Serikos bag, Dai realized the only pictures he had found in his own room was those of Satoshi and Risa.

Dai lightly folded his pictures up and put them in his hip bag and looked at his watch. It said it was almost ten fifteen.

Red eyes widened. He had been searching for two hours and hadnt found all the pictures.

Dai's phone began vibrating causing him to pull it out immediatly and saw a text message appear on the screen.

::::Dai. He left just a minute ago. Get out of there. He knows you arent ::::here. GO. Meet us in our room. Satoshi.

Dai ran to the door and looked through the peek hole and saw one of the goons close his cell phone. That was the only warning Dai had before the guy busted through the door, leaving Dai to just be able to jump away in time.

The goons pulled out knives four inches long and went for Dai. Dai back flipped away from them but he got cut across the shoulder.

"Come on little one. You cant run away from us." One of the goons said.

"He's right pet. You cant run." Seriko said from the doorway.

Dai said nothing as the two goons lept for him and Seriko walked in and closed the door. The lights flicked on and Dai saw Seriko's eyes widen at A) the messy room B) The hot Dai.

Seriko swallowed hard and walked further into the room. That was when Dai saw the blackmail pictures suck in his pocket.

Dai lept over one goon and flipped over the other using his shoulder to get to Seriko. Of course the bully didnt expect Dai to be so malleable so he stood there stunned for a second when Dai came flying towards him in a karate kick.

Seriko was knocked down by Dai's kick and when Dai landed he grabbed the blackmail pictures but he didnt expect Seriko to pull out a knife of his own and jabb it into Dai's leg.

Dai flinched away fast enough to pull the knife from Seriko's hand. The goons came for him again.

The first goon, the one whose shoulder Dai had used before was knocked back by a well placed punch from Dai and the second tripped over the first, flying towards Dai.

Dai rolled to the side as the second goon landed smack dab on Seriko. With a howl the first goon stood up again with a large gorilla like grunt.

"Come little one." Dai gave him a determined look.

The goon ran for Dai who easily sidestepped to the left on the injured legs side and tripped him onto the other two. Dai winced as the pain in his leg disagreed to running to the window.

Dai jumped onto the window ledge. "Nice metting the three of you but Im sorry to say but I must leave now." He lept to the side and grabbed onto lattice work hooked to the backside of th hotel for a vining plant to grow on.

When Seriko got to the window Dai was five feet up it. "You. Gorza (my name I made up) Go after him."

The larger of the goons, AKA goon one, lept for the lattice work and as he landed it began breaking. The lattice work was crackling and shuddering as it pulled away from the hotel wall.

Dai looked up to his balcony fifteen feet away and realized Satoshi and Takeshi were up there watching pale faced and worried since they couldnt do anything. The two watched as Dai lept off the lattice work, right before it crumpled and fell off the wall, and fly towards Takeshi's window ledge.

The redhead barely made it and caught the ledge with his finger tips while slamming his injured shoulder leg and perfectly healthy face into the wall. With a grunt, Dai pulled himself up to stand on the ledge.

Takeshi hated himself at the moment. If he had the key to the room he could help Dai but the key was with his roommate all the way in the lounge.

Dai looked up at them, ten feet above him. Satoshi noticed a scared look in Dai's eyes.

Dai grabbed the top edge of the border of Takeshi's window and pulled himself up. Satoshi realized he was going to try to climb up to them.

"Dai! Dont do it!" He yelled but Dai ignored him.

Takeshi and Satoshi watched as Dai flung himself at the drain pipe a couple feet away. Thankfully Dai made it then they saw the window of Takeshi's room that Dai was just at flung open as Seriko looked out at Dai.

"Amazing." They heard him say as all three watched Dai climb slowly up the drain pipe.

Dai was only about four feet away when a knife was flung through the air by goon number 2 and hit Dai in his injured shoulder. His fingers on his right hand began to numb as he climbed higher, using what strength he had left.

Dai was equal with his and Satoshi's balcony. He pushed off with what he had left in him and lept for the balcony ledge where he caught the floor of it and slammed his face once more into the wood consisting of the floor.

Slowly Dai climbed up and over the railing to fall on the floor of the balcony once the energy from running away left him. He couldnt stop himself from falling down or from drifting into the darkness that enveloped his vision.

//Dai was laying on grass when he woke up to what he thought //was consciousness. He layed there for a minure then realized it wasnt real //because he couldnt feel anything.//"Dai?" Came someones voice he hadnt heard in a while. "Dai! Why are //you here"//"Why am I where?" Dai opened his eyes with a flinch, his shoulder and //leg still hurt but no knives were in him.//"Your in the realm Krad and I were sent to when you took the potion. //What happened Dai? You're hurt pretty bad. Your face is all busted up //and your bleeding from your right shoulder hands and left calf. What //happened." Dai felt Darks presence squat beside him.// "Seriko was blackmailing me." Dai told Dark of the whole adventure //including the history with Seriko and unbeknownst to Dai Krad was just a //short way away listening attentively.//"The hell? Why didnt you tell me Dai"// "I thought he had stopped"//"Obviously it didnt." Krad made his presence known.//Dai flinched away. "Dont worry Dai. He cant kill us here"//"I still dont see why I was send here, though." Dai sat up and looked at //Dark.//"Im not sure, Dai, but while your here I can heal you"//Dai nodded. "Will it heal my body"//"Yeah. If the spirit is healed the body will heal"//"How do I get back"//"I dont know"//"Maybe he was sent here to get healed." Krad put in. "The wounds //were serious and there would be no way he could live to make it to a hospital"//Dark nodded as he began healing Dai's wounds. "Dai be careful around //that one. Take a few of my feathers for until I get back. Krad do me a //favor and pull some of my feathers out for Dai while I heal him"//"Wont it hurt you Dark?" Dai asked.//"Its like pulling hair out. Dont worry Dai. Ill be fine"//Krad pulled out a good two dozen feathers and stuck then in a little //pouch then handed it to Dai. "You're a strong one." He said patting //Dai's head. "But you still might die"//Dark began healing Dai's leg, the last to be healed. "Dai be careful. You //know I wont be back for another week and a half. You have your own //magic but I havent taught you to use it yet. Heres one helpful //hint...if your hurt imagine in your head of the wound healing, see it in your //mind.When I get back should teach you. Krad and I have agreed that now //theres more than us against each other. I believe Kei Hiwatari is after us for //something. If that happenes it will be up to Satoshi and you to help us and //both of you have magic that is untamed"//"Untamed"//"Not tought how to use it." Krad said.//"Oh." With that Dai's body began to fade. "Take care you two"//"You too Dai." Dark said with a wave and a smile. "I know you can //handle yourself, even if I have to heal you every now and then"//"Thanks Dark, for healing me"//"No problem." Dark smiled happily. "See ya lil buddy"//"Yep"//"Tell master Satoshi I say hello." Krad smirked.//"I will Krad"//With that Dai was gone and the two angels stared at the spot for //a minute before Krad broke the silence.//"Do you think their the ones to end it forever"//"I hope so Krad. I hope so. The only thing I know is that Dai //is different." 


	8. Tuesday day 4: begin the new

Ahem. Cliffhanger on Dai's health. OMG Sorry about it but It seems like a good spot to stop. YAY me. Chippy like chocolate muffins that I baked. Im happy because I can make cookies and thats like all. Im baking illiterate.

Tuesday day four.

ON TO THE...Just a sec...ima get a choc muffin...Please hold fourty mins later sorry. I had a muffin and BBQ chips...heh...Chippy is happy though!

STORY...!

Hereasyoucanseeisalinebreak.IwillnotsayanythingaboutDaiorSatoshiinhereexceptforwhatIjustsaid.Kay?good.

The sun had just risen as Dai opened his eyes and achy pains errupted all along his body, especially where Dark had healed him. He slowly turned his head and looked around to find Satoshi asleep in his bed and outside in the living room was Takeshi asleep on the couch.

Dai smiled and tried to sit up but he was aching too much. He grunted when he was halfway up and just barely made it the rest of the way before his strength gave out on him.

He turned and leaned against the wall to watch everything go on. He knew if Seriko continued to abuse him he would need more allies.

"Dai?" Satoshi's eyes opened. "Daisuke!"

"Im fine Satoshi."

Satoshi was already sitting. "Takeshi!"

Takeshi sat up in the living room. "Dai!"

Dai looked confused. "Im fine."

Both of the other boys were by his side before he finished the last word. They were both looking at him oddly.

"Okay...Whats going on?"

"You climbed over onto the balcony and blacked out..." Satoshi said.

"After we got you inside we layed you on the floor," Takeshi pointed to where a bit of blood could be seen from Dai's angle. "and pulled the knives out of you."

Satoshi shook his head. "I couldnt get the bleeding to stop."

"After that we tried to keep the pressure on it so it would bleed less then you began glowing a blinding silver color. Your wounds started to just heal."

"What?" He looked at Satoshi. "It should have been purple since...you know. Unless...he was right."

"Dai I think he needs to know about him. After its all over you can erase his memory."

Dai nodded. "Takeshi, sit down." Takeshi did as he was told on the floor. "What Im about to tell you is going to surprise you."

"What?"

"Im Dark."

Takeshi began laughing hard. "Sorry Dai but you wouldnt fit. I could understand Satoshi but your too short."

"Dark and my DNA react to love. When I fell for Risa at fourteen he appeared." He went through the whole DNA in the Niwa family, excluding everything about Krad and Satoshi. "You cant tell anyone Im Dark."

"Man Im in way above my head. Seriko has most of the class on his side and you tell me Dark is gone right now!" He was about to ramble on but his cell phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hey Sekimoto. Sorry I didnt mean to make you flip. I stayed with Dai and Satoshi. Hold on a sec."

"Ask him if he has been threatened by Seriko. If not he might be able to help us."

Takeshi put it on speaker phone. "Hey Sekimoto, has anyone threatened you recently?"

"Actually, yeah. That brute Seriko did. He told me if I didnt help him out he'd black mail me. He was gonna do the same to you but couldnt find you."

"Are you going to help him?"

"No way. I hate that brute and I dont care if anyone knows my dark secrets."

"Good. Can you come up here to Satoshi and Dai's room?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"They can explain later."

"Alright."

They hung up and Dai looked even paler. "This trip is crazy." He said rubbing his temples.

Someone began knocking on the door to the rooms. "Daaaaisuke! Satoshiiiii."

"Mio." All of them said as Satoshi went to get the door.

"I know about that stupid git." She said as she hefted her way into the rooms to where Dai sat in his leather outfit still. "I see you had some trouble with him, but somethings new. You seem to have new magic. Ah, yes. I still have my powers." Dai had opened his mouth to her speed talking. "I can sense yours and Satoshi seems to have gained some too. You both have new auras around you. I know their gone but you, Daisuke, have a silvery aura and Satoshi you have a deep earthern green aura around you."

Takeshi looked like he expected to be told he had an aura but Mio skipped over him. At that moment Takeshi really wasnt important.

"The git has most of the students against you two now..." Another knock was at the door and Takeshi went to get it. "Theres the three of us thats magic and two humans against a posessed Seriko and his followers. Its a losing battle."

"Hes posessed?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes. Kei has used an artwork to posess him to try to get the others. He knows that their gone right now and believe if he kills them the others will go to the next of kin. In Daisuke's case to his mother, where she would die and since its a fluke he can be the next in line if hes the closest to her. He would then have both of them in him and be unstoppable."

Takeshi and Sekimoto walked into the room. "Hey guys." Sekimoto said.

"Im assuming Takeshi told you in general why you are here?" Satoshi asked.

"To keep Daisuke from Seriko." Satoshi nodded.

"Good. Then you two can sit in the living room while the three of us talk." Mio said as Takeshi tried to object. "Takeshi take him out of the room. the three of us need to talk. ALONE."

Takeshi nodded as he and Sekimoto left the room and closed the door. Mio put a couple wards on the door where the other two couldnt hear anything.

"Kei is trying to get both Dark and Krad and if he does he wont be stopped. We need more magic help." She said as she paced the room.

Dai pushed himself to a standing position, amazing both Satoshi and Mio. He walked slowly to the window and opened it.

"Wiz." He called into the wind bafore turning back to them. "Hes magic so he can come to my call in minutes no matter where I am."

Within a minute Wiz had flown into the room as Darks wings. The bunny was back in its rabbit form and sitting on Dai's bed.

"Wiz. I need you to con..."

Dai cut her off. "Satoshi, do you still have either of the knives?"

"Yes."

"Let me see it."

Satoshi walked over to his desk and grabbed one before handing it to Dai. Dai looked it over and gasped.

"No. Theres no way. Wiz!"

"Kyuu?" The bunny thing said as it turned its head to the side.

"Mom Dad and Grandpa...are they okay? The vault was opened Wiz. What happened?"

"Kyuu kyu kyuuu kye kyueu kyukyu kyuekyu..." The bunny continued on for a minute before stopped and Dai sat down heavilly on the bed.

Dai sat there shaking his head in a 'no' manner trying not to let what the rabbit had said sink in. He couldnt believe it.

"Dai?" Satoshi asked. "What did he say?"

"Kei already got to my family. He has them captive and many of the artworks have fallen under his posession. The part of the vault with voice reconition hasnt been opened because only I am allowed to open it and it cant be opened with magic or anything but my voice. Those knives were stolen by grandpa years ago and home into blood."

Mio nodded. "I see. What to do now?"

"Kei obviosly wants me to save my family but I know he wont hurt them or else I wont come at all. What we need is back up."

"I have a cousin. Mara is her name. Shes about our age but has strong magic." Satoshi said. "She would know where to get more help. Mara hated Kei for adopting me. Ever since shes been against him. I bet she'll help us."

"Wiz, can you find her for us?"

"Kyuu!"

"Yes."

"Wait a second. Let me write her a note." Satoshi walked over to his desk and wrote a quick note.

:::: Mara,

Kei is trying to take Krad, making you right. My friend who houses Dark and I would like to ask for your help. We're outmatched. Kei has our whole school trip class against us except a couple people. If you could refer to a few people of our predicament...I know you want to whoop his bum so...Will you help us?"

::::Cousin Satoshi.

Satoshi handed the rolled up piece of paper to Wiz who flew out the window with it to where the girl was.

"Thats enough for now. Someone has to stay with you Daisuke from now on. Today the teacher will think you stayed in bed from the burns. Ill bring you up a plate of food. Ill explain to Takeshi and Sekimoto the importance of this but Ill leave you two out."

"Thanks." Dai said as Satoshi nodded to her.

"No problem Daisuke. Take care while Im gone."

She left the room after taking the wards off the door. Daisuke and Satoshi heard her telling the other two about whats to happen.

Dai put his face in his hands. It seemed to be getting worse and worse as trips went in Dai's book.

"Dai? You okay?" Satoshi sat down beside him and rubbed his back.

"Yeah. Wait. After I had the silver aura what happened?" Dai's head had popped out of his hands.

"A weird flash of light and a pouch appeared in your hand."

"Where is the pouch?"

Satoshi pulled the red velvet pouch from his pocket and handed it to Dai. "Wheres it from?"

"Dark." Dai opened the bag and saw the feathers still in it then tied the pouch around his neck.

"What?"

"When I blacked out I went to where Dark and Krad were. Dark told me that we had magic of our own. I think the silver light was Dark helping me heal myself. Krad cant hurt him while there and told me to tell you he says hello."

"Amazing. So whats in that pouch. Its big enough to fit your whole hand."

"Feathers of Darks." Dai explained. "A precaution. Two dozen precautions."

"Thats good."

"Yeah. So there was a flash of light and I had the bag, then what?"

"Your breathing became more normal and less ragged. You were just unconscious."

"No wonder Im tired. I wasnt asleep yet."

"Yeah. You had me worried. Not only that but Seriko tried to bust in. Takeshi kept them back while I kept you stable during it because you were still on the edge."

Dai nodded. He expected no less from Seriko or even a posessed Seriko.

An hour passed and Mio came back with a very LARGE basket full of food for the four in the rooms. "I have food." She called as she came in.

Takeshi swarmed forward but was pulled back by Sekimoto. "Injured first Takeshi."

Takeshi pouted but then realized who's arms he was in and relaxed. He was about to say something to Sekimoto when Dai limped out of the bedroom.

"Dai! You shouldnt be walking."

"Im ok. Im just bruised and tender."

"After what you went through Id s'pose so."

"Here you go Dai." Mio said handing him a wrapped burger from the basket.

After handing Dai his burger, Mio handed Satoshi then Sekimoto and finally Takeshi a burger. Takeshi grumbled about being last but cheered up when Sekimoto sat beside him.

When everyone was done eating Mio pulled Takeshi aside. "Sorry Takeshi, but I dont think it'll work between us."

"Its okay Mio. I thought the same thing."

"Especially when you have eyes for your room mate."

"How'd you...?"

"I can tell. He obviously doesnt know though. Be careful with him though." She walked back to the group.

"Relax, Mio." Sekimoto said.

"I cant Sekimoto. Any response from the rabbit?"

"No." Sekimoto raised an eyebrow. "He shouldnt be able to be back before dawn at earliest."

It was then about ten. Ten A.M

"Yes I would assume so. We need a plan though."

Dai nodded and realized his hair was longer than before. "Uh...Whats with my hair?"

Satoshi looked confused then realized what he meant. (imagine some random hot guy with long spiky red hair...there you go...DAI) "It happened when the silver light enveloped you."

"Yes." Mio said. "That will happen when you use your magic at first. Your hair grows longer. Why? I dont know. It seems like all magic users have long hair. Good thing you look cute like that."

Dai nodded but his long hair flapped in his face. "Gurr."

"Here Dai." Mio said handing him a hair thingy.

Dai pulled his hair back making him look a bit older (and totally HOT) with his eyes still ringed with eye liner and his leather outfit.

"You know, Dai, since you used your magic like that." She pointed at his outfit. "every time you use your magic or transform you'll look like that."

Dai's eyes bugged out. "Crap."

'Good thing its comfy at least.' He thought to himself.

Takeshi and Sekimoto's argument they were having during the others conversation grew to a feverish pitch them stopped when the others stopped talking.

"What?" Takeshi asked.

"Nothing." Dai said smiling. "You two just argue like a couple."

"You cant be talking." Takeshi said smiling.

"Oh look Im talking."

"I have proof." Takeshi said as he pulled out a picture.

The picture was the one of Dai and Satoshi sleeping together. Dai's eyes sparkled mischeviously and he had the same type of smile.

With a small swooshing sound the picture was engulfed in silver colored fire. Takeshi screeched and dropped the picture that immediatly went up in smoke.

"Daisuke! You did it! You used them!" Mio lept for Dai and hugged him. "Your on the first step to commanding it."

"What just happened?" Sekimoto asked still staring at the charred ashes.

"Flammable." Satoshi said.

"Oh." Sekimoto didnt want to know what was going on. "So what're we going to do about Seriko?"

"Dai come with me a minute. We'll take care of it." Mio told the others as she led Dai to the door that led out.

"What did you want me for?" He asked her quietly.

"Its your room so your spell will be stronger than mine even in you novice stage. I want you to imagine an invisible barrier baround the outside of the door and while you do that, Imagine us able to walk through it but not Seriko's goonies." She spoke quietly back as she concentrated on the same thing.

Dai closed his eyes after seeing a pinkish hue float through the air for a second, knowing it was Mio's magic. He did exactly what Mio said and when he opened his eyes he saw a slight silver shimmer.

Mio hugged him again and led him back to the others. "Everything is set. You two will have to stay here for a while."

"Fine with me." Takesh said and Sekimoto agreed with a nod.

"I will be able to come to and from because HE," She looked at Satoshi and Dai implying Kei was who she was talking about. "thinks I still work for him. Ill gather as much facts as I can. Take care you four."

With that Mio was gone, leaving the other four confused and unsure of what to do. Satoshi walked to his room and grabbed his computer and walked back into the living room to access the internet.

The blue haired boy opened his laptop while Takeshi and Sekimoto sat on the stools at the counter in the room and Dai stod watching them all. The youngest of the group had the most pain so far of them all but at that moment it seemed happy if not peaceful.

A strong urge to draw over came Dai but he was saddened when he realized that all of his drawing supplies were ruined and couldnt draw anything. He flopped down on the blue couch and stared at the floor.

"Dai?" Satoshi asked a few minutes later. "Do you have security cameras in your house?"

"Yeah. Theres one at the front door in my room in the basement the kitchen living room..." He smiled. "and in the vault."

Satoshi nodded. He was going to try to hack into the cameras then realized it was useless. The Niwas have top security that Satoshi couldnt crack.

"Satoshi would you like me to try?" Dai asked when he saw the flash of anger on Satoshi's face.

Satoshi nodded again. Dai stood up, walked over to Satoshi and sat RIGHT beside him.

The blue haired boy stuck his right arm around Dai then put the laptop in his lap with the left. Dai gave him a guick smile before getting ready to click away on the security camera codes.

Before Dai could get anywhere Sekimoto yelled. Both Dai and Satoshi's heads whipped around to the two at the counter.

"You what? Why didnt you tell me before?!" He was as loud as Takeshi was with soda.

"I wasnt sure until today." Takeshi was quiet for once.

Sekimoto blinked rapidly. "No way."

Takeshi nodded and looked down. "Sorry. I shouldnt have said anyth..."

He was cut off by Sekimoto grabbing his chin lightly and tilting his head up to look him in the eyes. Takeshi was surprised when Sekimoto kissed him lightly on the lips.

Dai smirked suspiciously. He gave Satoshi a look saying he was going to embaress the other two.

Satoshi smiled, knowing Dai was about to do something amusing. He waiting to see what Dai would do.

"AWWWWWW. ISNT THAT SO KAWAII. JUST SO C-YUTE." Dai bellowed scaring Sekimoto and making Takeshi blush like mad.

Dai's smirk turned into a wide smile as he laughed at the blushing pair. (The counter is hooked to the wall in the living room. Dont ask about it b/c at some point I thought it sounded cool.)

"Dai, did you have to do that?" Takeshi asked.

Dai smiled even bigger as he went back to Satoshi's laptop. That was when Sekimoto noticed Satoshi's arm.

"Wh...You two...whe...bu..."

"Spit it out Sekimoto." Satoshi said as he watched Dai's nimble fingers flash across the keys cracking code after code.

"Whendidyoutwostartlikingeachother?" Sekimoto spat it out...a bit fast though.

"What?" Takeshi asked.

"Two days ago. We found out about each others feelings then." Satoshi said.

"And it wasnt as easy as it is for me to crack the Z19QI2 (before the two is an i) locks." Dai didnt even look up.

"Wha!" Sekimoto and Takeshi gaped. "Thats locks for the white house." Takeshi said.

"Hmmm. So they are." Dai said as he cracked another code. "One lock is unlocked."

"How many codes does each lock have?"

"Nine. Three dummies in each and four maximum ones with seven numbers. The other two are like a combination lock."

"You really are amazing, Dai." Takeshi said.

"This is nothing." Satoshi said. "You should see him other times."

"No thanks." Takeshi said.

"What are you three talking about?" Sekimoto asked.

"Nothing." Was the general response.

"Two down, four to go." Dai said. "Crap. Mom made the others a bit harder."

The others watched him each with a different expression. Takeshi amazed, Sekimoto confused but awed, and Satoshi smiling proudly and lovingly.

"Will you people stop staring at me?" Dai askled as a beep came from the computer. "Three down."

Takeshi blinked and realized he was staring so he hit Sekimoto in the arm. "Why're you staring?"

"You were too."

One o'clock rolled around and Mio walked back in the door as the fifth lock was undone. "This last one even more difficult." Dai muttered.

"Hey guys." Mio said. "I have good and bad news. Which do you want to hear?"

"Good." Satoshi said.

"We can do whatever we want for the next couple days. Bad news, the teachers sick."

"Crap." Takeshi said, knowing that wasnt good. "She was what was keeping Seriko from Dai."

Mio and Satoshi nodded. "I need you two to walk into the bedroom a minite while I do something."

Takeshi nodded while he and Sekimoto walked into the bedroom like Mio asked. Mio stood at one of the walls and stood there for a second.

"Anything happen with you yet, Satoshi?" Satoshi shook his head. "Too bad. Stand back. Im making stairs go to Takeshi and sekimotos room below yours. No one but the 'good guys' will see it there."

Fifteen minutes later a set of stairs was there leading to Takeshi and Sekimoto's living room. Mio nodded then walked down the stairs to put the same ward on Dai and Satoshi's dorr on that one.

Mio came back up the stairs. She walked to the empty couch and stretched out on it.

Satoshi was headed for the bedroom to tell the other two they could come out. "Satoshi," Dai warned. "if you dont want to see anything gross I think you shouldnt oopen that door."

Satoshi had ahold of the doorknob. He listened for a second and realized Dai was right.

"How'd you hear that?"

"Magic." Mio said. "Once you use yourmagic you hair grows out and cant be cut short. It'll just grow back out. The magic will hone your senses and make you a bit better at what you're already good at. Dai you were good at lock picking flexible things and breaking in, now you are even better. Satoshi you are smart, fast and logical, and when you use yours it will make you even greater."

Dai nodded absently, since he had already figured that much out. Satoshi sat there wondering if he actually had magic since he couldnt sense it.

Dai 'hmm'-ed and clicked away at the last lock's codes. "Interesting. Mom and grandpa worked on this one. There arent ant dummies and most of them are the complax design depending on the one here and here but not there. So it depends on those nine numbers but there in a lot of combinations for them."

Satoshi and Mio looked at the computer screen and to them it looked like it was full of ideas ut Dai was clicking on a couple of the numbers every now and then.

"How do you know what your doing?" Mio asked.

"Its pattern. See here here here and here," He pointed at seperate places in the numbers showing long extravagant patterns. "All you have to do is fine the eighteen patterns then rearrange them to a Morvalles theory pattern (I made this all up MY FAKE HISTORY LESSON its a very hard pattern that a greek historian made to supposedly plan every as[ect of life out. I MADE ALL OF THAT UP FOR THE STORY.)"

"Morvalles theory pattern." Satoshi hmm-ed himself. "That patterns supposedly unplannable."

"Not when he's in your family and left notes from when he planned it out."

Satoshi nodded. "That would help."

"Anyway. You make the Morvalles theory pattern then fill it in with the digits every twentyseventh until nothing is left then you have to flip it around and put in every third then every sixth." Dai eexplained as he did it on the computer, typing a lot of numbers as he spoke. "After all of that is done, you put in every nineteenth. Then..."

The computer beeped letting Dai know that the codes were right and the lock was undone.

"Its done." Dai said as he opened the link to the vault camera.

The camera opened then Dai typed in the day befores date and pulled up a certain hour and fast forwarded it until he found what he needed. He watched as Kei Hiwatari took all of the artworks that werent in the voice reconition vault.

Satoshi and Mio watched over Dai's shoulder as Kei looked right in the camera and smirked. He grabbed the last of the artworks and threw Towa in the vault, thinking she was just a maid.

"Towa." Dai said quietly. "She needs to be let out. Wiz can help."

Mio nodded. She knew Dai cared about all the artworks.

"When your rabbit comes back we'll plan on what to do." She said as she went back to the empty couch and flopped down.

Satoshi sat back down beside Dai and wrapped his arm around him. "You done with the computer?"

"If you dont mind Id like to see something." Satoshi nodded as Dai clicked the living rooms link.

He typed in the day befores date and watched as Kei threw his parents uncerimoniously into the room under guard. His parents and grandfather were tied wrist and ankle.

They sat in the room for a good two hours then Kei took them out and as Dai searched the other camers he watched as they were pulled out the front door to his car and that was all he could find of them. Dai sat there staring at the screen as Kei's car pulled away from the curb.

"Dai, Im sorry." Satoshi said as he gave Dai a squeeze.

"Its okay, Satoshi. It just gives me even more reason to fight Kei. He wont get away for treating my family like this."

"Revenge will get you nowhere." Mio said.

"Its not revenge. I just want him to pay for his crimes." Dai said as he laid his head on Satoshi's shoulder then shivered. "Oh gross. I wish just now I didnt have to hear THEM in our room."

Mio nodded laughing. "You get used to hearing more than most people and ignoring most of the things you dont want to hear. Dont worry. It'll get easier to ignore those types of things."

That was when all three heard a loud moan and "Agh FASTER! HARDER!"

Thats the point where Dai began gagging. "Ugh. Gross. I DIDNT need to hear that. Uck."

Satoshi nodded in agreement, the two definitly wasnt ready to go that far. Mio seemed to be enjoying the sounds she heard from the two boys in the next room.

Dai turned the Tv on and before he could get it turned up loud enough they heard "MORE! I NEED YOU ALL THE WAY IN. POUD ME TO OBLIVION. HARDER."

Dai almost threw up. He held a hand to his mouth as his stomach tried to heave up his burger from before.

While Dai held down his brunch Satoshi had grabbed the remote and turned up the volume of the TV. Satoshi sat there breathing deeply to try to calm his churning stomach.

Ten minutes later a commercial came on about some disease (and of course those commercials are quiet) and the three heard Takeshi and Sekimoto call again.

"Im about to...Mahhhhh!" They heard an odd sound.

"Urmagh! You taste so good."

"MMMMMMHH. You feel so good in me!"

Dai ran to the bathroom, he couldnt keep anything else down. Thankfully Satoshi barely held his brunch down.

The redhead came back in the living room a minute later looking pale but otherwise fine. He sat back down beside Satoshi and leaned against him.

"You okay, Dai?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah. I just couldnt keep anything down after...that. You?"

"I was close."

"I cant imagine you getting sick like that." Dai said as he closed his eyes for a minute.

Twenty minutes later Takeshi and Sekimoto walked back in the room to see a smiling Miop, a grossed out Satoshi and a pale sickly looking disgusted Dai.

Sekimoto blushed furiusly and Takeshi looked confused. "Takeshi," Sekimoto whispered where no one else could hear him. "They erm...heard our...us."

Takeshi winced and looked back at the other three, realizing why they looke like that. "Urm...Sorry?" He said to the others. Sorry about what..."

Dai started to gag again and Satoshi covered his ears. "How about we dont say anything about that again?"

"Sorry."

"They're done Dai."

Dai just did finish gagging. "Good. I dont think I have anything left to thow up anyway."

"Sorry, Dai." Takeshi said.

"Never again where I can hear it." Dai said.

"Now that its over," Mio said. "I made stairs leading to your room."

She walked over to the stairs and explained it all to Takeshi and Sekimoto, who didnt feel like asking questions as he limped down the stairs. Mio chuckled as she sat back down.

"Sekimoto was the uke...HAH." She began laughing.

"She liked that." Dai said plainly.

"Yeah." Satoshi agreed.

It was nearing one thirty by then. Satoshi looked at Mio with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Mio, what are we supposed to do about food?"

Someone stays with Dai while the rest gets food and brings him something back."

"Alright." Satoshi said.

"No. Im fine. We have the things on the doors. Ill be fine. Go eat and Ill stay here."

"Im not leaving you alone."

"Satoshi, if you havent noticed I can help myself if something happenes." Dai was getting mad. "Go eat."

Satoshi shook his head. "I think you should listen to him." Mio said.

Dai nodded. "I can handle it for half an hour."

"Alright." Satoshi nodded. "Takeshi and Sekimoto..."

"Will be headed down with you along with me." Mio said. "Hes fine."

Satoshi finally gave in and headed to the cafeteria with the other three around five. He made Dai promise he would be fine.

"I will be fine Satoshi. Sheesh. I dont know if I can stand you being my boyfriend if your protective njjust beind close to me." Dai said.

"Thats not fair. I worry."

"Worry less and go eat."

Satoshi had left with that.

Dai sat on the couch for a few minutes the walked out on the balcony to look at the ocean. When Dai came back inside he put a ward on the balcony letting only the people he called the 'good guys' in.

He walked down the stairs to Takeshi and Sekimoto's rooms and put a ward on their balcony doorway too. After that he went bac up and sat on the couch, knowing the bedroom would smell like...the other couple of boys.

Dai sighed, knowing the bedroom had to be cleaned before the smell set in so he tied the black bandanna around his face and walked in with cleaner. a gasp escaped his mouth whn he saw the mess the other two made.

The beds were ruffled and sheets torn off the beds but nothing ...gross... on them, thankfully. The mess was all across the floor, making it squish like a sponge in spots.

'Thank whatever god there is for me wearing my shoes.' Dai said in his head.

He squatted down and began cleaning the floor with bleach, since the carpet was white. After scrubbing half of the mess from Sekimoto Dai started to feel lightheaded so he went over and opened the small windows along the wall.

Dai shook his head to rid himself of the dizziness and went back to scrubbing the floor. Every few minutes he had to go to the foot long and six inch tall windows to breathe.

When Satoshi and the other came back from dinner fourty minutes later with Dai's food Dai was still scrubbing the floor but was almost all the way done. It was taking longer than expected because Dai had a few episodes of heaving to take care of too.

Satoshi walked into the bedroom and saw Dai on his hands and knees scrubbing, still in his leather outfit with the black gloves and bandanna. He smiled at the sight then stopped, remembering what happened in that room.

"Dai, we have you some dinner, but I dont think you would want it right now because of that." Dai looked up and nodded.

"Im almost Done, Satoshi. Ill be out in a minute."

"Alright."

Satoshi left the room and walked back to the living room where the others sat. Takeshi and Sekimoto looked at him.

"Whats he doing?" Sekimoto asked.

"Cleaning up your mess." Satoshi said flatly.

The other two boys flushed. "We would have gotten it."

"And by then it would have set in and left the room smelling bad." Dai said from the door way in full black outfit still with bandanna and gloves. "I just did clean it in time."

Takeshi and sekimoto didnt reply. They were too busy keeping each other from drooling at the sight of Dai in full outfit.

Satoshi shook his head. "Idiots." But he couldnt say much more because he was on the verge of drooling too but hid it better.

Dai smiled, lighting up the room and making himself look even more do-able. After seing what that did Dai shook his head and walked back into the bedroom to change.

The others heard a muffled "Im changing now." come from the closed door.

"Aww, no show?" Takeshi asked.

Sekimoto slapped him in the back of the head. "Who is it that you like?"

Takeshi flushed. "You."

"Who are you not going to try to do? or flirt with? or joke like that about?"

"Daisuke."

"Good."

Dai came out of the room in a pair of loose blue jeans and a brown tee shirt. He sat down beside Satoshi.

Mio tossed him a sandwich that he caught and bit into it. "Did I miss anything?"

"Besides the few people that dont care about us or Seriko start a fight, no." Mio said. "That Riku bitch joined him."

"Great." Dai said unenthoused. "And Keishi Ghema, her boyfriend?"

"Joined us. Hes spying on everyone." Mio said.

"Interesting. Do you know why?"

"To make Riku mad I believe. They broke up this morning."

"I never thought they'd last."

Mio nodded. She watched as Takeshi and Sekimoto linked hands, Dai eat his sandwich and Satoshi do something on his computer.

"What should we do?" Dai asked between bites. "Anything we can do to prepare?"

"All I can think of is wait for that rabbit and try to teach you and Satoshi."

Dai nodded. "But Satoshi hasnt..."

"I dont have any Dai." Satoshi said still typing on his computer.

"Yes you do. I can feel it and Mio can see it. Why would we be wrong?"

"Because I (imphasized I) cant feel it."

"You dont feel it." Mio said.

"Its part of you." Dai said. "Its there but you dont know until you try."

"Well, guys, Sekimoto and I are headed to our suite." Takeshi said as he stood up with Sekimoto with linked hands.

"Bye." Dai said.

"See you." Mio said.

Satoshi nodded to them as he continued to type. The two left with no complaint and Mio made a silencing ward where either couldnt hear upstairs or downstairs.

"Alright now that they're gone, Ill teach you two some magic." Mio said standing up. "Satoshi put that computer down unless you wnt to throw it at who ever attacks you."

Satoshi glared at her. "Com on Satoshi. Shes trying to help." dai said.

"Fine." He put the laptop on the table and stood up. "What now?"

"I want you to close you eyes and try to find a spot inside youself where it seems wild." Mio told Satoshi. "And Dai I want you to try to put your hand put flat and try to call your magic into your hand as a fireball."

Dai nodded and walked a few steps off to try, while Satoshi closed his eyes and looked inside for what he believed wasnt there. Theres always the skeptic, always.

Satoshi stood there for a while then after ten minutes he opened his eyes. Dai looked curiously at him.

"So?" Mio prodded.

"So you were right. I found it."

Mio smiled. "Now try to call that to help you. I want you to try to get it to heal the paper cut you have on your finger."

Satoshi nodded and closed his eyes again. Dai was having less accomplishment.

"Mio. It wont come to me." Dai said.

"Hmm...Try to just call it to your hand and let IT shape itself."

"Alright." Dai said as he looked at Satoshi and saw an earthern green shimmer around his paper cut.

Satoshi opened his eyes and looked at his finger. A smirk appeared on his face.

"So you two were right."

"You did it, Satoshi." Dai ran over and leap hugged him.

Satoshi caught the flying redhead in a hug. "Still not as impressive as yours."

Dai laughed. "Because I had Dark help me."

"Actually," Mio said as Dai and Satoshi broke apart. "If you were helped you would have had the others color mixed in with yours. Was there any other color with his?" She asked Satoshi.

"Come to think of it, no."

"That means Dark pretended to heal you while you healed youself, maybe subconsciously, but by yourself."

"Wow." Dai said.

"Now, back to what you were doing." Mio said ppointing Dai back to his spot. "Satoshi I want you to try to ward the door like I told Dai to."

Satoshi walked over to the door and stared at it for a minute before closing his eyes. He sighed and concentrated on what he was supposed to be doing.

After five minutes of standing there with closed eyes Satoshi peeked with his right eye to look at Dai and Mio. He watched Dai for a minute then a bright flash of silver light came and went quickly but it had lit up the whole room.

"What was that?" Satoshi asked.

Dai turned towards him and held up a pure silver colored feather. A huge smile errupted on the redheads face.

"I did it, Satoshi!" Dai said then let the feather disentigrate.

"Good job, Dai." He said as he turned back to the door with a stronger resolve.

Another five minutes passed and Dai saw the deep earthern green shimmer around the door. Dai walked over to Satoshi and hugged him around the waist.

Dai's head was sitting on Satoshi's back as Satoshi opened his eyes. He smiled and linked his fingers with Dai's.

Dai giggled and hugged Satoshi tighter. "Congratulations!"

Satoshi chuckled slightly. "Thanks, Dai."

Dai pulled loose and walked around him to hug him from the front. His face was buried in Satoshi's shoulder as he closed his eyes.

Satoshi smiled and hugged Dai just as tightly. He was glad he made Dai happy and how Dai liked him for every little thing he did.

"Ahem!" Mio said. "We still have things to do."

Satoshi rolled his eyes and let Dai go. "Ruins all the fun." Dai muttered, making Satoshi chuckle again.

"I want the both of you to call the magic to you hand and let it form itself." The two nodded, walking back to where Dai had been standing.

Dai stared at his hand in concentration while Satoshi closed his eyes imagining the magic in his hand. Nothing happened for a while then a silver shimmer was in Dai's right palm that turned into a silver feather.

Dai smiled at Mio then looked at Satoshi and saw the deep green shimmer in his palm. The green shimmer slowly turned into a feather the color of a summer time oak leaf.

Satoshi opened his eyes and smiled at Dai, who smiled back at him. Dai was about to talk when Satoshi's feather began glowing again.

"Its unstable!" Mio called. "Drop it."

Satoshi dropped the feather immediatly and Dai closed his eyes a second. "Dai! Get back!" Satoshi called.

The silver shimmer errupted from Dai's feather and encircled Satoshi's feather in a silver bubble. The feather exploded and the bubble expanded with it the shrank back, making no noise.

Dai flopped down on his rear, still holding the feather. He seemed winded.

"Truly amazing." Mio said as Satoshi walked over to Dai.

"Dai?" He kneeled beside Dai. "You okay?"

Dai looked at him then smiled. "Im fine. You?"

"Dont worry me like that." He pulled Dai into a relieved hug.

"I had to do something." Dai said hugging Satoshi back. "If I didnt none of us would be here."

"Most magic users cant use nullifiers, something to counteract magic like that. The only ones...What color feathers do Krad and Dark have? And which one belongs to which of you?" Mio asked.

"Krad is my other half and has golden yellow feathers while Dark is Dai's other half and has dark purple feathers thats almost black." Satoshi said as he let Dai go.

"Yes. Yes. Dai you are Krads opposite and Satoshi you are Darks. Gold and silver, Pruplr and green." Mio said. "Dai you will be slightly stronger than Satoshi because Krad is more of a threat."

Dai nodded, undertstanding the significance of that. He wasnt afraid, just apprehensive of his new enemy if it came to be.

"Are we to get wings too?" Dai asked as Satoshi looked at her.

"I...I dont know. All I know is what Ive said so far. If you two dont mind Id like for you to stang and concentrate on you back and see if you do have wings."

"No." Satoshi said. "To get wings rips the back and heals very slowly."

Dai was already standing when Satoshi spoke. He closed his eyes and tryed to imagine his magic in his back where Dark had his wings attached.

"Dai, no!" Satoshi called as he stood up, trying to stop the younger from hurting himself.

Satoshi was stopped though and stunned when a silver aura engulfed Dai's back. The aura shimmered and formed the brightest unnatural silver wings immaginable, almost too bright to look at.

Not one sound came from Dai as the wings came from his back and flared out to an impressive five feet length each. The wings folded in and layed almost completly against the redheads back.

"My lord!" Came a call from the new set up stairs as Takeshi came up. "How the hell do you explain that!"

Dai opened his eyes and smiled. "Magic, Takeshi, magic."

Satoshi was stunned. The wings didnt hurt Dai at all. There was no pain evident on Dai's face and he wasnt able to hide pain well.

"Truly magnificaent, ne?" Mio said awed.

Dai turned to Satoshi and wouldnt look him in the eye. "Sorry Satoshi. I just had to see what would happen." He fidgited nervously.

"Dont apoligize, Dai. I was wrong." He walked over to Dai and hugged him then whispered in his ear. "I should be apoligizing. I should have trusted the magic and not Krad."

Dai hugged Satoshi back. "Im scared it will hurt you." He hugged Satoshi tighter. "I dont want you hurt."

"How about we see." Satoshi said letting Dai go.

"What if you get hurt?" That was when Mio interrupted.

"If it didnt hurt you it shouldnt hurt him. You are the same as the opposite angel. If your wings didnt hurt you Dai it certainly shouldnt hurt you."

Satoshi nodded. "Hey Dai!" Takeshi called.

"Huh?" He had forgotten he was there. "Yeah?"

"Can I touch it?" He pointed at Dai's back.

Dai laughed. "Why not?" He flared his wings out to an impressive ten foot wing span.

Takeshi seemed stunned then walked forward like a little kid to pet a new animal. He slowly reached out and delicately touched the left wing.

Dai giggled. "That tickles, Takeshi."

Takeshi touch the wing a little bit more solidly as to make it not tickle. He began to slowly pet it like a goat or something.

"Awesome!" He said petting the wing more.

"Alright enough petting." Mio said.

"Oops, sorry Dai. Your wings are just really soft and silky."

Dai smiled. "Its okay, Takeshi." He felt a bit of his own wing and agree with Takeshi about how soft it was. "Satoshi?"

Satoshi nodded and closed his eyes. After a couple minutes a deep dark green shimmer appeared along his back and a pair of dark green almost black wings appeared on his back.

"Anything, Satoshi?" Dai asked worried.

Satoshi smiled slightly. "No." He flared his wings out to the ten foot span.

"Can I touch it?" Takeshi asked.

"No. You felt Dai's." Satoshi caid curling his wings in.

Takeshi pouted. "You can feel my wings all you want Takeshi." Dai said.

The boy smiled and went back to petting Dai's wing. He was definitly amused by very little.

It was nearing five thirty by then and Mio decided that the two had done enough magic for the day. Only so much magic could be used a day and the two were new at it so they had to bould it up and soon.

"Im done teaching you two for the day." Mio said as she sat down on the red couch, the furthest away.

Takeshi left to go eat with Sekimoto, leaving Dai's wings alone. Dai ruffled his wings slightly amused by them before sitting down with them slightly curling his wings in.

Satoshi sat beside Dai with a smile. "Good job today Dai."

"You too Satoshi." He said happily. "Shouldnt you two be going to eat now?"

"Yeah." Mio said as she stood up. "Coming Satoshi?"

"Ill be there in a minute."

Mio nodded and walked out the door to wait for Satoshi.

"Dai will you be okay here by yourself? I might be a while."

"Ill be fine. I have magic. With my luck Ill do something while your gone and blow up half the beach."

Satoshi gave him a look. "Dont do that while Im gone."

"Im a big boy, Satoshi. I can handle it."

Satoshi gave in again to Dai and stood up. He walked to the door about to leave.

"Satoshi."

"Yeah?"

"I wont do anything only if you let me feel your wings when you get back."

Satoshi smiled. "Of course you can."

"Yay." Dai smiled happily. "Ill expect you back in an hour and a half at most."

"Alright." Satoshi left with a smile after grabbing a jacket to hide his wings and closed the door behind him.

Dai smiled and flapped his wings slightly, then winced when he saw that little bit caused some things to over turn. He laughed then smiled.

"Oops." He picked the few things that had fallen over up and put them back in place.

There wasnt much Dai could do in the rooms after having everything artwise broken and everything else clean. "This is boring but I cant go outside right now because someone might see me."

He sighed and turned changed the channel on the TV. After finding an artwork show on the history channel Dai stretched out and watched it.

An hour passed slowly as the art show was putting Dai to sleep. A funny sounding knock came from Dai's main door and he walked over to it to look through the peek hole.

There was a blond girl from his class standing outside the door. Dai opened the door with just the chains to keep it closed.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I would like to speak to a Daisuke Niwa."

"Hes speaking."

"Mr. Seriko cordially invites you to his chambers tonight in apology. He would like for you to come at eight o'clock and will have food and movies."

"Tell him I am disinclined to aquiest his request." (From pirates of the carribbean one. Elizabeth says it when she was told shes be dining with the captain.)

"Okay. He will be displeased."

"Too bad." Dai shut the door.

After ten more minutes passed Satoshi Mio Takeshi and Sekimoto all came back through Dai's door. The others sat down on the couchs after Satoshi took his jacket off.

"Dai, did anything happen while we were gone?"

"Some blond came and told me Seriko wants me in his room at eight."

"What did you do?"

"I told her to tell him no and I closed the door."

"Thats why he was mad at dinner."

Mio handed Dai a plate full of spaghetti. Dai sat at the little counter and began eating, listening to the others talk.

"Explains the blond coming up to him too."

"Yeah. She seemed really scared."

"She was scared when she was up here." Dai said then continued eating.

"She peobably knew you wouldnt accept and knew he would be mad."

"Wonder why he decided to make her sit ON him."

"To make him feel like someone likes him."

"I guess so."

"Why does he want to apologize to Dai then?"

"To get Dai in his room then kill him easier."

"Who knows. All we need to care about it that hes fine."

The talk continued on for another five minutes. Dai finished eating and walked to the balcony.

None of the others noticed him walked outside. He was tired of being cooped up, making him feel like a caged bird.

"Dai?" Satoshi called from the living room.

"Im just here." He said quietly.

Satoshi walked outside beside him. "You seem agitated."

"I dont like being locked inside. It makes me feel cooped up. I like being outside."

"I know." Satoshi looked back at the others. "How about a little trip?"

"I always thought of you as the rule follower." Dai said smiling as he jumped up onto the railing. "Coming?"

"You go first then Ill follow since are wings are so big."

Dai nodded. "Here I go." His wings expanded and began flapping powerfully.

Dai lifted off easily like he had known how to fly since birth. He rose delicately into the air and hovered while Satoshi climbed onto the railing.

With three quick flaps Satoshi was up in the air too. He smiled at the rush they got flying.

"Holy Hell!" Takeshi called running to the railing after feeling the gusts fromt the twos wings as they lifted off. "They can fly!"

Dai laughed and rose higher into the air. The exiliration of flying made Dai laugh even more.

"This is so cool." Dai called to Satoshi.

Satoshi nodded and flew up to where Dai was. "Dai," He was right infront of the younger one. "Can I kiss you?"

Dai smiled. "Why ask now?"

"It seemed better." He said as he neared Dai.

Satoshi reflected Dai's flaps of his wings where Dai's went forward Satoshi's went back, Dai's went back Satoshi's went forward. He neared Dai and wrapped and arm around his waist.

Satoshi's lips locked onto Dai's passionatly as the flew a bit higher where the others couldnt really see what they were doing. The older ones tongue flicked out of his mouth and teased Dai's lips asking for entrance.

Dai opened his mouth willingly and let Satoshi's tongue enter, going straight to the sensative moaning spot he had found before. A moan elicited by Satoshi's tongue escaped Dai.

The two flew a bit higher in the seven o'clock light. Dai's tongue made its way slowly to Satoshi's mouth, helped along by the others tongue.

A moan came from Satoshi as Dai licked inside his mouth, finding a tender spot. Dai kept licking the spot making Satoshi moan and shift from the sensuous feeling.

After breaking apart and gasping air the two drifted slowly down to be equal with their railing. The three standing on their balcony watched them in awe as they drifted down just like angels.

Dai landed lightly on one of the sides of the balcony railing while Satoshi landed on the other. Both kept their balance easily with the help of their wings that would lightly flap to balance them again.

"I wish I had wings!" Takeshi said.

"Sorry Takeshi." Dai said as he sat on the rail.

Takeshi shrugged as Satoshi sat on the rail too. "What were you two doing up there?"

"Talking." Dai said.

"Explicit talking." Satoshi muttered.

"When does the sun set?" Dai asked randomly.

"About an hour." Mio said as she walked inside. "I had better go to my room tonight so stupid Riku doesnt get curious."

"Sorry you have her as your room mate." Takeshi said.

"Ill live. I dont hang with her so I dont really care."

The others called their good byes as Mio left promising that she'd be back at ten the next morning.

Takeshi went into the living room and pur a cd in the cd player to amuse them.

The four left sat in their groups, Satoshi and Dai then Takeshi and Sekimoto, listening to music for fourty five minutes until the sun began to set.

"Im going uot to watch the sunset, guys." Dai said as he walked to the railing.

"Sekimoto and I talked about going to the roof sometime." Takeshi said.

Dai shrugged and walked to the balcony. He lept up on the railing and turned towards the others who were watching him.

A smile spread across Dai's face. He leaned backwards and began tumbling towards the ground.

Satoshi jumped up and ran to the balcony to look for Dai. He was looking down one side when Dai flapped up silently behind him putting his fingers to his lips to shush the other two.

Takeshi nodded to tell Dai he would be quiet. Dai grabbed Satoshi below the armpits and lifting him off the balcony into the air.

"Dai!" Satoshi called above the wind and looked up at Dai whose head was likewise tilted up watching the skies.

'He seems so angelic like that.' Satoshi thought to himself.

"Dai, will you let me go now?"

Dai laughed and looked at Satoshi. "You could go at any moment."

Satoshi noticed Dai was barely holding him, letting him get off and fly any time he wanted. He smirked then pulled off Dai, dropping a few feet before flapping his wings and catching back up to Dai.

The two raced each other high into the sky where Takeshi and Sekimoto wouldnt see them from the roof. Satoshi flew beside Dai as the sun began sinking below the horizon of water.

From their point of view Satoshi and Dai saw the most beautiful sunset. It had beautiful streaks of red orange copper pink and blue.

Satoshi looked over at Dai. "Dai, Im glad to be here with you to watch this."

"Im glad Im here with you, Satoshi." Dai smiled warmly. "Im glad Im with you."

Satoshi smiled warmly back at Dai. "Im glad Im with you too."

The top of the sun slowly lowered over the horizon and Satoshi and Dai slowly floated back down to their balcony where Takeshi and Sekimoto waited in the living room.

Dai landed on a short part of the railing and folded his wings in before jumping onto the balcony. Satoshi did the same on the other side before they both headed inside.

"Hey, your back?" Takeshi asked from the red couch with Sekimoto.

"Yeah."

"We've been back a couple minutes." Takeshi said. "So...A movie?"

Dai looked at Satoshi, who nodded. "Yeah. What do you want to watch?"

"Batman!" Sekimoto said.

"Yeah!" Takeshi said happily. "I know you have that one Dai."

Dai nodded and went to his room to look for the DVD. Satoshi sat down on the blue couch to wait for Dai's return.

Less than five minutes later Dai returned in his pajamas and with the DVD of Batman Begins. He put it in the DVD player and sat down on Satoshi's right side.

Satoshi wrapped an arm around Dai's waist letting it sit on Dai's hip bone. Dai pulled his legs up on the couch where he was leaning on Satoshi.

The movie began and Takeshi had Sekimoto practically laying on him before it had ten minutes pass. Takeshi was laying on the red couch while Sekimoto layed on his chest as they watched the movie.

Satoshi ran his fngers lazily through Dai's hair a couple times before resting it on his right hip again. When Dai looked up at him he smiled at bit at him before kissing his forehead.

Dai wrapped his left arm around Satoshi's waist while his head rested on his shoulder. Both had a content look on their faces just sitting there in each others embrace.

By ten thirty the movie was over and the credits were rolling. Satoshi looked down at Dai and realized the redhead was asleep.

A loving smile crossed Satoshi's face as he scooped Dai up in his arms and carried him to his bed. After laying Dai down on his bed and tucking him in, Satoshi went back out to the living room and turned the TV on to the history channel to keep the other two asleep.

'Looks like I was the only one who watched the movie all the way through. I know Dai tried but he hasnt slept in twenty four hours.' Satoshi thought to himself as he changed into his pajamas.

Satoshi laid on his bed and crossed his arms below his head and watched Dai's slow breathing from across the room. He was content with little moments like that with Dai.

Just a couple minutes later Satoshi fell asleep to the slow constant breathing of Dai's. After falling asleep the two's wings slowly dispersed into thin air.

Andthereitendsfornow.IllworkonthenextchapterbutIdontknowwhatisgonnahappenfromnowon.

And here is the end of the chapter. So was that fluffy? is what I wrote about Satoshi and Daisuke fluff? Or was that like...what is it called? Yes I know Takeshi and Sekimoto got it on in the bedroom but...Takeshi deserves a nice guy.

Next chapter...Will have whatever comes to mind and other crap. thanks for sticking with me guys. I would love Reviews and ideas. O.O Chippy says please give me ideas since hes over worked. 


	9. Wednesday day 5

Alrighty heres chapter nine! Wednesday day 5...of fouteen. Wow a lots happened already for the characters. Dai has pretty magic. I didnt know what color to make Satoshi's like heres what I planned:

Krad's magic is gold

Darks magic is purple

Dai's magic is the opposite Krad so his is gold

Satoshi's magic is the opposite of Darks...So what would be the opposite of purple?

I made it dark green.

Well it is my story so I could make it pink (but I hate pink)

Was that a surprise last chapter? Did you expect any of that? This is my first story with Mio saying a lot and the first with OC's I usually stick to the main characters a lot.

I need to write less. I own nothing

ONTOTHESTORY

Andhereasyoucanseeisalinebreak.Imgettingbetteratwritinglinebreakslikethis.Idonthavetothinkasmuchanymore.YAYme.

Dai was woken fully revitalized by a fluffly bunny on his face. "KYUU!" Wiz called in Dai's ear.

Dai opened his eyes and stared right into Wiz's eyes. He jumped slightly at the closeness of the bunny.

"Hey Wiz." He petted the bunny's ears. "Did you just get back?"

"Kyuu."

"I bet your tired."

The bunny seemed to shrug. "Keyuu Kyu Kyuu Kye Kyue Kyuue-kyu."

"Can I have the note then?"

"Kyuu."

"Ill give him the note Wiz."

The bunny dropped a rolled up sheet of paper in Dai's lap the jumped off and went somewhere to sleep. Dai watched the bunny trot off before looking down at the rolled paper.

Dai picked up the paper and walked over to Satoshi's bed, where the boy lay with his back to Dai. Satoshi's hair was flopped in his face since it was longer, now that he had used magic, making him look all that much more hot.

The redhead sat down lightly on Satoshi's bed and calmly rubbed Satoshi's back in a massaging way. Satoshi sleepily leaned into the touch of Dai's hand.

"Satoshi," Dai said whispering into Satoshi's ear. "Time to wake up. Its nearly nine and Wiz came back with a note."

Satoshi's eyes sleepily opened. "Too early." He said as he grabbed Dai and pulled him down on the bed with him.

"Satoshi." Dai said when Satoshi spooned him. "Not now. Your cousin replied to you."

"So? Sleep now, read later." Satoshi murmered.

"Come on Satoshi. Stop flirting with me and wake up." Dai said pulling away from Satoshi.

The bluehaired boy sat up too and wrapped and arm around Dai's waist. "So what'd it say?"

"I dont know. Its for you."

"You could have read it. I wouldnt have minded."

"Not the point. Its to you."

Dai handed him the note that had an old timey orange wax seal made of dripped candle wax and a metal seal. Satoshi looked at the seal for a second before slitting it loose.

::::Satoshi

Im glad to hear from you. That bunny thing is a hyper little fluff ball. He was quite the comedian when he fell in my well and flapped around for a while. To tell the truth Im surprised you have found someone, not meaning offense but he IS your mortal enemy. Id be glad to come help you all though. When you get this I should be there in twenty four hours. Tell your new lover to go easy on you, cuz. Im kidding. I know you wont have sex with him yet. I'll have a surprise for you two when I get there. Be there soon. Save some bad guy butt kicking for me.

::::Mara

Satoshi was flushed at some of the things his cousin had said. He was kind of glad Dai didnt read it.

"So what did she say?" Dai asked.

"She'll be here tomorrow. That and she enjoys Wiz's company." Satoshi said as he rolled the paper back up.

"Thats good. We need all the help we can get." Dai was about to get off the bed.

"Whats wrong? Dont you want to sit with me anymore?"

"Satoshi? What did I do to make you think that?"

"You seem to want to get away from me quickly."

Dai looked hurt. "No." He shook his head slowly, sadly. "I wouldnt do that."

To Satoshi's amazement Dai hugged him and kissed his cheek. He didnt expect Dai to be so...so loving.

Satoshi hugged Dai back and rested his head ontop of the others. "I dont deserve some one like you, Dai. You're so pure and innocent."

Dai hugged Satoshi all the more tighter. "If you didnt deserve me, then who would you deserve? Im as tainted as you."

"No!" Satoshi said loudly pulling away from Dai. "No. You arent tainted. Theres no way you could be."

"Im impure, Satoshi. Ive had girlfriends. Ive had dirty thoughts. Im not as angelic as you think I am."

"In my eyes you can never be anything but pure and angelic." He pulled Dai against him. "Nothing less." He was leaning against his headboard with Dai leaning against his chest. "Nothing but that."

Satoshi was hugging Dai like if he let go Dai would flutter away out of reach. He cared so much for Dai it hurt.

"Satoshi?" Dai whispered. "Your the only person to say anything like that."

Satoshi layed his head on top of Dai's. "Thats because I care so much for you. I care so much it hurts."

Dai squeezed his hand. "Everyone thought of you as a cold hearted machine but I always knew you werent. Some points I dispised you but I could never disguise how attractive you were to me. At night I would dream about you. I always dreamt about you, waking and sleeping. You haunted my thoughts." Dai kept staring at the wall across the room as he spoke. "I worried about you when I thought I hated you. When you were down I never realized it but I was sad. I couldnt get you out of my mind."

Satoshi hugged Dai a bit more and kissed his hair. "I think we're in the same boat. Head over heels for each other."

"I think so." Dai said as he tuned his head to put his cheek against Satoshi's chest. "You're beautiful to me. Beautiful and angelic."

Satoshi kissed Dai's forehead. "Your my angel."

They sat there holding each other for a while, then Dai shifted. Dai remembered they had enemies to fight and reality kicked in when he heard shuffling coming from the living room.

Satoshi let Dai go, also remembering that other people were in their rooms. He loved those little moments with Dai even if they werent very long.

"We'd better get up, ne?" Dai stood up.

Satoshi smiled. "I guess so."

Takeshi sat up in the living room, waking Sekimoto up. "Oy, Dai! You awake?"

"I would be after that anyway." Dai called back.

Takeshi laughed and stood up stretching. "Whatever. Food. The four of us need to eat soon."

Satoshi looked up at Dai. "You cant be thinking of going down there, can you?"

"I have to. If the teacher is better," They heard the door open and close. "then she wont allow me to stay in here."

Mio walked to the bedroom door. "Dont worry about it. She's still really sick. I believe Seriko poisoned her."

"What?"

"Yeah. Shes laying in bed. Told me that she wont be better for a few days."

Dai nodded. "I expected no less." Satoshi watched him curiously. "She fell sick right when everything began getting worse. Its the only explanation."

"Yeah." Mio nodded. "That means you, Dai, can stay in here."

"I dont want to stay cooped up in here." Dai said with a slight pout.

"Its to keep you safe." Mio said as if she were talking to a child

"You try being stuck in a room for days! You get a bit of anxiety. A lot actually." His voice held a crisp edge.

Dai walked over to his own bed and sat down. He wouldnt look at any of the others.

"Dai," Satoshi began to speak.

Dai looked up at him with a cold look saying he really wasnt in a mood to talk anymore. Satoshi dropped his gaze to the floor.

In almost a whisper Satoshi spoke. "Im sorry, Dai. Sorry your treated like a caged animal."

Dai made no move that he heard Satoshi as he stared at the floor. He didnt move even when Mio huffed out of the room.

Satoshi stood up slowly, watching Dai, wanting to comfort the other boy but could do nothing. He stood there staring at Dai for a minute before speaking agin.

"Im sorry, Dai. In this Mio knows best since she has worked with magic before. I cant second guess her when she has kept us alive." He squatted infront of Dai to make him look in his eyes. "Im sorry Dai, I really am. This is for your safety and I...I dont want to lose you." He rested his hands on Dai's knees. "If I lost you I dont know what I would do. Your my everything, Dai. Please, I dont want to lose you."

Dai was staring at Satoshi, who had a light layer of tears in his eyes. The redhead brought his hand hand up and put it on the side of Satoshi's face to wipe away the tear that rolled down his cheek.

Satoshi's eyes locked onto Dai's and he understood Dai's pain. The one moment Satoshi understood everything about the younger boy, from how he was successfully hiding his fear of everything outside his door to being locked up in the same place for hours, days not being allowed where he loves to be.

The older boy couldnt stand it, he pulled Dai into a comforting hug. He rested his chin ontop of Dai's and rocked him back and forth slowly.

"Im sorry, Dai. Im so sorry about it all."

Dai hugged Satoshi back just as tightly. He knew Satoshi understood him now and knew the hug was reassuring Satoshi too.

"Satoshi." Mio called. "Hurry up. We need to go eat."

The two pulled loose and Satoshi gave Dai a hopeful look then left the room. Dai sat there on his bed, wanting so bad that it was the few days before when he and Satoshi flirted and had their first kiss.

Dai sat there on his bed unmoving for the full fourty minutes his friends were gone. He hadnt moved once since Satoshi left, and had felt no need to move.

Satoshi came back around ten and walked quietly into Dai's room after finding he wasnt in the living room. He watched the boy on the bed a minute and saw he didnt move once.

"Dai?" Satoshi called quietly.

Dai looked at him for a second then let his gaze slide back to the floor like it took too much energy to look up. He let out a small sigh as Satoshi walked over and sat beside him.

"I got you something to eat." He said as he rubbed Dai's back with his free left hand.

Dai sat up and looked at Satoshi. "Thanks." Was all that came out of his mouth as Satoshi handed him a large cooked burito and a salad.

Satoshi kept rubbing Dai's back in calm motions that seemed to calm the boy down as he started on his burito. Dai seemed to relax in Satoshi's touch completly and leaned against said boy.

After finishing the burito Dai put the wrapped on his lap to remember to throw away before starting into his chicken caesar salad. Satoshi's left hand went from where it was rubbing Dai's back to just wrapped calmly around Dai's waist as a comfort.

Dai spoke not a word through the whole meal but Satoshi knew that he wanted, no, needed Satoshi with him at the moment. No complaints came from the blue haired boy as he say there with Dai, and no complaints would come from him.

Another five minutes passed before Dai was done eating. He just put the plastic bowl and paper wrapper on the floor and leaned against Satoshi some more.

"Thank you." Dai's voice held so much sincerity.

"Its nothin. I just want you to be happy. Maybe Mio will let us fly after dark, kay?"

Dai nodded. "Thats sounds good." Then looking down he added a whispered a sentence. "Even if I only get to get out for a few minutes."

Satoshi sighed. He hated how Dai couldnt move about freely. Dai was trapped like a wild bird in a small cage.

"Im sorry."

"Its not your fault." Dai said as he wrapped his arms around Satoshi's middle. "None of this is."

"I know but I feel so bad that you can do anything. Your stuck in a little room for hours, days, building up the tension and frustration. During all of it, I cant do anything."

"But you are. You just being here helps me." Dai looked up into Satoshi's eyes, and Satoshi knew Dai wasnt lying. "With you here I dont feel agitated. When you're here beside me I feel safe and happy."

Satoshi lightly squeezed Dai's waist. "Thats good. I just wish I could do something to help you, to get you out of this room for a while."

"So do I. So do I. What are we supposed to do today?"

"Mio told me she'd try to teach us how to strengthen our magic to make us be able to use more. She hopes that before long we will have the same reserves as Dark and Krad."

"But they've had hundreds of years to build it up."

"They have to renew the storage every reincarnation."

"Oh. So in reality they've had a year, roughly, to make it what it is?"

"Yeah. Thats why she thinks we can do it."

"Well why not, Satoshi?"

"Exactly. I dont see why not, since you two have convinced me to challenge everything I know now." He ruffled Dai's hair. "Going from hating the enemy to loving it, and thinking I have no magic to having it."

"Maybe you just stink at observations." Dai said chuckling, earning his hair ruffled again.

"Funny Dai, real funny."

Dai shrugged innocently. "You know Im right."

"Alright so you are, but do you have to rub it in?"

"Yes." Dai said smiling up at Satoshi.

"Will you two love birds stop doing that?" Mio called.

"Not our fault we like each other." Satoshi called while Dai blushed.

"Hurry up and get out here so we can start training."

Dai let Satoshi go and nodded him out. "I gotta change."

Satoshi nodded. "Ill give you five minutes."

"Alright."

With that Satoshi walked out and Dai changed into what he had on the day before. Before five minutes was up Dai was in th living room in his loose clothes.

"Alright you two. I sent Takeshi and Sekimoto to their rooms for your training, where they cant hear anything."

"Whats with all the secrecy now?" Satoshi asked.

"You two are going to transform today. The first transformation is a bit on the painful side and I didnt want them to see or hear it."

Satoshi flat out glared at Mio. "Why? Why transform? We can use our magic this way."

Dai decided to answer that. "Satoshi, when we are in our transformed body its easier to use our magic and it doesnt tax us as much."

Mio nodded. "Im amazed you knew Daisuke."

"Mom and Grandpa taught me well."

Mio nodded again, then looked at Satoshi. She wasnt going to put up with his 'smart' remarks.

"You might want to choose something different as your outfit."

"Why isnt what I wore the first time I used magic not what Ill have on?"

"It wasnt major magic. Dai was in a life threatening spot when he used magic. You have to use a lot of magic to have that as your form." Mio explained. "Dai," She had an evil smirk on her face. "How about you and Satoshi fly down the beach sometime later on and buy him a complimentary outfit to yours?" With a wink she changed the subject. "Alright, since you, Satoshi dont have the right...outfit...we will try some more simpler spells."

"I really think Im going to hate what she has planned for my outfit." Murmered Satoshi, thinking Dai was listening.

Dai wasnt. He had an almost as evil smirk as Mio about the outfit for Satoshi.

"Oh no. Nononononono. NO! nu-uh. Dai no! I am not wearing leather!"

Both Mio and Dai pouted. "You'd look just so kawaii!" Mio stated.

"Dai, please tell me you arent planning what I think your planning."

"Alright I wont tell you." Dai said smirking at Satoshi's uncomfortableness.

"Enough of that for now." Mio stated. "A bus is coming for anyone who wants to go to the museum in an hour. Seriko and the whole class is going to make it look like nothing is happening and maybe meeting up with Kei." She held up a hand as Satoshi tried to speak. "No its not the time to attack him. He has many an artwork at his disposal. While they're gone well be training on the beach."

"Why and how?"

"Combat training and against each other."

"What!" They both called.

"Dont worry. You'll both have protection spells on yourselves so you wont be hurt. We'll be headed down to the beach in an hour and a half. During that time I would ask that the two of you release your wings and rest up untill then."

Satoshi sighed and nodded. He wasnt liking Mio's training plan, not at all.

Dai shrugged, not really minding. He wanted to see how far he could get but didnt want to hurt Satoshi.

"Satoshi," Dai said timidly. "Do you think we can ever do it? Beat Kei, I mean."

Satoshi gave Dai a soothing look. "Why not, Dai?"

"We're normal human boys. What makes us able to beat artworks?" Dai asked skeptically. "Why should we be the heros? What makes us strong or brave or smart enough to beat anything? Why us? Was it ever about just Dark and Krad or did things always lead up to this? Did our ancestors go through this and fail?"

Mio sat heavilly on a couch. "You shouldnt be smart enough to ask those questions yet." She said putting her face in her hands. "Why can these be so smart already?"

"I was right! Our ancestors went through this too!" Dai was pointing at Mio. "What makes US able to defeat them now?!"

"Sit down." Mio commanded as she lifted her face. "Now. Either sit or dont listen."

Dai was sitting and Satoshi reluctantly sat beside him. He wasnt liking this one bit.

"Ive been in connection with every Niwa and Hikari ever in the past. Many Niwa had, when needed, procured a lover. The Niwa were always easy to get released of Dark. When the time came to fight off the other side, the Niwas were already rid of Dark so Krad and his tamer had to go against them. It always ended the same. The tamer never realized he had magic and Krad didnt teach him. EVERY TIME the other side mortally wounded the tamer where he had little time to live. The bad thing is Krad would have to...obtain...a lover for his tamer to pass his seed on to reincarnate Krad." She swallowed heavilly. "Many times Krad couldnt find suitable...partners...for the seed, so he would..."

Dai held onto Satoshi's hand to help him with it. "Mio please go on." Dai said giving Satoshi's hand a squeeze.

"He had trouble choosing a right match or fertile woman for the seed. After many times of that in the Hikari lines Krad gave up looking for someone outside of the line. He would find a cousin of the tamer and forcefully insert the seed into her."

Satoshi seemed pale as the story came along. He couldnt speak at the moment, he was too stunned.

"Krad raped those women, didnt he?" Dai asked. "Raped everyone of them, and if Im right Mio, you let it happen. You let it happen and you knew that it would kill those women since Krad came to the tamer at birth. Thats why Satoshi never knew his mother. Its because you let her die from the magic in her womb!" Dai was furius at what mio had let happen.

"I had to!" Mio was on her feet. "If I didnt the evil in this world would continue on, unchecked, unchallenged, until it took over!"

"Every time the Hikari went against the other side you were there with them but you let them die! You had to keep yourself alive even though you were an artwork and could be resurrected!" Dai was on his feet too, still holding onto Satoshi's hand. "You are the one to blame for all their deaths! Krad can only be blamed for wanting to continue his existance, while you were too self loving to help him!"

A pink hue surrounded Mio and Dai could see it was swirling like a gaseous flame. "Dont you dare talk to me like that, you insubordinate ungrateful fool!" Her aura was stretching out towards Dai. "I have protected you and taught you how to fight and you dare stand there and disrespect and disregard what I have done!"

The aura surrounded Dai and enclosed him in a pink gaseous flaming bubble. It was cutting off Dai's air, strangling him.

"Stop." Satoshi said weakly.

"He will learn his place. Until then he will stay there."

"You're killing him." Satoshi said quietly looking at Dai, who's hand had dropped his.

"Dont worry. I wont kill him. Hes still needed to beat them." Mio said glaring at Dai. "Actually he is despensible. We have Dark. He is unneeded." Satoshi's eyes widened.

"No." He was barely audible.

That was when a blinding silver light encircled Dai. He was glowing so bright both Satoshi and Mio had to look away or be blinded.

"How can this be?" Mio asked. "Only the strongest and taught magic users can escape that!"

Dai's aura surrounded him like Mio's had done but it was more tangible and actually solid looking just like a silver flame. His aura was flickering and moving just like a real fire would do.

"How!" Mio was barely able to contain Dai's power.

Dai's flames became bigger and even more like fire. It licked his body, that was beginning to transform. Satoshi had scooted away from Dai since it was so bright.

"No! Its not possible! He cant be able to do that. He shouldnt be able to do that, ever!" Mio was calling loudly, the room was full of dull crackling flaming noises. "He cant be!"

Both Mio and Satoshi watched as Dai's body arched back some and his mouth opened where a silver light began to emit from there and his eyes. The silver fire was so purely colored Satoshi and Mio couldnt look anymore.

"Whats going on!"

"Hes transforming, except hes stronger than I ever concieved in my wildest thoughts. He has two levels of transformation! One where he is at Dark and Krads level. That one is where he is dressed in the black leather like I said, but this...This is truly amazing! He is transforming into the second stage. Only the most powerful in the world can do this!"

"Whats that mean!" The noise of fire was louder now where the two had to yell to hear each other.

"He will be dressed in the purest of silver looking garmets, establishing his position of power. When at that stage, he can do almost innumerable things, spells, summonings!"

A crackle, like the loudest lighting, sounded then a flash of silver light that was followed by a wave, like what would flow out from a bomb, knocked the two far off into walls. Dai had transformed into the second level.

Satoshi was the first to open his eyes and saw a silver light in the middle of the floor and after squinting he saw Dai, collapsed in the middle of a slight dent in the floor. He stood up and ran to Dai's side.

That was when Satoshi noticed Dai's clothes, hair, and wings. Dai's pants were like tight fitting silver leather, his shirt- a tight skin clinging v-neck sleeveless silver cloth with silver colored fishnet down his arms to go up the back of his hands to attach to the back of his middle finger, his feet had tight fitting boots that went all the way up his calf to stop at his knee below his pants, his hair had silver in the ends- almost like highlights, around his neck was a simple thick silver chocker, and his wings had grown to either fourteen or sixteen foot wing span.

"My lord!" Mio whispered in a scared voice as she timidly walked towards Dai.

Subconsciously Dai's wings flapped, thinking Mio was a threat to him. The blast from the powerful wings knocked Mio from her feet and slide bakwards some while Satoshi grabbed the carpet covering his face with his free hand.

"Dai!" Satoshi called over the powerful whooshing air. "Wake up. No one here is threatening you."

Dai's eyes flickered open and Satoshi saw that they, too, were different. His eyes were still their blood red color but a thin line beside the pupil then around the edge of the iris was silver colored.

"Satoshi?" He asked with a rough sounding voice, like he had been screaming for hours. "What happened?"

"Its hard to explain, Dai. Mio says you went to a second level of transformation." Dai looked accusingly at Mio.

"You are one of the most powerful magic users in the world." Mio said warily. "Between you, Satoshi, Dark, and Krad the most powerful is you. There is no 'what ifs' in that fight."

Dai nodded weakly. He hadnt seen himself yet.

"Whoa! What the crap! Im all silver!"

"Dai...I think you should gointo the bathroom and look in the mirror."

Dai looked curiously at Satoshi who just smiled at nodded him towards the bathroom. With a skeptical look Dai stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Three...Two...One..." Satoshi said slowly as Dai walked.

"HOLY CRAP!" Dai practically screamed. "I AM all silver."

Takeshi poked his head through the protective charm Mio put over the magic-ed stairs. "What happened? We saw a bright light then this weird wave and stuff."

"Dai. I think Takeshi would like to know what happened." Satoshi called. "Would you like to show him?"

Dai walked out of the bathroom and Takeshi rightly fainted on sight. The redhead cocked his head to the side curiously like a cute kitten.

"What'd I do?" Dai asked sweetly with a little smile.

Satoshi could only smile back at the cute little redhead. He nodded to Dai, still smiling, glad he just wasnt hurt.

"Alright, so I have no idea what to do now." Mio said. "I expected neither of you to be able to do that."

Dai's smile faded and he got a far away look in his eyes. After a second he came back to reality after Satoshi and Mio gave him curious looks.

"That was so cool!" He called.

"What?" Mio asked.

"I can talk to Dark AND Krad where they are!"

"I expected you to if you were well like that. When a magic user can go to second level, they can speak to creatures on different planes of existance IF they know the aura signature. After a while, you could summon them to you. Dont try that right now. If you dont do it right you or the one your summoning can be killed." Mio said.

Dai gave her a pointedly mistrusting look. He had the kind of attitude that said 'why-should-I-trust-you-now-that-you-have-tried-to-kill-me?'.

Takeshi began waking up then. He groaned and sat up quickly.

"What just happened? Tell me it was a dre...Gods above, Dai! How can...no normal...but...how...wh...you cant...you cant have...he cant...can he?"

"What ARE you trying to say, Takeshi?" Dai asked.

"You look like..." Takeshi began muttering. "You look like a real angel..."

Dai laughed. It was too crazy or ironic to be true.

"I cant be, Takeshi. Im a human and if I was I would be one severly twisted angel. Twisted and tainted."

"Whatever." Takeshi and Satoshi muttered.

"Splayed through the mud." Dai said.

"Cut the crap, Dai." Takeshi said. "You were born an innocent, you'll die an innocent. You cant get rid of that feeling of innocence out of you."

Dai rolled his eyes. "Takeshi just go back downstairs. Actually you and Sekimoto go on the trip, or down the street. I dont want you two pulled into this right now."

Takeshi nodded. "We'll be shopping."

Dai had a grim look on his face. He was afraid Takeshi and Sekimoto would get hurt during those random experiments.

When Takeshi was gone Mio stood up, looking even more collected than normal. She wasnt in the mood for arguments anymore.

"Dai, see if you can get your magic in your hand again."

Dai looked at her with an untrustworthy look but agreed. He closed his hand like he was holding a feather and almost instantaneously a feather was there.

The feather had an ethereal and almost unearthly silver glow to it. It seemed like an extension of his will as he stood there, calmly holding it.

"Mmmmkay. So what now?" Dai asked, as he stood in a relaxed position.

"See what you can do with it." Mio stated like it was obvious.

Dai thought for a second then smiled as he came up with something. He looked at the feather for a split second and before Mio or Satoshi could ask, it had turned into a silver looking flaming scimitar (scimitar-A curved Asian sword with the edge on the convex side...imagine a sword that the blade curved up while the other side stayed straight.).

"Whoa!" Dai said as he summoned another feather in his left hand just as quickly and turned it into a flaming scimitar too. "You see this?"

"How can we not, Daisuke?"

Dai huffed then let his feather turned scimitars disperse. He was happy he could do that.

"Alright Mio so Im amused with what I can do now. Got a problem with it, or are you scared you cant control what I can do now?"

"Im afraid you'll get out of control with it. Then you'll be as good as the other side."

"Dont talk about Dai like that." Satoshi said then looked at Dai as he said the next part. "He wouldnt get out of control and become part of their side."

"I not a power hungry fool!" Dai said stiffly as his wings unfurled in anger. "IGH! I need to NOT do that."

Satoshi chuckled and walked over to Dai. "You need to become a little less emmotional, I think. When you're like that, Dai, your wings will react to your emotion like now."

He slowly stroked Dai's wing closest to him, the left. The wing slowly relaxed from its tensed position as Satoshi gave Dai a small smile, knowing Dai would have trouble with keeping his emotions a little more controlled.

"Thanks Satoshi." He said as Satoshi stroked th other wing, relaxing it too.

"Its nothing, Dai." He said as he helped Dai furl his wings against his back. "I know what its like to control things."

Dai smiled at Satoshi over his shoulder. "Im just glad you can help me through this."

"You know Id help, Dai. I would just drop you after seeing you can kill me with less thought than you need to breathe. Im more loyal than that."

"Thats not what I meant Satoshi." He looked at Satoshi over his shoulder. "I mean that I was glad you're on my side for this. What scares me is how much power I have that I dont even know is in me. I know I've only tapped into a tiny bit of it so what happens to the rest?"

Mio looked astounded. "Are you sure that you have more that hasnt been tapped?"

"Yeah. I can feel it. It feels sort of like a lake that you skim across, sort of." He shrugged. "I can tell theres more in me."

Mio's eyes were wide. "What?" Satoshi asked.

"This...amazing. Usually the second level users have only enough power to transform at first and have to build up their power but you, Daisuke, are equal to nothing I've heard of. You should have to build it up to get that much power. It seems you are the ones to stop this from happening ever again."

Dai nodded. "How do I transform back?"

"Wait until you get tired?" Mio asked. "At this point, Im as clueless as you. I have never been near a second level. Um...Try concentrating on changing back. See what happens."

Dai shrugged and closed his eyes. His face scrunched up in concentration for a little while.

When Mio began to think nothing was going to happen, a flash of silver light came and went in the blink of an eye. Dai stood there in his first level of power.

"I did it!" He looked over at Satoshi. "Satoshi?" To him it looked like Satoshi was disgusted, he was nervous now.

"Huh?" He shook his head. "Sorry. I was thinking about Kei and all of them." He said quickly.

Dai still seemed nervous. Satoshi had been staring at him with the disgusted look and it make him question Satoshi's attraction to him.

"Daisuke, can you still feel the 'lake' of power anymore?"

"No."

"I suspected so. In second level you are completly learned and very little I can teach you there. In first level you are still equal with Satoshi. That means I need to teach the two of you a lot before anything happens."

"How do I know you wont just give us to Kei?" Dai asked skeptically. "Why dont you just kill me off now? Ill be out of your way then. You wouldnt have to put up with me anymore. Just one quick thought and Ill be dead, out of your hair forever."

"You idiot." Mio said. "I did that to see how much you can do."

"Then why come so close to killing me? If it was for show you wouldnt go that far." Dai was glaring at her.

All three heard the bus out front honk as it drove off to go to the museum, leaving the three in the hotel and the two down the street left of their class. Dai was getting mad at everything, Mio for trying to kill him, Satoshi for faking his attraction to him, Takeshi and Sekimoto for having a good relationship, Kei and his goonies for ruining his life, and himself for being fooled every way he turned.

"Im going to go outside for a while. I need a breather." Dai said emotionlessly.

Mio looked confused at his complete attitude change, while Satoshi suspected something wrong. Satoshi followed Dai to the balcony.

"Dai?" He asked quietly. "Whats wrong?"

"Why dont you leave me alone? I think you put me through enough pain already." With that Dai unfurled his wings with Satoshi behind him to not get hurt. "I trusted you, Satoshi. I fell for all of it. You faking it, everything. I saw the look you had when I was in second level."

Before Satoshi could respond Dai had flapped his powerful wings and soared upwards towards the sky at an amazing rate. Satoshi skided(ed?) backwards covering his face from the force of air from Dai's wings. (Dai's wings are still huge. They wont go back to the smaller size)

"Mio!" Satoshi called, afraid.

She came running. "What is it?"

"Dai thinks that the look I had on my face was towards him. He was always unsure of himself after Risa used him then Riku cheated on him. I think I just made it worse. Im going after him."

"Be careful. Its light out so try not to get close to the ground."

Satoshi nodded as his wings appeared behind him. He flapped quickly and lifted into the air.

He had reached half of Dai's height when a loud crack, like a gunshot, echoed through thae air. Even several dozen feet below Satoshi, Mio heard the sound.

Satoshi looked up at Dai and saw a tiny gray fleck soar towards him and then a red spatter went through the air. Dai's figure began to fall, with a tail of red behind him.

"NO! DAI!" Satoshi flapped his wings as hard as he could.

He wasnt going fast enough to catch Dai, and he knew it. Dai's wings, even though one was injured, flapped weakly to slow his descent.

Dai was headed for the forest to Satoshi's right and was dropping at an alarming rate. The silver wings flapped a bit more, even though it wasnt doing much, but it slowed Dai a bit more.

Satoshi flew faster and thankfully Dai's wings had slowed his descent enough for Satoshi to catch up to him. He grabbed Dai's hand as he fell past him, trying to stop his fall into the trees.

Dai had been falling so fast that his momentum brought Satoshi along for the fall and both fell into the trees. The tree branches were willowy and slapped and scratched the two in their fall.

At one point a tree knocked Satoshi loose from Dai as they continued on in their descent through the trees. Satoshi heard a cracking sound as his arm broke after slamming into a thicker limb and another point snapping his left leg.

Satoshi fell crashing his ribs into another thick branch before sliding off and falling to slam into the ground on his back. He was barely conscious enough to look up where Dai was.

As Satoshi fell into the blissful painless darkness he saw Dai hanging almost persecuted looking from a branch that had snagged the hole in his wing, hanging him like a warning. That was the last thing Satoshi saw before falling back to the ground, unconscious.

Dai groaned and then moaned out loud, just barely holding a scream of pain, as he tried to move his right wing or arm. The bullet had gone through his upper arm then through his wing.

After taking slow deep breaths to keep himself conscious Dai grabbed the limb he was hung on about to pull himself off. Before he could do anything the end of the limb snapped of and he began falling again.

Dai had been hanging a good thirty feet above the ground when the branch broke. He fell, landing on his wounded arm and wings throughout the tree, then finally landing on the ground on his right side.

After keeping the black spots from taking over his vision, Dai lay there, assessing the damage to himself. His right arm was dislocated, fractured, and severly cut up, his wing was bleeding pretty bad, one of his knee felt almost dislocated, and a couple ribs felt fractured.

He looked to his left and saw Satoshi laying there oddly. A shiver went through Dai as he realized it was Satoshi who had come after him.

Dai crawled over to Satoshi to look at his wounds. Satoshi had broken his right wrist and forearm, left leg, three or four ribs, severly cut up much of his body including his face, and hurt his back to some extent.

With a deep calming breath Dai knew what he had to do but wasnt sure if he was strong enough. He concentrated on himself inagining himself in the second stage of transformation.

Dai knew that was the only way to save Satoshi. Blood dripped down his back from his wing as a flash of silver light engulfed him and transformed him.

He lightly lifted Satoshi into his arms, even though his arm was dislocated, and stood on his weakened leg. A flap of his wings lifted the two into the air and Dai flew upwards through the trees.

One brach on the way up grabbed the bit of branch still on Dai's wing and his speed tore it out, ripping his wing even more. He could hold in the scream of pain as the branch tore through the last bit of wing. (His wing was only held together by the top where the hard membrane bone is)

Dai barely got above the trees as black began to envelop his vision. He couldnt rest though as more gunshots echoed around him.

He swirled in a loop-de-loop dogging the flying bullets. A bullet crashed into the back of Dai's slightly dislocated knee.

The altitude he had dropped away and Dai was barely able to keep the two of them from skinning the tree tops. His wing strokes were beginning to weaken and the hotel was still a bit off.

Satoshi growned in Dai's grip as he tried to gain more altitude. He opened his eyes and since his head was on Dais right, the first thing he saw was the seriously injured bleeding wing.

He gasped and looked at Dai's face. Dai was pale but determined to get the both of them to safety.

Another bullet hit the mark and slammed into Dai's left side, spinning him around in a circle. He let out a weezing gasp as he flew a bit higher.

"Dai!" Satoshi called but Dai ignored him.

Dai wasnt going to answer even if he wasnt bleeding profusely from three different wounds while dodging flying bullets and carrying an almost equally injured person. His breathing was becomming difficult and the blackness was engulfing his vision.

The balcony to his room was only a dozen feet away. He went crashing into the room through the balcony door.

Satoshi had gone rolling from his grip as Dai gave into the darkness. Nothing mattered to him as he fell into the painless darkness.

//Dai was laying in the grassy field again and he knew he was with Dark and Krad when he didnt feel the grass. He couldnt move he was in so much pain.

//"My lord Dai!" Darks voice called. "What happened?"

//He explained everything that had happened since the last time he had talked to Dark. "I dont know what to do Dark." Dai had tears falling down his cut up and bloody face.

//"Its okay, Dai. Its okay." Dark said from his spot beside Dai, he had assumed during the story.

//"You lied, though."

//"I had to lie about healing you because they was the first step to learning you had magic. I see you are actually as Mio said. Second level." Dark poked Dais side, but recieved a painful hiss. "Sorry."

//"Do I just lay here and heal myself or what?"

//Krad decided to answer this time. "That I would believe is a yes. Is Master Satoshi alright?"

//That was when a deep earthern green light flashed from a dozen feet away from Dai. "Go see for yourself, Krad." Dai said weakly as he closed his eyes.

//Krad walked over to the spot Satoshi had appeared. Satoshi looked almost as bad as Dai but everyone knew he was in a lot better condition than Dai.

//Satoshi groaned and opened his eyes. Confusion glazed his eyes.

//"Welcome Master Satoshi." Krad said with a smirk.

//Just had jerked erratically after hearing Krads voice. "What?"

//"This is where you sent me."

//Satoshi's head turned and he caught sight of Dark beside Dai. "Is...Is he...?"

//"He'll be fine. Wont trust you for a while, that one. Thinks that disgusted look you had was towards him. He thinks your disgusted with his power and pretended to have affection towards him."

//"I would never..."

//Krad interrupted. "Thats what he thinks. Remember he never had a very good running relationship."

//Satoshi nodded. "Why am I here?"

//"Its easier to heal here. You are NOT going to transform into that everytime though. Hmmm." Krad rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Ah, yes. I know just the thing."

//Krad snapped his fingers, since the world was one for magic beings anything can come to their call. Satoshi's clothes flashed, changing completly.

//He now had on black leather pants that was skin tight (like Dai's), black boots that clung to his skin to his knees below the pants, his shirt, also skin tight and leather, was sleeveless with fishnets to encase his arms and had a low V-neck, to make Satoshi happy he also had a dragon chocker necklace like Dai's, and his hair was tied back with a ribbon the color of his magic.

//Krad laughed then frowned. "Glasses gotta go Satoshi-sama." With a snap the glasses had disappeared and in its place was black eyeliner. "Much better."

//Satoshi was too weak to move and he really wasnt in a mood to argue leather...maybe he was. "Leather, Krad? Im not a motorcycler!"

//"But your little lover wears leather. He isnt a motorcycler. Do shut up about it Satoshi-sama." Satoshi decided to growl. "Now. Heal yourself and you'll go back to your world."

//Satoshi huffed and concentrated on his wounds for a second, then stopped. "What about Dai? Will he make it?"

//"Im not sure. His wounds are extensive." Krad explained. "He told the whole story. He saved your life. After falling down the tree to land beside you..." Krad told Satoshi what had happened as he was unconscious. "He used his energy to save you. Might have ruined his wing for you..." He was about to continue when Dai screamed.

//"Krad! I need you over here." Dark called, scared. "Hes trying to heal his wing! I think someone on the other side is doing something to him. Its getting worse!"

//Krad ran over to Dark and Dai. He held Dai down as Dark tried to help heal him.

//After a minute Dark had tears running down his face as everything Dai had healed was coming back. "Satoshi," His voice was watery. "You need to heal youself and help Dai out...he could be killed."

//Satoshi nodded, closed his eyes and concentrated on his wounds with renewed vigor. He knew he had to save Dai.

//As Satoshi vanished after healing his wounds Krad held Dai down again as Dark tried to help him heal his wounds. Both knew Dai had to make it, he just had to.

LINEBREAK.GoestoSatoshibecauseIdontknowwhattosaynowonDai'spart.Hehe.

Satoshi opened his eyes a slit and saw two of Seriko's goonies hurting Dai while the third held a knife to Mio's throat. Seriko was still on the trip.

After grabbing Dai's pouch of Darks feathers from the floor beside him (Satoshi was in his and Dai's room where Mio had put him) he charged two feathers, one in each hand. Satoshi walked into the living room and threw a feather at the goonie holding Mio, thankfully hitting him in the head.

The goon fell to the florr unconscious as Satoshi threw the second charged feather at the goon cutting Dai's wing. The feather only skimmed the goons arm but it got his attention.

The goon hurting Dai sent the other after Satoshi and Mio. "Keep 'em busy while I finish this." He grunted as Dai healed a bit of the cut. "Hurry up. He keeps healing himself so I cant go far."

That made Satoshi mad. He summoned his own feather and charged it. The feather blasted the goon away into the wall across the room as he and Mio went for the last goon.

"Do anything and I kill him." The goon said as he keld the knife against Dai's body.

Dai was unconscious and the two conscious ones couldnt do anything to help him. Satoshi felt hopeless.

Mio and Satoshi didnt expect what was coming next, neither did the goon. Dai's body began glowing brightly and with an odd detached scream Dai's body pulsed out the magic making a shield looking thing radiate around him.

The goon couldnt get the knife within two inches of Dai. He knew he was in deep shit then, his leverage was gone.

Before he could say anything, the goon was blasted into the wall, landing on the one that was blasted before him, by Satoshi. Both Satoshi and Mio stood there for a second before either moved.

Satoshi ran over to Dai, where the shield was gone and the unconscious Dai just laid there, healing himself. That was when Satoshi realized he was in the outfit Krad had given him.

"Nice outfit, Satoshi." Mio said with a chuckle after she was sure Dai would be okay. "Change of mind about leather?"

"Krad picked it." He replied. "Can his wing heal completly?"

"I dont know. He's gone to heal the other things right now. Put him in his bed. He wont wake for hours." Satoshi nodded.

"What are you going to do?"

"Im going to shop some. You and Dai need some better clothes than what you have. Boys are so clothes matching illiterate."

"For what?"

"You'll see. Ill be gone for a while. Ill meet up with the other two and bring them back with me."

"Alright. Ill be here. Stay out of trouble. I dont want to come find your body."

"What are you going to do about these three?"

"Trash gats picked up in about an hour." Mio laughed as she went out the door.

Satoshi looked down at Dai's broken bloody form. He felt horrible since he was trying to save him. He had just caused Dai more pain.

Satoshi squatting beside Dai he brushed the hair out of Dais face. "Im sorry Dai." He whispered. "I wish I didnt cause you so much pain. If I hadnt been so stupid none of this would have happened. You saved me because you like me. I went after you to save you because I like you. Why does it have to be so hard for us?"

He picked Dai up lightly and carried him to his bed. After putting Dai on the bed he arranged him where his wing was stretched out some and covered him with a sheet. Dai lay there and transformed into his first level.

With a worried sigh, Satoshi walked out of the room to find the bleach to clean the bloodied white carpet in the living room. The floor infront of the balcony was all bloody and Satoshi knew he would have enough work to do.

He stopped moving when he thought of something. He whipped out his cell phone and dialed Mio's number.

"Hello?"

"Mio."

"Yes. Satoshi?"

"Yes. why were the goons able to get in?"

"You and Dai were unconscious so your wards were depleated to a very low level and mine isnt strong in someone elses room. They were able to force their way in because of that." She explained while Satoshi rolled the largest goon to the stairs and down them. "What is that sound?"

"Oh. Sorry. I rolled the largest to the stars and you know I just lost my grip and he went tumbling. My oops."

Mio laughed. "Thats funny. I never expected you to act that way, Satoshi."

"Lets just say Dai Dark and Krad wear off on you after a while."

Mio laughed again as she heard thumping again. "Loose your grip?"

"Oh, no. Not that time. Leg spasm."

Mio was guffawing into the phone (guffawing is like very severe laughing thats really loud that hurts your sides and brings tears to the eyes).

"That is funny, Satoshi. Id say that would be a Krad move?"

"Probably."

"And the third?"

Mio heard Satoshi rolling the third to the stairs. He flopped down on the goon, thinking.

"Hmm...Im not sure." He rubbed his chin. "I have it."

He stood up and turned the goon a bit, moving his arms where they wrapped around his own head.

"What did you think of?"

"Bowling ball." Satoshi explained it as he got the goon into a relative ball shape. "Timber!"

The goon went rolling down the stairs crashing into the other two and continuing down to the lobby. Satoshi pretended to dust his hands off and realized Krad had given him leather fingerless gloves as part of his outfit.

Mio finally stopped laughing then. "You have a very creative imagination, Satoshi."

"Thanks?"

"Thats good. It comes in handy when you fight. Surprises the enemy."

"Id expect so." He said as he went back to his and Dai's suite room.

"Well I need to go. Gotta pay for some clothes. Tootles." She hung up.

Satoshi shook his head at the phone, amusedly. He closed and locked the door behind him and went to check on Dai.

Dai was still laying unconscious on his bed with crusted blood all over him. His wing was still wounded but had thankfully stopped bleeding.

Satoshi found a bowl under the bathroom sink and a wash cloth. He filled the bowl with water and went in to Dai.

Satoshi sat down on the edge of Dai's bed and dipped the washcloth into the cool water. He dabbed the cloth across Dai's face, cleaning off the caked blood and dirt off of him.

A tear fell down Satoshi's cheek, seeing Dai like that. He hated seeing Dai hurt and he felt even worse for pushing Dai to it.

Ten minutes later he had gotten off all of the caked blood from Dai's body but didnt dare try the wing. He was too afraid he would make it bleed again.

The rest of the day Satoshi bleached the bloody carpet, trying to take his mind off of Dai in the next room but he would look up and in the room every couple minutes at the boys pale body. He kept his mind mostly off of Dai for much of the afternoon, then went to dinner, eating quickly to be back to watch over Dai.

That night Takeshi and Sekimoto stopped in after the bus was back and checked on Satoshi and Dai. The two were so surprised by Dai's pale form they couldnt stay long.

Satoshi went to bed that night with tears staining his fair cheeks and thoughts of the poor pale Dai across the room from him. He wouldnt sleep well that night.

Andsoendschaptererumnine.Chapternineisofficiallyoverandmoretocome.

That is where Ill leave it for the next day is full of odd surprises and visits. We finally learn who cousin Mara is in ch. ten.

Also in ten we learn a bit more of well...you'll just have to read and see. I dont want to give anything away .o 


	10. Thursday day 6: 7 wo K&D

Alrighty. Heres chapter ten. Its THURSDAY day six. the seventh day of Krad and Dark being gone. erm...yeah. Ideas please? Chippy would love you...and so would I .o

ON TO THE...Avril Lavigne puts me in odd moods...HEEHEE

...STORY!

Asyoucanseethisisalinebreakasyouknowbynowsinceyoupeoplelovemesomuch.

Orange wings flew over tree tops as the sun rose, blending so perfectly that the creature was unseen for many minutes. The winged creature dove from the sun, where it was hidden to dive towards a plain white hotel by the beach.

The creature was headed straight for the top floor, the last window before the end. Whatever it was flew through the shimmering pink, green, and silver charms in the balcony doorway and landed lightly and quietly in the living room.

The orange wings, the color of a ripe pumpkin, folded in and seemed to disappear into a girls back. She had a skinny frame, that seem barely able to keep herself up, short chin length spiked red hair, the color of burnt dull bricks, and crystalline green eyes.

Three bags fell to the floor as she landed in the room. Her light steps werent heard since the carpet soaked up all noise as she walked into a bedroom to her right. Inside the room her eyes landed on a pale redheaded figure with silver wings with one of the wings badly injured.

She tore her eyes from the other redhead and looked closer to her and saw a blunette (yes I say Satoshi had natural blue hair b/c hes hot and he can!) laying on the bed. He seemed to have tossed and turned in his sleep the night before since his sheets were barely ontop of him as he slept with a light frown marring his features.

The girl walked into the room further and stood beside the blue haired boy before shaking his shoulder lightly. When he didnt wake up she shook his shoulder a bit rougher.

Blue eyes cracked open in the dawn light. A light moan of being woken up escaped his lips.

"Come now, Sato-chan (little Sato). Wake up." She spoke with a small smile gracing her lips.

Satoshi's eyes snapped open and locked with the green ones. He sat up quickly and enveloped the girl in a hug.

"Ma-chan! (little Ma) You made it pretty fast!"

"I told you I'd be here in twenty-four hours from when that bunny came." She said as Satoshi let her go.

"So you did, Ma-chan."

"Course I did." She walked to the doorway and leaned against it. "Something bad happened I assume."

Satoshi looked sadly at Dai and sighed. That was when Mara noticed the dry tear stains on Satoshi's face.

"Come tell me everything that has happened. Everything from the beginning of the trip to now." She said as she walked into the living room area.

Satoshi followed her out after changing into loose jeans and a maroon tee-shirt. He sat on the red couch lightly then leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

He told her the whole story from the bus ride, to the potion, to Seriko, to Takeshi and Sekimoto, to Mio, to the first kiss, to the learning of magic, all of it. When Satoshi was finally done talking, it was nearly ten thirty.

"Amazing resiliance I say. My hats off to the poor boy."

"You werent wearing a hat, Mara."

"Its a saying, Sato-chan." Satoshi just rolled his eyes. "Has the poor thing woken up yet?"

"No." He hadnt told her about Dai's second level transformation. He would let Dai tell her. "Nothing. If I didnt know better Id think he was brain dead. I know hes not though."

Mara nodded. "Why dont you go eat something? Ill watch the boy for a while."

"Have you eaten?"

"I ate before I left home."

"Ill, bring something up for you and him." Mara nodded.

"You're not giving up on him, are you?"

"No. I owe him so much. Even if these two weeks isnt normal, he gave me a chance to be without Krad. For that I owe him more than anything. His father gave him the potion and he was kind enough to split it in half so I could feel normal even if it was for a little while."

Mara nodded, understandingly. "Go eat Satoshi. He'll be fine, just needs time. Ill watch over him."

"Alright. Ill be back before long. Fourty-five minutes at most."

Mara nodded again and shooed him off. She closed the door behind Satoshi and sat on the couch to wait for his return.

Fourty minutes later Satoshi was back and seemed stressed more than he already was with two sandwiches in his hands. His body was tense as he shut and locked the door.

"Sato-chan, whats wrong? What happened?"

"More students have turned against the four of us. Mio isnt known to help us, as of yet. She cant come talk to us as often anymore." He sighed as he sat down and rubbed his face tiredly. "Its six against the whole class, a possessed bully who is in love with Dai, countless artworks, and Kei. Not only that but Krad and Dark wont be back for another week."

Mara put a hand on Satoshi's shoulder. "It'll be okay. Once Daisuke gets better you two will whoop all their butts. You can leave the weaker ones to me." She smiled at him.

Satoshi smiled back at Mara. "Hows Dai?"

Mara was about to speak and say something like 'still unconscious' until...

"Hurting." Came the weak voice from the figure leaning against the doorway, halfway in shadow. "But Ill live."

Satoshi and Mara's heads had snapped around at alarming speeds. Dai gave the two of them a half smile and walked into the room.

Mara and Satoshi saw the right wing of Dai's and how it was still almost completly torn. The wing hung limply by Dai's side, dragging across the carpet, but other than that Dai looked well.

Satoshi shot off the couch to stare at Dai, but Dai wasnt looking at him. Dai was leaning against the wall, one foot propped against the wall and his arms crossed, staring out the balcony door.

"Im guessin you're Mara." Dai said glancing at the girl, who nodded. "Nice to meet you. Sorry we needed to bring you into this. I know that before the end of this we'll need all the help we can get."

Mara stood up and walked over to Dai. She grabbed his hands and looked in his eyes.

"Im glad to help. I havent liked Kei since he adopted Sato-chan over there. Kei was only twenty when he adopted Sato-chan." She glanced at Satoshi. "Eight years and nothing has changed."

Dai nodded. He could tell.

"Mara, would you, by chance, know anything about..." He glanced at Satoshi in a scared manner then looked back out the window, to whisper the next part. "about second level transformations?"

Satoshi watched Dai since Mara had gone up to him, and saw the glance Dai gave him. He knew Dai was afraid of him when they talked about second level transformations now.

"Well, yes I do, but why do you want to know?" Mara was confused.

"Id recommend you stand back." Dai said, taking his hands from Mara. "Probably by the couchs would be best."

Mara backed up where Satoshi was. "Whats he doing?"

"This is why he is afraid of me now. I had a look on my face when he first changed from..." Satoshi let it fall there as Dai closed his eyes and his chin fell to his chest.

Dai's body raised a couple inches into the air and the silver aura engulfed his body in silver flames again, looking even more solid than before. Dai's head flung backwards and his eyes shot open as the light began shining through.

Mara flung an arm over her eyes when Satoshi did as a flashing light appeared then the wave, knocking them from their feet. Dai dropped back to the floor, this time keeping his feet, and leaned against the same wall in the same position as before.

Dai looked outwardly statue like, emotionless, his arms crossed in a defensive posture, with one foot on the wall to symbolize he was in control. His eyes had the same silver rings around the blood red color.

Mara stood up, still with her arm over her eyes, not seeing Dai. "Sato-chan, what just happened?"

Satoshi spoke in an almost cold voice. "Uncover your eyes, Mara."

Mara pulled her arm down then gasped and promptly fell on her butt. Dai glanced at her then sighed.

"This is why I ask, Mara." Dai explained in a hopeless manner.

"Amazing." Mara said from the floor. "Sato-chan help me up." Satoshi helped her up with one hand. "Truly magnificent." She walked over to Dai. "Second level and yet still different from any other."

"Do other second levels actually have two stages?" Dai asked as Mara's brows creased in confusion.

"What?"

"What you saw before, with my wings and black outfit...Is what Mio called a first level. Do other second level transformers have that?"

"Wha...no. They are called second level because they're more powerful. It has nothing to...no other second level can do that."

Dai nodded and went back to looking out the door at the sky. He seemed to radiate helplessness to Mara.

"Sato-chan, please step out of the room a minute." Satoshi arched a brow but left anyway. "Can you tell me whats wrong, Daisuke?"

"The first time I changed back Satoshi was watching with Mio and when I looked at him, he looked disgusted. He didnt take his eyes away, just watched me disgusted." Dai sighed and his shoulders slumped, along with his good left wing.

"Are you sure he was disgusted with you?" Mara asked.

"Why would he be watching me with a disgusted look without being disgusted with me?"

"I dont know. Just sit down for a minute. I want to talk to the two of you seperate. It works a bit better this way. Neither pulls the other down." She winked at Dai, who just looked sadly back.

Once Dai was seated well enough Mara walked into the bedroom where Satoshi was sitting on his bed. He seemed so sad about what was going on.

After closing the door, Mara turned her back to Satoshi and did something with the door. She walked over to Satoshi with an almost angry look on her face.

"He told me what happened, Satoshi."

"Which would be?"

"You were disgusted with him. Disgusted with what Satoshi? Being stronger than you? Better? Braver? The hero?"

"What are you talking about Mara? I would NEVER be disgusted with Dai."

"Then why, when you watched him transform back, did you have a disgusted look through the whole thing?"

"Mio had tried to KILL him! Mara she used her magic to engulf him completly and strangle him for his power! There was nothing I could do! I was digusted with Mio for almost killing Dai to get him to see his potential! She threw insults at him then tried to strangle him for something he might not have had!" Satoshi was on his feet yelling. "She told me while she had it strangling him that he was dispensible! I remembered that as he began changing back." His voice had changed to desprete and weak as his shoulders slumped. "I could never never be disgusted with him, Mara. Cant you see that?"

Mara nodded with a smile. She had a plan and it was working pretty well.

"What are you smiling at Mara?"

"Look at the door and tell me if you see anything."

Satoshi raised his eye brows but did as he was told. "No. Nothing."

"Good because there isnt anything there. No protection charms, no...silencing charms." Her smile was bigger.

"He.." Satoshi sounded weak and quiet. "He heard everything?"

"Yes. Now he knows why you were disgusted and you two can make up." Mara opened the door to tell Dai to go in but...

Dai had heard everything but didnt believe it. He decided to concentrate on something when the other two came out.

Dai was sitting there concentrating on his wing. The silver aura seemed to become like thread and needle over his wound.

Satoshi and Mara were in the doorway watching Dai's strained face. The silver aura stiched his wounded wing together then again, making the stitches double, then triple.

During the stitching Dai had grunted a bit of pain away but other than that, he was fine. When it was over, Dai stood up and flexed his wing.

A tiny wince came from him but nothing else happened. He had sewed up his wound and would live, that made him happy.

"D...dai?" Satoshi sounded nervous as hell.

Dai whipped around, and thankfully he had folded his wings into his body. His eyes held mistrust still as he looked at Satoshi.

"What do you want?" He asked cooly, keeping his emotions in check better than Satoshi had thought he could.

"I wanted to apologize."

"I heard it all." Dai said still in a cool defensive voice. "I still think you had other things you were disgusted with."

Satoshi shook his head in a hearty no. "Dai why would you think I hate you? Why think Im disgusted with you? I never would, Dai, NEVER."

Dai heard the sincerity in Satoshi's voice but he was too afraid to believe him, to trust and be wrong again. Mara seemed to notice his insecurity.

"Daisuke, Satoshi is telling the truth. I believe, no, I know he would never hurt you. He's honorable and wont do as those bitches did to you before. That Riku shit should have a monkey spit in her face."

Dai chuckled slightly at that as he looked out the balcony window. A small real smile lit his face up.

"There she is Mara. Go spit on her."

"Excuse me! I am no Monkey!" She said puffing out her chest, making her look like a penguin.

Satoshi ruffled her short hair. "Mara, you know that isnt imposing? Its just even funnier. It makes you look like a fat penguin."

Mara seemed to deflate. "A FAT panguin? I am not FAT."

"Never said YOU were. Said you looked like LIKE a fat penguin."

Dai chuckled then chuckled even more. "Hey Mara?" He interrupted their incresingly loud argument.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I can summon water or anything like..." Dai busted into laughter as he speed walked out onto the banister.

Dai had a creepy smile on his face. He was also laughing like a maniac.

"Dai?" Satoshi asked, slightly wary.

"What?" Dai asked innocently, forgetting who was speaking to him. "Cant I have a little bit of payback?"

He summoned a feather, charged it, and threw it at the beach infront of Riku. The sand blew up but Riku, the dumb blond acting stupid girl she was, continued on in a straight line.

"Too gullible." Dai said as he threw another charged feather at the tide that was racing in.

Riku fell in the deep hole right as a wave of water crashed down on her in her 'dressed up and meet her date' state. Mara fell to the floor laughing when she saw what Dai did.

"Oh..." She was trying to catch her breath. "That is so much better than a monkey spitting on her. SO much better."

Dai closed the door behind him as Riku looked up at his door but saw nothing. He was in a bit better of a mood now that Riku had what was coming to her.

When Mara was finally breathing correctly again Dai was sitting on the red couch, rubbing his temples, with his wings curled up against his back. Satoshi looked worried at Dai.

Mara smirked and pushed Satoshi over towards Dai. He gave her a glare but continued on cautiously.

"Dai...?" Satoshi asked.

Dai looked up at Satoshi, who was at the end of the couch, away from him. He raised an eyebrow at Satoshi.

"Can I sit down?" Dai waved a hand, a yes. "You okay?"

"Headache." He muttered rubbing his temples.

Mara walked over to the same couch and pushed Satoshi down beside Dai and sat on the end herself. Dai looked over at her, over Satoshi's slumped back where he was leaning on his knees, and gave her a suspicious look.

She shrugged at Dai innocently. Mara wasnt going to give anything away.

"Is she always so odd?" Dai asked Satoshi without looking at him.

"Yeah. When she's around new people she isnt as bad. Be glad. Wait until tomorrow, or the day after. That'll be fun." Satoshi explained.

Mara leaned forward and grabbed the sandwiches off the table and tossed Dai one. "Satoshi brought them back almost two hous ago." It was about one then.

Dai nodded to Satoshi in thanks and munched on his sandwich. Mara gave Satoshi a nudge, trying to make him talk.

"Mara Its unwise to talk and eat at one time." Satoshi said as he sat up straight. "It makes it much easier to choke on your food." He sounded like the old Satoshi, calm and collected...boring.

Dai finished chewing a bite and spoke loudly..ok yelled and pointed at Satoshi. "PARTY POOPER!" Then he went back to his quiet state of eating his sandwich.

Mara had snorted, trying to keep her laughter in, but failed miserably. Somehow she kept her food in her mouth while she had a gut busting laugh.

When she finished laughing she swallowed and spoke. "See Sato-chan! Its better top be spontaneous!" She said pointing at Dai infront of Satoshi's nose.

"I told him that!" Dai said loudly, laughing after finishing his sandwich.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Dai said smiling, they were pretending Satoshi wasnt there. "It was a few days ago before..." A laugh escaped Dai's mouth. "Before he had an ex..."

Satoshi had clamped a hand over Dai's mouth as he blushed profusely. When he let Dai go Dai busted into laughter.

"I guess he doesnt want you to know we kissed?" Satoshi's face was in his hands as he blushed as Dark as Dai's hair. "Guess so."

Dai and Mara laughed at Satoshi. They were having fun making fun of him.

"Ooo. Maybe he doesnt want you to know about the time he had his head stuck in a trachcan?" Satoshi had just pulled his face from his hands...then went right back, muttering a 'why me?'. "Guess he doesnt want you to know his funny embaressing quirks?"

Dai laughed. "Oh, do tell!"

"Id be happy to." Both chuckled as they saw Satoshi's neck redden along with his ears. "Would you like to know about the trash can incident or the one where I stuck him in a big one? Maybe the one where he swam into someones poop in the pool, thinking it was..."

Satoshi had lept for Mara and tackled her to the floor. The two went tumbling around a while until Mara sat there on Satoshi's back with his arms pinned behind his back.

"Cocoa puffs!" Dai laughed at the memory and how she didnt skip a beat.

"Did he tell you when he first kissed me?" Dai asked with the slightest blush.

Satoshi couldnt cover his ears so he stuck with yelling at the top of his lungs. "No! no! She'll never let me live it down!"

"Stick a sock in it!" Mara called.

Dai looked under the couch and found one of Takeshi's stinky socks. "Found one!" Dai ran over and shoved the stinky sock in Satoshi's mouth after squatting beside him.

He combed his fingers through Satoshi's hair. A smile was on his face, a forgiving one.

"To let you know I forgive you...I dont think you will after I tell you that...Well...Mara hold on tight! That sock was Takeshi's." He lept out of the way as the sock went flying out of Satoshi's mouth.

"Oh gross!" He began wriggling around like a fish out of water covered in petroleum jelly trying to be held by a man with baby oil on his hands.

"Whoa!" Mara yelled as Satoshi almost knocked her off of him.

Dai went over to Mara and sat on Satoshi too, on his back. Both of them were barely able to keep him under control.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" Satoshi called. "I ned to wash my mouth out then kick Dai's butt."

Dai 'eep'-ed in a fake scared voice. "Thats IF you get loose."

Mara laughed. She liked how Dai was so funny and craz(il)y spontaneous.

That IF almost came true when Mara sneezed and Dai was the only one to handle Satoshi. Satoshi began wriggling around again, but Dai was holding on even as he stood up.

Dai had Satoshi's hands pinned behind him still. Mara watched the two play fight and saw what Dai was doing.

Satoshi was beside the couch and Dai tripped him up, knocking his knees out from under him. Dai laughed as he fell ontop of Satoshi onto the couch.

Dai was straddling Satoshi's rear and both froze slightly. That was when Mara saw the glint in Dai's eyes.

The innocent looking redhead leaned forward, rubbing up against Satoshi rear, and whispered in Satoshi's ear. "Feel a bit helpless dont you?" His voice sounded a lot like the first day when he had Takeshi help him throw Satoshi in the water. "You like it dont you?"

Dai made a shifting motion like he was getting a better grip on Satoshi's hands that were still behind his back, pinned. The shift was just a ruse so he could just rub against Satoshi.

Satoshi shivered at how naughty Dai could be. It was making him start to get a burning in his lower region and see stars from the feeling.

Dai smirked again and whispered in Satoshi's ear again. "Am I forgiven or still think you need to...do something...to me?" His voice was laden with something that made Satoshi shiver again.

After another smirk, Dai sat up rubbing Satoshi again then smiled mischeviously at Mara. He gave her a wink and mouthed something to her, which she went to do.

Dai leaned forward, laying on Satoshi in a lazy way, making Satoshi shiver again. "Mara will be back in a minute. She needed to get something." Dai said shifting again.

Satoshi had to stand another agonizing five minutes with Dai teasing him before he heard Maras feet return from the bathroom.

"Sorry Dai. I had trouble finding...it." Satoshi couldnt see Mara.

Dai mouthed something to Mara again and she smiled just as big. She mouthed one...two...three.

Dai lept off Satoshi's so quick and agile-y he had no chance to react. Mara threw a huge bucket full of cold water all over Satoshi before he could move.

Satoshi pulled himself off the couch sputtering and fell off onto the floor. His problem Dai had caused, had thankfully 'fallen' with the cold water.

The blue haired boy sat up and looked at Dai, laughing happily on the floor, to Mara, also laughing with a bucket in her hand. His blue hair fell in his face in a very 'do-able' way.

"Ma-chan." He said slowly in an almost calm way...almost.

Mara 'EEP-ed' and tried to run for the bathroom but Satoshi tackled her. He tickled her until she started to cry, then finally let her up.

"Not again, Ma-chan." He said teasingly.

"Sorry Sato-chan but he's way more fun. I think Ill listen to him." She said pointing at Dai who was edging his way away from them.

Dai pouted lightly when Satoshi's ebil planning gaze fell on him. "Mara!" He whined cutely. "You wouldnt let someone innocent get hurt would you?"

"After that show...uh-uh. You are DEFINITLY allowed to be teased back." Mara said crossing her arms as she sat cross legged.

Satoshi was stalking in towards Dai, who tried to smile at him as he scooched back on his bum. The blue haired boy squatted infront of Dai who kept backing up.

Mara excused herself quietly to let the two have their moment. She knew Dai had meant for part of that to happen but she didnt think he thought Satoshi would retalliate in that way.

She left and walked to the bathroom putting the bucket back under the sink. After that she went into Dai and Satoshi's room to look around.

Satoshi crawled after Dai on his hands and knees seductively. He crawled over Dai's legs and pushed the smaller boy down with one hand.

Before Dai knew anything Satoshi's lips had fallen on his, throwing him into bliss. Satoshi's lips asked for forgiveness for everything he had done as both of their eyes fell closed.

Satoshi's right hand that had formerly pushed Dai down was sitting on his waist, 'innocently'. His tongue came out slowly and lightly ticked Dai's lips, asking to enter.

Dai obliged quickly and opened his lips to let Satoshi in. Their tongues battled for a while before Satoshi won and kept roving around Dai's mouth.

The bliss Dai was in semed to chill for a second then he realized that Satoshi's hand he had thought before was sitting on his hip 'innocently' was under his shirt. Satoshi's hand was going all across his torso and chest, leaving tingling spots where it had passed.

Dai moaned into the kiss and the bliss was so amazing he didnt realize his back had arched up and he had rubbed against Satoshi. Both of them felt the bliss of the slight rub and moaned into each others mouths.

Satoshi broke the kiss so they could catch their beath and as he looked down at Dai he saw lust and love swirling together in hs eyes, reflecting what he felt. After catching their breath Satoshi's lips found Dai's again and they began again.

The kiss was more passionate than the time before and Dai was already moaning into it before Satoshi had even tried anything. Satoshi's delicate fingers found Dai's right nipple and began playing with it- pinching it then rubbing it.

After a while of playing with the right nub Satoshi's hand moved to the other one. He gave the same attention to the second pink nub as the first.

The bliss Dai was in made him arch his back up and grind into Satoshi. The two of them moaned loudly, right as two people walked into the room, and kept up the kiss.

Satoshi nibbled on one of Dai's slightly swollen lips before going into battle with Dai's tongue again, winning again. Dai's hips bucked up again and smashed into Satoshi so hard the two moaned loudly, almost sending the newly-experiencing-everything-sexual two over the edge.

Mara was standing in the bedroom doorway when she noticed two people sitting on the blue couch, the not wet one, watching Dai and Satoshi intently. She coughed loudly, scaring the two on the floor to break apart.

Satoshi pulled away from Dai, who then saw the two on the couch and blushed madly. The blue haired boy looked curiously at Mara but before he could say anything, Dai tugged lightly on his sleeve, like a child.

He looked at Dai who was blushing madly then slightly nodded his head to the other couch. Satoshi looked up and saw Takeshi and Sekimoto watching them intently.

Dai was blushing so bad he wished the floor would eat him alive. He scooted back a little and hid slightly behind Satoshi. He never did like when his feeling were out for more than a tiny few to know.

Mara decided to help Dai. "Dai, can you come here a minute? I wanna ask about something."

Dai shot up so fast Satoshi barely saw the silver blur of his clothes. The other two boys were giving Satoshi approving looks.

"What?" Satoshi finally snapped out.

"You two finally got it on!" Takeshi said so loud Dai could hear.

Dai had walked with Mara into the bedroom. She pointed to his B4 bag full of his broken and torn art supplies.

"What happened?"

"You remember Seriko?" She nodded. "Thats what happened."

Dai sat on his bed and explained everything about his past with the boy and what he had done to Dai's stuff. He felt like she could be trusted and help him in his predicament, besides Satoshi and Takeshi.

"Ah. I see." She said. "Its a good thing I did some research on you, then. Come with me."

She went out of the door and Dai walked on the walls side of her so the others didnt see him as much. He was still embaressed being caught with Satoshi.

In the corner of the room was Mara's three LARGE bags: inconspicuous and out of the way in the corner. She opened one bag and hmmed as she looked through it.

"No. Not the right bag." She murmered as she opened the next bag. "Ah. Yes. This is it. This whole bag and everything in it is for you, Daisuke. Go ahead. Look in it."

Dai stepped forward and looked in it. It was full of art supplies Dai could only imagine.

"I cant accept this, Mara. Its too nice."

"Nonsense. Its fine. You take it or I dont help, then." Dai tried to protest. "Take it. It has a charm to hold three times its amount and if you dont take it I'll leave with it and not help."

Dai gave her a look saying something like 'CHEATER!- you- cheat.- threaten- me- with- leaving- to- make- me- take- the- bag'. He finally accepted the bag and walked it to the bedroom.

Since Dai wasnt ready to face Takeshi and Sekimoto just yet he looked through the bag and took the things out. There were things thats price had two or more zeros behind it.

There were three different easels, nine types of cloths for the easels, oils, paints, charcoal, special crayons, pastels, primers, glaze, twenty seven different cases of coloring supples, all different, ninty-four different brushes, notepads, doodle books, sketch paper, wax paper, laminating paper, there were many things Dai had never evn used before in the bag too.

After ten or so minutes Satoshi walked into the room. "Hey."

Dai looked up from his bed buried in art supplies. "Hey."

"I was getting worried. Thought you fell in the bag and got lost." He said with a smile.

"I wouldnt doubt it. All of this fit in there. Amazing." Dai was STILL stunned at everything Mara gave him. "Why would she give all of this to me?"

"She likes spending her money on people. Her great somethin many times grandpa made the first cd (heehee. I didnt know what and so I decided CD b/c u get so much for every CD so..a lot of money). She loves spending it because every CD sold...EVERY ONE of them she gets like fourty percent of it. Half of the time she buys presents like that to impress someone, but she told me you tried to refuse it. What happened?"

Dai growled half heartedly. "She threatened me. If I didnt accept it she'd leave."

"Thats my cousin. Ingenious."

"Sounds like you. Do whatever to get what you want." Dai's eyes were laughing as he kept a straught face. "I just realized Im still in transformation mode. Hmmm." He concentrated on normal clothes.

With a guick flash he was in his normal attire. He smiled at himself and hopped off the bed.

"I think Im getting the hang of this." He said as he kept his wings out. "I dont wanna put my healing wing away just yet."

Satoshi nodded and wrapped an arm around Dai's waist. "So..." He stared nervously. "Am I forgiven?"

Dai stood up a bit more and kissed the corner of Satoshi's mouth. "Of course." That one kiss had made Satoshi want more.

"You did that on purpose, didnt you?"

Dai smirked knowingly. "Did what?"

Satoshi fake glared at Dai then hugged him to his body. "Do you know how much I wanted you right here in the passed twenty four hours?"

"Im guessing a lot?" Dai asked as he leaned his head against Satoshi's chest, hearing the heartbeat inside his body.

"Too many times, Dai. Last night, when you were unconscious on your bed..." He started but couldnt finish.

"Satoshi?"

Satoshi looked down at Dai's slightly shorter frame. "It was the first time in years, years, Dai, that I cried. I was that worried."

Dai hugged Satoshi tightly. He didnt want to see him in pain either.

"Satoshi, Im sorry. If I had listened to you I wouldnt have flown off and you wouldnt have had to go after me. I wouldnt have been shot, you wouldnt have had broken bones, and I would have my wing mained for a while. Hopefully only a while."

"Dont worry Dai. It'll heal." Satoshi tried to assure Dai.

"What if it doeasnt though?" He asked as he unfurled the wing a bit.

Satoshi reached out a bit, since Dai was on his left side, and lightly took the injured wing in his hand. He took the wing to his lips and kissed it lightly. The kisses followed the sewn pattern Dai had done.

"Any better?" Dai just kind of giggled.

"You're such a romantic, Satoshi."

Satoshi just smiled at Dai. He didnt care if he WAS a romantic person, if it made his Dai happy hed stay that way.

"Come on. The others are worried. Takeshi wants to congratulate you in making less cold." Satoshi said as he hugged Dai again.

Dai pouted a bit when Satoshi let him go. "Do I have to?"

"Until you do Im not showing you any more affection." Satoshi said smiling. "No hugs...no kisses." Dai pouted again.

"Meanie." With that Dai walked out of the room.

"Dai!" Dai was tackled by Takeshi onto his hurt wing.

Dai let out a pained hiss as he landed. At that rate his wing wouldnt be healing soon.

"Takeshi, get off him." Satoshi said. "He hurt his wing and you just made him land on it."

Takeshi was off Dai in a second. Satoshi helped Dai up.

Satoshi whispered in dai's ear. "You okay?" Dai nodded then sat on the floor, leaning against the table in the middle of the rrom with his right wing stretched out lightly.

"Sorry Dai." Takeshi murmered.

"Dont worry. Im fine."

"I wanted to congratulate you in giving Satoshi some kind of emotion." Takeshi smiled. "Even if it is love."

Dai rolled his eyes. "Theres no pleasing you is there?"

"Nope." That was about when Sekimoto attacked Takeshi's mouth to shut him up.

Mara looked confused. "Oh sorry, Mara. Thats Takeshi. Hes been my closest friend since second grade. The other one is Sekimoto, his roommate, and new boyfriend." Dai explained.

"Oh, alright." Mara nodded. "Odd friends you have."

"You get what comes to you. I cant ask for a funnier or more...odd friend than Takeshi. Hes a reporter wanna be. You want any info and he can get it for you."

Mara nodded. "Useful then."

Satoshi lightly smacked her upside the head. "Dont be so mean."

"Satoshi." Dai said. "Dont be so abusive."

"Im not abusive."

"What do you call that?"

"A warning."

"A warning when you said practically the same thing about Takeshi?"

"I can say it because I know him. She cant...yet."

"She can say what she wants, Satoshi."

"Yeah Sato-chan."

"Aw you shut up."

"What did I say, Satoshi?"

"Yeah Satoshi. What did he say?" Mara teased.

"Now can I Dai?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she's your friend. You dont hurt friends."

"Yeah I do." Satoshi smacked Mara upside the head. "See?"

"May I Dai?" Mara asked.

"Yeah Mara."

Mara tackled Satoshi and both disappeared behind the red couch. Dai heared grunts as Mara picked on Satoshi.

"Dai!" Satoshi called. "Get her offa me."

"Nope. You deserve it."

"Im warning you Dai. That threat still stands. Im keeping it going now."

"Im sure you wont use it, Satoshi."

"Lemme go, Mara."

"Nuh-uh. Dai wanna help me?"

"With?"

"Torture?"

"Like?"

"You'll see. Just help me."

Dai shrugged and walked around the couch. After going around, Dai watched Mara make a pair of magic handcuff like things and clipped them around Satoshi's left wrist the hooked the other around a heavy table leg close by.

"There you go. Dai, Ill leave you two be." She winked at Dai who gave her a flat stare back. "Hoy! you two!" She called scaring takeshi and Sekimoto out of their 'fight'. "Im Mara. And you are?"

While they talked in the background Dai sat just out of Satoshi's grasp, in a very provocative psoition. Torture Dai's way.

Satoshi swallowed heavilly and tried to look away but he couldnt. Dai raised an eye brow at Satoshi.

"Problems?" Dai asked innocently. "Do you need some help?"

Satoshi shook his head lightly with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes again, Mara was holding a large lolly pop (the big colorful ones you know?).

"Dai, you want the lolly?" She said using a work that satoshi knew to make his interest peak, it worked.

"Please?" Dai asked. "I like sugar."

Mara winked. "Answer me on question."

"What would that be?"

"How do you like your tootsie rolls?" Another wink and Dai knew what she meant. "Do you bite them or suck on them until they're gone?" Satoshi had his eyes closed tightly.

"Both." Dai said almost seductively. "I suck on them first then bite. Their too...hard...to bite them first."

That talk was getting Satoshi very excited. He never knew Dai could be so dirty.

"That answer is good enough for me." Mara said as she handed the lolly to Dai.

"Yay. Lolly." He seemed to pant the last word out.

Satoshi could hear Dai unwrap the sucker. He was having images flitter through his thoughts but knew if he opened his eyes it would be worse.

A sucking noise came from close to him and Satoshi couldnt control the urge to keep his eyes closed. That was a mistake.

Dai was now sitting against the nearby red couch, his shirt raised slightly showing skin, his hair was ruffled, and to top it all off he was VERY seductively licking the lolly. A couple licks later Dai began sucking on it again.

Dai saw Satoshi's eyes glazed in lust as he worked on the sucker. He raised an eyebrow at Satoshi.

Without a second thought Dai's free hand rested on his shirt slightly, since it was sticky from the sucker it stuck slightly to his shirt. dai went to pick his hand up and it was stuck enough to raise his shirt a bitmore, showing Satoshi even more skin.

Satoshi couldnt sit there watching Dai for much longer. Either Dai had to go away or he had to pounce on the do-able redhead.

Dai pilled the sucker from his mouth with a sound pop and offered it to Satoshi. "Want some, Satoshi?" Dai asked innocently.

Satoshi just tried to glare at Dai. "Dai." Mara said from across the room. "I should let him go. Its about dinner time. Its about four now."

Dai nodded and walked to Satoshi's right side and squatted beside him. Satoshi's body functions were ull after the show Dai gave him.

The redhead smiled a bit before lightly kissing Satoshi's lips, leaving trace amounts of the sucker on Satoshi. Satoshi didnt realize exactly how...different...Dai was until the redhead leaned forward before Satoshi could lick the sucker residue from his lips.

Dai's tongue slipped out from his lushous pink lips and licked Satoshi's lips clean of the sucker residue. After pulling back just slightly Dai licked his lips where Satoshi had to watch.

Before Satoshi thought anything more than Dai was a tease, Dai was gone. Dai was standing and leaning against the wall a few feet away as Mara walked around the couch, she hadnt seen any of what Dai did.

Mara bent down beside Satoshi and as she went to magic away the handcuff she whispered in his ear. "Have fun? Enjoy what he can do?"

Satoshi was stunned to say the least. He had never in his life thought of Dai as a tease, never, until that day.

When Mara finally let Satoshi go he sat there for a minute as she followed Takeshi and Sekimoto out the door. He stood up and put his hands on each side of Dai's head.

"Tease." He said quietly.

"I am no such thing." Dai said with a seductive smile.

"Mmm. I see. What would you call all of that?"

"I like my lolly." Dai said with that smile again.

Before Dai could do anything, Satoshi had attacked his lips with his. Satoshi's tongue came out and licked Dai's lips clean of the sucker, then went to trying to poke through Dai's lips to his mouth.

Dai would let him in. He lightly pushed Satoshi back.

"You said you werent showing any more affection. Im going to hold you to that promise." Dai said, once again with the seductive smile.

Satoshi sighed. "I just knew that was going to bite me in the butt."

"Satoshi!" Mara said as she walked back in the door. "Stop ravashing poor Daisuke and come on. Food now, sexing up Daisuke later." She pulled Satoshi away from Dai.

Dai smiled and shook his head. "Nuh-uh, Mara. He had a promise and said no affection. I intend to hold him to that."

"Hmm. I think we should both keep him to his promise then." Mara said with a smile.

"Food. Go on." Dai shooed them away.

Satoshi gave Dai one last needy look before Mara pulled him down the hall. Dai smiled as Mara and the others left, knowing Satoshi wouldnt last long against him.

Almost an hour later, the others came back with Mio in tow. When the door opened Dai lept at each one of them giving them a hug but skipped over Satoshi with a smirk.

Mara handed Dai a turkey sub and a salad as he sat down on the now dry red couch in the middle.

Mio flopped down on the second couch with Takeshi and Sekimoto. Mara sat on Dai's right after forcing Satoshi on Dai's left.

Mara and Dai exchanged smirks before Dai started to eat. Everyone told him of what was happening outside his door while he ate.

Whne Dai finished eating he put the plastic bowl the salad was in and the sub wrapper on the table. He gave Mara a smirk and leaned against Satoshi.

Satoshi was about ot wrap an arm around Dai. "Ah-ah!" Dai said to him.

Satoshi groaned as Dai layed against him more and he couldnt do anything. He glared at Mara who just smiled back at him.

An hour later Dai had dozed off against Satoshi, since he hadnt slept in a whole day again. Satoshi smiled down at the rehead then at Mara.

She nodded to him. She'd allow him to hold Dai now that he was asleep, he'd never know.

Satoshi's arm wrapped around Dai's waist and sat above his belly button. Everyone was watching a movie on HBO when Satoshi realized his hand had drifted below Dai's shirt and was playing with Dai's belly button.

Dai opened a tired eye and muttered a 'cheater' before falling asleep again. Mara chuckled at Dai before getting sucked back into the movie.

Satoshi left his hand below Dai's shirt but stopped circling Dai's belly button. He just rested his hand on tanned flesh he had touched only a couple times before.

When the movie was over at seven, Mio, Takeshi and Sekimoto left for their rooms. They told the two awake to tell Dai they said bye before heading out.

Satoshi looked down at Dai when the three left and realized Dai was awake. Dai was laying there in a kind of half awake world.

The redhead blinked and came back to reality. "Cheater." He said as he pulled Satoshi's hand away from him.

Satoshi just laughed at Dai, knowing the redhead had liked it. He let Dai up then watched him walk into the bedroom.

"It bothers you, doesnt it? Not being able to hold or touch him." Mara said smiling.

"You dont know how hard." Mara laughed.

Dai came out of the bedroom with one of the easels, an easel cloth, a half dozen paint brushes and paints. Neither of the two noticed him, since he was a thief (sneaky and quiet) and they were talking.

Dai made it to the balcony and had the door open and out on it before Mara noticed him. She didnt say a thing to Satoshi though, because she knew Dai could handle himself.

After quietly closing the balcony doors, Dai slowly stretched his wings out and flapped them testingly. The wounded wing held up.

With a few less powerful flaps Dai was up in the air and going up to where the flat roof was. He landed lightly on the roof and before long had the easel set up.

The sun was to set in half an hour and Dai wanted to paint it. He really wanted to paint.

Ten minutes later, Dai had everything set up and Satoshi could be heard yelling at Mara for letting Dai fly on a wounded wing. Dai heard Satoshi stomping up the steps quickly in a worried way, but after smiling he ignored it and began priming the cloth (im guessing!)

The door behind Dai slammed open and an angry Satoshi stepped out. He stopped though when he saw Dai's back, gracefully stretched over the easel. Maybe he would forgive Dai easily.

"Dai?" He called quietly.

Dai didnt move. "You could have flown, silly." Dai reminded him.

Satoshi's attitude deflated when Dai reminded him. He walked over to Dai and looked over his shoulder.

Dai had already started on the trees to threir right and the sandy beach for the painting. Satoshi watched as Dai finished the trees with graceful strokes, and could see countless trees as he look harder.

Satoshi watched Dai finish etching the sand with quick precise strokes. He watched as Dai started on the ocean but decided to sit down and just wait.

After walking to the edge of the building out of Dai's painting way, Satoshi sat down and watched the sun sink lower. The sun sank even lower across the sky and Mara came up the stairs to join them but sat against the stairwell wall.

When the sun finally set Dai kept up his painting until the light was finally gone. He picked up his paints and easel, careful not to touch the pinting and went down the stairs to the bedroom to finish painting.

When ten finally rolled around Dai walked out of the room, holding the painting in his hands. Satoshi looked around at him then saw he was holding the painting.

"You going to let us see the finished product, Dai?"

Dai nodded and handed Satoshi and Mara, who was sitting beside Satoshi, the painting.

The trees on the right now had green lining, showing dozens ontop of dozens of trees in the black dusk light, The beach had the 'ruffled by hundreds of kids' look to it, at the bottom partof the painting was the edge of the roof and the black outline of someone with their head slightly tilted around towards the sun to show a tiny bit of Satoshi's face and his long tied back hair blowing to the side with light reflecting off of it, while the sun was a third of the way down the ocean and waves lapped out from it, a couple birds could be seen in the corner of the picture flying in a V formation, while clouds drifted over a tiny portion of the sun.

The painting was an astounding work and Mara sat staring at it for a good five minutes before talking. "Thats an amazing painting, Daisuke."

Dai blushed a bit. "Thanks, Mara."

Satoshi turned a bit and looked curiously at Dai. "I was out of you way."

Dai smiled. "It seemed like you just fit in there." A shrug came from Dai. "Cant really explain it."

"Its beautiful anyway." Satoshi said with a wink. "Be better if I wasnt in it." The wink was so Dai knew he was joking.

Dai smiled at Satoshi and hugged him around the neck over the back of the couch. His mouth was beside Satoshi's ear.

"You're just to hot not too paint." He said as he lightly nipped Satoshi's earlobe.

Dai took the painting and walked off. He was tired and ready to hit th sack.

"Im heading to bed, guys. Night." He called over his houlder.

"Night Dai. Sleep tight." Satoshi called back.

"Good night." Mara called.

Dai placed the painting on the easel facing Satoshi's bed and put his jammies on before laying down and falling asleep almost immediatly.

Almost an hour later Satoshi walked in to the still lit room with a slight chuckle. Dai had somehow fallen asleep with the light on.

Satoshi walked over to Dai and combed his fingers through Dai's hair to get it out of his face, then lightly kissed his forehead. He changed into his night clothes then bit Mara good night before turning out the light and laying down.

An owl hooted in the distance as Satoshi drifted off to sleep. His last though was of Dai forgiving him then painting him in one day.

Hereendschapterurmten.IhopeyoulikeditbecauseIlikedwritingthisonetoo,especiallytheflirtscenesandtheMarascenes.

I hope you all liked that. I liked to write the flirting scenes and Maras speech because Maras cool like that. .o Mara is wholly my character. Please Review and help Chippy out. Hes so overworked he had to take a break and almost didnt comeback until I got more chips ahoy cookies. Thanks guys 


	11. Friday day 7: Allies!

Friday day seven. I'm so sorry for being so long in updating but I have school and its a bit overwhelming so hopefully I'll update about every weekend b/c thats the only times I have left now. . My birthday is Wednesday (the fifth)...my 16th b-day so wish me happy birthday?(My b-day passed now. it was Sept. 5) I'd love you to no end, and so would Satoshi, Dai, Takeshi, Mio, Mara, etc b/c im writing their story...heh...

Chippy is admitting he is beginning to get a little stuck with the story so he is pleading me to say 'please give him ideas'. He'll love you too.

ON TO THE STORY...! (Im listening to K92's top 400 party songs and right now its 'Its raining men'[num 8...and I have Mtn Dew so Im happy!)

HAH WHERE IT SAYS '...LOSE ITS TENSION' I accidently put lose tits HereisalinebreakthatIhavenocluewhattosayinbutitisneededformetodob/cimlamelikethat.

A WARNING! DAI'S FIRST LEVEL SHIRT IS BUTTON UP..OR WELL HALF WAY

A light shake on Dai's shoulder woke him that morning. He groaned and muttered a 'go away' but who ever it was didn't want him to stay asleep.

"C'mon Dai." Satoshi said shaking his shoulder. "Its nearly ten."

Dai's eyes shot open as he sat up quickly. "How'd I sleep so late?"

"Why not?" Satoshi asked confused.

"I haven't slept past nine in years. With my thief training I had to be up by eight everyday." Dai shrugged. "So what are we doing today?"

"We'll explain when you eat." Dai raised an eyebrow. "Alright so I'm not sure either."

"Thats better." Satoshi chuckled and left the room so Dai could change.

Dai walked into the living room area five minutes later wearing a blue button up shirt along with khaki shorts and sat beside Satoshi on the red couch. (Kc and the sunshine band 'get down tonight' was num 6 Lynard Skynard 'sweet home alabama' is num 5 num 4 bon jovi 'livin on a prayer')

"So...?" Dai asked the group of Mio, Mara and Satoshi as Satoshi handed him an omelet.

"We're going to do like I said before." Mio said a bit tersely.

"Which was?" Dai asked.

Mio sighed. "The combat training."

"Oh. Thats not fair. I have more..."

Mio interrupted. "Let me finish." Dai put his hands up smiling in defense.

"He's a bit better, no?" Mara said chuckling at the angry looking Mio.

Mio sighed. "Anyway. The four of us is going down to the beach while the rest of the class goes ('shook me all night long' by ACDC num 3 Sir Mix a lot 'baby got back' num 2) to a movie."

"Which movie?"

"More of a movie trilogy." Mara said.

"Which ones?"

"Lord of the rings."

"Thats like ten hours!" Dai said.

"Exactly."

"This stinks."

"Why does it stink, Dai?"

"I like Lord of the Rings." Dai said pouting.

The other three (num 10 billy Idol 'let me clear my throat' i know thats wrong) laughed a long laugh at Dai. (num one Def Leppard 'pour some sugar on me').

Satoshi ruffled Dai's hair. He loved how innocent Dai still was even through everything.

"So whens sit start?" Dai asked with a part way full mouth.

"After you eat and everyone leaves."

"When dey leaf?" His mouth was full.

"Half an hour." Dai kind of 'mmmk'-ed.

The next ten minutes passed and no one spoke then when Dai was almost done with his omelet he gasped. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Look!" He said flapping his right wing he had just noticed.

In his excitement he flapped a bit hard and a few things fell over. Everyone looked confused then Satoshi realized Dai's wings was almost healed.

Satoshi stood up and walked behind the couch to look at Dai's wing. He caught the wing lightly in his hands and touched the stitches of magic thread that was covering the scaring wing.

Dai giggled a bit at the light touch of Satoshi's fingers. "That tickles."

Satoshi smiled and continued to lightly touch the wounded wing. Dai shifted from the tickle and giggled again.

Satoshi touched the wound a bit more solidly, afraid it would hurt Dai. The wound was just a darker silver colored scar and magic stitches.

"Mio, Mara?" Satoshi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mio humphed and Mara shrugged. "I assumed you would have two or three days till it was healed."

Dai shrugged. "Remember I'm different like that." He gave them a little smile. 

"So you are." Mio said stiffly.

"What's with you Mio?" Dai asked. "I havent done anything to make you so angry."

Dai was acting his age, not timid but forward and challenging. He seemed stronger somehow from the day before.

"Me?" She said with raised eyebrows. "Whats wrong with ME? Im not the one jumping out windows during the day and getting shot or keep being sent to my other halfs world to heal myself, or believeing some girl with magic to help them."

"Mara has been my friend since I was young." Satoshi said, scowling. "She's my cousin. Do you have a leadership problem? She is only helping."

Satoshi's arms were draped around Dai's neck comfortably. After he spoke he rested his chin on Dai's head.

"I'm not accepting her because a rumor is going around HIS side that there is a spy in our midst."

Dai's eyes flashed dangerously and his wings began to flap dangerously making Satoshi let him go. "How do we know it's not you?! You already tried to kill me!"

Mara looked a bit stunned at Dai's reaction and raised an eyebrow. Satoshi was behind Dai with a slightly frightened look on his face because he had never seen Dai get that mad that easily.

"I told you once already, I did that to see your power!"

"You did that because I figured out you let Krad rape those women and let them die. He raped them because YOU wouldnt do anything during the battle to help him!"

"I helped but I am no use against that evil. It is between Hikari, Niwa and that evil. My place is to teach not fight!"

"You think your place is to teach but you are just as capable of fighting as me, Satoshi, Dark, Krad or Mara!"

Dai's wings were flapping even more dangerously. He was causing heavier things to topple over now.

Satoshi moved forward and grabbed Dai's shoulders lightly. He was trying to calm the redhead down but Dai didnt seem to notice him.

Mio stood up and glared at Dai. "You dont know half of what you speak of." Her magic was visible again to Dai as a barely perceptable pink looking gaseous flame. "You can't know what it's like to see people die, to fight them and kill them. Don't you dare talk to me like you do."

"Maybe I dont but you can fight and you arent willing to put your life on the lines for others because you are afraid. You fear death and going back into your artwork, arent you?"

"You wouldnt know. I have lived through wars and death. Famine and disease. How dare you even talk to me about fear!" Her magic was lancing out towards Dai again.

Dai's next statement, spoken so calmly, made Mio a bit timid in her attack. "You tried once with that attack and it didnt work. Why would it now work?" Dai held no emotion in his voice as he sat there like nothing had happened. "Try me. Lets see what happenes this time."

Dai stood up calmly with his arms outstretched, inviting Mio to try again. His eyes held such a calm demenor that Mara, who barely knew him, was a bit disturbed. No one should be that calm.

"Try it. Let us see what will happen again."

Mio swallowed almost imperceptively. She really didnt want to try Dai again.

"Dai." Satoshi said quietly. "We dont need fighting in our own side."

He was scared too. Last time Dai had shown magnificent power and he didnt really feel like being scared and worried again.

Dai glanced back at Satoshi who had a sad-ish look on his face. He cocked his head to the side a bit.

"Satoshi?" Dai walked around the couch to hug Satoshi tightly around the waist. "I'm sorry." He murmured in Satoshi's chest.

Satoshi had a smile pull at his lips as he hugged Dai back just as much. "It's okay Dai. I just worry about you. You aren't healed completely and I dont want you pushing yourself."

Dai buried his face in Satoshi's shoulder and breathed in his particular scent. Satoshi felt Dai's body relax and lose it's tension.

"You okay Dai?" He whispered in Dai's ear.

"Yeah. I just dont trust her." He whispered where only Satoshi could hear.

"Dont worry." Satoshi spoke normal looking at Mio. "She can find a way to earn your trust back."

"Alright. Come on. Can we stop the lovin?" Mara asked smiling.

Dai and Satoshi looked at Mara. Dai smiled a crooked ebil smile.

"Urm, Dai?" Mara asked.

Dai flopped over the back of the couch on Mara's lap. He laughed when Mara raised an eyebrow at him.

Satoshi reached over the couch and hugged Mara around the neck. "Lovin!" Dai said laughing.

Mara shook her head, smiling. "Idiots." Dai and Satoshi laughed at her. "Now GET OFF me."

The two finally let her go. Dai and Satoshi finally sat down and the four, though Dai reluctantly spoke to Mio, spoke for the next twenty minutes until they heard the bus for the movies.

Dai had stood on their balcony, watching the bus load and watched Seriko AND his goons get on the bus. With his magic enhanced hearing and concentrating on their conversation Dai laughed when he heard two of the goons almost squeal like girls to see the movies.

"Dai?" Satoshi asked from the living room, hearing Dai laugh.

"Sorry. I was watching the idiots talking."

"Which ones?" One of the three asked.

"The goons. Two squealed like girls after finding out they get to see Lord of the Rings."

He heard three seperate chuckles. That was funny to see large muscly beefy guys squeal.

"Have they left yet?" Mio asked.

"Not yet." Dai's voice was guarded.

Satoshi walked out on the balcony with Dai and leaned against the railing. "You okay?"

Dai nodded silently as he watched the students load the bus. He almost wished he joined Seriko to have a normal two weeks, almost.

"Do you wish you were normal?" Satoshi asked watching him.

"Sometimes. You?"

"When Krads in me, I wished it a lot. I wasnt allowed to be nice, or to care about others. You should have seen how pissed Krad was when he realized I DID like someone. Thankfully he didnt figure out it was you."

"Im glad he didnt. That would have been just a tad painful, no?"

Satoshi chuckled. "Might've gotten us together sooner."

"Might've sent me to my grave sooner." Dai pointed out. "If we had gotten together while Krad was in you he could have taken over at any time and that would have had bad consequences."

Satoshi nodded. "I'm just glad we have this time, even if it isnt a lot, to be together."

Dai smiled at him. "So am I, Satoshi."

Satoshi wrapped his arms around Dai's waist. Dai turned his head and smiled at him before looking back at the loading bus.

At that moment both of them felt at peace, happy. Dai leaned against Satoshi's chest and felt safe with him there with him. Satoshi rocked himself and Dai slowly side to side in a calm manner.

"Satoshi?"

"Yeah Dai?" Dai felt Satoshi's chest move with each word.

"What do you think we'll be doing down on the beach?"

"Fighting."

"I know that, silly."

"Probably learn how to fight." Satoshi said as he gave Dai's waist a little squeeze.

"Promise not to hurt me too much?" Dai asked as he linked his left fingers with Satoshi's.

Satoshi rested his head on Dai's left shoulder. "Course not. I wouldn't hurt you intentionally." His breath ghosted past Dai's ear.

"Don't do that." Dai said as Satoshi smiled.

"Sorry." Satoshi whispered. "Do you know how right this feels to be with you?"

"Yeah, I do." Dai said happily, but softly.

"Good." Satoshi said as he kissed Dai's neck lightly.

Dai shivered slightly from the kiss. He loved how Satoshi kissed him at the most random moments.

"Satoshi?" He asked a minute later.

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to have to...stop this when Krad and Dark come back?" He sounded sad at the thought.

"I really dont know, Dai. Truthfully Im really hoping we wont. I dont know if I'll be able to live without you now."

"Did you know Dark's alright with us?"

"Really?" Dai could practically hear Satoshi's eyebrows lift.

"Yeah. He doesnt care if I am gay or not. Although when I first told him he called me a pouf."

Satoshi tightened his grip on Dai. "If he ever does that again I'll kick him so hard he wont sit for a month."

Dai chuckled. "Thats not fair to me."

That made Satoshi chuckle. "Alright so I'll find a way to get payback."

They watched the bus pull away from the hotel. Dai sighed a bit, knowing now that he and Satoshi would have to go down and fight for who knows how long.

"Come on, Satoshi. Lets get this over with."

Satoshi nodded and let Dai loose. "Im sorry you have to go through all of it Dai."

"I dont mind, Satoshi. I just wish we could have a normal day or two again."

Satoshi grabbed Dai's arm lightly and pulled Dai back to look at him. He wrapped both arms around Dai's waist and looked in his eyes.

"But this way we're getting to know each other better." He whispered as he rested his forehead on Dai's. "You know, if I didnt fall for your trick when we ran we might have been taken already. We wouldnt have shared the potion, or the room. Seperate and weaker with no one to help us out."

"Good thing I was smarter on the track." Dai said with a smile.

Satoshi chuckled. "Good thing it worked out." He said before pressing his lips onto Dai's.

Dai's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned into the kiss, missing Satoshi's lips in just that one day. One of Dai's hands was in his hair and the other was around Satoshi's neck, pulling him closer.

Satoshi nibbled on Dai's lower lip, making him shift slightly, then licked his lips wanting to enter the slightly smaller boys mouth. He felt Dai smile a bit and knew he was up to no good.

Dai slowly backed Satoshi to the wall beside the door so the two girls couldnt see them and kissed Satoshi with a fierce wanting. He opened his mouth finally, but Satoshi was too stunned by the firey kiss to react yet.

Taking his chance Dai licked Satoshi's longue with his own, making the older moan lightly. Dai's tongue began to explore Satoshi's mouth with a wanting to know every nook and cranny.

Satoshi finally broke from his slight trance and began kissing Dai with as much want as Dai had. He began exploring Dai's mouth again, already knowing much of the smallers mouth.

Neither knew who had done it but the next thing they knew, Dai was up against the wall and Satoshi's right hand was sitting on his rear end. Satoshi lightly stroked Dai's butt then pulled Dais left leg around his own waist.

Before long, both of Dai's legs were wrapped around Satoshi's waist and Satoshi's right hand was below his butt. What kept him from sliding was his own leg strength and the wall, Satoshi's hand was just to balance him.

Satoshi squeezed Dai's butt and earned a squeak from Dai. Dai was pressed against the wall tightly to keep him up while they finally broke the kiss.

"Dai?" Satoshi asked nervously, about to let Dai go, since Dai's face looked a bit odd.

As response, Dai pulled Satoshi to him and kissed him again, running his hands along Satoshi's spine. Before long, Satoshi's right hands fingers were sliding up and down along Dai's shorts where his crack would be.

Satoshi heard a little 'mmm' from Dai from what he was doing. His left hand, during the excursion with Dai's crack, had slipped to the front of Dai's shirt and had unbuttoned it, leaving his chest exposed.

The blue haired boys left hand lightly squeezed Dai's right nipple, sending shivers down Dai's spine. He rolled the pink nub between his fingers a few times before squeezing it again.

They broke the kiss and Satoshi switched to Dai's left nipple with his fingers. The right nub was soon engulfed by Satoshi's mouth making Dai throw his head back and moan.

Satoshi nipped at Dai's nipple causing him to moan again in ecstasy. He sucked on the nub and flicked his tongue across it a couple times before going to the left one.

Dai was having trouble thinking from what Satoshi was doing to him. He was in such bliss from the bluehaired teen.

When Satoshi finished with Dai's left nipple, he kissed Dai's adams apple lightly before going back to kiss Dai's swollen lips. Although he didnt mean to, Satoshi rubbed up against Dai with his slightly erect friend making them both moan.

A loud cough came from the door way, scaring the two apart. Dai flushed so dark, it was amazing he didnt pass out.

Mara was standing in the doorway with a large smile on her face. "Now isnt this interesting. And here I thought my cousin was the innocent one." She chuckled a bit.

Satoshi and Dai both realized Dai's legs were still wrapped around his waist and Dai's shirt was open. Both blushed, Dai so dark he almost fainted from embarrassment.

Mara laughed at the two while Satoshi helped Dai down then let the redhead button up his shirt. Satoshi turned to give her a 'you-had-to-ruin-the-moment-didnt-you? glare.

"Come on you two. We're all going down to the beach for combat training." Mara said as she looked inside to Mio. "You can come out now. They stopped."

Mio walked out with a slightly pink face. Satoshi realized Mio had been embarrassed by how heavy he and Dai had gone on the balcony.

Dai was still blushing pretty dark and felt like a small child again. He didnt even realize that in his embarassment he had slunk behind Satoshi.

"Come on." Mara said to the three as she summoned her pumpkin orange wings. "Down to the beach we go and no complaints from the two of you. We gave you long enough out here."

Dai was still embarassed by being caught in a very...compromising position. He jumped up on the railing after Mara had glided off, stretching his wings to their full sixteen foot wing span and gracefully caught a draft of air to glide off.

Satoshi watched Dai gracefully glide off before climbing up on the railing himself. He summoned his wings and with a couple quick flaps of his wings he lifted off and glided down to the beach.

When Mio finally joined them on the beach Mara was telling Dai and Satoshi to change into their stages. "Hoy, Mio!"

"What?"

"Should Dai go to first or second?"

"First for now. Second he has an unfair advange."

After a minute both Dai and Satoshi were in their first level transformation. Both looking at the other with a kind of lusting look and thankfully the cool air in their glide down had made...something...go away.

Dai had on the black leather pants that hugged his hips and legs tightly, and the black V-neck button up tank top on, revealing his muscled arms and tanned chest. The eye liner and dragon pendant choker appeared with fingerless leather gloves, and the bandanna sticking slightly out of his pocket as his outfit appeared as he transformed.

Satoshi had on black leather pants that was skin tight (like Dai's), black boots that clung to the skin up to his knees below the pants, his shirt, also skin tight and leather, was sleeveless with fishnets to encase his arms and had a low V-neck and his hair was tied back with a green ribbon. He, also had on a dragon pendant chocker and eyeliner, his fake glasses gone.

"Alright so the two of you will be fighting each other, trying to get the other defenseless." Mio said. "Of course we'll be putting protection up where you don't get hurt too badly. Each hit will be like a bee sting type feeling...i hope."

Dai had a half smile half smirk cross his face as he nodded. Satoshi stood there, not really liking the idea, not really caring what was happening.

After putting the protection on the two, Mara spoke. "No flying right now and do try not to hit us. Stay here on the beach and yeah all that stuff."

Mio actually laughed. "Can you be any more of a loser?"

Mara fake glared at her. Dai raised an eyebrow with an almost knowing smile.

"ANYWAY." Mio said. "Dont go in the water or the woods. Stay here. No flying or attacking us. Mara?"

"What she said." She pointed at Mio. "Urm. Stand like um...ten feet apart."

The two began to walk off. Dai glanced back at Mio and Mara.

"Satoshi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Mio and Mara...?"

"Not sure. They bicker enough to be." He said knowing what Dai was asking. "You ready for this?"

"Sure." Dai said nonconvincingly.

They walked ten feet apart and waited for Mara and Mio to do something. "Ready. Set. Monkey spit!" Mara called.

Neither Dai or Satoshi had moved. "Mara. The hell?" Satoshi called.

She patted the air in a calming way. "Alright. Alright."

Mio rolled her eyes. "Just go."

Dai's eyes fell into a well learned glare and he began to stalk his prey, Satoshi. Satoshi noticed the immediate change in Dai and knew he was ready.

With little thought, both Dai and Satoshi had feathers in their hands. Dai was in a crouched circling maneuver watching Satoshi with wary eyes.

It amazed Satoshi at how balanced and coordinated Dai was when he circled. Dai was like a circling like a starving wild animal, cool, collected and unafraid.

By then Dai had made a complete circuit of Satoshi. "Oi! Mio, Mara!" He called never letting his eyes escape Satoshi as he continued to circle.

"Yeah?" One of them called.

"Just ten feet?"

"Go where you want now." The other said. "Or well closer futher apart."

Dai nodded as he circled. Satoshi saw no difference in Dai's circling pattern.

A couple minutes later Dai had completed another circuit. Dai's seemed inability or unwanting to attack was making Satoshi nervous.

Satoshi shifted nervously and watched Dai circle him, he just turning in a tight circle. After finally giving into his nerves, Satoshi threw the feather in his hand at Dai.

The feather landed on the ground and exploded. Dai was five feet to the right from where a small crater in the sand was from his flying flip he had done.

With Satoshi's move, Dai had gone into action. His hand shot forward and a feather shot forward towards Satoshi and landed right infront of him.

The feather exploded and showered Satoshi in sand, thankfully Satoshi had thrown an arm over his eyes to block the sand. Another feather came forward and Satoshi had to leap back to keep from being hit.

Dai was stalking forward, throwing another feather at Satoshi. 'Where are all these feathers coming from?' Satoshi yelled to himself. 'He cant be summoning them this quickly! I dont see how he can...'

Satoshi was forced to leap to the side and roll to stay away from two feathers thrown at him. While he rolled he summoned another feather.

When Satoshi stood up he threw the feather at Dai, when Dai was summoning a feather. Dai was thrown back a few feet and landed on his back with a solid thump.

Satoshi, thinking Dai was down for good stood up and stopped. Bad idea. Very bad idea.

Dai flipped himself up quickly to a kneeling position, left knee on the ground and right foot, and threw two feathers equal to Satoshi's knees. The feathers exploded after hitting Satoshi's shins, sending him thudding face first into the sand.

Satoshi was quickly back up calling for another feather as Dai circled again. He had definitely underestimated Dai in this fight and hoped he didnt again.

Dai had two feathers summoned by the time he had circled Satoshi again and his face held an animalistic look to it. He really was a different person when he fought.

Satoshi noticed Dai was fearless in the fight, most likely because of how he was hardened by thief training and Seriko. He threw another feather at Dai, thinking it would hit Dai's chest again like before.

Dai ducked into a roll and rolled under the feather and was propelled into a faster roll from the exploding fether behind him. He stood up just a few feet from Satoshi and looked at him blankly.

Satoshi tried to move to the right but a well placed feather sent a shower of sand on him, making him move left. Dai had him trapped.

Dai threw anther feather beside Satoshi moving him to which ever direction he wanted. Another feather appeared in his hand and he threw it only to be collided with one of Satoshi's.

Satoshi was becomming desprate as he threw the feather to collid with Dai's. His summoning of feathers took longer than Dai since he had a harder time concentrating.

Dai had another feather already and it was flying towards Satoshi just as he summoned another feather. The feather collided with his chest and exploded, sending him flying through the air to land ten feet away.

Satoshi had the wind knocked out of him. He wasnt sure where Dai was but knew he needed to get up.

Dai had ran forward and as Satoshi started to collect his senses, tackled him back to the ground. Just as he tackled Satoshi he got another feather in his hand.

He pointed it at Satoshi's throat, making Satoshi stop moving. There was no way Satoshi could summon a feather in time to stop Dai.

Dai's left knee was pressing on Satoshi's stomach, keeping pain evident so he couldnt concentrate, while his right knee was on his left palm, and Dai's left hand held his right down. Satoshi was amazed at how lethal Dai was.

"Admit defeat." Dai growled out.

"Cant beathe." Satoshi wheezed out a bit.

Dai's face softened. "Sorry." He muttered as he lightened the pressure on Satoshi's stomach.

"Mio, Mara!" Satoshi called.

"Yeah?" Mara called sweetly.

"Im defeated." He called back.

"Alright. Dai get off him and help him up."

Dai's animalistic face relaxed completely and he smiled at Satoshi. The feather in his right hand dissolved and he hopped off Satoshi.

He stuck a hand out. "You have some strong magic there, Satoshi." He said chuckling.

Satoshi grabbed Dai's hand and got pulled up. "Me? I didnt send you half as far as you sent me."

"Heh." Dai said ruffling the back of his hair. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Dont apologize. You did really well." Dai blushed a bit as they walked over to Mio and Mara.

"Good job, guys." Mara said smiling.

Dai was pink faced. "Thanks." He muttered as he stared intently at the ground.

"How long was that?" Satoshi said as he shook his head, making a lot of sand fall from it.

"Only half an hour." Mio said dismissively, even though it was impressive.

Dai chuckled at Satoshi. "Only half an hour? Isnt that good for a first try?" He looked between a smiling Mara and a frowning Mio.

The redhead had trouble not saying 'opposites attract' to them until he saw Mio glare at him even more. Maybe he could keep himself from saying it.

"Yes it is, Daisuke." Mara said with a slight glare at Mio. "It is indeed."

Satoshi wasnt paying any attention to the three of them as he let sand fall out of his tight shirt. Dai chuckled at him a bit, gaining a frown from Satoshi.

Dai walked the few steps over to Satoshi and began combing his fingers through his hair to get the sand out after he pulled the hair thingy loose. He let his fingers slowly glide through Satoshi's hair with a small smile played with his lips.

Satoshi shifted a bit and grunted in an unconfortable way. Dai stopped combing his fingers through Satoshi's hair, thinking that was why Satoshi was uncomfortable.

"Satoshi?" He asked softly.

"You got sand. In. My. PANTS!" Dai busted out laughing at Satoshi who tried to glare at him.

When Dai stopped laughing Satoshi had a 'this-is-DEFINITELY-not-a-good-feeling look on his face. Dai gave him an apologizing look.

"Sorry?" He decided to add.

Mara clapped Dai's shoulder, surprising him for a split second. "Nice job, Dai."

Dai chuckled. "It wasnt on purpose."

"It's still funny."

He shrugged in a noncommital manner. Mara walked back to talk to Mio about the next thing to teach the two.

Dai reached up a little tentively and began combing his fingers through Satoshi's hair again. "Sorry about it Satoshi." He said quietly, back to his normal timid manner.

Satoshi gave Dai a curious look. He was definitely confused by the redhead.

"Whats wrong?" Dai asked a bit worried.

"You're strong, brave, whatever you want to call it, yet you act like a timid lost little kid. Why?"

Dai smiled a bit as he kept combing Satoshi's hair with his fingers. "Thats easy. You made me worry for a second."

"Why? I mean why act that way?"

"It kept you off my and Darks trail, didnt it?" Dai asked with a smile.

"Im confused."

"Since I was about six I was tought to be the phantom thief even though he wasnt in me yet. I learned not to draw attention to myself, how to stay hidden in plain daylight, everything. Mom and grandpa pounded it into my brain that I shouldnt draw attention to myself, so my brain convinced everything inside of me I WAS that little timid needing protection kid. To me, my brain, my body, I am that way. The only time that it kicks in that Im not is when I'm threatened." Dai said, not making eye contact with Satoshi.

"You were sort of brainwashed...or hyptnotized."

"In a way." Dai said quietly, still timid.

"Why not convince yourself you arent?"

"I dont like attention so I just never wanted to. Inside of myself I am that timid kid. I think the only reason I have the fighting streak is because of Dark."

Satoshi nodded. He half way understood what Dai was saying.

"What about you, Satoshi? If Krad wasnt there, would you have been a genius or cold hearted? Would you have been a normal geek, or a jock?"

"I dont know."

"Exactly. There are too many 'what if's'. You can never know. IF Dark wasnt there would I be more outgoing? WHAT IF Krad wasnt there, would you even know who I was? Theories, Satoshi, thery're just theories. They cant be proven."

"I know, but Im just asking what you think you'd be like. In your opinion, would you be more outgoing?"

"No. I never liked attention."

Dai finished combing his fingers through Satoshi's hair, getting as much sand out as he could. After a few seconds he had the bluehair back in its low ponytail.

Satoshi looked at Dai and wondered why he seemed a bit lost looking. "Dai? Everything alright?"

"Yeah." He looked up at Satoshi. "Just thinking is all."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about mom, dad, and grandpa. Do you think he'll kill them?"

"No." Satoshi turned completely to see Dai's face, not believeing him. "It's okay, Dai. He wont kill them because he needs them as something you'd go after. If he killed them you would come at him even stronger than he will be and I think he fears that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He never gets rid of a bartering chip." He pulled Dai into a reassuring hug. "I'm sure of it." He whispered in Dai's hair.

He heared a muffled sob escape Dai's throat. Not knowing what was wrong, Satoshi rubbed Dai's back calmly.

"Dai, whats wrong?" Satoshi whispered into the top of Dai's hair.

"I miss them, Satoshi." He said quietly. "This is the longest time I ever spent away from them."

Satoshi tightened his grip on Dai. "It's okay. They'll be fine and so will you." He tried to reassure Dai.

Dai hugged Satoshi tightly and Satoshi felt the feeling of damp leather on skin; Dai was crying. He hugged Dai all the tighter, hoping he was helping Dai.

"Dai, it's okay. They're fine. Dont worry. He wont kill them." He sat as he lowered himself and Dai to the ground where he crossed his legs indian style.

Satoshi pulled Dai into his lap and let him curl up against him and cry. He knew Dai had a lot on his shoulders and also knew it was better to cry than to hold it in.

Satoshi rocked Dai back and forth a bit then kissed his forehead as the tears began to subside. He gave Dai a little smile to let him know it was okay then hugged him reassuring him.

Dai wiped away the last trails of tears he had for his family then hugged Satoshi tightly, thanking him. He knew his and Satoshi's relationship was strong for Satoshi to be able to comfort him so easily.

Satoshi smiled slightly when he heard Dai sniffle like a small child. For just a split second he felt more like an older brother than a friend to Dai, comforting him after falling and scraping a knee.

"Whats seems to be so amusing?" Dai asked with his head tilted to the side cutely.

Satoshi chuckled. "For a second it was like I was comforting a little brother after scraping his knee." Satoshi said lightly as he ruffled Dai's hair.

"Mom and dad never comforted me when I scraped my knee."

Satoshi's smile faded. "Why not?"

"Everytime I got hurt they usually said 'you're an art thief you shouldnt be clumsy enough to get hurt ever.' I never got praise or comfort unless it was when I got better at my training."

Satoshi nuzzled Dai's cheek affectionately, almost catlike, making Dai chuckle. He swatted at Satoshi lightly to keep him from doing it again.

"You're like a cat, Satoshi." He said smiling.

"Why's that?"

"What you just did reminded me of a pet cat."

"You're more like the cat." Dai raised an eyebrow. "Slender, agile, swift, hunter instincts, and," He lightly poked Dai's nose. "Likes curling up in my lap."

Dai laughed. "Sounds like Im a lap cat."

"Why not?"

"Lap cats are lazy."

"You aren't."

Dai stuck his tongue out at Satoshi. "Im not a lap cat."

"Alright."

"OI!" Mara called from a ways off. "C'mere."

Dai got off Satoshi's lap and stood up. When he turned to help Satoshi up, he was already up and smiling.

Satoshi grabbed Dai and plopped him on his back. "Piggy back ride!" Dai sounded like a child.

Dai hugged Satoshi lightly and kissed his cheek. "Onward!" Dai called pointing at Mio and Mara.

Satoshi laughed and began walking forward. Dai pouted and made a sad sound, though he was smiling.

"Cant you go any faster? Pigs can go faster than this." Dai joked.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No. Im saying your slow."

"I will not run."

Dai was holding onto Satoshi with his left arm and surprised Satoshi by grabbing his rump tightly, making him jump and barely hold in a moan. Mio and Mara, being so far off, didnt see anything.

Satoshi slowed his pace a bit, making Dai grunt then smile evilly. With a loud crack Satoshi was jogging forward.

"What was that for, Dai?" He asked.

"What was what for?" Dai asked sweetly.

"Smacking my butt that hard."

"You're a big boy and it wasnt that hard." Dai said beside Satoshi's ear.

"Not fair." He muttered as his paced slowed back to walking.

"You were the one who gave me the piggy back ride." Dai reminded.

"You weren't supposed to do that."

"You're fault."

"How about we drop it so they dont know?"

"Sure. Sounds good."

"Good."

"So...wonder what we have to do." Dai said as he rested his head on Satoshi's shoulder.

"I dunno. Mio AND Mara arent completely up there so Im afraid to ask."

When they finally reached the other two, they were a bit peeved it took so long. "Sheesh you two are SO slow." Mio said briskly.

"Sorry?" Dai asked as he got off Satoshi.

"We have more stuff planned." Mio said.

"Stuff. Very descriptive." Mara said rolling her eyes.

"Its better than crap."

"Whatever."

Dai and Satoshi gave each other a look then turned back to the two. "LOVERS QUARREL!" The two yelled at Mio and Mara.

"WHAT!" The other two yelled just as loud.

"Ima get you!" Mio said as she ran for Satoshi.

"Daisuke." Mara said sweetly.

"Uh-uh. Sorry. I'd like to stay in one piece." Dai said as he took off with Mara on his heels.

"C'mere, Dai! You cant run forever! Probably cant run as long as me."

"Whoa! A starfish." Dai said as Mara made a flying tackle for him.

She flew through the air and landed face first in the only random sandcastle in sight. Mara came up spitting out sand.

"Whats with that?" She asked.

Dai was skittering off before she even finished her question. He stuffed the dry starfish in his pocket and ran as fast as he could down the beach.

With a squeak Dai fell in a hole and Mara, still rubbing sand out of her eyes, didnt see him fall in. With a solid thump, that Mara didnt hear because of her grunts of pain of sand in her eyes, Dai landed at the bottom of the hole thing.

It was like a liquor sheltor when it was illegal. The walls were wooden and rotten crates littered the floor.

Dai had fallen through the old trap door and onto the trap that was set. With an anguished scream Dai felt something clamp onto his arm and newly healed wing then another on his leg right below the knee.

Satoshi stopped running when he heard the scream echo through the air, knowing it was Dai. It worred him that it was painfulled, Mara would never hurt Dai.

Mio ran into his back but neither really cared, forgetting the game and began running for the scream. Satoshi, being the faster of the two made it to Mara first, looking around frantically for Dai.

"Mara!" He said getting scared. "What happened to Dai?!"

"I dont know." She was sitting confused. "I tried to tackle him but missed because he found a starfish. He ran off when I was rubbing the sand from my eyes but I think I saw him go that way." She pointed to her right.

Satoshi ran off and less than two hundred feet away he skidded to a stop, just barely keeping himself from falling into a pit. He heard a moan come from the bottom of the pit, making him catch his breath in fear.

"Dai!" He called frantically.

"Sa...toshi?" A weak painfilled voice came up to him.

"Its me, Dai. Just hold on. I'll get you out."

"Hurts."

"Just stay still Dai. Dont move."

"Kay."

"Mio! Mara!"

The other two came running over and stopped beside Satoshi. "Is he...?"

"Dai, is anything down there that I might get caught in?" Satoshi called.

"Strange...metal things."

Satoshi swung him self over the edge and hung there. "Dai, are there any near the wall?"

"No. Not...where...you." Dai's voice was becomming weaker from the pain.

"I'll be down in just a second Dai."

With that Satoshi dropped down and into the darkness. He landed just inches from the strange metal things Dai had spoken of.

Satoshi summoned a feather of his to light up the pit and he saw Dai in the middle of the metal things. He thanked whatever was watching over them that Dai hadnt moved or two or more would have gotten him.

"Dai, dont move, okay?"

Dai nodded just slightly.

"I'll be there in just a second." He slowly began to pick his way through the pit to where the cluster of metal objects were.

When he reached Dai he saw chains hooked to the metal objects and after a while got them loose with his feathers. He carefully picked Dai up and unfurled his wings.

Satoshi wasnt going to try to get out the way he had come with Dai hurt. He flapped his wings a bit and rose a few inches off the ground.

Rotten wood began to fall over from the speed of air from Satoshi. Thankfully Satoshi had gotten off the ground because the wood fell and many of the metal objects snapped closed and shot rotting wood everywhere.

Satoshi held Dai close to him so he wouldnt be hit by the flying wood. The splintes shot towards him and impaled him.

A strained 'agh' escaped Satoshi's lips as the splinters embedded themselves in his back and legs. He flapped his wings harder and got out of the pit as the walls began to collapse from the air pressure.

Satoshi landed a dozen feet away and watched the pit emit a cloud of sand as it collapsed in on itself. He grunted and winced when he moved from the splinters.

"Satoshi?" Mara asked.

"I feel like a pincushion."

"You look like a porcupine." Mara said.

"Well pull them out."

Mara nodded. "It's going to hurt."

"I dont care." He said as he flopped to his knees, lightly jarring Dai, then sat the pale rehead on the ground.

Dai's eyes opened a bit and connected immediately with Satoshi's. "Why do I always seem to get hurt?"

"I did too." Satoshi said. "My back supposedly lookes like a porcupine."

"Sorry." Dai said quietly.

"Its not your fault." Satoshi said brushing his fingers through Dai's bangs that were in his eyes.

"My wing just did heal." Dai said still quietly.

"It'll be fine Dai." Satoshi said as Mara pulled out a few splinters.

"What are these things?" His voice was still weak.

Mio spoke up. "Bear traps."

"Why have them?"

"Looked like it was a runners hideout. When Things were illegal runners had stores like that all over the place."

Mara pulled the last few splinters out of Satoshi's bak and he looked at Dai, laying infront of him. He was confused on why Dai seemed to not feel the pain.

"Dai?" He questioned. "Why arent you like...you know?"

"Magic." Dai said waving his left hand around.

"What?" The other three said.

"Not sure. I think Im delirious."

"Why?" Mara asked.

"I see something circling up there and it doesnt look normal."

Simultaneously three heads looked up and saw three tiny black specks. All three looked back at Dai.

"How can you tell?"

"I dont know. I feel sort of like a bird. You know? Like how they seem to zoom in on things?"

Mio nodded. "Of course. He's using his power to look closer at them. Tell me, Daisuke, what do they look like?"

"There is three, no four, people like us. Ones a coppery yellow, another brown. The last two are higher up so I cant tell." He spoke calmly and almost emotionlessly. "They've seen us. They're coming." (those two sentences are from Lord of the Rings...sort of. Frodo says "They're here. They've come." sumthin like that)

"We need to get to some shelter." Mio said.

"No." Dai silenced them with a quiet word. "They wont harm us. I think they want to help."

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me, Mio." Dai said as the creatures came lower. "They're not real humans."

The three just stared at him curiously. The creatures came closer and not five minutes later would land.

Dai watched the descent of the new comers and didnt even flinch when they landed. The creatures seemed human enough but had excessively squared shoulders and blunt features to match their odd six foot height. His head turned to look at the one with the copper yellow wings.

"You lead?" Dai asked

"Yes. I'm Grazmash." The humanoid said. "These are my loyal followers that havent been killed. Machmul," He pointed to the brown one. "Kunil," pointed to the teal on carrying a wounded creature. "And Luncia." The wounded peach winged creature.

"What do you want?" Mio asked a bit bitterly.

The humanoid ignored her and watched Dai intently. "We have come to serve you." He said to Dai.

"What?" Dai sounded winded.

"We have come to serve you."

Dai was on the verge of fainting when he felt Satoshi touch his right shoulder lightly. He looked up to Satoshi's face and saw worry etched on it.

"Why?" Dai asked the humanoid.

"Most of our clan was wiped out by the man who claims all magic power."

"Kei." Was the four human responses.

"Yes."

"Well if you dont mind, we need to help him right now, so shoo you bird." Mio said angrilly.

"Dont mind her." Mara said as she smacked Mio's arm hissing a quiet sentence to her. "They're allies, so shut up."

Grazmash kneeled down on Dai's left side to help free him of the trap. While Grazmash worked on the trap on Dai's leg, Satoshi and Mara worked on the one holding his arm and wing.

When Dai was finally freed of the traps he closed his eyes, ignoring Mio's death glares and the humanoids stares. He needed to heal himself.

After five or so minutes Dai's body was engulfed in a silver shimmer and his wounds knitted themselves closed, except for the couple holes in his wing from the trap. He opened his eyes and with the help of Satoshi, sat up to look at the humanoids.

"What is wrong with...erm...?" Dai said pointing to the unconscious wounded humaoid.

"In a fight with HIM Luncia was hurt and we had to flee."

Dai nodded. "Set her down here. Let me see how terrible the wounds are."

The one holding the wounded humanoid slowly lowered her to the ground infront of Dai. A small sad sound escaped Dai's lips as he saw the wounds.

He rubbed his face in contemplation then held his hand just above one of the lesser wounds. After licking his lips, Dai nibbled on his lower then closed his eyes, seeing the wound in his mind.

In Dai's mind he saw the wound close. To the three humans and three humanoids they watched the silver aura surround Dai's hand and the wound began to knit itself together like Dai's had done.

After a minute, Dai opened his eyes and grunted as he went to another wound on the unconscious body. Twenty minutes passed with Dai healing the humanoids body before it was almost completely healed.

"Thats all I can do. I used a lot to do that, so hopefully she'll be fine when she wakes, if not sore." Dai said quietly as he rubbed his temples with his finger tips.

Satoshi wrapped his arms around Dai's waist to stablize him. One of the humanoids smiled at them.

"We had better all get inside." Dai said with a tone of foreboding.

All the humanoids nodded to him and prepared to take flight after the one who had smiled picked up the still inconscious one.

Satoshi helped Dai up and wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him up since he was a bit dizy and weak. Dai gave him a thankful smile before turning his head to Mio and Mara.

"What do you think you're doing!" Mio whispered sharply.

Mara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Im helping those who need help." Dai said.

"They are Krechlin."

Dai raised an eyebrow. He was defnitely confused.

"Krechlin," Mara explained. "Are rare creatures that come to help those who might fail. They sense failure in a way on the good side. Some say they are bad luck because they do not always stop the good from failing. It's really rare to see a Krechlin now since almost all of their lands have been destroyed."

Dai nodded. "Lets get inside then talk."

Mara and Satoshi nodded. The Krechlin took off after the humans then followed them to the room Dai and Satoshi lived in.

As soon as they landed Mio left to blow some steam off while Mara and two of the Krechlin left to get food for the others, since it was nearing three in the afternoon.

Satoshi sat Dai down on the blue couch and sat beside him. The leader of the Krechlin laid his unconscious comrade on the floor at his feet to watch her.

"Why now?" Dai asked. "Why so many?"

Satoshi raised an eyebrow. He thought Dai knew nothing like him about the Krechlin.

"We are all that is left of our trait of Krechlin. There are others but we are the last of the royals. We agreed that good needed to make sure they won so we came to offer our help to you."

"Why me? Why not Mio Mara or Satoshi? Or even Dark or Krad?"

"You are the one to defeat HIM."

Dai paled. He couldnt speak.

"You mean Dai is supposed to kill Kei?" Satoshi asked.

The Krechlin decided to answer him. "Not kill but destroy his power."

"Why Dai?"

"He has the power."

Dai's face was in his hands. Hadnt he just told Satoshi he didnt like being the center of attention?

Satoshi rested his hand on Dai's left shoulder. "Dai? You okay?"

"I dont want to be the one." Dai said quietly.

"Lets just go step by step, Dai. First you neeed to do something about your wing before anything."

Dai took his face from his hands and nodded solemly. He concentrated on his wings and soon the magic needle and thread was sewing the holes in his wing.

While Dai concentrated on his wing, Grazmash kneeled next to Luncia to make sure she was okay. Satoshi watched the humanoid closely, wanting to keep Dai as safe as possible.

"Why?" Dai asked suddenly.

"Why what?" Grazmash asked confused.

"Why me? Why do I have the power? Why not Dark, Krad, or Satoshi? I dont understand it."

"You were chosen to be the one to carry the power because it was least likely that you would abuse the power. The last carrier was Krad and he almost destroyed Dark."

"Who choose?"

"Who choose what?"

"Who decided for me to get the power?" Dai was running his fingers lightly over his wing in his nervous state.

"Krechlin."

"What?"

"We Krechlin choose when you were a child to have the power."

Dai looked stunned for a minute then his features glazed over to an unknown look. It surprised Satoshi at how well Dai was hiding his emotions now.

"And let me guess, you cant change who has the power now, can you?" A shake of the bird mans head. "Of course. Im also guessing this isnt your true form."

"Yes."

"Dai, I thought you didnt know anything about these people." Satoshi said, completely confused.

"I thought I didnt but Mom and grandpa gave them another name. Nauthgil, the bird leaders. Show him your true form Grazmash."

The humanoid stood up and transformed into a mans body with a birds head on it. He had a beak and feathers on his head and his wings became part of his body, connecting his arms to his sides.

"The true form of the bird men." Dai said flatly.

"Yes. We are few and far between who can change between forms now."

"Only the royals can keep the form because of their connection with the birds still, no?"

"You are right."

"So I am to believe you that I should face off against Kei for the...what? The continued existance of magic?"

"For freedom. If he controls all magic every magic being will be taken and killed. He will take every magic power from everyone then owertake the normal realm."

"Oh yes. The normal fantasy book plot. Take over the world." Mio said from the doorway.

"Yet it is true."

"No. All he wants is magic." Mio said with a frown, ignoring the true form of the creature.

Dai sat back with a sigh and crossed his arms, agitated. He was getting tired of Mio acting like such a jerk and just wanted to understand everything that was going on around him.

"Mio," He said with a forced calm evident in his voice. "Just shut up and listen to what he has to say. He's told me more than you have. You might find something out if you listen."

Mio's mouth snapped closed. She was angry with Dai for acting so righteous jusrt because a bunch of birds follow his command.

"Im not one of your lackeys."

"I didnt say you were." Dai said giving her a hard stare. "I was telling you to shut up so we can get more information."

Mio gave a small nod but was still a bit peeved. On the other hand Satoshi had a small smile on his face, glad Dai was acting the leader he could be.

"Grazmash, how do you know so much about our fights with Kei?"

"We choose you to have the power."

"So you're like guardian birds or somethin?"

"We watch over the fight between the righteous and the wrong. When the right begomes pressed we send some of our own to help. Now us four are all thats left of the wwatchers, so we decided to come down and make sure the battle ends right."

Dai nodded to Satoshi's amazement. He didnt expect Dai to follow all of the political side of magic, he barely comprehended it.

"So I can expect the four of you to completely listen to what we humans have to say?"

"Yes."

"There will be no mutinus thoughts, no leaks, or destruction of allies?"

"None."

"What can you and your people give us as help?"

"We can gather much information. All birds listen to us."

Dai nodded again, lacing his fingers together and put them infront of his face. Like that, Dai seemed like an intimidating and imposing figure.

"I see. So you and your people are scouts?"

"Yes."

"We may yet have use for you." Dai sounded so different even Mio didnt deny his logic. "Until Luncia wakes we will not speak of this again. Take her and lay her on my bed. Being on the floor wont help her one bit."

Grazmash nodded and lifted Luncia off the floor. He stood and walked to Dai and Satoshi's bedroom to take care of Luncia.

"Dai, you know you sounded just like a leader?" Satoshi asked as Dai's stiotic leading expression fell.

"To show ones flaws keeps others from listening." Dai said quietly as He went back to concentrating on his wing.

He had only sewn two of the five holes of his wing when he had spoken earlier. A sigh escaped Dai's lips as he got his magic to sew up another hole.

"Dai?" Satoshi asked.

"Its a lot to think about." He said quietly still. "I was chosen because I wouldnt abuse the magic. What do they think you would have done, Satoshi? I cant think of a thing you would have done to abuse it. Not a thing."

"It might have been his heritage." Mio said from where she was leaning against the wall. "His ancestors had the power and eventhough Krad didnt teach them, they abused it and tortured others."

Dai sighed again. "I dont want to be the hero. I just want to be me."

"But you are a hero. Its part of you." Satoshi said as he gave Dai's shoulder a squeeze. "Whether you like it or not, Dai, its what you need to do. I know you dont like it but if you dont Kei will win."

Dai nodded. "I just...Why does everyone think I can do it? I've always been the weak little kid. How could I be strong enough to beat him?" He turned desprete eyes on Satoshi.

"Dai I believe in you and so does Mio and Mara. Believing in yoursef will make you that much stronger." Satoshi said with a reassuring smile. "I know your a strong person."

Dai hugged Satoshi tightly, not wanting him to leave him ever. He knew Satoshi was right but he feared that he wouldnt be strong enough to beat Kei.

Mara came back ten minutes later with the two bird men. They had lunner (lunchy dinner) for everyone.

"Dai, Satoshi." Mara tossed the two wrapped burgers and covered salads. "Mio." She tossed mio a couple burritos.

"Where is Grazmash?" One of the bird men said.

"He took Luncia into our room to take care of her." Dai said as the two bird men walked into the bedroom.

A smell of uncooked meat wafted to Dai's nose. At the smell Dai's nose crinkled up in disgust.

"Please dont tell me that they're going to eat RAW meat."

"Then I wont tell you." Mara said grossed out.

"Gross." Mio supplied.

No one said anything for the twenty minutes that it took for them to eat. When they were done they all spoke about how much longer the class would be gone.

Half an hour later one of thebird men walked into the room. "Luncia has woken."

Dai nodded and stood up. He knew a summons when he heard it.

"Ill be back." He told The other three humans.

Dai followed the brown winged bird man into the bedroom where Luncia laid on his bed, slightly delerious. He nodded to the other two birdmen before walking to the bedside.

"How feel you?" He asked slowly.

"Sore."

"As you should. You had many wounds that needed tending. It was a good thing your fellows found me in time or you might have gotten one infected and could have passed."

"I thank you, Gris guerrier (that is french for 'gray warrior')." She said tiredly.

"Luncia I ask that you do not fly far if possible. You will tire easily for a while from being wounded so."

"That I can do."

"I ask that the four of you contact you birds and send them to spy as much as they can on Kei and his followers. Luncia I dont want you flying further than the border of the forest." She nodded. "I expect daily reports on what your spys have seen. Daily. If I do not hear from you I will send someone to find you."

All four of the bird men nodded. They understodd how much trust Dai was putting on them for sending them off so soon.

"I hope you do not misplace my trust. Luncia will be in the forest and each of you daily will contact her and report. I will expect you Luncia to contact me every night an hour after night fall with reports. This way I can keep an eye on each of you. This spy network can NOT be broken. It may be our only way to keep up with Kei."

The four nodded again. Each of them knew the expense at wich a broken network would cause.

"I expect the three of you to be gone within the hour. The sooner the better for all of us. The class will be back by dusk tonight so I expect the first report tomorrow."

Grazmash bowed to Dai. "We understand."

Dai nodded. "Do not try to fight against Kei's forces at the moment." With that he was out the room and walking back to the couch where Satoshi was.

"Dai? What was that about?"

"I had to speak with them."

"About?" Mara sported, she was curious.

"I needed to setup a spy network."

"A spy network." Mio said thoughtfully. "Maybe you arent as hopeless as I first thought."

"We'll see." Dai said as he sat beside Satoshi.

"Why?"

"They'll be gone within the hour."

"What!" Mio said. "We need time to interview them."

"That will cause them to have less trust in US." Dai said.

"How do we know they arent the spys?"

"Kei killed their comrades and almost killed Luncia. Why would they lie?"

"Their comrades could have turned on them for helping Kei."

"We shall see." Dai said ending the arguement.

"You have changed Daisuke. Im not sure if thats good or not."

"Everyone changes when their lives are threatened." Dai said calmly.

Ten minutes later Grazmash and the other two bird men walked out of the room and into the living room. Each bowed a bit to Dai then flew out the balcony door.

"And so it begins." Dai said quietly.

The four talked for a few hours on plans and what the future held for them. It was nearing six thirty when a small crow landed on the balcony railing.

The crow cawed lightly to get someones attention and Dai looked up. He muttered a 'be back' to the others and walked to the crow.

"Hello." Dai said to the bird as he held an arm pout for the bird.

The crow hopped onto Dai's arm and he walked slowly, as to not knock the bird loose, to the bedroom where Luncia rested. He stepped into the room and squatted beside Luncia.

"Luncia," Her eyes opened. "This crow came. Can you speak to it?"

She nodded as the crow hopped around to look at her, still on Dai's arm. The bird began a series of caws and chirp like counds as Luncia watched it.

After a good five minutes the crow shut up. "The network is set up but Kei is planning something tomorrow. They couldnt figure it out but he has something planned. Three birds were killed for sport by one artwork hunter. Kei knows nothing about the network, he thinks that birds are just there for worms and free food." She finished.

Dai nodded and slowly stood up. He turned and saw the othe three in the doorway.

With a small smile Dai led the way out towards the balcony and absently petting the crows soft feathers. "Here you go little guy. On your way now." Dai said as he held out his arm for the bird to fly.

The crow nipped his arm affectionately before flying off. A small smile crossed Dai's face as he watched the bird fly off, before he rubbed the now sor nip spot.

"Dai?" Satoshi said, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

Dai turned around and smiled at Satoshi. "That bird liked me."

"No now I have to compete against a bird?" Satoshi said as he stepped forward.

"Maybe." Dai said smiling still as Satoshi stepped closer to him.

"I better not have to." Satoshi joked as he wrapped his arms around Dai's waist, careful of Dai's folded wings. "If I do have to Ill be mad."

Dai chuckled. "Dont worry. You dont." He smiled up at Satoshi.

"Good." He said as he rested his forehead against Dai's. "I dont want to share you with anyone either."

"Stingy." Dai said as he kind of giggled.

"Me? Stingy? No. Just in lo...well you know." He said giving Dai a little smile.

"Same here."

"I know." Satoshi said before kissing Dai.

Satoshi's hands jumped from around Dai's waist to one being behind Dai's neck and the other below his shirt. Dai's hands had gone into Satoshi's hair and behind his neck.

The kiss lasted a while and when they broke apart Satoshi smiled at Dai. He loved how wonderful Dai tasted and how Dai seemed to fit perfectly with him.

"Should we continue from where we were before?" He said in a deep voice that sent shivers along Dai's spine.

Dai nodded and a squeak escaped his lips as Satoshi's right hand shot down to his butt. Satoshi chuckled at him as he turned them around where he was backing Dai up to the wall.

Their lips collided again and Dai moaned into it when Satoshi ran his right hand down the inside of his right thigh. Before Dai knew it, his legs were wrapped around Satoshi's waist again and the kiss was becoming more firey.

Satoshi's left hand unbuttoned Dai's shirt while their tongues battled for dominance in Dai's mouth. The shirt was out of the way and Satoshi ran his hand along Dai's side making Dai squirm from being tickled.

They broke apart to gasp air. "Dont tickle me." Dai pouted before Satoshi bent forward and began to nibble on Dai's pouted lower lip.

Satoshi played with Dai's nipples like he had before, squeezing them then playing with them. He decided to go a bit longer with Dai this time and lightly tugged on the pert nipple, making Dai moan again.

When his hand went to Dai's left nub he pulled his mouth loose from Dai's and kissed his way down to the right nub. Where he had kissed his way down Dai's body sent chills down Dai's spine.

Dai's mind was blank again from how much pleasure Satoshi was giving him and they hadnt gone as far as Takeshi and Sekimoto had even gotten. He loved how Satoshi wasnt pushing anything further than either felt comfortable with.

Somehow Satoshi had gotten his right hand down the back of Dai's pants, after unbuttoning and unzipping them and his fingers were lightly tracing Dai's crack. Dai's head went back and a moan escaped him, loving everything Satoshi was doing.

Satoshi's pointer finger began tracing Dai's crack with a bit more force, sending chills down Dai's body, as he switched to Dai's left nipple to put his mouth on. Dai was in such bliss, he just kept running his fingers through Satoshi's hair.

After a while Satoshi's left hand lowered and cupped Dai, making him moan again. "Oh god Satoshi." Dai moaned out.

Satoshi finally let Dai's left nub go and began to kiss his way back up Dai's body. When he reached Dai's collar bone he began to lightly nibble on it before kissing it over and over again.

He began to suck on the spot on Dai's collar bone, the skin was already beginning to show signs of a hickey. After sucking on the spot he bit the spot harder, making Dai suck in a breath.

Satoshi flicked out his tongue and ran it over the red purple mark, soothing the wound he had accidently given Dai. He kissed the spot repeatedly, in an apology for hurting Dai, soothing Dai's slightly tense body and making the redhead moan just slightly.

When Satoshi pulled his lips from Dai's collar bone, he looked in his eyes. "Sorry, Dai." He said quietly.

Dai grabbed the back of Satoshi's head and pulled his lips to connect with his own swollen ones. "Dont be." He murmured before kissing Satoshi.

That was all the reassurance Satoshi needed. He kissed Dai a bit longer then went back to the redheads left collar bone and continued what he was doing, covering Dai's whole colar bone in one large purple hickey.

Dai moaned slightly as cold air hit the new mark Satoshi gave him. Satoshi flicked his tongue out and licked the whole hickey, making Dai shiver.

A chuckle came from Satoshi when Dai's grip on his shoulder tightened with the slight lick. He nibbled lightly on the spot where Dai's neck and shoulder connected, starting the process over again.

Dai jumped slightly when Satoshi's right hand squeezed his rear, he had forgotten the hand. He moaned a bit at the feeling as Satoshi continued to suckle his skin lghtly, making sure not to hurt him again.

When Satoshi finished with that spot he began to suck a hickey path to the others he had made, leaving a line of hickeys across Dai's shoulder. He felt Dai shiver in the chill air of pre-dusk, knowing they shouldnt stay outside much longer.

Satoshi finished his line of hickeys and kissed Dai again, deciding to go a little bit further before going inside. As he kissed Dai with a firey passion, Satoshi moved his right hand a bit and pressed inward.

Dai's body tightened a bit as he flinched at the new feeling. Satoshi had pushed the tips of both his pointer and his second finger into Dai.

The kiss had almost been broken by Satoshi when Dai grabbed Satoshi's right wirst and pushed with his strength. He pushed Satoshi's two finger all the way into his ass.

A moan of pleasure errupted from both of their throats, causing them to kiss each other with even more passion. When they broke the kiss a few seconds later, gasping for air, Dai wiggled slightly, trying to get comfortable with Satoshi's fingers in him.

"Dai." Satoshi said a bit worried. "Sorry, I shouldnt have..."

Dai looked at him in the eyes, his hand still around Satoshi's right arm. He surprised Satoshi by pulling his fingers out about half way, Satoshi's arm lax from surprise, and pushed Satoshi's fingers in again.

Dai's head fell to Satoshi's shoulder as stars of frenzied ecstacy shot across his vision. A loud moan of enjoyment came out right beside Satoshi's ear, making Satoshi get a bit warmer.

The little redhead was panting, the hot breath hitting Satoshi's neck, ear and cheek. He wrapped his left arm around Dai's waist holding him close, since he seemed almost out of it from just the little bit of pleasure the fingers in him had done.

"Come on Dai." He whispered. "We should head in. I dont think either of us are ready for much more."

"Yeah." Dai's voice was soft and barely heard by Satoshi who's ear was right beside Dai's mouth. "Sorry. I shouldnt have done it."

Satoshi nuzzled Dai's cheek. "Dont be Dai. We both know when to stop and where not to go. Anything more than this I dont think we should be doing. Not right now."

"But this," Dai said giving Satoshi's right wrist a squeeze, to let him know what he was talking about. "Should we be...I mean..."

"Why not Dai? I just dont think either of us are ready for...you know...intercourse."

Dai chuckled slightly. "So this isnt...?"

"Isnt what Dai?" He asked.

"Too far?"

As an answer Satoshi moved his fingers out a quater and pushed them in again. Dai moaned right into Satoshi's ear, making Satoshi smile.

"Do you think its too far?" He asked Dai.

"N-no." Dai answered in a winded fashion. "No."

Satoshi kissed Dai's cheek and slowly pulled his fingers out of Dai. It was getting dark and he wasnt sure if they should continue what they were doing in the cold air.

"Mara and Mio are propbably worried about us." Dai whispered in Satoshi's ear.

Satoshi nodded as he zipped and buttoned Dai's pants for him. He nuzzled Dai's cheek when Dai didnt lift his head up from his shoulder.

"Dai, did I make you go too far?" Satoshi asked a bit scared.

"No! No. No you didn't Satoshi. It's just been a long day." Dai said in Satoshi's ear.

"Well the sooner we get you covered again we can go in." Satoshi said as he reached up to button Dai's shirt.

Dai's hands cupped Satoshi's, stopping their movement. "Why hide it Satoshi? Mio and Mara know about us so who cares?"

Satoshi smiled. "I just thought you'd want that," He ran his hand over the warm purple red marks on Dai's collar bone. "Covered."

Dai chuckled and wrapped his arms around Satoshi's neck, hugging him. "No. I dont care."

Satoshi chuckled at Dai's innocence at hugging him. He was acting like a small child too tired to walk to their room.

Dai was surprised when Satoshi stuck his right hand below his butt again then pulled him away from the wall. He was carrying Dai just like that inside the hotel room.

"You like to spoil me, dont you Satoshi?" Dai asked.

"Why not? You deserve it." Satoshi said as he closed the doors behind them, then froze. "Maybe we should have stayed out longer." Satoshi whispered quietly in Dai's ear.

Satoshi was NOT expecting THIS. Dai's head shot up and swung around...three two one...

It finally clicked in Dai's head what he was seeing. "My god." He whispered as he closed his eyes and buried his face in Satoshi's shoulder.

Satoshi agreed and quickly walk into the bedroom. Neither he or Dai expected Mio and Luncia to have wild sex on their floor.

Mara was sitting on Satoshi's bed wide eyed. "Mara, what started...that?" Satoshi said as he sat on Dai's bed, with Dai sitting on his lap his legs behind Satoshi still.

"Mio decided to tell me she's known these bird people for a while. Ugh, gross. She and Luncia decided tonight to go the final step." A shiver went down her spine. "Of course I went to get food and came back to that."

Dai's head was still sitting on Satoshi's shoulder and he felt Dai's beathing begin to slow. "Dai," He whispered affectionately. "Dont fall asleep yet. It's only a little after seven."

The redhead shook his head and tried to let himself fall asleep. Satoshi, feeling that, spun Dai around quickly where Dai was sitting in his lap facing Mara.

"Butt munch." Dai murmured as he leaned against Satoshi.

"Im offended." Satoshi faked hurt as he hugged Dai.

"No you arent." Dai said as he rubbed his eyes. "Mara, how long have they been at it?"

"Not long."

"Gah." Dai muttered.

Mara laughed. "We'll just have to make do with something in here."

"I am NOT cleaning up their mess." Dai said grumpily.

"We can make them Dai." Satoshi said as he ruffled Dai's hair.

Satoshi quickly lowered his arm when he saw a small wet spot on Dai's pants, making sure Mara didnt see it. He had Dai on his lap to hide his little wet spot so Mara wouldnt think much.

"How about..." Dai said thinking. "Okay so I have no idea."

Mara laughed then got a mischevious glint to her eyes. "Truth or Dare?"

Dai shrugged then looked to Satoshi. "Mara, try anything and I'll maim you." He warned.

"Aww now, Sato-chan dont be so mean. Dai might just hold you up on your offer and keep you from giving him any affection." Satoshi glared at her and pulled Dai closer to him, making Dai giggle.

"Fine. We'll play." Satoshi said.

"Good." Mara said clapping her hands. "You two can change out of your first level things."

Dai and Satoshi concentrated on their normal clothes while Mara decided to dig through Satoshi's bags and things. A simultanious flash of green and silver appeared and both Satoshi and Dai were in their normal cloths, Dai in his button up shirt and khaki's and Satoshi in a t-shirt and brown shorts.

All three sat on the floor between the beds since it was a good six feet between the two beds. Mara smiled and chuckled evilly as Satoshi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Alright. So I'll start!" Mara was happy. "Daisuke, truth or dare?"

"Why me?" Dai pouted.

"Truth ot Dare?" Mara said again.

"Fine...Truth."

"Did you like Sato-chan while you dated that Riku shit?"

Dai laughed at her nickname for Riku. "Yeah." A little bit of pink colored Dai's cheeks.

"Alright, now its your turn."

"Right back to you then Mara." Dai said smirking.

"Urm..." Mara shrugged. "Truth."

"Ever forget to fly?"

"Yeah. I fell half a dozen feet once."

Dai laughed. He didnt expect her to say that.

"Sato-chan!" Mara cooed. "Truth or dare?"

"Im so going to regret this..."

"Just choose." Mara said.

"Truth?" Satoshi said wincing.

"Ever like anyone except the cute and innocent Dai?" She asked ruffling Dai's hair.

"No."

"Amazing. Your turn." Mara said smiling still.

"Dai?"

Dai nibbled on his lower lip. "Truth."

"Did you ever have a thing for Dark?"

"EW, no! Darks like my brother."

"Good. That would have been really gross."

"Mara, truth or dare?" Dai asked smirking.

"Dare. Ill be the first dared."

Dai's smile got even bigger and he chuckled ebily. "I dare you to run out there, where they are...you know...and scream as loud as you can like a chicken while running around in circles."

Mara glared at Dai. "Not cool."

Five minutes later after things thrown and shouts of pain, Mara came back in glaring at Dai. She flopped down on the floor and layed Dai with another glare.

"Sato-chan, truth or Dare?"

"Urm...Can I just go with, dont kill me?"

"No."

"Im so going to hate this for a while...dare."

"YES!" Maras mood lifted immediately. "HWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"My dear...!" Dai said hiding in a corner. "I fear for my life!"

Mara calmed to a psychotic calmness. "Sato-chan I dare you to...hmm..."

"Flee. Flee for your life!" Dai said from his hiding spot where neither Satoshi or Mara could see him.

"No!" Mara said. "I dare you to...Wear Daisukes clothes, including boxers, until told otherwise!"

"What!" Dai screeched.

"Yes."

Satoshi grumbled while Mara dug through Dai's bag and found a pair of shorts that would be slightly tighter than comfortable, a shirt that would be tight on Satoshi, and a pair of Dark blue boxers. With a sigh Satoshi went to the bathroom and changed into Dai's clothes.

"Mara." Satoshi said as he came back in the room.

"Yeah?"

"What did you do to Dai?"

"Flee!" Dai said from some point in the room.

"Come on Dai." Satoshi said trying to find Dai.

"Nuh-uh."

Satoshi looked under Dai's bed and saw Dai trying to scooch out the other side of it. He crawled across the bed and grabbed Dai's ankle, recieving a half screech from Dai.

"Nooooo!" Dai said trying to crawl under the bed again.

Satoshi pulled Dai out from under the bed and carried him back to where Mara was sitting and plopped him down in his own lap. He had to hold Dai's arms to his sides to keep Dai from running again.

"Dai, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Just dont let her kill me."

Satoshi smirked. "I dare you to sit beside Mara for ten minutes."

"Gah!" Dai pouted as he sat beside Mara. "Not fair not fair not fair!"

"Just choose someone Dai." Satoshi said smiling.

"Fine. Truth or dare Mara."

"Dare."

"I dare you to try to talk like Yoda from Star Wars."

"Possible, that is. Dare or truth Sato-chan?"

"Dare."

Mara smiled again. "I dare you to...grope yourself!"

"What?! NO!"

"Fine I dare you to make out with your arm."

Satoshi did just that. The little show made one little redheaded boy a bit warm down under.

"Dai, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever hated Dark so much you tried not to talk to him?"

"Yeah. Lots of times. Our like third theft I wasnt talking to him the whole time. The only reason you didnt get him was because I told him you WERE behind him."

Satoshi smirked. It amused him to no end how Dark needed Dai's help in stealing.

"Mara?" Dai asked.

"Dare."

"I Dare you to sit on Satoshi until your next turn."

The two cousins groaned. "Stupid dare." Mara muttered as she flopped down hard on Satoshi's legs. "Truth or Dare Dai?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to just wear your boxers until told." Mara smirked.

Dai rolled his eyes and unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it on his bed. He unzipped and unbuttoned his pants a bit slower then pulled them down before throwing them on his bed.

Mara shifted ove on Satoshi's lap, on the edge of Satoshi's leg, knowing he would have a little friend soon. She was right, Satoshi was barely able to hide his friend from Dai.

"Satoshi, truth or dare?" Dai asked.

"Truth."

"Has Krad made you do something you dont want to?"

"Yes."

"Like?"

"You didnt ask."

Dai stuck his tongue out. "Fluke."

"Mara, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to...kiss the rabbit."

"He has a name, Satoshi."

"Which I dont remember."

"Wiz."

"Alright. Mara I dare you to kiss Wiz."

Mara called the little rabbit over and picked it up. She pulled it close and kissed Wiz's head lightly.

"Hah." She got off Satoshi and looked between him and Dai. "I still need payback for you, so truth or dare?"

Dai winced. "Urm..."

"Pick!"

"Truth."

"Is it true you and Sato-shan almost got it on earlier when I was getting food and DETAILS!"

Satoshi groaned but Dai smiled. The bluenette raised an eyebrow at Dai.

"Yes. We kissed and were in the same position. It was about a quarter to seven, light breezes, a few sparse clouds, the sun was soon going to set, it was getting chilly, we were in first stage, both black leather."

"I said details."

"I told you details, just not about what happened since you werent specific on what you wanted the details about."

Mara groaned. "Still need payback."

The truth or dare went on for almost two hours, Dai getting the brunt of the Mara torment from the first dare. Satoshi, the smart one mainly chose truth until Mara made him choose dare where he had to try to drink water from the opposite side of a cup.

Dai had to try to juggle while walking in circles, which he did so well in he wasnt even watching the juggling balls. He also had to let Mara braid his hair.

When eleven rolled around Mara had just finished singing 'hit me baby one more time' Dai yawned and leaned back against Satoshi, where he had been dared to sit and make funny faces at Satoshi until he laughed (which was hard), still in his boxers.

"You look a bit tired, Dai." Satoshi observed from where he had his chin resting on Dai's right shoulder.

"Just a little." Dai said as Mara thought.

"Mara," Satoshi looked up at Mara. "I think we all should head in."

"You dont have to because of me." Dai protested.

"I'm actually getting tired too." Satoshi said with a little smile.

Dai shrugged and crawled into his bed anyway. "Dont have to because of me." He muttered and he rolled close to the wall before yawning.

Mara smiled and nodded Satoshi to the bed while she got up to turn the light off. "Night all."

"Night." Dai muttered.

"Night Ma-chan." Satoshi said as he crawled in with Dai.

Satoshi wrapped an arm around Dai's waist and pulled him to his chest. Dai was spooned completely by Satoshi's taller frame.

"Night Satoshi."

Satoshi gave Dai's waist a little squeeze. "Night, Dai."

He kissed Dai's forehead before closing his eyes. Mara smiled as she crawled into Satoshi's bed.

Andsoendschapterelevenandallthathappiness.WhoexpectedMioandLuncia?Ididnt.Iplannedotherstuffs.

Alright so I enjoyed the makeout scenes of Sato/Dai O.O Yeah. Who here expected Mio and Luncia? Or even the bird people? I didnt until I wrote it. I thought about making it Mio and Mara but having every main character gay made it a bit odd. You know? Dai/Satoshi Takeshi/Sekimoto all GAY Mio and Luncia lesbiens. So who's Mara go with? I got nothing. .O Maybe I do.

Chapter twelve will hold even more surprises and happinesses .O I hope. Enjoy guys. My b-day is in 2 (TWO) days! Wish me a happy birthday? I might update faster.(My birthday was great..even if i had to go to school for it. I got a Dodge Neon! and a MP3 player!)

Chippy says hope you love me enough to review. Chippy dont be such a butt. sigh 


	12. Saturday day 8: Return and fun

I dont know how often ill be updating, hopefully every week. I know you all want my story so Ill be as often as I can. You know you love it O.

Im dancing like an idiot to 'Everybody dance now...' the eighties song. Im cool like that, especially since Im in my room alone and dance like an idiot when im alone O.O Surprise?

Its saturday day eight.

ON TO THE STORY!

HereisalinebreakthatIamgettingreallygoodatwriting.Sortof.Ijustmadelike80spellingerrors.

A cawing bird beside Dai'd head woke him up the next morning around eight thirty. Dai's eyes opened and he realized he and Satoshi were tangled tightly together.

Dai had somehow turned where he was facing Satoshi's bare chest and his cheek was resting on Satoshi's neck (Satoshi's head is below his) and their legs were tangled together with Satoshi's arms wrapped around his back holding him close. He looked at the bird and realized it was an eagle of smaller species.

After glancing at the bird Dai untangled himself and Satoshi and held his arm out lightly. "Hello buddy. Come with news?" The eagle seemed to nod. "About Kei?" Another birdy nod. "Bad news?" The bird nodded. "Come on then. Lets get you to Luncia."

The bird hopped onto Dai's outstretched arm, painfully digging its talons into his arm to stay balanced. He turned a bit and shook Satoshi's shoulder quickly.

"Satoshi." His eyes opened a bit. "Another bird came."

"Why?"

"Bad news on Kei."

"Give me a second and Ill come."

"You dont have to."

"I know but I want to."

"Just stay here. I know you have low blood sugar." Dai said as he planted a kiss on Satoshi's cheek. "Just go back to sleep."

"Uh-uh. Im awake."

"Just stay there until you really do wake up."

Dai got off the bed and silently went into the main room where, thankfully, Mio and Luncia were covered in a blanket. He squatted beside Luncia and shook her shoulder.

"Luncia, another bird came, this time an eagle." The humanoid opened her eyes and looked at the bird.

"Grazmash's eagle does not trust many." She said. "Give me a minute and meet me on the balcony."

Dai nodded and walked out on the balcony. He looked at the bird and held his arm at the railing.

"Want down, buddy?" The eagle didnt move. "Alright, you can stay on my arm, but can you loosen your talons?" He didnt expect the eagle to actually loosen its talons. "Thank you. You're a very pretty eagle, you know?" The eagle nodded, letting Dai pet its feathers.

Satoshi stumbled out onto the balcony where Dai and the eagle were, making the eagle start and tighten its talons. Dai just stood there and petted the eagle a bit more, calming it down.

"It's okay, buddy. Satoshi's a friend. He's good." The eagle seemed to understand and stopped digging its claws in as deep. "It's okay. He just wants to help."

Satoshi looked confused. "Dai are you talking to the bird?"

"Yeah and it's an eagle. A boy?" The eagle nodded. "A male eagle. He understands us perfectly."

"Oh really?"

"Mind showing him?" The eagle gave a tiny nod. "Would you mind extending your wings some?" The eagles wings expanded.

"So its coincidental."

"Believe Satoshi." Dai said with a tiny smile. "Stick your arm out."

"No thanks. Look at your arm." Dai had a little trickle of blood falling down his forearm.

"Its okay. He didnt know better." Dai said as he held out his right arm for the eagle, who stepped lightly over. "Remember dont hold on too hard."

The eagle nodded slightly as Dai looked at his arm. It wasnt bad at all.

"Dai." Satoshi said.

"Im fine, Satoshi, and I told you to stay in bed until you woke completely."

"Im awake."

"You stumbled out here." Dai said as he petted the eagles head.

"Im fine."

"Why wont you listen to me, Satoshi?"

"I worry."

Satoshi was about to wrap an arm around Dai's waist but the eagle snapped at the arm. He pulled his arm back from the eagle and glared at it.

"Satoshi he doesnt know." Dai said smiling a bit. "Its ok." He looked at the eagle. "He can do that. Try again Satoshi."

Satoshi sighed and wrapped his arm slowly around Dai's waist. He had the tiniest smile pull the corners of his mouth when Luncia appeared, dressed in the outfit she had on the day before.

"So it is you." She said to the eagle. "Very mistrusting."

"Why?"

"Doesnt like human contact or half human contact."

"He wont hop off on the railing. I dont mind of course but he seems nice enough just a bit protective or something."

"Why?"

"Tried to bite me." Satoshi said.

"I talked to him a bit. Or well he nodded to my questions when needed."

"So Kulrie you have decided to trust someone?" The eagle nodded and hopped up to Dai's shoulder. "What have you to say, Kulrie?"

The eagle began cawing and making eagle sounds. When he was done he gave Dai's shoulder a light squeeze like he was reassuring Dai.

"What did he say?" Dai asked while he absently petted the eagle.

Satoshi blinked, amazed. "How did I just...?"

"Satoshi?"

"I just understood him."

"So what did he say?"

Satoshi looked to Luncil. "Ill fill in where you didnt undertsand." She said.

"He said that Kei has a plan on how to attack Krad and Dark. Grazmash lost a few more in sport hunting but other than that they are fine. They have little more to...sumthing or other..."

"Provide the inquirer. A large number of police seem to have gone to Kei's side too and more art has been taken into his mansion. They wish you luck until they may return." Luncil said.

"Oh." Dai said halfheartedly.

The eagle nudged Dai's cheek with its head. He absently stroked its wing as he thought about the news.

"Kulrie?" Dai asked the eagle, who called in response. "Can you find Grazmash to tell him we got the message then circle back checking the areas around here for any sign of Kei?"

The eagle cawed once then lifted off. It was gone within a minute and Dai turned to go back in.

"Dai?" Satoshi asked. "Everything okay?"

"Im not sure. I know deep down Kei wont attack us yet but if he can get to Dark and Krad that could be bad. I need to talk to Takeshi and Sekimoto. I'll be back later."

"You cant go out in the halls."

"I wont be." Dai said as he tip toed into the bedroom and grabbed his black hoodie.

When Dai came back out he went to first level then purt the hoodie on since it was a bit cool out. He gave Satoshi a small smile as he summoned his wings.

"Ill be back in no time. Just wait for me inside." With that he stretched out his wings, his right just had scars from the bear trap and tear wound, and glided off the balcony.

Satoshi watched Dai float down to Takeshi and Sekimoto's room, after remembering that the magic stairs had dissolved days before. After watching Dai land gracefully on the balcony below him he went back inside to wait for the redhead.

When ten rolled around Satoshi was beginning to worry over Dai. He was about to go out and search for the redhead when he appeared in the doorway.

"Dai, what took so long?"

"It took me nearly fourty minutes to wake Takeshi up. He and Sekimoto told me everything that happened during the movies, which to them was nothing but then again they were a bit busy, if you know what I mean. I told them to take care because I might not be able to contact them again today. Their only response was they know how to stay busy."

"It'll be okay, Dai." Satoshi said from where he and Dai were talking at the balcony doorway.

"Im worried about Dark and Krad."

"Theres nothing we can do."

"Yeah there is."

"There is?"

"Yeah. I'm going to try something, make sure no one interrupts me. I'll be on the balcony."

"Wont you tell me what your doing?"

"No."

"Dai." Mara said from the bedroom doorway. "Dont try it right now."

"Why not?"

"Kei will be expecting you to try and he'll follow you there."

"What are you talking about?" Satoshi was really confused.

"I was going to send myself to where Dark and Krad are. I cant though because Kei would follow me there and get to them."

Mio grunted from the floor where she was still below the blanket. "Whas goin on?"

"Nothing too important." Mara replied.

Mio sat up with the blanket. "When I change I want the whole story."

She grabbed her cloths, clinging to th blanket around her body, went to the bathroom, changed and came back. An angry scowl covered her face.

"What happened?"

"Eagle came told us Dark and Krad may be attacked." Dai said.

"Why arent you there warning them?"

"Kei can follow my aura signature to where they are and attack them." Dai said. "Kill the spirit the body is useless." He was pacing nervously.

Satoshi wrapped his arms around Dai and held him close to try to calm him. "It'll be okay Dai."

Dai leaned against Satoshi and sighed. He depended on Satoshi so much it was amazing Satoshi hadnt broken under the pressure.

"Thanks Satoshi." He really was thankful but for so many things.

"Its nothing Dai." He said as he held Dai a bit tighter to him, comforting the nervous boy.

"Satoshi," Dai said looking at him solemnly. "If you werent there I think that I wouldnt have held up against everything. You've been there for me through all of this even when I got mad at you."

"Its nothing Dai. Dont worry."

"But...!" He tried to protest.

"Dai, believe me. I dont mind and never will mind." Satoshi said as he rested his chin atop Dai's head.

(ATTENTION ALL READERS! SADLY I HAVE CAUGHT A COLD IN THE FIRST TWO WEEKS OF SCHOOL. GURR)

When Dai looked up everyone was either standing or sitting in the living room, waiting for what he has to say. He gripped Satoshi's fingers a bit as he looked at the expectant faces of Mio, Mara, and Luncia.

"Luncia, you should be headed out soon for the forest to keep an eye out. I dont want to see any side ventures to...visit...others. No one can know about you so and visitors must meet you in the forest." He was looking straight at Mio. "The safety of innocents is above all what we need to protect. We, ourselves, are the ones able to fight and those who dont know or cant fight depend on us, I dont want to let them down."

Satoshi squeezed Dai's waist lightly and whispered in his ear. "Inspiring."

Luncia stood up, kissing Mio's cheek and walked to the balcony. "I will send a bird one hour after nightfall every night."

"Thank you." Dai said as she summoned her wings and flew off.

"What now?" Mio snapped.

"After sex, arent people supposed to be happy?" Dai muttered.

Satoshi chuckled, having heard the words. "She isnt a morning person."

"I SAID What now?" Mio was getting mad.

"We plan and scout." Dai said solemly.

"Thats all you have planned?"

"Mio, I am new at the leader business and you are NOT helping. Be nice and opinionate on what I say, not yell." Dai was becoming very stressed in staying calm.

"Learn to fight, go out and find the bastard and kill him." Mio said angrilly. "Thats what must be done."

"And what if he plays dirty and takes captives? What if he hides to where he cant be found? What if I die in trying to kill him?"

Mio glared. She was in a bad mood and Dai kept blowing off her ideas.

"Mara, can you calm her down or something?" Dai asked a bit peeved as he agitatedly walked into the bedroom.

Mara nodded to Satoshi and walked over to Mio. Satoshi, not wanting to see what was going to happen between Mio and Mara and also worried about Dai, followed Dai into the bedroom.

Dai was sitting on his bed, arms resting on knees, staring straight ahead in thought. Satoshi stepped into the room and walked over to Dai.

"Dai?" He asked quietly as he sat down beside the redhead.

"Satoshi, I dont know what Im supposed to be doing. I feel lost and Mio depeneding on me like that to choose everything doesnt help at all." He rubbed his face tiredly. "I feel like a small child in a new city, home, school with no one that they know." Dai did seem desprete and lost.

Satoshi pulled Dai into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. He knew Dai was feeling like he was weak, helpless and fearful, but also knew Dai was brave and would always help others until it killed him.

"Its okay, Dai. I know you arent weak. You know you arent weak. Look inside of yourself and you'll see you arent lost. Maybe you took the wrong turn at a fork in the road but nothing that cant be fixed. I know what its like, since I lived with Krad my whole life and always felt like i had been given the worng path to tread in life. Dai, you showed me the light side of all of it. You pulled me out of the darkness and I dont think I can ever repay you for it." He gave Dai's waist a tight squeeze, pulling Dai up against his chest.

"Satoshi." Dai flung his arms around Satoshi's neck and hugged him tightly.

Twenty minutes later Mara called them to the living room for food. She handed both some random foreign food and began talking.

"...So they think they can hit on me? ECH. Even though I'm new around the class doesnt mean I dont know what a flirt is! Even that Seri whatever guy was flirting with me in my foreign state."

"Foreign state?" Dai asked.

"I added a french accent to my voice."

"Oh."

The four talked for another hour asd they slowly ate, talking about life before the trip, how the trip wasnt expected, how Dark and Krad were sent away, everything.

One rolled around and it was Maras turn to talk about her childhood. She was talking about her first day of kindergarden where she met Satoshi.

"...cutest thing ever. Sato-chan was sitting in the shade of a tree reading a picture book with his wittle blue hair falling in his face."

Dai closed his eyes for a second. He wasnt meaning anything by it and was soon in a sleep-like stupor, meditation.

//A blood red arrow was flying through the air. Darks back was facing the arrow.

//The arrow hit Dark in the back, sending him flying a few feet before crunching into the ground.

//Dark looked up at Dai. 'Why didnt you warn us?' his eyes held an accusing look.

Dai jerked forward as his eyes shot open. He was gasping in air, breathing in hard at the fright of Dark being attacked.

"Dai?" A hand was on his shoulder.

"Dark." Dai breathed out.

"What about him?" Mara asked.

"Attacked."

"What!"

"I could have gone and warned them but I didnt." Dai was becoming panicy.

"Dai, calm down." Mara said quietly.

Dai stood up and walked to the balcony, sitting on the ground beside the door. The other three watched him, confused at his actions.

There was a reason for his leaving and Dai was using the surprise. He closed his eyes and began to calm his mind, then remembered something.

The other three were surprised when a flash of silver light passed the doorway to the balcony. They rushed to the door and saw Dai in his second level transformation, eyes closed, ignoring his surroundings.

A small gasp of air left Dai as he sent his spirit to where Dark and Krad were. The other three watched as his body arched a bit and seemed to pass out, leaning heavily on the wall.

"Dai?" Satoshi asked as he tapped the boys shoulder.

"You wont recieve an answer." Mio said.

"Why?" Satoshi looked panicy.

"He sent himself to Krad and Dark." Mara explained. "Let us bring him inside."

//Dai's spirit landed heavily on the grassy knoll he had always appeared on. He grunted at the landing and opened his eyes.

//"Dark! Krad!" He called.

//With an odd little pop Dark was crouching beside Dai. "Dai? Why are you here? You dont look hurt."

//"Dark, you werent attacked?"

//"No, Dai. I cant be attacked here."

//Another odd pop and Krad was on Dai's left side, opposite Dark. "Whats going on?"

//"You're going to be attacked soon. Kei must have planted a false picture in my mind. He'll follow me here."

//"He cant hurt us here." Dark assured.

//"He can." Krad said. "The art who created this realm is under his power."

//Dai and Dark stared at Krad for a second. "Dark." Dai said quietly.

//"Yeah Dai?"

//"I can help."

//"No you cant. You cant control your magic."

//Dai gave Dark a glare as he stood up. His eyes closed and he concentrated on something neither Dark or Krad could understand.

Dai's lips moved and a detached voice came from him. "I'm trying it, Mio. Prepare."

Satoshi stared at Dai in awe as Mio rushed off to the bedroom, since Dai was in the living room. She came back in with a stick of Dai's drawing coal.

"Get out of the way. I need to do this quickly. MOVE." Satoshi and Mara back up against the wall.

Mio began drawing a circle, inside of it a six pointed star and a square. She inscribed a few letters around the outside of the circle and as she finished the last letter it began to give a faint pulsing feeling.

"What is that thing?" Satoshi asked.

"Its a procuring circle. It makes it easier to summon a magic being and if needed to contain the creature." Mara explained as Mio went over the circle, star, square, and letters to make sure they were right.

"Put Daisuke in the middle." Mio ordered.

Satoshi and Mara lifted Dai and laid him in a sort of crouched position on the middle. Mio crouched beside Dai's ear, placing her hand on his forehead and spoke.

"Daisuke it is ready." With that she walked out of the circle.

She looked at Satoshi's pale face and Mara's nervous one. Neither had seen a summoning and it wasnt the nicest thing in the world.

"Satoshi stand equal to that point, Mara across from me. When Dai begins this do not move at all. Stay equal with your point and DONT step into it."

//Dai opened his eyes to see a confused looking Krad and a bewildered Dark. "I know how to get us out of here before Kei can attack."

//Krads mouth dropped open when he realized what Dai was saying, while Dark still looked confused as hell.

//"What are you saying Dai?"

//"You dont think I came here with no plan, do you Dark?" Dai asked with a very Dark-like smirk.

//"What are..."

//Dark stopped speaking when a black circle, star, square pattern appeared at Dai's feet. Dai smiled, knowing in his second phase what to do and how to do it.

//"Dark step inside of that point across from me and Krad to his right in that point." Dai said as the two stepped forward.

//"And those three points?" Dark asked.

//Dai smirked again. "Across from Krad is Satoshi, and those two are Mio and Mara. The six people to defeat the coming evil." Dai said before turning serious. "Dont move at all from where your standing. If you step out it might either kill you or leave you here."

//Dark closed his mouth and looked to Krad who was nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot. Krad nodded to Dark in assurance then looked to Dai who was stepping into the middle after the whole symbol began to pule and glow with silver color.

//Dai stepped to the middle and crouched down where his shins were against the ground, knowing exactly how his body was on the other side. "Not a word or motion." Dai commanded as he closed his eyes.

//\\//\\On both sides chains appeared out of the floor made of what looked like solidified bloody vines with sharp spikes all over it. On the inside of the cuffs that attacked themselves to Dai's wrists, neck, waist, and ankles held greusome looking spikes.

//\\//\\Dark and Satoshi gasped and almost moved forward before realizing that they couldnt. Not only were they not allowed to move but their body seemed frozen in place.

//\\//\\Everyone watched as the chains wrapped around Dai's body and blood began sinking into the troughs of the summoning symbol. His blood was washind along the troughs and spreading out to cover the whole thing in his blood.

//\\//\\Dai's blood was dripping from more than two dozen puncture wounds in his body and as he seemed to pale more the symbol pulsed out strongly almost knocking everyone from their feet. The pulsing grew stronger while the silver glowing became stronger, so strong everyone closed their eyes.

//\\//\\With one last pulse that was by far stronger than the others, Satoshi, Mio and Mara were knocked from their feet. They had been knocked into the walls, a dozen feet from the circle.

When Satoshi, Mio, and Mara opened their eyes, there were three figures at the rune. Dark, Krad and Dai were in it.

"Dai." Was the general call from the rooms occupants.

The chains had disappeared along with the rune, blood, and troughs, leaving Dai laying on the floor with trickles of blood falling down his neck, wrists, waist, and ankles. He hadnt moved and everyone believed he to be on the brink of death.

The silver cloth Dai wore in his second level began to sew itself back together to look like it hadnt been torn seconds before. As they watched, the other five saw a faint silver glow on Dai.

"He's trying to heal." Mio whispered.

Before any could move, Dark was beside Dai, sending his own power into Dai to help heal him. Krad was soon across from him doing the same thing.

Dai's body was covered in a silver, yellow, purple aura as he healed. Slowly, Dai's wounds began to heal and close up, leaving him just looking pale.

Dark and Krad sat back and looked at Dai, worried. Dai shifted and groaned as his eyes opened a bit.

"Did it work?" He said to nobody and yet everyone.

Darks face appeared above Dai, smiling. "It did, buddy, it did."

"Good." Dai said before closing his eyes and falling into unconsciousness.

"Why would he do something like that?" Mara asked quietly.

"He always put the safety of others before him." Satoshi said.

"He always did worry least about himself. Even when we fought and I needed magic he didnt care if it pulled on him. He just wanted me safe." Dark said looking fondly down at Dai.

That was when it clicked in everyone theres heads. "We're/you're (depends on the sayer) not together!"

Everyone was silent, thinking about how much Dai put on the line for them, and spoke not a word for a good half hour. When Dai opened his eyes again, he smiled slightly at the confused look on Dark's face.

"Did I miss something?" Dai asked, making Dark jump.

"Hey." Dark said as Dai sat up stiffly. "We were all thinking about the fact we arent attached."

"I'd assume so. It might be because I pulled the two of you out of the realm before your indentured time was up, breaking the curse you two had to live in humans."

Everyone looked stunned. "Curse?" Almost everyone asked at the same time.

"Yes." Dai said. "Since I know like everything in this form I assume I'm right. When the two of you were created, your creator became jealous of you and his siblings so he cursed each of you to live in his two siblings children and down the line after that. You Krad were the second created and he filled you with his hate, while Dark was filled with his momentary sanity and love."

Everyone was gaping or staring awed at Dai. Dark and Krad didnt give a hoot about their past but they were astonished at how much Dai had grown in the time they were gone.

To Dark, who knew Dai longer than many around, was stunned at how much his 'little buddy' had grown up. Dai had an air of authoruity and power now, but along with it Dai had love and fear mixed in.

"Dai, you've grown since I was last in you."

"I'd expect so." Mio grunted out.

"Why is that?"

"He's been through a lot."

"Oh?" Dark looked at Dai.

"Being hit on by Seriko, getting in a fight with him and his goons, learning my magic, shot, cut, hurt, tear a wing, have a bear trap on my wing, summoning you."

"Alright so I would assume you have grown." Dark said.

"Is that clock wrong?" Dai asked as he pointed to a clock saying four.

"No." Satoshi said. "You were in the realm for an hour before speaking to Mio. It took nearly an hour to do the ritual thing."

Dai nodded then transformed back into his normal clothes, surprising Dark and Krad with his ease. Before anyone could say anything Luncia flew to the balcony and landed.

"Luncia. I told you not in day light." Dai said standing.

"This is important. Grazmash has seen Kei collecting more art and laying battle plans for a few days from now."

Dai nodded sadly, dismissing Luncia, who flew off again. He stood up and looked old and weary as the weight of the information settled on him.

"Dark, are you and Krad well enough to fly some?" Dai asked as he turned towards the taller angel.

"Yeah."

"Good. Good. Before long I'd like for the both of you to take a trip and see if you can spot anything out of the ordinary. Mara I want you to try to get information from everyone that you can since they dont know your with us, same thing with you, Mio. Satoshi... Takeshi and Sekimoto need informed on this."

Everyone nodded, knowing Dai was right in all of it. "Dai," Dark said smiling. "You've gotten stronger inside."

Dai gave him a fleeting smile. "I know Dark. Thats not because of me though."

"Then who is to blame?" Dark joked.

That was when Satoshi wrapped his arms around Dai's waist. Dark and Krad looked a bit stunned.

"When?" Krad said finally.

"About a week."

Dark chuckled as he watched the two. They were so perfect and calm together.

"Well, Krad, we had better go scout."

Krad and Dark nodded to the others before disappearing into the sky. Mio and Mara were next to leave and said a few goodbyes.

Satoshi stayed a few minutes longer, just holding Dai to him. He nuzzled Dai's cheek before kissing it.

"Satoshi, theres time for that later." Dai said chuckling.

"I know." Satoshi kissed Dai's cheek again before stepping out on the balcony. "Ill be back soon."

He was gone with that. Dai knew Satoshi would be the first back and so he settled down on the couch after retrieving a normal notebook to write in.

Dai began writing a note to someone and before two hours were up a note, battle plans, ideas, and other odd things were written down in the notebook before Dai stood up. He stretched and looked around to make sure no one was there.

"I'd better get this over and done with, then." He muttered quietly to himself.

"Dai?"

Dai spun around where Satoshi was standing in the doorway. He looked slightly stunned at the boy that was watching him but a determined fire flashed behind his eyes.

"Yeah?" He hoped Satoshi hadnt heard what he had said.

"What were you muttering to yourself?"

"Nothing really. Don't worry about it."

"Dai, what were you saying?"

"I was just muttering about this." He waved his hand around. "Just this."

Satoshi seemed convinced with that and gave Dai a small smile. "Dont worry, Dai. We'll win."

"How's Takeshi and Sekimoto?"

"Their okay. A bit peeved that you wont see them but otherwise just fine."

"Thats good." Dai said as he grabbed his notebook from the couch and flipped it closed. "There isnt much they can do right now anyway."

"What do you expect them to do? They are known to help you so they cant have fun."

"I dont know Satoshi. I really dont." Dai's shoulders slumped. "Everything I'm doing is just on plain hunches and instinct. Why can't you Dark or Krad lead? All three of you probably know more than I do in fighting."

"Dai," Satoshi said so sympathetically that Dai felt bad for saying it...then Satoshi smiled. "Im not the one who took fighting lessons since I was what six?"

"Four."

"You've had eleven years of fighting below your belt. You know Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Tai Chi, Ju Jit Su, Kung Fu, and countless other fighting skills. Sorry to tell you but you know a lot more about fighting than me. I know a bit more on magic fights and battle plans than you. Dark, I assume, knows more about stealth and inconspicuousness while Krad is really good with countering magic attacks and closing down the enemies escape. You know the most on the main topics, Dai."

Dai smiled at Satoshi and sat on the couch, in a flopping almost tired manner. "When do you think Dark and Krad will be back?"

"It depends on how far they go and if they see anything." He sat down beside Dai and Dai leaned his head on his shoulder.

"What about Mio and Mara? Do you think they'll cause trouble? It looked like Mio really pissed Mara off when she had wild and crazy sex on our floor."

"Your too innocent to say sex. It doesnt match you." Satoshi said with a smirk.

"Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex." Dai was laughing.

Satoshi's hand pinched Dai's lips together. "Dont do that. I might have to reciprocate."

Dai's eyes widened and he made a small 'ooo'ing sound, sounding almost like R2-D2 from star wars. He looked up with what looked like a pleading look in his eyes at Satoshi.

"Yeees?" Satoshi drawled lazily out with a smirk.

Dai pulled loose from Satoshi and lightly hit him in the arm. "Not funny, Satoshi."

"Awww, but you like it." He teased.

"Satoshi...!" Dai was whining.

Before Dai could complain more, Satoshi pecked him lightly on the lips. "No more complaints for a while, kay?"

"Fine." Dai said as he laid his head back on Satoshi's shoulder.

For the next hour and a half Dai and Satoshi talked a little on life and themselves then finally drifted to the topic of what was happening now. "Satoshi, you'll be the sub leader guy, riiight?"

"If thats what you want, Dai."

"Why not?"

"Wouldnt you want Dark the 'subleader guy'? He is your other half."

"Then Krad woould be a whiney ass and complain about favoritism." Dai said chuckling.

"And me being subleader wont be favoritism?"

"Its better than Dark and Krad bitching to each other isnt it?" Dai said with a cute smile. "Besides, the leader and subleader are always alone together. I dont think you want Krad or Dark trying to sex me up."

"You said it again."

"Said what? Sex?"

"Yes. Now stop. Its ruining your 'Im cute and innocent so dont be mean to me' attitude."

"I have that?"

"Yes. Thats what attracted me to you in the beginning."

Satoshi leaned forward and pulled Dai into a caring kiss as an odd breeze came through the balcony door unnoticed.

"You just HAD to insist on coming back just now didnt you Krad?" Dark said smiling as his statement made Dai and Satoshi break apart. "Continue on. Just ignore us."

"Bastard." Satoshi mumbled.

"Nooooo. Thats you, Creepy Bastard."

"Dark." Dai almost growled out. "What did you find?"

Dark looked to Krad who looked back. "Nothing." Both said.

"Damn." Dai said shaking his head. "He's covering his tracks well."

"Sorry, Dai."

"Its okay."

"What now, Niwa?" Krad said as he flopped gracefully across the whole spare sofa.

"We keep up our spy network, work on our magic, etc etc." Dai said almost wearily.

Satoshi and Dai watched as Dark flopped down on...

"NO WAY!" Dai said loudly, disbelieveingly. "What the heck!"

"Dai, breathe. Im sitting on Krad...dy's lap, so what?"

"Whoa." Yeah so Dai was practically on Satoshi's lap but they were...you know...but Dark and Krad werent...you know... romantically inclined. "Daaaaaark!"

"Yeeeaaaaaaah?" Dark asked in just as whiney of a tone as Dai did.

"The heck!"

"You or me Kraddy?" Dark asked calmly.

"Niwa, we became friends while in the damn happy happy hippy hug a tree land you and master Satoshi sent us."

"Friends..." Satoshi muttered.

"Friends with benefits." Dai said calmly before being beamed in the face with a pillow. "Dont do that Dark."

"I can do what I want. Respect your elders."

Dai snorted. "You're four HUNDRED years old. That just doesnt count after like one hundred."

"Not uh."

"Yeah, so stop it."

"Make me."

"Your four hundred and acting seven."

"Am not."

"Yes you are." Krad said as he flicked Dark in the forehead.

"What?! You too?"

Dai jumped up randomly. "I have an idea! We should play a game."

"Liiiike what?"

"Truth or Dare."

"Im in. Kraddy? Creepy?"

Satoshi shook his head in a definite no. "Satoshi, pleeeaaase?" Dai begged, puppy dog eyed and pouting.

"Fine."

"Krad?" Dark asked.

"No."

"Three to one, Krad." Dai said happily.

"So? Im still not playing."

"Kraddy, You ARE plaing." Dark grabbed his ear and gave it a painful twist.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Dark and Dai called.

Dai pushed the two couches out of the way as Dark, Krad and Satoshi moved out of the way and then sat on the floor. Satoshi sat beside Dai, beside Dark beside Krad.

"I wanna start." Dai said.

"No, me!" Dark called.

"Fine, go."

"Creepy, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you really into Dai or are you just hurting him?"

Satoshi rolled his eyes. "Of course Im into Dai. He's my life." Dai blushed. "Im not going to hurt him." Dark smiled. "Krad?"

"Truth."

"Are you and Dark are civil terms or just fronting until this is over?"

"Friends. Niwa?"

"Eh?"

"Truth or dare, retard."

"Dont call him/me (depends on who u listen to) a retard."

"Whatever. Just choose."

"Dare?"

Krad smiled evilly.

"I dare you to oh hell I got nothing...Lay on Dark for a while."

"Oooookay." Dai threw himself at Dark and laid on him. "Satoshi?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to punch Krad as hard as you can..." Krad glared at him. "In the arm."

"Fine." WHACK.

"Ow!"

"Dark?"

"Truth."

"Ever envy Dai?"

"I envied Dai being in control. I wanted a body of my own a lot then I got used to being with Dai."

"Thants so nice." Dai hugged him.

Dark could have sworn he heard Satoshi mutter: "Attention hog" or "Mine" one of the two. He chuckled anyway.

"Krad?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Creepy."

"NO!"

"On the cheek."

It continued on for hours and when Mio and Mara rejoined them, they also joined in. Around eleven Mio gave up and fell asleep on a couch and not much later Mara fell asleep on the other.

"Niwa?" Krad asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to only wear a sheet for the rest of the game. No unders no shirt just a sheet."

Dai came back five minutes later wearing a white sheet around his wait like a toga. Krad made him go back and refold it to where maybe four inches of Dai's leags and butt were covered in it...skimpy.

Ten minutes later Krad also dared Dai to sit in Satoshi's lap. Dai was in Satoshi's lap when he heard a small breath of air escape the boy.

When the game ended at one the next morning, Satoshi was wearing a pair of boxers, still with the skimpy dressed Dai in his lap, Dark was laying on the floor with only a long shirt saying 'Krads bitch' and tiny shorts on with Krad in a cow boy outfit, complete with boots, spurs and hat, sitting on his BACK bouncing up and down like Dark was a horse.

"Can I PLEASE put on some clothes now?" Dai asked sleepily.

"Come on Dai." Satoshi said as he laid a glare on Dark. "We can go to sleep now and you can change."

Dark smirked at Satoshi before turning to talk to Krad. Satoshi, knowing when he is dismissed, scooped Dai up in his arms.

Dai made a small whimpering sound then calmed as Satoshi stood to carry him to the room. He buried his face in Satoshi's shoulder and smiled happily at just being held, then squeaked at an odd feeling.

"Satoshi?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you, please, take your hand away from my butt?"

"But your just so nice." Satoshi said as he laid Dai down on the blue sheeted bed.

Dai lay, frozen, as Satoshi crawled on top of him and kissed him. He relaxed when Satoshi's feverish kiss slowed, becomming less demanding, and started to kiss back.

Satoshi's tongue flicked out and teasingly licked Dai's lips asking for entrance. Dai opened his mouth happily and let Satoshi be the dominant one in the kiss...it was fair since Satoshi started it, no?

Dai's tongue slowly came to life and Satoshi moved it to his own mouth so Dai could explore. A moan of contentment escaped Satoshi's throat when Dai's innocent tongue began to rove around his mouth.

An 'Uegh!' came from Dai when Satoshi had ran his hand all the way up his thigh, resting almost at Dai's hip below the skimpy sheet. One of Dai's hands went down to rest on the low riding boxers Satoshi had on while the other caressed his back.

Both of them slowly pulled back from the kiss and looked each other in the eye, fogged with an almost lusting but still clear enough to know they dont want to have sex yet. Satoshi pulled Dai into a hug as he sat on the bed, carressing his back and kissing his temple.

"Satoshi?"

"Yeah?" Satoshi rested his head on top of Dai's.

"Do you think we go too far?"

"What is 'too far', Dai? It all depends on what we think."

"Would you mind letting me change, then? I think its too much of a distraction for you." Dai said with a chuckle at the end. "A definite distration when you have me sitting on you and it barely coveres my parts when you ruffled it."

Satoshi laughed. "Go ahead, Dai." He let Dai get up.

Dai grabbed a pair of boxers from his bag and pulled them on under the sheet then pulled the sheet off. Lets just say Satoshi agreed with Dai about the distraction thing.

Dai walked back two thirds of the way to Satoshi then lept for him, tackling him to the bed. He curled up on Satoshi's chest like a cat while Satoshi wrapped one arm around Dai and the other combed through the red locks of hair.

"Night Satoshi." Dai said as he snuggled up more on Satoshi.

"Night Dai. Sleep tight."

"Dont let the bed bugs bite." Dai said with a smile.

"Awww. How cute." Came five minutes later.

"Dark shut up. We're trying to sleep." Dai said closing his eyes again.

"You just got told." Krad whispered with a chuckle.

"I get told off when I tell someone that they look cute. How rude."

"Dark you had a sarcastic tone." Satoshi said as everyone heard the heavy breathing of Dai.

A real half smile appeared on Krads face while Dark and Satoshi smiled in a caring way. All three knew Dai was tired out from saving Dark and Krad.

"Will you now shut up and leave us alone?" Satoshi whispered.

Dark nodded as he flopped down on Dai's empty bed. Krad, the ever picky one, pushed Darks legs over and muttered something along the lines of 'Why do I have to sleep with him?' or 'buy who die calf wooo meep mif mem?'

With a small shake of his head Satoshi closed his eyes as a small caring smile crossed his face. He knew Dark and Krad wouldnt get along.

Dark was on one side of the bed and Krad on the other, threatening him until he fell asleep. When Dark fell asleep, Krads insults stopped.

HereasyoucanseeisalinebreakandasortofcliffybecauseIhaveideasanddontwanttodivulgethemuntilnextchapterorlater.Laters.

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO

SORRY!

My school had this outbreak of MRSA, a disease thingy, and one kid died monday and the doctors didnt say it was or wasnt MRSA (Say like mer-suh). A butt load of kids at school yesterday...Lemme explain in greater detail. We have a prayer at the pole thing and kids were there then other had texted people monday night saying they would rally against going to school yesterday eventhough they went two weeks with it. So they stood there and protested and the big school controler guy came and the media (news)...They closed all the county schools to professionally clean them.

My school, Staunton River, had been cleaned twice by the custodial staff but no one cares about that. I think they closed the school to reassure the parents and get the students off their backs. Im not a school freak but I saw no reason to close it today.

Since they first time Dai, Satoshi Mio and Mara played truth or Dare I wanted to make Dai be in the sheet. I have no clue why but you gotta admit You liked it. . (Smilie face)

Alright so I should have the next chapter up in a few days and my apologies on the lateness on this chapter again. I just didnt have time to write and I had a bit of a block but as you can see I got over it.

Till another time! OOOO Chippy would love if you gave us ideas because hes really tired and I HAVE COOKIES! With cookies I should have the next up soon.

OOO another side note...sorry this is getting long. Over this past weekend I worked a fair (it was called the railroad festival in Appomattox) and I had to peel onions saturday and my hands STILL smell like onions. I also had to make funnel; cakes all day both days. I got burned sunday. It hurt but its still not gone but im okay.I was flipping a funnel cake over and one hundred sum (lets say one fourty seven) degree grease splashed up and hit my first two fingers. Ill live. BYES!!! 


	13. Sunday day 9: A new twist

Hey guys. Heres chapter...urm...thirteen YAY I glad you guys have stuck with me so far and I thank you for it.

Thanks for staying with me in my slight (Anit-slight! So sorry about that!) block and long (Very super gimungous horribly long) gap time. (Big smile) CHIPPY LOVES YOU!

Anyway so here is the chapter on day...nine! Sunday.

SUNDAY DAY NINE

onward and OOOO pretty song..(its Panic! At the Disco.) WELL...ONWARD TO THE STORY!!!!!

Hereisanexcessivelinebreakafteranalmostlinebreaksooneofthesehadnopoint.YAYpointlessness.Myhandsstillsmelllikeonion.IREALLYdontlikeonionnow,butIdidntreallylikeitbeforeeither.ImramblingandmakingthislinebreakHUGEyup.ONTOTHESTORY.

ThelinebreakbeforethiswhereIsaidIstillsmelllikeonionisalie.Thatwasfromalongtimeago,butitwasaweekafterwardstheonionpeeling.

Satoshi woke up at eight the next morning, smiling, and was about to turn to Dai and say good morning. He realized that Dai wasnt in his arms and instead was a paper.

With a bit of fear Satoshi sat up and read the note.

::Satoshi,

Mio and Mara left late last night. They left to go sleep in Takeshi and Sekimoto's room because we were too loud with truth or dare. Dont worry about them. They'll be helping Takeshi and Sekimoto or the spies...

I had to do this. Im sorry for up and leaving like this but I have to do this on my own, whether you deem it necessary or not. Please dont be mad but I have to go do this. You may be asking what I keep talking about but I cant tell you just yet becuase I know if I do tell you, you'll come get me.

Im sorry for this. Please trust me. How about this: If im not back by sun up tomorrow you can come find me when it comes. Deal? Just agree Satoshi and dont do anything stupid. Trust is a key thing in relationships...but I dont even know what we are. Sorry. My insecurities got away from me a second. Ill be back tomorrow.

::Daisuke

Satoshi was glaring at the note. How could Dai do that?

Dai was the key to winning against Kei and he just up and left by himself. Satoshi was mad to say the least.

With a flurry of blankets Satoshi was standing and dressing. He huffed out to the living room and froze.

The room was a mess, the furniture thrown aside and flipped over, the tables were thrown aside, everything was messed up. It looked like eight hurricanes and a large angry baby passed through.

"What the hell?" Satoshi whispered as he heard a grunt come from a corner below a bar stool.

The stool was thrown off and up stood a very ruffled looking Krad. He looked mad and yet like he just had a run-in with a bad hairdresser.

"What happened here?" Satoshi asked as he walked over to Krad.

"Niwa. We saw him get up this morning, actually I saw him get up right after you fell asleep. He faked sleep and Dark and I confronted him. I believe he planned this out. When we got to him in here the door to where you were had already had a silencing spell on it and he was standing in a defensive posture."

"What happened?"

"When we told him to go back to bed he retorted with some crap like he had something to finish. We tried to make him calm down then I got mad and began attacking, thinking I could over power him. Before I could stop he had gone into his silver form and was ready for me. Even me and Dark against him like that was no match."

"Wheres Dark now?"

With that a grunt came from the pile of couches in the far side of the room. That was when Satoshi and Krad saw two waving feet with the grunts.

"Looks like Dark is stuck." Krad said with a chuckle.

"Gwa amf urmg wutuff!" Dark called back. ('I am NOT stuck' was what Dark TRIED to say)

Ten minutes later Krad and Satoshi had Dark out of the pile. Dark looked worse than Krad, his hair mussed like too much rolling in bed and had bruises across his body.

"Im guessing he got away?" Satoshi asked.

"I was first down." Dark said. "I was the most of a threat to him because he knew I would try my hardest to keep him here. He threw me into a wall and everything else is a blank. He knocked me out!"

Krad nodded. "Niwa had something important to do or he wouldnt have done this." Krad seemed to be acting normal. "He threw me against that wall after he buried Dark. I dont know how I held onto consciousness but I did and he threw me against the wall another couple times before I blacked out. Somehow I heared him leave."

Satoshi nodded. "Wait. When I came back yesterday he was writing in a notebook." He rushed into the bedroom and dug through Dai's bag until he found the notebook.

He flipped it open when he got to the living room and his eyes widened. "He knew I'd think of this."

"What? How?"

Satoshi turned the notebook around. A note was there and it said:

::Hey guys,

Looks like I was right about thinking you would think of my notebook in trying to find me. Let me guess, my plan worked but with a few glitches.

My plan was to sneak out early in the morning without any of you hearing. Im guessing I got Satoshi to fall asleep but you, Krad and Dark, caught me? Sorry Satoshi but I know if you were awake you wouldnt let me do this...and Krad, Dark sorry for whatever I had to do.

I need to do this and by what I think you two did to stop me I probably hurt you. Once again, sorry but like I said its a one man job. What I have written in here will be of no use to you because you have no clue what I was thinking. Here is a hint though, Krad and Dark have no clue about it because they werent around when I found out about it.

While Im gone Satoshi is in charge, that was the point to the sub-leader guy conversation Satoshi. If you didnt agree it would have been Dark. I need you to keep up the spy network and get Takeshi and Sekimoto to buy supplies (Page seven). Dark I need you to help the spies, if you dont mind. They are birds and arent the smartest. You can meet the bird people mom always talked about. They need help spying on the camp they found of Kei's. What you could do, if accepting it, is in the note I gave you. Krad, you're the crazy one, in a good way[Krad laughed at that. 'Riiiiiight.' he also added. so I need you to go get a few provisions from a few stores many of us wouldnt want to enter. (The note you recieved)

Well guys I know you are probably really mad at me for all of this but when I get back Ill explain everything to you ["You had better" Dark. Please dont be mad Satoshi. I know you think Im mental for doing this alone since I am the key to Kei's defeat supposedly. This is important too. Promise.

Until another time...Oh yeah. If any of you noticed theres an odd sheet of paper on the counter with each of your names on it. That is so I can contact you. You can write me all you want but i might not reply. Whatever you write will disappear off your sheet after five minutes. Until then,

::Daisuke.

Satoshi stood stunned at how complete Dai's plan had been. He had been planning it for a good day before doing anything.

Krad was amazed at how secretive the Niwa could be. He knew Dai would be a good fighter with how improvisational Dai was.

Dark was amused at how much Dai had actually held back from him, he never knew the boy was able to keep a secret so well. He knew Dai was right in the note and knew he was needed as help for the spies.

"So..." Dark said.

"He shouldnt have gone alone. Any idea where he could be?" Satoshi snapped, already concentrating on getting his wings.

Krad growled. "Didnt you read the note?" He snapped back. "You wont be able to find him. You cant catch up to him. He has more powerful wings than any of us and knows how to hide now. You wont find him until he tells you where he is."

"I dont care. Hes a key in this and being alone he's an easier target. Whether I find him or not it will ease my mind. I am..."

Dark interrupted. "Look." He pointed to a slip of paper on the counter with Satoshi's name on it.

Satoshi went to the paper and read what was appearing.

::Satoshi I didnt know you would be so protective and untrusting to follow me already. Maybe we werent made for each other if you cant trust me. I guess I cant fall for anyone that is right for me.  
A few darker spots appeared on the paper and Satoshi realized Dai was crying. He felt horrible about it.

Krad handed him a pen. With quick fleeting strokes Satoshi replied.

::Dai, I trust you I just dont like you being alone. Please dont do this. Just come back. Is it that important to risk your life?  
It took a minute for Dai's response to come. Satoshi watched anxiously for the reply until it finally came.

::Yes. Please just wait for me Satoshi. Ill be back tomorrow. Dont I mean it DONT try to find me unless I dont get back then. If you really do like me you'll believe in me and let me do this.  
Writing began to appear on Darks sheet of paper. He read it quickly.

::Dark before you go help the spies, I knew you'd agree, please keep Satoshi there. He doesnt need to find me. Im fine. Its nearing nine-thirty now so I'd better go. Morning traffic is hard to dodge so I'd better go back to normal. Please trust me.  
Dark nodded to the slip of paper, and turned to Satoshi. "Dai's right. You need to believe in him."

Satoshi sighed and nodded. He was so scared to let Dai go he was pushing him away.

"Right. We'd better do what Dai asked us since he is the leader."

"No." Krad said, making the others heads snap his way. "We should do what he said because its good ideas."

Dark smiled. "Kraddy's goin soft."

"Im agreeing with the Niwa."

"Your going soft."

"Whatever."

"Not whatever. Just admit your going soft."

"Im not going soft."

"You are."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

During their whole fight Satoshi was standing in the balcony doorway not really looking at anything, but thinking about Dai. He was worrying about the redhead already.

After two steps Satoshi was back at the counter and was scribbling across it. He wanted to convey eveything he was feeling to Dai.

::Dai, be careful. I dont want another person I care for pass to the next life. I trust you but Im terrified that you'll get hurt and not return. Please promise me that you'll come back by sun up tomorrow.  
Satoshi stood waiting for Dai's response as Dark and Krad finally stopped arguing and started to talk about what they needed to do. All three knew that they needed to do this to keep the resistance going.

Five minutes passed and Satoshi began to lose hope that Dai would reply. When he was about to look away and start his job, Satoshi saw scribbles appearing quickly.

::Im a thief, I cant be taken down that easily. I swear to you Satoshi that I wont die, and neither will you. We'll make it through this together, promise. I'll try to get back as early as I can but the way this is looking, I wont be back until at least noon tomorrow. Im sorry but the going is hard when you dont want to be seen. I want you to go in our room and on your desk is a sheet of paper. Turn it over. I have to go, the town is getting busier and I look kind of odd writing randomly while walking. Ill contact the three of you soon. Tell Dark and Krad to keep the papers and a pencil with them.

3Dai ::

Satoshi smiled at the little heart beside Dai's name and knew it was a reassurance to him to keep believing. He rolled the parchment up and stuck it in his pocket before walking into the bedroom.

Like Dai said, there was a sheet of paper on his desk and without any thought he flipped it over. The picture was sketched beautifully and amazingly detailed, even if just in the dull gray of pencil, and portrayed him and Dai in a passionate embrace, lips locked and bodies melding together like soul mates could only do.

A tiny tear fell down Satoshi's cheek as the beauty and implication of the picture that Dai had obviously spent time from somewhere on. He realized that Dai, like himself, felt he couldnt go on while the other faltered, felt right with the other with them.

"Oy (yes oy not oi...Im odd like that...OOO Iem od liek thhat. LOL) Creepy!" Dark called from the doorway. "What cha lookin at?"

"Something Dai left me." Satoshi said with a small smile as he turned to Dark. "Something to reassure me."

"Like...?"

"I dont think you want to see what your tamer thinks of me."

"I had to live with him having PG wet dreams." Satoshi raised an eyebrow. "Instead of the kinky sex dreams everyone has at your age, Dai was too innocent and had dreams of just getting you to smile, getting you to be normal."

"So?"

"Let me see it. I had to go through Dai wanting Risa and Riku. Now, thankfully, I dont have to have him dream wet dreams about you, now that you two are...Are you?"

"Are we what? Having sex?" Dark flinched slightly at the thought of his innocent tamer, Dai, having sex. "No."

"Good. Now let me see it."

Satoshi shrugged and handed the picture over. Dark took a second to look at the picture, a calm expression on his face until the contents of the picture sunk in...4...3...5...2...8...1...(Yes I added odd random numbers in there...)

"WHOA! Obviously Dai's not as innocent as he made me believe!"

Krad came running in. "Whats going on?"

"Look at this! Dai is SO not innocent."

Krad looked at the picture and gasped. "WOW! Niwa draws exceptionably well!"

Dark and Satoshi rolled their eyes. "No, smart one, look what its about." Dark explained.

"Niwa has R rated pictures! My respect for him has definitely gone up." Krad laughed then calmed quickly. "Niwa asked me to go to some really random stores. Any clue what this stuff does?"

Krad handed Satoshi and Dark the list Dai had left him. They stared at it a moment before Satoshi spoke.

"If some of these mix..."

"No..." Dark interrupted.

"Right, if any of these mix, it creates explosives..."

"Smoke screens..."

"Light bombs..." (as in when it explodes it creates a flash of light as bright as the sun.

"Everything needed for full scale battles."

"Dai is getting prepared to face the enemy." Satoshi murmured.

"Well I'll be heading out to get his supplies. Better sooner than later."

"Right. Alright, Krad, Good luck." Satoshi said with a stern visage.

"I should head out and help the flying goldfish."

"Flying goldfish?" Satoshi and Krad questioned.

"Alright alright. The bird people."

"Why a goldfish?" Krad was confused.

"Because goldfish seem pathetic enough until they attack! ATTACK OF GOLDFISH!!!" (Overlord Harley and I had that as an inside joke...the goldfish attacking people and killing them)

"He's lost it." Came the muttered response from the other two.

"Well I'd better go help them. Send one of those stupid birds to get me if anything happens with Dai."

Satoshi nodded and clasped Darks arm in comradery. "Good luck."

"You two creepy."

"Bastard."

"No thats you."

"Dumb ass."

"Nope."

Satoshi rolled his eyes. "Go already."

The two elder teens soon left after getting their papers from Dai, one with wings spread out, the other walking down all the floors. Satoshi stood there and thought about everything that had happened in such a short time, Dai and he sending their other halves off, falling even more for each other, getting their other halves back, Seriko hitting on Dai, Dai being hurt so many times, the bird people, Dai's parents being taken...it went on and on.

"Dai be careful." Satoshi whispered into the air as he went to tell Takeshi and Sekimoto what Dai had asked of them.

Mio and Mara had left not long after Satoshi arrived to scout the surounding area for impending battle areas, retreat stations, surprise attack positions, everything needed for a hopeful victory.

When Satoshi returned to his and Dai's rooms, it was nearing noon and he called room service for food as he wrote down defensive positions and ideas. He had been hoping for hours for Dai to say something to him but so far he had recieved nothing.

When one rolled around, the paper in Satoshi's pocket grew warm and he whipped it out, afraid of why it was growing warm. After he unfurled it, the heat disappeared and was replaced by words.

::Hey Satoshi,

All well there? I hope so. I havent heard any explosions from that way. : ) Dark or Krad giving you shit? Sorry I didnt reply for a while but this stupid hobo kept following me until I gave him money. Right after I gave him ten bucks he ran to a bar to buy a beer. Thats the last time I feed hobo's. He smelled bad too. EW! Hobo is stanky!

Come on smile. You know you thought it was funny. I wish I had brought a pair of sunglasses. Im in a countryside now. The hobo was a good fourteen miles or more ago. I swear its brighter out here. I summoned my wings to use as shade. Stupid bright sun.

::3 Dai

Satoshi smiled at the note and how innocent Dai was. He hoped the redhead wasnt lonely.

::Dai,

You seriously are so naive. Yes all is well. Dark and Krad are accepting my temporary leadership role. No explosions but not so sure when Krad has those ingredients you gave him to buy. Why him? Have you seriously lost it? I would have kicked the hobo until he left me alone, but thats just my nature. Alcoholic beverages are bad. Dont drink alcoholic beverages. You didnt feed him. You gave him money. Yes I'd assume hobo's to be 'stanky'. But thats why your so cute. Your innocence, I mean.

It wasnt that funny. Yes I smiled but not about that. I smiled because you replied. I can almost see you in my imagination with your wings spread out like that. Will you tell me what town had the hobo?

::Yours, Satoshi

Twenty minutes passed before Satoshi got any response from Dai. He had begun to fidgit after ten minutes.

::Sheesh Satoshi,

Act like a kid sometime. What teen says naive besides you. Me because of that just now but it didnt count. Why Krad? Because hes the only one insane enough to go in those stores and buy them. The poor hobo. Thats mean. No kicky hobos. Promise I wont drink. This family I just ran across gave me a horse to ride so thats why my writing looks bad. Do you think me gullible enough to fall for the whole hobo town trick. No. Noon Satoshi. No later of tomorrow. Ill be back then.

Im glad I brought my music or this would be a VERY boring ride. What are we, Satoshi? I need to know because...because I miss you.

::Daisuke

Satoshi read it through then frowned at the end how it seemed to be written quickly. It was almost liked Dai feared to ask.

::Dai,

What do you want us to be? I THOUGHT we were together. You know I never want to be away from you now. I was crushed when you left this morning. Make sure you feed the horse and water it periodically. They dont do well when they begin to get thirsty. Please be careful.

::As before and after, Satoshi

Satoshi gave the paper a nod before flipping the T.v. on to the news then began thinking of things they would still need in the coming fight against Kei. He knew what Dai was doing was important too, he had finally come to terms with it.

::Satoshi,

Please dont be mad at me. I have to go for now because Im coming up on another town and I dont want to be too much of a sore thumb. When Krad comes back can you ask him to get a few more things? I need him to see if he can get darts and liquid sleep for animals. Please Satoshi? Thank you. I would hug you if I were there right now. You're alone and worried about me, I know you ARE irritable whether you agree or not. Sorry again and please dont be mad.

::As truly, Dai

Satoshi smiled slightly then realized it was nearing two thirty. He and Dai had spoken for nearly an hour!

With a sigh, Satoshi stood, stretched and walked to the balcony to get a breath of fresh air. He knew it was going to be a long day with how slow it had passed already and knew Krad would need help too.

Two and a half hours later, Satoshi was about to call for room service when Krad returned with a good dozen extremely full grocery bags. He shook his head and went over to help.

"Did you get everything?"

"With the amounts Niwa asked, no."

"How much of it did you get?"

"Maybe a third."

"Well, stay here, eat dinner then we can both go out and get the rest. He also needs a couple more things." Satoshi's face screwed up in confusion. "Darts and liquid sleep for animals."

"Oookay. Food then shop again."

"Right."

Satoshi ordered room service, two salads (one for each), a pizza (For Krad), a sub (For Satoshi) and two large waters. When the room service came, the boy at the door began flirting openly with Krad, who punched him in the gut then slammed the door in his face.

"Stupid room service." Krad mutmured.(lol mutmured)

"Its because you look feminine without your normal scowl and murderous look in your eyes." Satoshi explained as he started on his salad. "What I dont like is this bit of hair that keeps falling out of my pony tail and into my face."

"Do like me and pull it up high." Krad said pointing to his high ponytail. "It works, usually."

"Have you ever taken your hair down?"

"No."

"You should sometime. Some people find it...interesting."

Their conversations went from joking to the serious plan laying type and dinner passed slowly. Krad had watched Satoshi all through the meal, noticing the almost vacant look in his eyes.

"You miss the Niwa, dont you?"

Satoshi's head snapped up. They had been talking about the upcoming fights against Kei so it surprised him at the question.

"What?" He whispered.

"You miss him, dont you?"

"Who?"

"The Niwa."

"Yes. Since we met, neither of us left the others side, whether we consciously thought that or not. We stayed by each others sides even when we were enemies. Its odd that we're apart now."

"Dont worry. The Niwa will want to return to you even if you dont believe it, he really does. I can tell how much he's meant for you."

"I wish I saw it. I feel like I'm too protective of him, trying to keep him with me and I think it's pushing him away." Satoshi admitted to the table top where he was avidly staring. "I'm so afraid to push him away I keep trying to keep him closer."

"Be natural, Satoshi-sama. Thats why he fell for you. He didnt fall for the protective side. I think he's also feeling a bit repulsed by the overly protective side of you because he can take care of himself as he's proven more than once."

"When your not trying to be a homicidal maniac your actually nice, Krad."

"I know."

"And yet your so self absorbed."

"Why would you say that?"

"You stare at yourself in the mirror, try to say your right all the time, and become offended if anyone calls you anything less than beautiful."

"So not true."

"It is. Ask Dark or Dai. It's true."

"They'd say it was true because they both dont agree with my views."

"And I do?"

"You understand why I want them."

"Don't tell me your the spy."

Krad glared at Satoshi. "If you ever say that again I will become the homicidal maniac again."

"Ooo. Krads grown a backbone again."

"Satoshi's grown braver in his attacks. Amazing. Maybe the Niwa isnt that bad if he made you have a fighting spirit. I should thank him. Wait...Thats not fair. The Niwa wrote you and Dark but not me. The little whimp."

"What should he have said? 'Hi Krad be a good boy and buy my explosives for me'?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Maybe 'Krad you are the coolest and strongest person ever in the world and I dont see how Dark measures up to you.' or just praise."

"That was praise."

"Bite me."

"Sorry Krad but Im not a vampire or like you like that. Go find a whore."

"Like I would use a whore in my needs! They are all touched before me. I need pure people, like..."

"Dark..."

"A beautiful woman of the right age..."

"Dark..."

"With dark hair..."

"Dark..."

"And soulful eyes..."

"Dark..."

"Maybe infertile..."

"Dark..."

"Or has had some medical surgeries to not have rotten twerps..."

"Dark..."

"And loves what I do for a living..."

"Dark..."

"With a beautiful name like..."

"Dark..."

"WHAT! NO! EW! THAT...that...that thing! NONONONONONO!"

Satoshi laughed as Krad made odd noises of disagreement. He laughed harder when Krad chocked on some of his water.

"You know, Krad, if you didnt like Dark you woundnt go through this much to make me think you dont. You being a total spaz about it makes me think you like guys and Dark in particular."

"NO!"

"Well Krad, its nearing six so we'd better head out to get the other things on Dai's list."

"True."

Both stood up and slipped on their shoes before walking out the door, making sure to lock it and ward it before walking down the hall. The sun was low in the sky but still giving them enough light to see for a few more hours.

Nine o'clock rolled around and the door to Dai and Satoshi's room banged open to reveal two winded boys practically buried in bags. They put the bags in the living room, covering both couches and quite a bit of the floor.

"Why does he need this much!" Krad practically yelled as he flopped on the floor.

"Well nearly four dozen bags on this trip and another dozen last trip would make it pretty easy to keep Kei busy with a few fires and all."

"True." Krad flopped out more on the floor, exhausted.

"You know, with the way you're laying, you look beat. I'd think a nearly four hundred year old artifact would have more stamina than a teen."

"Oh shut up."

"Fine, Mr. Snooty-pants."

"That is so first grade."

Satoshi rolled his eyes. "Your just too tired to come back with an adequate response."

"I can too."

"There you go. Another lame response."

"No it isnt. Its just short."

"Lame again."

"Stop it."

"Still lame."

"Will you shut up with the lame?"

"Absolutely lame."

Krad stood up and growled at Satoshi. "You are the biggest pain I know."

"Still a bad come back."

"Just help me sort these bags out."

"Fine."

"Where should we put the darts?" Came from Krad five minutes later.

"Put them in a corner on the far left."

"And the sleep stuff?"

"Beside the darts."

That went on for the next hour, Satoshi doing most of the work and Krad repetively asking questions. The redundancy of Krads questions earned him more than one smack upside the head.

When they were finally done seperating the dozens of bags, It neared ten thirty. Satoshi felt his pocket growing warm, making him pull the sheet of paper out of his pocket.

::Satoshi,

I've reached my destination. I'm trying to get in now. It wasnt the easiest. A few guards were posted but I took care of them. Got it. The locks undone. I'm headed in.

::Dai

Satoshi held the paper tightly as he read. He feared Dai was hurt.

::Dai,

Are you hurt? You said you took care of them, but you didnt say easily enough. Did they get you? Were there a lot? What happened?"

::Worried, Satoshi

Dai's response took some time. It was nearly ten minutes later when He finally did reply.

::Satoshi,

Its nothing really. A few small cuts but nothing serious. Promise. Im in and I've found what I came for.

::Dai

Satoshi looked confused at the paper, thinking some hidden meaning was in it. He saw no real logic in most of it but he was relieved all the same to what it said.

::Dai,

What did you go for and find? I'm extremely relieved you arent hurt badly. It took you nearly twenty hours to get there. You wont be back until at least seven tomorrow night. You told me before dawn and noon tomorrow, what will it be? Will you be okay getting what you went to get and yourself back here?

::Satoshi

Satoshi waiting anxiously for Dai's response and hoped Dai would be fine. He had begun pacing when Dai's response finally came.

::Satoshi

Ill fly so I should be there between dawn and noon. It'll probably be closer to noon because of the weight of what I came for. Trust me, Ill be there before noon. I have to go for now. I hear a couple more guards or just the previos ones waking up. I should have hit them harder. Stupid hard heads.

::True as ever, Dai

Satoshi smiled at how Dai called them hard heads, but it didnt last long when he realized Dai had to fight again. He bit his lip lightly in worry then turned to Krad.

"Kr..."

Krad was staring at his sheet of paper from Dai. He waved Satoshi off, to let him knew he heard but was already too busy to reply.

::Kraddo,  
You cant do anything to me for calling you that. Too bad I dont and havent feared you for a while. Do me a favor and keep Satoshi company until I return. I dont want him to worry himself sick.

I found out that Kei planned on attacking in a few days. That means you'll have to start making the bombs and things tomorrow when you wake up. It'll take a lot of delicate work and so I recommend you have good light and sleep. I actually have the directions on the last pages of the notebook, so Satoshi wouldnt really know about them.

He's going to want to know what I say, so sum it up but dont lie to him. Dark wrote me earlier and said the birds are as retarded as he thought. He complained about them being childish. Im just glad I sent him with them instead of you. If you went there wouldnt be a spy network to keep going. I really apreciate you being kind now, it helps a lot. I'd rather not kick your butt right now or when I get back.

::Daisuke

Krad laughed at the message and Satoshi raised an eyebrow to him making him laugh all the harder. He smiled a bit and nodded to Satoshi before scribbling his reply.

::Hey kid,  
Satoshi wont apreciate you holding stuff from him. I laughed at how well you explain things and Satoshi raised an eyebrow at me. How dare he! Im worth both of em!

When I wake tomorrow Ill be sure to start the bombs and stuff. What exactly were the darts and liquid sleep for? All of us want to know.

Dont worry, all will be well when you return. Ill keep Satoshi in line and hopefully Dark wont return for...nevermind. Hes back.

He wishes you well, Dark does.If they were women, they would so be crying about how they miss you. Disgusting.

::CRANKY (Dark wrote) Krad

Dark had landed on the balcony and came in that way before seeing Krad write and wrote cranky on the page. He had laughed at the angry blond before flopping down beside him.

"Mio and Mara, are taking care of everything. ARGH they are such annoying pests."

"Hmmm." Satoshi smirked like his old self. "Sounds a lot like you, Mousy."

"I am NOT not annoying."

"Try again." Krad said.

"You too, Kraddy?"

"Yes me too, because its true."

Dark pouted. "Not cool."

"This is going to be a long night, isnt it?" Satoshi asked a bit darkly.

Krad chuckled. "Of course it will. You're missing your lover," Satoshi was about to deny it but Kred cut him off when he blushed. "So maybe you havent done it but your close enough."

"We're fifteen, Krad. Unlike Saehara, we'd like to wait until we're older."

"Or the right time comes up?" Dark asked.

"Yes."

"Suuuuure." Dark replied as he flopped on Krads lap.

"You really need to stop that. Someone may think you two are lovers." Satoshi said, smirking.

Krad immediately pushed Dark off his lap and sputtered some uncomprehensible words to deny it. Satpshi chuckled at the two, one on the floor with a dazed but angry look and the other spluttering everywhere still.

"Its nearly eleven." Satoshi said calmly. "None of us are tired and yet we have nothing to do."

"I can always tease Kraddy." Dak said, before Krad punched him in the arm. "OW! Kraddy that hurt."

Satoshi shook his head good-naturedly and smiled slightly at the two. He thought it was funny how two four hundred year old artworks could act like children.

"Lets play a game!" Dark called.

"What do you have in mind?" Satoshi said warily.

"Races."

"Huh?"

"We race. You'll see."

Ten minutes later, Dark had an obstical course set up in the living room area of the hotel room. He chuckled at his ingenousness.

"Okay, first round, you must crawl on you hands and knees..." Krad chuckled at how easy that would be. "Backwards."

Krad groaned. "Thats...stupid."

"Just admit you cant do it, Kraddy."

"I can and will."

Satoshi had been backing up away from them very slowly for the past five minutes. Drak turned around to him and smiled sneekily at him.

"All three of us at the same time. Backwards around the couch, under the table, through the blanket tunnel, on the balcony, back inside, over the other couch and back here." Dark said happily.

One in the morning arrived and Satoshi was stuck under both fallen stools and the red couch, having been on the wrong end of a trick by Dark aimed at Krad. Krad was pinned under a table and Dark was dancing around the room, having finished the obsticle the most times in first place.

"Lemme up!" Krad shouted as Dark danced passed him.

"Nope." That was the wrong answer.

Krads hand shot out and grabbed Darks ankle. Dark lost his balance and fell on the wood table Krad was under, breaking it and landing with his face in Krads happy parts, which werent so happy.

Dark groaned and opened his eyes, and saw where he had landed. He had a sneaky smile again and pretended he didnt know where he had landed and blew out a deep breath in the form of a sigh.

Krad shifted below Dark as the warm breath drited through his pants. 'I really dont like how this is...WHAT IS HE DOING!'

Dark had dropped his head and laid there on Krad, using his unhappy happy places as a pillow. He shifted his head around, pushing against Krad, and then laid still on him.

"D-Dark?" Krad asked weakly.

"Hmmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Laying on you."

"On my dick?"

"What?"

"You're. Laying. On. My. Dick."

"EW!" Darks head shot up and he saw the acomplishments of a few seconds, a minute or two's, worth of akward feelings. "Kraddy, looks like you got happy, ne?"

"What!"

"You. Are. Errect. Like a flag."

Krad rightly fainted at the thought of Dark makin him turned on. Satoshi only chuckled and shook his head at the two.

"Nice, Dark. You made him blackout with the prospect of being turned on."

"Its better than his bitching."

"Thats so mean to the guy YOU like."

"What?"

"You like him, dont you?"

"No." Satoshi thought he saw a quick flicker in Darks eyes.

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I'm not, but I know you and Dai are so cute." He said smirking, trying to make Satoshi unconfortable.

"Thank you." Nothing, not a flicker of embarassment.

"Help me carry Krad to the bed."

Krad was, amazingly, heavier than they both thought and they barely made it to the bed with him. They flopped him down and both agreed it was late enough to try to sleep.

"Good night, Creepy."

"Same to you." Satoshi said as he crawled into his bed and Dark into Dai's with Krad.

Dark was soon asleep and Krad woke up around three. Satoshi was still awake and staring at the ceiling.

"I see you cant sleep." Krad said quietly from the wall side of the bed, as he pushed himself up on one elbow.

"It's just odd to not have Dai here with me now. I cant sleep without him I guess."

"Thats acceptable." Satoshi rolled over to watch Krad.

Krad was...He was combing his fingers through Darks hair. Satoshi watched, stunned at Krads softened face and how he lightly played with Darks hair.

"You like him dont you, Krad? Since the whole in the same world thing?"

"Yes. Dont worry about it." Krads eyes connected with Satoshi's. "He's not like me...us."

"He's straight? Is that what you mean?"

"Yeah. He likes someone else. He wont say but I can tell."

"I'm sorry, Krad. Even you dont deserve that."

"Retribution. Not everything is fair, Master Satoshi."

"Thats just cruel."

"I deserve it. I took loved ones away so I deserve it."

"But your good, better now!" Satoshi's voice was louder.

"Sssh." Krad said glancing down at the deep sleeping Dark in a caring manner. "I can stand it. I dont want him hurt, sadly."

"You've changed quite a bit since we were together. Thats good."

Krad smirked. "Dont worry, Master Satoshi. Ill be fine. You just worry about you're own lover boy. He'll be fine. Think of a way to apologize for being overprotective. I bet he'll appreciate you all the more if you admit that you wanted to keep him safe by protecting him and keeping him close."

"What made you change so drastically?"

"Being in that world...I guess it calmed me down. Yeah I still have my killing urges but I know when and who not to hurt."

"I still dont really understand why you changed. To make Dark like you more?"

"I knew I was wrong, but I liked and still like to kill. That cant be changed. I'm supressing the darker urges that made me such an ass."

Satoshi yawned. "Sure."

"Try to sleep, Master Satoshi. Niwa wont much like you being tired when he returns. He'll probably tired himself and wont want to put up with you being cranky too."

"I'm never cranky." Krad raised a speculative eyebrow. "Fine. Im never cranky with anyone but you and Dark."

"Right now, that doesnt matter. What matters is that you rest up for Niwa's return tomorrow."

"I cant sleep."

"Do you want me to come over there?"

"No."

"Thats what I thought. Now go to sleep or I will come over there."

Satoshi laid there for over an hour, while Krad kept a diligent watch on the sleeping Dark. They both drifted off to sleep at the wee hour of five in the morning.

Hereistheendofthechapter.Yay.WOOO.

Sorry it took so friggin long to type this up. I wrote a few Naruto fluffies and stuff and I had soo much crap from school. Christmas break starts up soon and Ill hopefully have more up then. X-mas break is next wednesday.

Chippy and I would love reviews and ideas. Who should I make Dark like? Was Krad too out of character?

Krad will go back to being a homocidal maniac soon. No worries. LOVE YOU GUYS! 


	14. Monday day 10: Home & figt!

Alright. Im so so so so so so so so so so Sorry it took like a billion years to post the last chapter. I apologize greatly.

I've been listening to 99.1 (ninety nine point one) since the day after thanksgiving. I LOVE the song 'The christmas shoes' I love it.

MONDAY DAY TEN (I almost forgot to add this. HEH)

STILL OWN NOTHING SORRY...well I own a few things but not D.N.Angel or SATOSHI!!!!!!!

HeresalinebreakwhereIshouldbereadingforhomework.Imtoolazytoreadrightnow,butImnottoolazytotypethisbecausethisissoooomucheasier.

Calm rays of light drifted inside the cracked deep red curtains, that had reminded Satoshi so much of Daisuke that it hurt while he was away, and smacked Satoshi in such an uncalm way that he groaned and rolled over in a very unSatoshi like manner. He grunted away his only slightly recuperating sleep and rubbed his eyes.

Satoshi's eyes snapped open and he smiled a bit. Daisuke was supposed to come home...home?...that day.

'Why do I consider it home? I've never considered anything home before. Dai comes back though!' He flung the sheets aside, forgetting his confusion, looking over at Krad and Darks bed, where he thought they'd be.

Krad and Dark were gone too. He shrugged slightly and dressed before walking out into the living room where Krad was at the counter with the supplies he had bought and Dark was handing him things he asked for, usually asking what it looked like to be able to hand it to Krad.

"Anything?" Satoshi asked cautiously, making Krad jump slightly.

"Dont do that, Master Satoshi! I could have blown us all up."

"Sorry. Like I'd know you'd be jumpy today." Satoshi snapped.

"Seems like you didnt take my advice then." Krad said smirking.

"I slept bad."

Krad rolled his eyes. "Go shower, you'll feel better then."

Satoshi stalked off to the bedroom for clothes and a towel before going to shower. Dark chuckled after he made sure Satoshi wouldnt hear.

"He's that worried about Dai?" Krad nodded. "Amazing. I never thought that would happen. A Hikari so enraptured by a Niwa that he cant sleep with him gone. Amazing." Krad flushed lightly, he wouldnt admit anything. "When do you think Dai'll be back?"

"He told Satoshi between dawn and noon."

"Its nearing nine now!" Dark whined.

"He'll be fine. You and I both know he is well prepared for fights. He fought both of us and won, not even getting a scratch."

"But he knew our moves."

The main door banged open on its hinges and Dark and Krad snapped around, Krad grabbing a finished light bomb just in case. There stood a ruffled Mio being propped up by Mara.

"God damn birds." Mara murmured.

"Dont chu go' danin mah bir'!" Mio called loudly.

"Is she drunk?" Dark said pointing, disgusted, at the obviously drunk girl.

"Chu think I druuunk?" Mio said, waving a finger around.

"Obviously." Krad said pointedly. "Throw her on the couch."

Mara rolled her eyes. "Sheesh. She drug me along behind her like a training puppy then fu-"

Mio had clamped her hand over Mara's mouth. "Don' say tha! I Didst not fusked! I ha gooorious sess!"

"And that means...?" Dark asked.

"She said 'Dont say that. I did not fucked. I had glorious sex.' She forgot to mention she was drunk off her ass. Still is..."

Mio was dropped uncerimoniously down on the couch and Mara walked over to Krad at the counter. "Sup Krad-face?"

"Dont mess with me, pumpkin head."

"Pumpkin?! I hate HATE pumpkins!"

Dark chuckled at her outburst as Satoshi stepped out of the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow at the four of them as he put his useless glasses on and finishing buttoning his crisp tan shirt up.

"When did you two return?"

"Bout two minsits ago." Mio said from the couch.

"Is she drunk?" Satoshi asked incredulously.

"Yes." Came three replies synonymously.

"Alright then. Anything? Any word or sign?"

"No. Nothing, Creepy."

Satoshi's eyebrow twitched. "I hate that name."

"Which one? Creepy? or Creepy Bastard?"

"Both."

"Too bad."

"Why? You'll stop using it if its three on one."

"Kraddy wouldnt choose you over me." He winked at Krad. "Right, Kraddy?"

Krads expression somehow stayed flat and annoyed looking. "Whatever. I dont want involved."

"Two on one then." Satoshi said smirking slightly as he ran his finges through his damp hair before pulling it back in a ponytail at the base of his neck, but some of the hair fell back out, still falling gracefully into his face and eyes.

Dark sighed. "Why is everyone against me?" He looked over at Mara. "Are you against me?"

"Get over yourself." Mara said as she crossed her arms.

Satoshi understood now. Krad liked Dark who like Mara who liked Krad, what a fucked up triangle.

'Hah. Its like a story book love triangle. I wonder which will be the loser. I bet its...no. Whatever. I wonder when Dai will get back. Im getting agitated already.'

A sudden thought came to Satoshi. "What'd I do with my paper?!"

Mara raised an eyebrow at his flip of personality. "Your what?"

Dark and Krad both looked around the room quickly trying to find the sheet but neither saw it. "Check your pants pocket from yesterday." Krad suggested.

Satoshi walked into the bedroom and began to rifle through his pants pocket. When he came back, empty handed, Dark yelped and jumped up from where he was sitting.

In Darks back pocket, Satoshi saw, was a slip of paper. "Dark," He growled out. "Care to explain?" He had seen one of the S's in his name on the page.

"Hahaha," He said nervously as a murderous Krad-like glint came to his eyes. "Joke?" Dark quickly pulled the sheet out and handed it to Satoshi. "Why'd it get hot?"

Satoshi paid him no attention. He was watching a long note appear across the sheet.

::Satoshi,

Hey. Wondered if you missed me. Course you didnt, you probably slept the whole time. I'm kidding Satoshi. I'm not that evil, though I have a story to tell when I return.

To relieve your mind, hah relieve...hah, ANYWAY...to make you feel better, I'll be there in about an hour and a half two at most. I'd appreciate if you dont lecture me right when I get back.

I havent slept since...lets see...not last night, the night before...so three nights ago. I saw the stupid hobo again about a two hours ago. He looked mad when I didnt stop to give him money. Thats what happens Hobo when you use Daisuke Niwa to buy beer! HAH.

Sorry. I guess thats what they call sleep deprivation. Its a bit funny actually. Im laughing at nothing all the time. My flight companions seem not to enjoy my deprivation, though. Dont worry, I'm not hitting on them. Theres only one peron I hit on.

If you have to ask who that one person is that I want to hit on, smack yourself in the head right now. You had better know.

There was a pause in the note like Dai was thinking. Satoshi raised an eyebrow at the hesitation.

::I miss you Satoshi. I really do. It's drizzling out here and I'm uncomfortably damp while standing under a towns awning.

My flight companions arent making it any more fun, especially with their complaints. I was thinking about sending them back into their artworks but their helping me fly with it all, well their carrying it and I'm guiding them.

I had better go. The rains stopping and that means the sooner Ill be back. Just think, Ill be back with you in just a few hours. You and I both know you cant wait, and truthfully, neither can I. Tell everyone I say hey and hope their well.

With much care,

::Dai

Satoshi smiled at the note and decided to write a short reply. He knew the more he wrote, the longer it would take for Dai to return.

::Dai,

I miss you too and I cant wait. Be safe and tell your compainions to shut up? Sleep deprivation does make people do silly things. It's sprinking here too but I think its going away. I'll be waiting.

Waiting for your return,

::Satoshi (miss you)

Satoshi smiled slightly and rolled the paper up, stashing it delicately in his pocket. He looked up at Dark, Krad and Mara who were all looking expectantly back at him.

"He'll be back in an hour and a half or two. He asked me to tell you all he says hey and hopes your well."

Dark jumped off his chair, grabbed Mara's hands, deliberately, and pulled her up to dance happily with him. "Dai's coming Dai's coming." He chanted over and over.

Mara looked over at Krad, who sat stiff backed and facing away from Dark. A confused looked crossed her face.

When Dark finally let Mara go and he walked over to Krad, Krad completely ignored him and continued to work on the bombs and things for Dai. He sat back down beside Krad and looked expectantly at him, like he was waiting to be told what to grab for Krad.

Krad ignored Dark and reached over for something and Dark looked at him confused and a bit hurt. He frowned slightly when Krad made not effort to explain to him.

"Kraaaaaaaadyyyyyyy." He whined.

"Shut. Up. Dark." Krad said in a low angry voice, that sent shivers down Darks spine.

"...Kraddy? Whats wrong with you? Be happy. Dai's coming back."

Krad gave him a whithering glare, that actually made him feel like a withering flower under the beating sun. He really didnt like the looks Krad was giving him.

"Dark," Satoshi said in his calm voice. "I recommend you leave him alone. Why dont you and Mara go get us all something to eat?"

Dark nodded, happy he could be with Mara, practically alone. He almost seemed to skip out of the room with Mara in tow.

Satoshi, after dragging Mio's heavy body to Dai's bed, walked back in and sat beside Krad. He rested a hand on the blondes tense shoulder and looked understandingly at him.

"Jealous?"

Krad sighed. "I'm trying not to but its hard. I cant see how you didnt rip someones throat out before this whole mishap."

"I had you inside me to keep me...not really calm because you pissed me off more than anyone... hmmm... distracted I guess. You would piss me off more than anyone, so I forgot about them and yelled at you."

Krad chuckled a bit. "I guess now I understand why you would snap so easily when Niwa was threatened or flirted with. No wonder you barely controlled me when I attacked the Harada girls."

"They were never any good for Dai. He was fine without them but NO he thought that she was his sacred maiden even when he had feelings towards me. ARGH. Damn teenaged confusion!" Satoshi said oddly outbursting, then calmed quickly. "I feel better. Your turn."

Krad shook his head, smirking at Satoshi's varity of emotions. "Its amazing at how much the Niwa has helped you. I spent YEARS to make you cold to the world and one week with him has changed that all around. Truly amazing." Krad said as he placed another finished bomb to the side and rubbed his eyes.

"You alright, Krad?"

"Yeah. Small work just strains the eyes." Krad said as he blinked funny to make them feel right.

"I just thought of something."

"What?"

"Where's the rabbit?"

"Havent seen it. Dark doesnt need it as wings. He doesnt have to worry abut hurting the Niwa now. Mind handing me one of those?" He pointed to one of the powdered bags.

The next ten minutes passed with Satoshi and Krad putting more bombs together and finally Dark and Mara walked back in with laden arms of food. Dark planted the food on the coffee table and looked up at Krad.

"Oy, Kraddy." He called jovially. "Food."

Krad's back tightened a bit bit he turned with his normal facial expression. None of his odd behavior was evident on his face.

"I can tell, Dark."

"It was a hint for you to come eat." Dark said smiling happily. "You too Creepy."

Satoshi rolled his eyes slightly and walked over to get something to eat from them. He ignored Dark and Krad's childish bickering and looked over at Mara, who was watching them with amused eyes.

"Have they always been like this?"

"Actually they were a lot more physical. They were 'mortal enemies' once. Not sure why when it changed where they became four year olds again."

"...Was a hint."

"...Just wanted me to do everything that you want."

"So not true. If I did you'd be like a dog."

"I'm not a dog."

"I didnt say you were."

"You implied it."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"I never did."

"Then what were you trying to say?"

"That I was letting you know that the food was here."

"I knew that. I'm not actually a DUMB blonde since I could beat you, the purple haired freak."

"I am not freak and I didnt say you were dumb."

"Implications."

"There werent any."

"Yes there were."

Their fight continued all through brunch, since it was too early for lunch and too late for breakfast, and neither Mara or Satoshi decided to make them shut up since it was funny. The fight took Satoshi's mind off the seeminly long wait for Dai's return.

"...Is not a pun."

"Fine its a perfectly good come back."

"No."

"Yeah."

"It wasnt. 'Be like mutes and shut up' is not a good comeback."

"Your just stuck up. Pull the stick out of your ass and you'll see it was a good one."

"If a good one is considered at the level of a five year old, then yes."

"A five year old couldnt think of that."

"You did."

"Whats that mean?"

"It means you are dumb."

"I am not."

"You're not convincing."

"Convincing about what? I'm not five."

"I never would have guessed."

"You and I both look supposed seventeen."

"Doesnt mean you act like one. You're four hundred and act five. How sad for a famous art thief."

"I dont act five."

"Yes you do. You have to have all the attention on you at almost every possible moment."

"No I dont."

Satoshi sighed and went to throw all the food wrappers away. It seemed that Dark just never would grow up.

"I am so totally right."

"Totally? no."

"Yes huh."

"What? Are we talking mindless prep now?"

"Huh? no! I am not a mindless prep either."

"Fine just mindless."

"I'm not mindless either."

"Just keep saying it and I might be convinced, in your dreams."

Satoshi's pocket began to grow in warmth and he grabbed the paper quickly. He shushed the fighting 'angels' and looked at the paper, reading it out loud.

::Satoshi, Krad, Dark, Etc

Miss me? Here's a surprise for you and you'll all like it. Look outside and you'll understand. I decided to splurge a bit at the convincing of one of my companions so...yeah, thats why its later than I thought I'd be back.

::Dai

Krad, Dark, and Satoshi looked to each other in confusion before standing up with Mara and walked to the balcony. They all looked around, looking for something but found nothing.

"What are we looking for and where is it?" Dark asked.

"Shut up Dark." Krad said.

"I was just saying what everyone was thinking."

"Look." Mara pointed to a black spot in the air, far off and everyone's attention snapped to it.

The black spot flew closer and all four became aware it was more than one shape, a lot more, and they let out their held breath, thinking it was Dai. As they watched, the shapes became more distinct and they realized it was Dai's companions, but Dai was nowhere in sight.

"Wheres Dai?" Dark asked quietly, worried.

"We'll see." Satoshi said ominiously.

The artworks landed on the balcony a few minutes later, in the lead was... "Towa?" Dark said increduously.

"Hello Mister Dark." She cooed happily.

"Dai went out for you?" Satoshi said.

"Yes he did."

"And where is he?"

"He'll be along shortly. Hes checking to make sure we werent followed."

Satoshi nodded. He couldnt wait to see Dai again.

"Oh...He did go back some to get...ah whats his name? The rabbit...Wiz! There Wiz. He was a bit wounded yesterday." She walked into the hotel suite with the others, that ranged from birds to talking birds to other animals to what looked like a dozen ninja, four samurai, and three very scary looking Karate men, one being female, to a few shape shifters, and each had a large bag full of other artworks.

"Great. Where are we going to put all of them?" Dark asked.

Krad smacked him in the back of the head. "They can go back in the artwork."

"Oh...yeah. heheh."

Satoshi ignored Dark and avidly watched the skys for signs of Dai. He couldnt wait for the redheads return.

"Towa, how far behind was..."

"There." Krad pointed, smirking at seeing it first.

"No, Krad. Bird."

"Dang it."

"Stupid hawk."

Satoshi thought about flying out to talk to the hawk since he obviously could speak to birds but decided not to move. He knew Dai would be back soon and he would wait as patiently as he could.

Mara stepped back into the suite to take care of the other artworks and gave the three a thumbs up. She had a handful when she looked around, artworks sitting everywhere and...

"No! Dont do that. Dont poke a drunk!"

"RA! Wai chu poooookin meh?!" Mio yelled.

The artwork...a squirrel?...backed up, frightened and hid behind Mara's legs. Obviously the squirrel had human parts to it.

"Leave drunks alone, squirrel."

"HowwasIsposedtoknowshewasdrunk!" The squirrel chattered quickly.

The whole scene had gained Satoshi Dark and Krads attention. They all chuckled at Mara who was completely confused by the speed talking of the squirrel.

A gust of air tickled past the three cheeks but they were still looking at Mara and a fuming Mio. Mio was sitting there, glaring pain to the squirrel, who was babbling scared thoughts from behind Mara's legs to Mara.

"Speak slower, mini squirrel."

"What?Iamtalkingslow."

"What?"

"I tried to make him talk slower but it's difficult for him." Came from behind Satoshi Krad and Dark.

Mara laughed when all three of their heads snapped around, a resounding crack from their necks echoing, to look at the speaker. There stood a smiling Dai in second level.

"Dai!" Satoshi grabbed the redhead and pulled him into a hug.

He nuzzled Dai's neck and kissed his cheek right infront of the ear, sending shivers down the redheads spine. Noticing that, Satoshi kissed the same spot again.

"Come on, Creepy, save some Dai for the rest of us." Dark said with a smile.

Satoshi finally let Dai go after nuzzling him again. Dark immediately scooped Dai into a bear hug once Satoshi let him go.

"Missed ya, little buddy." He said happily, squishing Dai.

"...Miss...ya...too." Dai spluttered out. "Cant..."

"Dark, your cutting off his airway." Krad said as he smacked Dark in the head.

"Oops." He put Dai down and smiled at him. "Sorry bout that. Guess I missed you too much."

"It's alright Dark. I missed you too."

"Welcome back, Niwa."

"Thanks Krad."

Krad nodded. "I have some of the bombs finished."

"Thanks." Dai walked over to Krad and...hugged him quickly.

Krad stood there spluttering as Dai, Dark and Satoshi walked back into the suite. Dai sighed at how the art was acting.

"All of you!" He called, commandingly, and they all stopped and listened to him. "I may be sleep deprived but I do know that out adversaries arent. They'll know somethings up when they hear three or four dozen voices coming from this room. I'm going to split you all up to do some reconnisince. Our chipper squirrel will help you all that'll be going by land and so will our cameleon friend. Our bird friends Dark will help, wont you Dark?"

"Of course. I'm tired of sitting around anyway."

"Alright. My land friends, I need you to go out and look for anything that will look out of place or that shouldnt be there. Dark and the birds, I need you to do pretty much the same but in a wider area."

Dark nodded. He knew that Dai would come back and help them fortify their area even more.

"Those of you thats left...I'm not sure what to do yet."

Dark chuckled slightly. "If your bird friends dont mind, think we should leave soon."

The birds agreed and Dark was flying off the balcony with them. The land crossing animals, were soon scurrying down the repaired lattice work and drain pipes to the ground.

Krad walked calmly back to the counter to continue on the bombs as Dai had asked him to before. Mara, feeling a bit out of place, brought Mio back to bed and began to try to make her sleep off her drunkenness.

Dai stood there calmly, spacing out a bit, and Satoshi walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. A yawn escaped the redhead as he laid his head back on Satoshi's shoulder.

Satoshi nuzzled Dai's temple, like a cat would, and smiled at the redhead. "I missed you." He whispered.

Dai linked his fingers of both hands with both of Satoshi's. "I missed you too."

Satoshi slowly swayed them side to side and smiled down at Dai, who was beginning to fall asleep in his arms. "Dai," He said softly. "Dont fall asleep yet. Come on, wake up."

A loud grumble came from Dai and he flushed darkly. His stomach had caused the whole uproar.

"I believe I should go get some more food." Krad said smiling at the two.

"Thanks Krad."

Krad nodded and walked out the door. Satoshi walked Dai over to the red couch and sat down, pulling the redhead into his lap.

"Sorry I left like that Satoshi." Dai said, looking at the carpet.

Satoshi nuzzled Dai's cheek. "It's alright. I cant stop you when you know something is right. Sorry I tried to keep you beside me all the time. I just wanted to keep you safe, never to be hurt. Krad made me realize that when I did that it just pushed you further away."

Dai looked up at Satoshi and rested his forehead against his. "It's alright. I can understand what you did."

Satoshi smiled in a relieved manner and gave Dai an eskimo kiss (AKA rubbing noses). Dai giggled at Satoshi and hugged him.

"If you told me two weeks ago that you'd be so open about your feelings towards me, I'd think you were insane." Dai said giggling again.

"I wouldnt have believed myself either."

Dai stretched his legs out to Satoshi's left side and laid his head on Satoshi's right shoulder, his breath tickling Satoshi's neck. With a mischevious smile on his lips, the redhead kissed Satoshi's neck lightly, right below the ear.

"MMMMM...Dai, dont do that."

Dai kissed the spot again. "Why not Satoshi?" He teased.

"If you dont stop, you'll find yourself pinned below me."

"So?"

"And I wont be stopping if Krad walks back in."

"Ooo."

"Yeah."

"Fine. Ill stop...for now."

"Good."

Dai breathed lightly on Satoshi's neck. He noticed the slight shiver in the blunette. (Yes BLUNETTE!)

"Dont do that either."

"Party pooper." Dai huffed, taking his head off Satoshi's shoulder.

Satoshi took one hand from Dai's waist and lightly combed it through Dai's hair. He knew how to turn the redhead into slightly maybe pudding.

"Dont be like that, Dai. You havent been back for ten minutes." He said softly, slowly moving Dai's head back to his shoulder. "Neither of us has slept well and we both have short fuses. I dont want to have a silly fight with you and I dont think you do either."

Dai sighed lightly. "No. I never want to fight with you." He yawned a bit at the end.

"Dont sleep yet. You still need to eat. After that you can nap all you want."

"Will you be there with me?"

"Ill be in here yes."

"No. I mean will you...you know..."

"If you nap and I did too, who would be in charge? Like you said, I'm the sub leader guy."

Dai chuckled slightly. "Not much that needs done right now."

"If Mio wasnt drunk I'd think she'd deny that one."

"Well shes drunk so she cant. Cant I take a break from it?"

"Of course you can Dai. You'd done more than enough right now."

Krad walked back in then and smiled lightly. "Here you go, Niwa."

"Thanks, Krad."

"Its nothing."

"You like him dont you?" Dai said after a bit.

"Who?"

"Dark. You like him."

"Yes." He said quietly, sitting across Dai and Satoshi on the other couch so he could speak quietly. "Since you sent us away."

"And he likes Mara?"

"Yes."

"And Mara, I assume, likes you?"

"Yes. Why is it, you're back for less than an hour, much less, and you can figure that out while Dark cant?"

"Dark has a thick head."

Krad and Satoshi chuckled as Dai finished his burrito. They thought it was funny how Darks tamer talked bad about him too, in a joking way.

"Much happen while I was gone?" Dai asked, leaning back against Satoshi's chest.

"No. Dark and Krad acted like four year olds, Krad pouted while Dark danced with Mara whe he heard you'd be back, Krad and I got buried in the stuff you made him buy."

Dai smiled lightly and transformed back into his normal stage, wingless, and Satoshi was about his close (holds fingers MILLImeters apart) to drooling. He had the most fitting and show offy flaring black hip hugger pants ever, and a fitting black tank with blue flames going from the bottom to half way up and a red dragon coming out of the flames (OOO I wish I had a shirt like that so bad ((me love dragons and flames...not so sure on the why about flames)) I want the shirt).

"Satoshi?" Dai asked cutely. "Are you...drooling?"

"What?" He shut his mouth. "No."

"Liar." Krad muttered as Mara came back in the room.

"Hey guys. Nice outfit, Daisuke. Trying to make Sato-chan have an orgasm without doing anything?"

Both boys flushed. Mara laughed at their sexual innocence. (Man I had trouble spelling innocence)

"Do you always have to do that Mara?" Satoshi asked a bit grumpily.

"Of course I do, Sato-chan."

"Why?"

"Because its fun to tease you."

"You just be on Krads and Darks good side." Dai murmured.

"Huh?" Mara didnt catch what Dai said.

"Never mind."

"Fine." She walked over to Krads couch and sat beside him, very close beside.

"Mio still drunk off her ass?" Dai asked with a scowl

Satoshi stared wide-eyed at Dai for cursing. "Dai."

"Im tired and havent slept in nearly seventy two hours. Mio has barely done anything and Im getting really pis...annoyed."

Satoshi nodded. "Dont curse. It ruins your image."

Dai chuckled, remembering when Satoshi wouldnt let him say sex because it ruined his innocense appeal. He liked it when Satoshi made him feel so happy just joking with him.

He spoke teasingly. "Ill say what I want." He leaned close to speak in Satoshi's ear. "Ill say what I want to say...just like hmmm...sex."

Satoshi had a tiny bit of pink color his cheeks. "Dont say that. Like I said before it ruins your appeal. It'll make those random people you ask for help question your cuteness."

"Just makes those close to me..." He whispered again. "Want me even more."

Satoshi coughed embaressed as a blush bloomed across his cheeks. He really didnt expect Dai to act so forward.

"Aw c'mon Satoshi. Your blushing at everything."

Dai's innocent smiling face made Satoshi smile, knowing the redhead could hide the fact he had just been flirting with him. A little groan...or was it a moan...escaped Satoshi's lips but Dai was the only one who heard it.

"Must you be such a flirt with me?" He whispered in Dai's ear.

Dai's radient smile answered it all. "Of course."

Before Satoshi could speak again, Mara spoke. "I think Dai should sleep a while then Krad-o can teach the both of you some." She smiled at them. "You too Satoshi. I know you didnt sleep well so the both of you can nap and Krad-o can put the bombs together."

Satoshi nodded as Krad and Mara stood. After the angel and teen girl walked to the counter, Satoshi laid down on his side, back against the back cushion of the couch, then pulled Dai down with him.

"Krad?" Dai called with a yawn.

"Yes, Niwa?"

"Can you wake us by four?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Its nothing."

Satoshi put both arms around Dai and held him close, feeling the redheads body head. After a minute, Dai tangled his right hands fingers with Satoshis and snuggled closer to him.

"I missed you being there beside me." Satoshi whispered in Dai's ear, tickling the hair.

"I missed you holding me." Dai said sweetly as he began to drift off to sleep.

"Dai...About your notes yesterday..."

"We'll talk about it later." Dai said reassuredly as he gave Satoshi's hand a squeeze.

"Alright."

Before long, Satoshi was drifting off with an already sleeping Dai in his arms. Neither were aware of Krad smiling at them or Mara's slightly jealous look of having a special someone.

(OKAY so here until I say so, I listened to number four on the Harry Potter and the Order of the phoenix sound track. It created a scary mood for me and I hope that you can get into this next part too)

To Satoshi it seemed like he and Dai had been asleep for ten minutes when Dai was nervously shaking his shoulder. When he opened his eyes, everything was black.

"Da..." Dai's hand covered his mouth.

He felt Dai leaned down beside him and the redheads cheek was pressed solidly against his when he spoke. "We're about to be under attack. I sense it. A storm came up while we slept and everything is black." He whispered urgently to Satoshi. "Dark came back just a while ago and all of the artwork is back inside their works so its just you, me, Dark, Krad, maybe Mara and a half awake Mio."

Satoshi sat up quickly when a flash of light came from outside. The air semed thick and ominous as he was pulled deeper into the shadows by Dai.

Although they couldnt see it, Krad Dark and Satoshi sensed Dai casting a spell. All three of them felt...Dai's... essence in their minds.

'I used my second level magic to let you three hear me. If you need to talk, just think it and Ill direct it to the right person. I just realized something. All four of us have an element.'

'What?' Came three simultanious replies.

'Krad, your magic is golden, like the sun. That represents you can revive and heal people and control fire. Dark as your name is you control death and the darker side of things: Shadows memories depression. Satoshi your magic is green so you can control earth nature and animals.'

'And you, Dai?' Either Dark or Satoshi said...maybe both.

'I'm not sure.'

"Krad..."

Dai shushed him. 'Think it Satoshi. Think what you want to say and I can direct it to the right person.'

'Krad, isnt there a legend about something like this?'

'Yes. Yes there is. The one who has nothing is all of them. Protection while not... Im not sure what it means.'

'I do.' Dai thought quickly.

'What?'

'I have void magic.'

'Void magic, Dai?' Satoshi thought confused.

'Yes. Void magic. It can be the most defensive or offensive magic. I can nullify or create new magic. Depends on my mind frame.' Dai's breathing was fast and hard while puffs of air was seen from his mouth. 'I think I also have the water element.'

'Thats good.' Krad thought. 'Since there is so much water around.'

Dai let out a shaky breath and Satoshi felt his whole body shaking. 'Dai? Whats wrong?'

'Their coming closer. I dont know how many but their using the god forsaken storm one of them created as a cover. Be ready.' He thought quickly. 'I'm going to try to get to the water. Krad I believe I made you buy a lighter.' They heard a small smirk in his thoughts. 'Use it well. Satoshi, you're going to have to be outside to work in your element like me. Dark you'll have to be close to Krad. Where his flames make shadows is where your the most dangerous.'

'Anyone know what time it is?' Satoshi kind of thought to himself.

Dark let out a slight chuckle. 'Its about three in the afternoon.'

'Be ready. When it starts, Krad and Dark stay together and Satoshi stay with me. Good luck.' Dai concentrated hard and only the slightest light came from him as he went into first level.

Dai had on his black leather pants that hugged his hips and legs tightly, and the black V-neck button up tank top on, revealing his muscled arms and tanned chest. The eye-liner and dragon pendant choker appeared with fingerless leather gloves, and the bandanna sticking slightly out of his pocket.

'Satoshi, you might want to transform before they come because you'll have no time after.' He thought only to Satoshi.

Satoshi nodded and transformed into his first level leather outfit. Satoshi had on his black leather pants that was skin tight (like Dai's), black boots that clung to the skin up to his knees below the pants, his shirt, also skin tight and leather, was sleeveless with fishnets to encase his arms, ending wrapped around his middle finger of each hand and had a low V-neck and his hair was tied back with a green ribbon. He also had on a dragon pendant chocker and eyeliner, his fake glasses gone. Before he could move, Dai grabbed his shoulder and held him still.

'Satoshi I want you to know that if I die that I think I do love you.' Dai's voice was clear in Satoshi's mind.

Satoshi reached up and using his perception of where Dai's hand was, cupped Dai's cheek. 'Dai dont tell me you think it. You're going to live through this so you can know or not if you love me. I swear to you that you wont die here.'

With how Dai's face crinkled up, Satoshi knew he was smiling reassured at him. Before Dai moved off he swooped down and placed a fierce bruising kiss on Dai's lips.

The tiniest of moans rattled in Dai's throat before he returned the kiss full force all the while sending his thoughts out to seacrh for enemies. Satoshi pressed another kiss quickly on Dai's lips after they pulled apart and they were moving forward in the almost complete blackness.

'Dark, Krad, they'll be here soon but not for ten minutes...I hope. We're going down to the beach and you should too. It'll be easier to move around.'

'Alright, Niwa.' Krad agreed.

All four were down on the beach soon enough and Dai walked gracefully...on the water! Satoshi Dark and Krads eyes widened when they saw Dai in the little bit of light they had to work with.

'Dai?' Dark thought to the readhead.

'Just getting into my element.' Dai's reply was vague and seemed to have a smirk though it. 'Might want to get into yours. We're stronger now, become your element. Dont control it like your used to. Become like it, blend.' As they watched, Dai sank into the water and they knew what he meant was what he had just done; become one with his element.

Satoshi nodded to the water and began to concentrate on the surrounding living matter, trees grass dirt animals. A weird gasp came from Krad and he tried to look on himself to see what Krad gasped at.

Instead of a hand raising up for Satoshi to look at, a wave of dirt cascaded across the area. 'Careful Satoshi. You have to be aware of those around you.' Dai said in his mind, body.

'Sorry.'

'If you get a bit wet, my apologies but I think you'll like it.' Dai's thoughts seemed to chuckle.

Satoshi thought he blushed and as he watched the dirt he had become one with, it became red clay dirt. Confusion reigned top on his emotion scale at the moment but before he could do anything else he looked up at Krad and Dark.

Darks form seemed to become blurry and blend seamlessly with his surrounding shadows. Satoshi heard a disembodied chuckle errupt through the air from Dark.

'Krad,' Dai's thoughts called out. 'Since its dark out...Dark stop laughing this is important...you'll be a bit more pressed. Wait. I have an idea. Hurry and get dry wood and pile it up. Make a bonfire and become one with it and you wont be questioned. Hurry.' Dais thoughts urged.

Krad did as he was told and before long he was stepping into the flames and seemed to dissolve into them. Just as Krad dissolved into the flames, Dark figures with just as dark of wings came over the trees sending out waves of cold magic that seemed to freeze every thought of a win.

'Ignore the magic!' Satoshi's voice warned, seeing the shadows flicker along with the fire. 'Ignore it! Its just to make you weaker. Its a lie!' His thoughts, passed along by Dai, helped the others as much as himself and he saw the shadows and flames stop flickering as much and became more natural.

'The first attack will be done by myself. It will seem a part of the storm. Dont do anything. I have to warn Mara and Mio quickly.'

Dai's thought pressure on Krad Dark and Satoshi left them some as he contacted Mio and Mara. Before long, the reassuring pressure was back in each of their heads.

'Ill attack first once they land. After that, you have free reign. Just dont get hurt. If I splash you, sorry and keep fighting.'

Dai sensed the others nod as the cold creatures landed on the beach. A keening wail errupted from one of the horrendous figures dressed all in a deep mournful gray.

One, obviously the leader began to talk to the other nine in the most unworldly wailing grinding voice that sent shiver through all in the hearing area. "Where isss they? He sssaid theyd be'd heresssss." His voice slithered like the foulest snake and seemed even deadlier the the most deadly. "Thassst room hassss no ssssign of themssss. Where issss they?"

"They issss ssssaid to be heresssss." One of the creatures spoke up.

"I didsssssssnt sssssay for youssssssss to sssssspeak." His voice held a deadly edge to it. "Ssssssearch the areasssss. Theysssss hassssss to be heresssss."

A huge tidal wave surged foward, collapsing on two of the lesser beasts, and pulled them into the ocean. Dai held the beasts under and soon their struggles stopped.

The next attack, was a seemingly innocent shadow just swallow one of the beasts whole. The beast had let out a scared wailing call but was no more.

'Satoshi, when I send another wave forward concentrate on pulling the water down to make mud. you can hold some still that way.' Dai said in Satoshi's mind.

'Alright. Good luck Dai.'

'Same to you.' Dai's wave was surging forward again and Satoshi did as Dai instructed.

One of the beasts walked into Satoshi's mud and sank, sank, sank, sank, sank...until only his head was still above land. Satoshi had pulled so much water into the ground it was like quick sand.

'Oops, a bit much.'

'Keep going Satoshi.'

The beasts had been slowly back up towards the fire, thinking they'd be safe by the light, and ringed it. They were trying to watch for enemy attacks.

One beast schreeched so horrendously it was worse then nails on calkboards. The beast was on fire, it went up like oil had been on him.

'Dai I cant do anything.' Dark said. 'I dont have enought shadow.'

'Its okay, Dark. Neither can I for now.'

Satoshi sent a few tree roots up to grab a beasts foot and its foot slowly sank into the ground. When it realized its foot was in the ground, it twisted akwardly and everyone heard its ankle snap.

When the last beast was taken down Dai seemed worried about something. Satoshi asked him first what was wrong.

'Eight. Eight were taken down but nine came. Wheres the...' Everyone saw one shadow hovering above them. 'Last.'

"Here leetle boy leetle boy. Comessss out and playsssss with me." The creature teased.

'Guys, stay hidden.' Dai told them as he appeared on the edge of the water, where the creature didnt know if he was from the water or land. 'Dont come out until I tell you to.'

"Ah the leetle boy. Finally decide to playsssss fair?" Dai didnt respond. "Oh sssssso the leetle boy doessssssnt want to play? Fine, neither willsssss I."

With that the creature was attacking Dai but...flew through Dai's body that collapsed with a watery splash into the dirt that Satoshi pulled under quickly. The creatre wailed ominiously and was getting ready to fly when Dai sent a wave to grab his wings.

Dai froze the grabbing water, making it into ice holding the wings. The creatures wailing scream increasedto a higher pitch as Dai walked out of the water.

"Yousssss wont getssss me thisssss eassssssily." The thing said as he wrenched his body sharply, tearing his wings off.

The creature wailed oddly and Dai stumbled back a step. He felt cold inside and like he could never win.

Dai then realized it was just a trick by the beast and he raised his hand, palm up, pointed to the beast. Thehand closed slowly into a fist and the creature struggled with invisible pressure on its body.

Before long, Dai's hand was in a fist and the creature's body crushed inward and crumbled into a bloody mess. All of the creatures had been killed.

"Dai!" Satoshi sort of stumbled out of the dirt and over to Dai where he wrapped his arms around the redheads waist. "Are you okay? Your shaking!"

"So cold." Dai said quietly, trying to snuggle closer to get warm by Satoshi's body heat. "So cold."

Darks form rematerialized out of the shadows and he looked worried at Dai. He stepped over to a lesser damaged body and began to study it with Krad.

"Do you think its..."

"Im not sure Dark. We'll have to bring one inside where we can see it better."

"The way this is looking..."

"I know. Thats why we need to make sure. Theres three creatures that can do that to him. If I assume the wrong one it might kill him."

Dark unburied the creature in Satoshi pit and flew back to their room with it. Krad walked over to Satoshi and dai, who was already back in his normal outfit.

"We should head inside. Come on."

Dai nodded shakily. "Y-yeah."

Krad flew off and Satoshi stretched his wings out. "Ill fly you up Dai. You seem to shaky for good flight." Dai nodded with a little shiver.

Satoshi's brow furrowed more in worry as he scooped Dai up and flew to their rooms. The redhead was shaking like he had been dipped in an artic pond and left in the cold.

When they got inside Satoshi took a blanket and put it around Dai's shoulders then pulled him to his lap as he sat down. He was terrified Dai would leave them.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly eight thirty." Mara said softly as she helped Dark and Krad examine the body.

"Dai, you'll be alright. You'll be fine." Satoshi whispered in his ear. "You cant leave me yet. Dont you want to stay with me?"

"Yes. Of course I do."

"Then dont sleep yet. Just stay awake and talk to me. Stay with me. Why is it you think youy love me?"

"You can understand me without even words, Satoshi. I can just sit there and you know whats wrong. You're always there when I need you...even when we werent close." Dai snuggled, shivvering, closer to Satoshi. "You care for me. So cold, Satoshi. No matter what you help me."

"...Could it have been the..." Satoshi heard Mara say when Dai was done talking.

"Dai stay with me okay?"

"Its so...so cold, Satoshi." Daisaid softly. "I have...have an idea."

"What is it Dai?" Dark said, interested.

"K...Krad."

"Yes?" He said softly, urging.

"L-look into my...my sould and see..." He shivered greatly. "You...You can heal. M-maybe it-it will work."

Krad walke over and crouched Down infront of Dai, taking the redheads face in his hands. He closed his eyes and pushed his magic into Dai, looking for the source of thee chills.

Krads body was shaking slightly from the exertion and Dark gripped his shoulders and Dai's body began to writhe. Satoshi grasped Dai's arms and held him still, with fearful eyes.

(This is where I stopped listening to song four on Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix...Long time yeah but it helped set the mood didnt it?)

Krad pulled back nearly twenty minutes later, weak and gasping in air. He fell backwards some but Dark caught him and...

"Dark, what are you doing?" Krad asked confused and bewildered.

"Holding onto you. You're weak."

"So you hug me close to you?"

"Would you have rather me let you drop?"

"No." Krad looked at Dai and Satopshi. "Anything, Ma...Satoshi?"

"Im...Im not sure." He looked at Dai. "Dai?" He called softly.

"Uugh...Satoshi?" His voice sounded stronger. "What was that?"

"Urunthil." Mara finally said from the body, carrying it to the balcony and throwing it out. "The keepers of the darkness. Their main weapon is a chill blast, what hit you, and it chills the body then the muscles begin to degenerate. Before long the body is immobile and they begin to eat. They like fresh food but they...chill...it first so it doesnt get away."

"Ugh. Gross." Dai said softly.

Satoshi and Dai both looked over to Dark and Krad. Krad was as stiff as a board because Dark had sat on the floor, stretching his legs out and had Krad between them, still under the pretense of keeping him from his odd shaking.

"If you wanted to be alone, Dark, you could have told us." Dai said smiling.

"WHAT!" Krad screeched.

"Awww. You know you like it Kraddy." Dark said almost purring in Krads ear, making him blush.

Satoshi nuzzled Dai's neck and chuckled to him. "I think Dark knows now." He whispered in Dai's ear, who leaned back against him.

"Id hope so." Dai whispered back.

Satoshi nuzzled Dai's cheek and watched Krad try to pull away from Dark. They both chuckled as Dark wrapped his arms around Krads waist, his hands resting on Krads pants like Satoshis were on Dai, and pull him against his body.

"So...Im going to check on Mio." Mara practically ran out of the room.

"I thought you like me." Dark has deepened his voice and Krad shivered when his words flittered past his ear and tickled his neck. "Was that a lie, Kraddy?"

Krad gasped when Dark nibbled on his neck a bit, waiting for an answer. His breathing was already in ragged gasps when Darks nips went to his earlobe.

"Im waiting for an answer, Kraddy." He said sensually.

Dai closed his eyes and stuck his head in the bend of Satoshi's neck, then a thought came to him. Satoshi gasped pretty loudly when Dai licked the base of his neck lightly.

"God Dai." He moaned in the redheads ear.

Dai just smiled into his ned and kissed it lightly, gaining a slightly supressed moan. He nibbled a bit then sucked on the base of Satoshi's neck and when Krad finally decided to answer, Satoshi's breathing was ragged and Dai had left a love bite.

"Yes." Krad mumbled. "I do."

He could practically tell Dark was smiling. A moan escaped his throat when Dark began to nibble on his jaw bone close to his ear.

"Id hope so, Kraddy."

"Excuuuuse me." Mio said loudly, breaking up the sexathon. "We have work to do."

"Sorry for taking a break while you were drunk." Dai said darkly, almost threatening.

"I was not drunk."

"Oh yeah? Why werent you there when we were attacked a little while ago? When dark came back? When I came back?"

"I was busy."

"Having sex with Luncia."

"No."

"Then what were you doing?" At somepoint Mio had gotten in Dai's face after he stood up. "Why were you just hiding out 'pretending' to be drunk?"

"I cant be seen fighting with you yet."

"So you just let us sit here?"

Before Mio could answer a white blob flew through the open balcony door and flew into Dai. "WIZ!"

The rabbit was all bloody and seemed on the verge of passing out. He seemed to also have a few either stab or claw wounds.

Tears were already leaking from Dai's eyes. "Dark." His lower lip was shaking in his try to staunch the tears.

Satoshi stood up, brought Dai to the counter, sat the bunny down and began to try to stop the bleeding. Soon Dark and Krad were with him and he backed off to help Dai.

Dai flung his arms around Satoshi's neck and bursted into tears on his shoulder. Since he wasnt sure what else to do, he wrapped his arms around Dai and rubbed his back in calming motions.

Before long, Dai had cried himself to sleep and Satoshi carried him to the blue bed and laid him down, taking the redhead shirt and pants off, leaving a tank top and boxers. He kissed Dai's forehead and walked back out to see how Dark and Krad were doing with Wiz.

"How is he?" He asked when Dark sighed.

"He'll be alright. Unable to move for a while without pain. Krad healed him a lot. He woke up a bit and told me he had been coming back from looking around for Dai and the Urunthil attacked him before coming here."

"Its nearing ten now." Krad said a bit softly.

"We'd better head to bed." Dark said. "Im afraid this is just the beginning."

"Ill keep watch since I didnt do anything." Mio snapped out.

Satoshi walked into the bedroom and stripped down to his boxers. He laid down beside Dai and curled an arm around his waist and in his sleep, Dai cuddled closer to Satoshi.

Dark was the first to lay down on Dai's abandoned bed, and Krad sat on the edge a minute, both in their boxers. Dark smirked slightly and grabbed Krads waist, pulling him onto the bed and spooned him.

"Go to sleep Kraddy." He said softly in Krads ear.. "Tomorrow will be a long day."

Krad nodded and was soon drifting off against Dark, who ran his fingers through Krads soft hair a few times before kissing his forehead. "I wanted to see if you did like me Kraddy. I never did like her."

"G-good." Krad said with a yawn. "Cause that annoyed me."

Dark kissed his cheek softly and smiled at him before they both drifted off to sleep. They both schooched closer to each other before completely falling asleep.

Mara watched from the doorway at how her chioldhood friend slept, cuddling his...she assumed...boyfriend safely in his arms and then Krad, cuddled in Darks strong arms. She smiled slightly at them then walked back to the living room and laid on a couch and was soon asleep as Mio walked out on the balcony, stretching her wings out.

Hereisalinebreak.Yayme.SincethespotwhereIsaidIwasdonewiththeoneHarryPottersongtheCDstillhasntfinished.SHEESH.

Ok guys. What do you think? Did I put enough action in there?

I wanted to put somethingin there of how Satoshi and Dai had come together as a couple and I hope it worked well enough. They had already gone over a day with o kissy face so I had to add a sweet kiss in there. I thought it was cute how Satoshi wants to pprotect Dai so much.

I SERIOUSLY need some help on who Mara should get together with. Takeshi and his BF should be returning soon. Their on...a scouting mission? I dunno. Just didnt add them. SOrry Takeshi fans.

Sekimoto. Wasnt that the Boyfriends name? LOL. Theres only four more chapters to go. Fourteen days and were on Day ten, whisch is now done. OMG its almost OVER!

IM SO HAPPY. No only will this be like my third finished logn story but Im in the process of a Naruto fic, a Harry Potter fic and a few others so check out my page Thanks for all the support guys! 


	15. Tuesday day 12: Preprep fights

Hey guys! Chapter fifteen here! I posted fourteen yesterday for me (december thirty one) HAPPY NEW YEAR oh eight! Yeah.

I wanna thank everyone for helping me keep going and thank you for all of you reviews. They were a lot of help. I still dont know how I've gotten this far this fast. THANKS TO ALL OF YOU

You guys are great. You dont know how happy you made me feel when I had ten then twenty reviews. Alright so I created my account over the summer and am new to all of this but who expected for me to go this far this fast? not me.

I'm still stuck on who Mara should get together with. Right now shes the odd man (or woman) out. Dai and Satoshi, then the new bloomed relationship? between Dark and Krad, and Mio and Luncia.

ENJOY

er...TUESDAY DAY ELEVEN

Just think! Three more chapters after this!

Hereisahappylinebreakatninethirtyinthemorningofnewyears!Gonewyears.Lol.Sonowontothestory

The sun hadnt even begun to rise over the horizon when Dai woke with a start and sat up quickly, his breathing fast in fright. He had had a nightmare about Kei capturing Satoshi Dark Krad and his family to torture them all.

"Dai?" Asked a worried voice in the darkness.

He looked around wildly for a second before his eyes landed on the figure behind him watching him with sleepy but worried eyes. Satoshi lay there behind him, his arms still around his waist, spooning him as if to protect him from anything out there.

"Hey, Satoshi." His hand came up and combed through Satoshi's silken blue locks that fell in his face. "It was nothing. Just go back to sleep."

Satoshi must have seen the fright in Dai's eyes when he spoke. "You had a nightmare, didnt you?" His voice was thick with his low blood sugar but he hung on for Dai.

"Yeah." Dai said softly. "Yeah I did."

Satoshi's grip on him tightened as he sat up. He pulled Dai with him to lean against the wall, to keep him balanced with his low blood sugar.

"Tell me about it?" His voice let Dai know he wanted to be there helping and he wouldnt step down.

"It wasnt really THAT bad." Dai paused for a second. "It was just that I dreamt that Kei had you and Dark and Krad along with my family. I had to watch you tortured in my dream." He stiffed a sob. "It...you screamed, Satoshi, screamed. He laughed while he tortured you."

Satoshi tightened his arm that still rested around Dais waist and pulled Dai to his chest. "Its alright Dai. We wont let that happen. Its alright. Ssssh."

Dai had been making odd sounds in the back of his throat, whether it was complaint or denial Satoshi didnt know. Soon he rested his head on Satoshi's chest and calmed down.

"Come on Dai. Come back to bed with me." Dai blushed at how that sounded. "Stop being like Dark. Sleep. We need it."

Dai nodded and let Satoshi pull him back to the bed. He knew Satoshi would protect him.

Quite a few hours later, Dai felt like he was coming back to the conscious world, hearing murmuring voices and had the sun filtering into the room. He didnt know what time it was but knew Satoshi was there rubbing his arm affectionately.

Red eyes fluttered open and looked blearily at Satoshi who was talking to Dark and Krad. Dai realized he had been rubbing his arm as comfort to help him after the nightmare, had he stayed awake all the rest of the night to do that?

"Morning." Dai said softly and Satoshi jumped only slightly.

He turned an affectionate but soft smile on Dai and kept his hand moving up and down Dai's arm. "Morning Dai."

"Ready to go down and eat, buddy?" Dark asked from across the room, sitting on Dai's abandoned bed.

"The others...?" He asked confused.

"Left." Krad said with a frown encasing his forehead not only about the news for Dai but for Dark trying to put an arm around his waist. "A little over an hour ago a couple large vans came and picked everyone that was on Kei's side up. Saehara and his boyfriend stayed with about four or five others. I dont think the others will return before the end of this."

Dai nodded. "I wondered when he'd pull everyone to him."

Dai still hadnt sat up. He was comfortable with laying on his side with Satoshi's hand rubbing softly up and down his arm.

"Well..." Dark said once again trying to capture Krads waist but got a slap on the hand instead. "Lets go eat."

Krad and Satoshi agreed and Dai nodded as he sat up. Satoshi waited for him in the room but he didnt mind changing infront of him anymore.

"How are Mio and Mara?" Dai asked softly as he began to button his shirt.

Satoshi didnt say anything as he stepped towards Dai. He stood right infront of Dai, stopping him from buttoning more than one button at the bottom of his shirt.

"Can I?" He asked softly.

Dai gave him a shaky nod and almost moaned when Satoshi's hands began to roam across his chest and body. His chest was tingling from where the blunette had run his hands across it then one of the hands stopped at the love bite that was nearly completely faded.

"Cant let that happen now, can we?" He asked with a smile as he lowered his head to Dai's collar bone.

"Ooh god Satoshi." Dai nearly panted out. "You just that...addicted to...me?" He was panting just by the hands tweaking his nipples and Satoshi's mouth on his collar bone.

Satoshi slowly took his head away, not finished yet, and looked in Dai's eyes. "Your too beautiful to ignore. DONT deny it. Your...your... I dont even know how to describe how beautiful you are. Your exotic, a delicate fruit that is so rare you might taste it once ever in a thousand years." He went back and nibbled lovingly on Dai's light bruise as to not hurt him as he left his print for Dai to know he'd be there with and for him.

Dai's head fell back and he looked through fogged eyes at the ceiling. He knew Satoshi would never hurt him but knew that...he was amazing with out that intimate of things. (Of course he meant sex)

From the living room, there came a call. "Oy! (Yes OY) If you want food, you'd better be out here in less than a minute." It was Dark.

Satoshi groaned slightly, the groan tickling along Dai's skin, before slowly pulling away from Dai. He looked at the redhead and smiled, knowing he had given him that level of enjoyment and was determined to be the only one again for at least a long time.

"Come on Dai." He said softly by Dai's ear before nipping the lobe, earning a moan. "We need to get out there."

Dai was in too much of a fog to react to anything, he couldnt even move. He just stood there looking without looking.

Satoshi smiled at Dai and reached up, grabbing his shirt, and began buttoning it for Dai. Not only did he button the redheads shirt but he ran his hands across as much skin as he could as he did so.

"Dai." He said a bit louder but not much. "We need to go eat."

That seemed to snap Dai out of it. "Food. Right."

With a growing smile, Satoshi took Dais hand in his own and walked out of the room. When they stepped out, Dark and Krad were arguing about the least likely someone would have expected from them: trust.

"Why wont you let me hold you if we both like each other?" Dark whined trying to hold Krad...Again but getting slapped away and Krad stepping away.

"Because I have reason to doubt you. I have reason to say your as straight as can be. I know that your doing this just to spite me!" Krad was backing up from Dark like a caged animal.

Dark ran a hand through his hair in exasperation; Krad always did have trust problems he just never thought he'd have to help him with it. He stepped slowly towards Krad, who took a little step back.

"Im not lying when I tell you I like you Krad. Im not trying to hurt you or do anything of the kind. When you like someone it does things like that to you."

"I WOULD know." Krad snapped out.

"Krad just know I do like you and its not a scam. Even if I was dumb enough to do that, I cant because of the fight we have coming. We NEED to be trusting to everyone else in the group."

"Dont give me a speech on what WE need."

"I will if it makes you see reason."

"I can see it and its telling me Ill be hurt in the end."

"You might be hurt but not by me, Krad." He wanted to let Krad know he wouldnt hurt him so much, he had dropped the teasing nickname. "I promise...swear I wont hurt you."

Krad seemed to hug himself in defense as his walls were broken down. He didnt know what to do.

"How about we all go eat?" Satoshi said interrupting.

Krad nodded thankfully and almost seemed to scamper to Satoshi and Dai. They followed Dark out, Mio and Mara had already left by then, and Krad came last, shutting locking and spelling the door shut.

After going down one set of stairs, Dai dropped back to where Krad was and looked at him worried. Krads head had drooped to a low he had never shown before in his fear.

"Krad?" Dai said softly as he put a hand on his arm.

Krad flinched only slightly and looked up at Dai. "Yes Niwa? Can I help you?" He asked softly, almost defeated.

"You going to be alright? I know Dark can be a little too forward sometimes."

Krad smiled slightly, aware that he had been the Niwa enemy for so long and yet a Niwa was comforting him. "Ill be fine, Niwa. Thank you for wondering."

"I know you well enough now, Krad, to know you arent well. Did Dark get to you that much?"

Satoshi smiled ahead of them, knowing Dai was conquering fears of Krad by helping him. He understood Dai knew where he could be selfish a bit and yet when he needed to be selfless to help others.

"He did, Niwa. In the Happy-happy-hug-a-tree land, he was all I had from the real world so in that week I came to sort of depend on him. We then got summoned back here by you and he seems back to normal and not how he was in there. He had been almost as powerless as me and we had both sort of clung to each other as a connection to the real world in there. We're out now and he seemed to not need me there with him. Thats why I question why hes trying so hard to keep me beside him now."

"To tell the truth, Krad," Dai looked ahead at Dark, who only Dai could tell had slumped shoulders. "He was afraid you were the same way. You probably cant tell but I can, his shoulders are slumped and hes walking heavily. He only does that when hes scared or nervous. I can tell he likes you and you like him back. Will you give him a chance? Ill let you hurt him back if he hurts you."

Krad smiled down at Dai. "Alright, Niwa. Ill give him a chance. For your innocence, Ill give it a try."

"Thank you Krad." Dai gave him a hopeful smile and Krad could do nothing but give Dai a little smile in response.

He watched as Dai practically skipped back to Satoshi, who held out a hand to be held, that was quickly taken. Krad hoped he and Dark could be like his master and the Niwa, maybe without the innocence the two had but with as much care.

While in the line for food, Krad stepped ahead of Satoshi and Dai to take his chance of talking to Dark. Dai told Satoshi everything he and Krad had said and Satoshi's response was a sweet simple kiss.

"Thank you, Dai, for making mends on your trepidation of Krad." He gave Dai's hand a squeeze to emphasize the happiness he felt.

"For you, Satoshi, Id do anything, even if you didnt say I had to this time. Krads nice and I dont want to hold old prejudices against him."

Krad had heard Dai's last bit before leaving to sit down and he smiled teary eyes at how easily Dai could forgive. He wanted to make Dai happy, proud, for him to talk to Dark.

With a deep swallow, Krad walked towards Darks table. "Mind if I sit?"

Darks head snapped up to look incredulously at him. "Sure." He said, his head dropping to look at the table. "Sorry for earlier. I didnt mean to push you."

Krad sat next to him and with more than a bit of trepidation and a nibble of his lip he grasped Darks hand that rested on the bench between them. Dark looked at his scared face and knew Krad wanted to forgive him.

When Dark didnt show any kind of difference, Krad considered to take his hand away. Dark lightly squeezed Krads hand and gave him a soft smile, like a 'thank you for forgiving me.'

"Thanks." Dark said softly again.

Krad just continued to nibble his lip silently. Dark reached up and lightly cupped Krads cheek to speak in his ear.

"Nibbling your lip doesnt put me off, Kraddy." His voice was teasing but it still tickled Krads cheek. "Draws that much more attention to your lips."

Krad flushed and sort of shrank back from Dark. Dark kept a form grip on Krads left hand to make sure he didnt move too far away from him.

Soon after Dai and Satoshi came over and sat down, followed closely by Takeshi and Sekimoto. Takeshi stared awed at Dark for nearly ten minutes before Dark or anyone decided to say anything.

"Problems?" It was Krad who broke the silence.

Takeshi and Darks gazes went to him and Satoshi could tell there was a light shading in his cheeks from the odd attention. "Well yes Mr. I-look-like-the-anti-Dark." Takeshi replied a bit waspishly.

"What? Do you want another lover on the side?" Krad teased. "Or a famous one?"

"No! Dark is my idol." Dark sort of beamed at that. "I wouldnt have casual sex with an idol."

"What? You'd rather marry him?"

Takeshi glared at him and Krad just smiled a bit back at him before going back to his meal. During the whole conversation, Dark's grip on Krads hand had tightened to make sure he didnt leap across the table and strangle Takeshi.

"So..." Dai said breaking the glaring silence. "What are we going to do today? Yesterday you said you'd help me and Satoshi, Krad. Is the offer still there?"

Krad smiled at him, a light good person smile. "Of course, Niwa."

"Thanks Krad. Maybe Dark and Satoshi could pair off so we can learn more?" Dai asked a bit trepidly since Dark and Satoshi had been enemies before the whole vacation.

"I wont kill your little lover, Dai." Dark said, putting his left hand over his heart since his right was still holding Krads.

Dai glared demonically at Dark, who seemed to shrink back a bit from him. He really was stronger than Dark thought.

"How about after a while, Kraddy and I switch off?" Dark was smirking at Dai.

"Fine, I guess." Dai said smirking at Dark. "You know I know more than you think I do?"

"You might and you might not." Dark replied almost viciously.

"Are you looking forward to our match that much, Dark?"

"Yes."

During the whole conversation, Satoshi was smiling at Dai's ability to stand up to one of the few people who shaped him and also at the hugely confused looks on Takeshi and Sekimoto's faces. He enjoyed watching Dai stay strong even when Dark gave him a threatening look that Dai matched easily.

Their meal had passed slowly with everyone talking about random things, the whole time Satoshi's hand had rested on Dai's upper thigh, and Satoshi and Krad opening up more. Mio and Mara walked over a while before the six of them had finished their meal and decided to step right in and sit down.

"Budge over, will you?" Mara asked sweetly of Dark and Krad, who had just a bit before that unlinked hands.

Dark shrugged and moved away from Krad to satisfy Mara, who quickly flopped down and began to flirt with Krad. Mio sat between Satoshi and Dark, who had previously been across from Satoshi.

"Alright, so heres my plan of the day." Mio said ASSUMing command.

"We already planned what we'd do today, Mio." Dai said a bit softer than Dark or Satoshi wanted for him to be towards her.

"Oh?" She asked condescendingly. "And whats that?"

"Satoshi and I fight against Krad and Dark one on one." Dai replied, even softer than before. "If we do something marginally wrong they would know and correct us."

Mio huffed angrilly. It had been quite a bit better of an idea than hers had been.

"...Krad how strong ARE you?" Mara said cooing.

"Mara," Dai said normally. "Would you mind ref-ing (like refereeing) for us?"

While Dai distracted Mara, Krad leaned back behind her and made a gag face where only Dark could see. Dark snorted back laughter and winked at Krad, who had the slightest flush come to his face.

By ten, all eight of them decided to FINALLY leave even though they had been done eating long before. Mio shooed Takeshi and Sekimoto off to teach them how to fight a bit with swords as Krad, Satoshi, Dai, Dark, and Mara all walked towards the beach to have their little fight(s).

(Top five movie groups of all time 5- Pirates of Carribbean the three of them 4-All Lord of Rings 3- All like 22 Bond movies 2- All Star Wars and 1- All Harry Potters...This is what K ninety-two said)

"I wanna go first with Dai." Dark whined at Krad.

"Fine fine. I just get to fight first."

Dark pouted and crossed his arms. He wasnt going to give in that easily.

Krad leaned towards him, his lips close to Darks ear. "Please?" He smirked when he felt Dark shiver.

"Fine." He huffed out and flopped down out of the way.

Krad turned a smirk on Satoshi who had already transformed into his first level (Satoshi had on his black leather pants that was skin tight, black boots that clung to the skin up to his knees below the pants, his shirt, also skin tight and leather, was sleeveless with fishnets to encase his arms, ending wrapped around his middle finger of each hand and had a low V-neck and his hair was tied back with a green ribbon. He also had on a dragon pendant chocker and eyeliner, his fake glasses gone.). Krad soon transformed and joined him in a ready stance.

(Can anyone draw Dai and Satoshi's first level outfits? I might but it wouldnt look like them at all. I would love you forever if you could)

"Alrighty. So er..." Mara said not sure how to start the confrontation.

"No Element use." Dai called. "Deliberate or not. First who falls on their butt?" Dai asked

"Sounds good to me." Mara called. "Like he said. So...go."

She stepped out of the way as the two competitors summoned feathers. Krads feather flew towards Satoshi, trying to distract him but Satoshi just rolled, still calling the feather to him.

"He needs to summon his feathers faster." Dark said noticing that. "He has good concentration though."

"Yeah. The first feather he summoned nearly nuked the whole building if I didnt nullify it."

"A little bit of practice will help him with that. The enemy will be ruthless and they'll use that against him." Dai nodded and turned back to the fight.

Satoshi had two feathers and threw one at Krads feet the way he was running where he had to leap backwards and begin running the other way where a second feather landed when he didnt look enough. He was blown backwards and if he didnt push down with his hands and flip he would have lost.

Nearly ten minutes of suspense later, Krad threw a feather at Satoshi and he was blown back wards until he landed in a crab position. His right hand was below him holing him up with his feet as he tried to summon another feather as Krad stalked forward.

"Fall." Krad growled.

Satoshi didnt. He stayed there, still and looked Krad in the eye who finally smirked, thinking he had a way to win.

"Fall or Niwa gets it." He pointed his handful of feathers at Dai, who only raised a casual eyebrow at him.

Satoshi smirked right back. "You think Ill fall? Dai can easily protect himself."

Krad kicked at Satoshi's legs but when he paid attention to it, Satoshi's hands switched and he threw the one feather he had kept from the beginning at Krad and...

"I CANT believe I LOST." Satoshi angrily said to Krad five minutes later as he TRIED to rake the sand out of his hair.

"Satoshi, I did have a handful of feathers." Satoshi growled. "It was a really good try though. Almost had me."

"ALMOST." Satoshi sat down gracefully where Dark and Dai were.

"Satoshi," Dai said softly, afraid to get the force of Satoshi's anger. "Dark and I noticed that you had to take time to summon feathers."

"I dont know why."

"I think you might be concentrating TOO much."

"What?"

"If you think too much it makes it harder." Dark said.

"Ooookay."

Mara bounced over. "Dark and Dai's turn." She smiled at Krad. "Good job Krad." He grunted.

Dai pecked Satoshi on the cheek. "You did good." He said before he stood up and walked towards where Dark was heading.

Satoshi's hand came up and touched his cheek lightly. "Hes so innocent."

Krad smiled a bit. "I think thats why you two seem so perfect. You never had innocence because of me and he has too much."

Satoshi just shrugged as he watched Dai transform into his first level outfit (Dai had on his black leather pants that hugged his hips and legs tightly, and the black V-neck button up tank top on, revealing his muscled arms and tanned chest. The eye-liner and dragon pendant choker appeared with fingerless leather gloves, and the bandanna sticking slightly out of his pocket.) and stand ready, in his I-dont-like-fighting stance. He knew what Dai was like now.

Dark transformed too and raised an eyebrow at Dai's almost trembling figure. He had no clue what was going on but he stretched his fingers and stood ready.

"Alright!" Mara said happily. "Same rules apply here, blah blah blah. Yeah. So..." She backed up some. "Go." Then ran back to Krads side.

It was a good thing she had run because Dai already summoned a feather and threw it at Dark who with wide-eyed awe saw Dai's immediate transformation of attitude. Dai was like a Dragon in sheeps clothes: hidden and yet aggressive.

Dark had little time to think because he was flipping out of the way of Dai's numerous feathers. He now knew Dai was as dangerous as can get by the way his eyes seemed to glow blood colored.

With a little 'Ulp' for his preperation, Dark threw himself into the fight. He never knew his innocent little Daisuke could be so amazing in a fight.

A deep purple feather flew past Dai's cheek and if he hadnt had a ward up he would have the first wound. Another feather came and another, each aiming at his vitals.

As Satoshi watched, Dai was a calm well oiled fighter, not even aware that Dark was a good guy anymore, just someone fighting him. Nearly twenty-five suspense filled, breath catching moments where the balance could tip either way, it seemed to tilt towards Dark.

Dark had thrown a feather and it hit Dai's chest, sending him spiriling backwards. He slid back, his right hand and feet on the ground with his knees bent to keep his balance and slow him down.

As he slid, kept his balance and made sure Dark wouldnt attack, Dai summoned another feather and just as everyone thought Dai had lost his balance, he shifted into a more balanced position and threw it. Everyone watched as the feather soared straight towards the oblivious Dark, who was summoning another and stalking forward.

Dark literally walked into the feather and was blown back. He swayed on his feet from the strong impact and a feather then another feather collided with him, one in the chest again the other in his legs.

The famous art thief Dark tumbled to the ground, defeated by his previous tamer. He had been defeated by Dai.

Neither Mara Krad or Satoshi said anything as Dai gracefully strode over to Dark and squatted by his body. "Think you know me better now, Dark?" He asked in a smooth manner.

Dark grunted slightly as he raised his head from the sand, which coated half his face and hair. "Don' thin' I'll le' ya off easy." He said, a bit of contempt showing through. "Tho some 'eadache medicine woul' be nice."

"Dont think Ill go easy on you if you do try me again. Come on. Up." Dai helped Dark up and half hauled him to the others. "What?" He asked a bit worried when all of them stared at him.

Satoshi was the first to snap out of it. "That was great Dai." He stood and after Dai put Dark down, pulled him into a hug. "Your amazing."

"Thanks." Dai mumbled in his shoulder.

"Me no likey fighting Dai." Dark said as he laid his head on Krads shoulder, who trepidly put an arm around his lower back.

"So, Krad-o wanna fight?" Dai jokingly asked when Satoshi let him go.

"No. Not really." Krad said smiling a bit. "I think it would be better to just improve on yours and Satoshi's fighting abilities than actually fight. Maybe later we can have our match."

"What do I need to improve on? I bet I need a lot of help." Dai said and Satoshi noticed Dai give a little flinch at thinking he wasnt a good fighter.

"Only your aim, Niwa. Just that. You two are far better than I had hoped."

"I wonder how I know what to do so easily." Dai said more to himself than any of the others.

"Daisuke!" Mara said as she walked over from where she had ref-ed. "I think I know why."

"Why?"

"I believe the intelligence you had in second level is slowly leaking into your first level since this has never happened before. Before long, maybe tomorrow-the day after at latest- both levels will be equally intelligent in the magic use. The only difference will be that first is weaker than second and a bit more normal."

"Sounds cool..." Dai said a bit self-consciously.

Satoshi pulled Dai so his back was against his chest and loosely wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter redheads shoulders. "That will be amazing. We'll have a master on our side." He tucked his head in the bend of Dai's shoulder and licked the joint of Dai's neck and shoulder where no one could see.

"Anyone know what time it is?" Krad asked.

Mara raised her hand. "I do."

"Well you wanna tell the rest of us?" Dark asked, still with his head on Krads shoulder.

"About one-ish. It took quite a while to actually start everything."

"Anyone else want to go eat before we do the one on one training?" Dark asked.

"Me." Dai called.

"Ill go." Satoshi said.

Krad just nodded. He was too busy keeping Dark from making him feel lower on Darks body.

"Food time it is." Dark said happily, finally letting Krads arm go and standing up. "Come on. Food."

"Is that all you think about, Dark?" Krad asked.

"Yes!" Dai called emphatically.

"No its not." Dark argued to Dai.

"Oh yeah. Theres also looking at himself in the mirror, grooming himself, complimenting himself, blah blah blah about himself THEN food."

Krad smiled slightly and Satoshi nuzzled Dai's cheek in affection. Dark leaned over towards Krad and spoke softly into his ear where only he could hear what Dark was saying.

"Ill push all of that back though, Kraddy. Just. For. You."

Krad shivered and smiled slightly at Dark. Dark thought it was a beginning so he smiled happily back.

"Come on. Lets go eat!" With that all four of them transformed into their normal clothes and nodded, ready to leave.

They all flew back to Dai and Satoshi's suite and walked out of the door, spelling it shut. Dark was overly emphatic as he walked down the hall, practically dragging Krad by the hand to the stairs.

"Satoshi?" Dai asked as he and Satoshi linked hands and followed the first two down the hall, all the while Mara stood ahead of them glaring at Dark.

"Yeah Dai?"

"Why is it that we all have found someone but not Mara?"

"Not sure Dai not sure. I know she feels the hurt by being alone but theres not much we can do."

"I know but I hope we can."

"Me too."

"When we go back to school, will we still...?"

"Of course. Why would school change any of this?"

"I dont know. I just thought that...you know...you'd get tired of me or something."

"Never. Dai I wont get tired of you like a child with a new toy. I wont ever do that."

"I wouldnt do that to you either. If it ever did get to where we didnt like one another anymore, we'll still be the best of friends, right?"

Satoshi smiled and ruffled Dai's hair. "Of course. For ever and ever."

"Thanks." Dai gave him his brilliant million watt smile, relieved.

"We're you that worried about it?"

"A little." Dai said looking at his feet. "Yeah."

"Dont be."

Dai nodded. "Thanks though."

Satoshi smiled and gave Dai's hand a light squeeze. They all walked into the cafeteria and Dai waved to Takeshi and Sekimoto...and Mio.

"Satoshi?" He asked softly as they began to get food, lingeringly unlinking their hands.

"Yeah?"

"Who do you think the spy is? Or do you really think there is one?"

"I think its someone who doesnt know that they are the spy."

"Huh?"

They were passing through the line for food. Dark was the one with the intelligent reply to Satoshi.

"He means the spy doesnt know that they're giving information away." Krad said, smacking Dark upside the head.

"Oh!" Dark said, understanding.

"Yeah." Krad shook his head and sighed. "You're hopeless."

"Why is that?"

"Because your dumb."

"I am not."

"You act more like the blonde than I do."

"Not-uh."

Krad just sighed again and went to sit with Mio Mara Takeshi and Sekimoto. Dark soon followed then Dai and Satoshi.

"Dai, dont say anything about the spy stuff at the table, alright?" Satoshi asked as they headed over.

"Why?"

"I dont want the rest of them to worry." Satoshi lied.

"You think its one of them, dont you?"

"I have my suspicions. Dont say anything, okay?"

"Alright. I trust you." Satoshi smiled down at Dai as they sat at the table.

As soon as they sat down, Satoshi rested his left hand on Dai's leg like before, giving it a squeeze and a smile, and Mio began speaking. At first Dai tried to ignore her but it didnt work so well.

"...ternoon we'll go down and fight each other. Mara and Krad, me and Dai, Dark and Satoshi." Mio said with a smile.

"We have plans." Dark grounded out through clenched teeth.

Krad slowly reached under the table and grabbed Darks hand, giving it a squeeze to calm Dark, and tried to make him a bit less aggravated. He knew Dark didnt like Mio at the moment and he didnt want a fight to erupt.

"Oh?" Mio said sarcastically then her voice turned condescending. "And whats that? Playing around?"

Satoshi's eyes were in narrow slits and the only thing keeping him from jumping up and punching Mio was his grip on Dai's leg that might have started to become painful. He spoke up then because Darks anger didnt allow him to speak.

"We're fixing our problems. My slow summoning and Dai's slightly off accuracy. Do you have a problem with it because Im tired of trying not to make you mad."

"Yes I have a problem with you all playing around."

"We're not playing around." Satoshi's voice was deepening to a very surprising low. "Unlike you, who doesnt like anything against what you have planned, we try to help each other without becoming mad. You should try it."

Mio was stunned by how hot Satoshi's voice sounded with it being deep. "I am not like that. If I was, I wouldnt be helping you all."

The ground below everyone started to groan like an earthquake and Satoshi eyed Mio with slitted eyes. "Just accept we have good ideas that will benefit us and we'll all get along that much better."

"Why would I lie?" She snarled out.

"Lie? You might lie to yourself but we all know that what we're doing is helping us."

Dai nibbled on his lower lip. He reached out and grabbed Satoshi's hand on his leg and gave it a squeeze.

"Satoshi." He whispered almost scared, still nibbling on his lip.

Satoshi's eyes turned to Dai and immediately shifted to one of worry and care. "Yeah?"

"The ground." He said still soft.

Satoshi frowned, confused. "What about the ground?"

"You're element is with the ground. Somehow you tuned in with it when your voice deepened and it started to grumble."

"That was me?" Satoshi asked.

"Your voice deepened and I believe that connected you with it." Krad added.

"Sorry, Dai. I made you worry, didnt I?"

"Just a bit. Its alright though." Dai smiled at him and all he could do was smile back.

Satoshi smiled down at Dai and gave his hand a squeeze. It was amazing at how easily Dai could handle things.

"Dark, are you still eating?" Krad asked, noticing Dark was still stuffing his face.

"What? Im a growing man." He protested.

Krads eyes became all squinty. "You're four hundred."

"And still becoming all the more handsome."

Krad shook his head. "Stupid."

"Alright. So I can be done at any time."

"And its only a quarter to three." Satoshi said.

Dai almost giggled and then leaned against Satoshi's arm. He smiled up at Satoshi then linked his fingers with Satoshi's left hand and then rubbed his sore leg with his left hand.

"Did I hurt you, Dai?" Satoshi asked worried.

Dai looked up at Satoshi. "Ill be fine."

"I did hurt you."

"It was nothing, Satoshi. You were mad."

"I still hurt you." Satoshi insisted quietly.

"Satoshi, its alright."

"When we get back to the room I want you to put on some shorts so I can see it."

"Im fine." He smiled slightly at Satoshi's motherlyness.

"I dont care I want to see it."

"Alright." Dai gave in and laid his head back on Satoshi's shoulder.

"Time to go back out." Krad said, standing.

The five of them- Krad Satoshi Dark Mara and Dai- stood and gave their goodbyes before walking off with their trays to throw away. Mio Takeshi and Sekimoto would be going back and training with swords.

They went back to their rooms and all of them changed into shorts, Krad and Dark borrowing Satoshi's. While Dark and Krad changed Satoshi looked at Dai's leg where he had squeezed in his anger.

"Dai Im sorry." There was a light bruise forming on Dai's leg.

"Its alright Satoshi." He grabbed Satoshi's hands and squeezed them. "Ill be fine."

"I still feel bad about it."

"You didnt mean to and thats all that matters."

Mara walked back out of the bathroom from changing and soon after Dark and Krad walked out. They all summoned their wings and began to fly down to the beach.

Dai was the first to land and waited for Satoshito land then, in his energeticness (not a word but eh...u get it), he jumped on Satoshi's back, kissing his neck. Satoshi smiled and caught Dai as he landed on his back, then had a slight shiver go through him when Dai kissed him.

Satoshi carried Dai down the beach and waited for Dark and Krad, who was trying to keep from touching Darks butt because Dark was forcing him. They chuckled when Krad forcibly pulled his hand away so fast Dark nearly fell over.

"Alright." Mara said breaking the Dark half glomping Krad session up.

"No fun." Dark whined.

"Whatever. I think the best thing to do is have Krad and Dai then Dark and Satoshi." Mara said reluctantly.

Dark was smiling evilly behind Mara's back but Dai caught the look and glared at him. "Dark, can I talk to you a second?" Dai asked with the I'm-so-totally-innocent-I-cant-do-anything-wrong-so-dont-blame-me look.

"Sure Dai." Dark walked a few feet off and Dai joined him.

"Dont you DARE hurt Satoshi." His glare made Dark take a step backwards. "I dont hurt Krad do I?"

"You havent fought him."

"I dont care. No deliberate hurting of Satoshi while we practice. When we have our second rounds, you can go after him, I guess. I dont deliberately give Krad a hard time. Consider this, Dark, if you make me mad, I can beat you down." He lightened and smiled brightly. "Well, have fun." He walked off with a light smile.

Satoshi wrapped his arms around Dai when he came back and laid his head on Dai's shoulder. He hadnt heard anything Dai said to Dark but he just liked having the redhead in his arms.

Dark walked over to Krad with a slight frown and Krad, determined to know what happened, wrapped his arm around Darks waist. "So what'd he say?" He said quietly.

Dark ran a hand through his hair. "I think Dai just threatened me."

Krad smirked a bit but hid it from Dark. "Well, I guess we should start, shouldnt we?" He asked so everyone could hear him.

Mara nodded. "We should. I believe a storm is coming up later too."

"Great." Dark muttered.

"Its natural."

"Oh."

"Alright. So, Krad and Dai working on Dai's accuracy and Dark and Satoshi on Satoshi's summoning. Ill help when you need it."

Krad and Dai walked off towards the trees while Dark and Satoshi went to the more open beach. Mara watched both groups for a minute before sitting down between them.

...

"Alright Niwa..."

"Daisuke."

"What?"

"Daisuke. Call me Daisuke. We are on the same side."

"Alright. I want you to aim for the large tree twenty feet infront of you. I want you to hit it dead center."

Dai nibbled on his lower lip and transformed into his first level. "Ill try." He sounded like a small child.

"Do or do not, there is no try."

"Why are you quoting Yoda from Star Wars?"

"It seemed appropriate."

"Ooookay."

"Just do it."

...

"Alright...Try to talk and summon your feather at the same time. Say the alphabet. Its something you dont have to think of too much."

Satoshi nodded and transformed into his first level. "Dai threatened you, didnt he?" He asked with a smirk.

"Why would you say that?"

"If he didnt you wouldnt be this patient with me. You still think of me as the enemy so you have less than an amicable patience with me."

"Alright so what if he did?"

Satoshi just smiled some. "Nothing."

"Good. Then say the letters and summon your feather." Dark said crossing his arms.

"Breathe." Satoshi murmured.

Nearly an hour later Mara decided to interrupt and let then four have a break. She stood up from the shade she was sitting in and walked towards Satoshi and Dark first.

"Alright, you two. Take thirty. You've improved."

She walked off to tell Dai and Krad to take a break and Dark and Satoshi watched them. Dai was throwing at a three nearly one hundred feet away.

He was still hitting the tree but it wasnt very much. He would hit the outside edge and chip off a small piece of bark from it.

Dark and Satoshi walked over and heard Krad speaking after Mara told them to take a break. They listened carefully.

"You're doing well, Daisuke. Just need a bit more improvement. Maybe after you sit and rest for a while you can do better."

"Alright. Thanks for helping me, Krad." Dai gave him a smile.

"Its nothing." Krads voice fell where Satoshi and Dark could hear him. "I believe our others are a bit jealous of us right now."

Dai looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a bit of jealousy in the other twos eyes. "Want to make them even more jealous?"

"Sure. What do you have planned?"

Satoshi and Dark watched as Krad slung an arm around Dai's shoulders as they began to walk towards them. "...Two men walk into a bar and the third one ducks..."

Dai was telling a joke and Krad was chuckling at it. Satoshi and Dark soon interrupted them and pulled them apart to wrap a jealous arm around them.

Satoshi pulled Dai toward the water in a bit of a strained silence. Once they were at the water edge, they transformed back into their normal clothes, they took their shoes off and waded into the water.

"What was that all about Dai?" Satoshi asked turning to Dai, still not moving far from the redhead.

Dai smiled up at him. "What? All I did was take my shoes off."

"Before that, with Krad."

"We were talking." Dai shrugged and concentrated on pulling the waves in lower and smoother than they were.

"With his arm around your shoulders?" Satoshi sounded peeved.

Dai looked up and flat out glared at Satoshi. "Im not going to go around and mess with every guy I see. If you really want to know, it was my idea." Dai was still glaring at Satoshi. "It was a joke as in it meant nothing."

Satoshi felt a bit bad but then he thought of something else. "He called you Daisuke."

"Because I told him to because I was tired of being referred to as Niwa. Would you rather I tell Krad to stop? Would you rather I never talk to another guy again? Would that make it better for you since you obviously dont think I can stay true to you."

Dai stepped away from Satoshi and in his anger, his magic bubbled up and the water began to warm up. He realized the water around him was boiling and he hissed a bit as it hit his bare shins and feet.

"Dai?" Satoshi asked.

Dai flinched slightly and grunted. He was slowly cooling the water around him down.

Satoshi began to slosh towards Dai but Dai held a hand up stopping him from getting close. "...Just let my anger get ahold of me. Wait a second or you'll be burned."

Satoshi realized the water was warmer the closer he was to Dai. He didnt care and he kept moving forward to encase Dai in his arms even as he felt the hot water hit his shins.

The water seemed to cool immediately and Dai spun in Satoshi's arms to look wide-eyed at him. "Did I hurt you?"

"Nothing I cant handle." Satoshi replied sorrowfully. "Sorry I acted so crazy. I just feel really protective of you."

Dai's eyes became soft. "I know but you have to let me protect myself too. You need to know I wouldnt go after every other guy either. I've already told you I like you. Not only that but I've stood by you even when you didnt tell me what you were doing."

"I know. I'm sorry Dai."

Dai smiled a bit and nodded. "Im glad we're past that now." They heard Darks booming laugh. "Looks like Dark took it well."

"Lets head in." Satoshi said.

"Alright. You going to trust me like I trust you?" Dai said as they headed in towards the beach.

"Ill try Dai." Satoshi said as Dark headed their way while Krad headed for Mara. "Dark doesnt look too happy."

Dark walked right up to Dai and before Dai or Satoshi to react Dark had punched Dai in the cheek. He crouched down beside Dai.

"You liar. You said not to hurt your fuck-mate and then you go and make a plan with Krad on how to make us jealous. DONT do it again." He roughly patted Dai's head so roughly Dai's head smacked hard into the sand.

Dark stomped off one way and Satoshi crouched down beside Dai. Since Dai's loose hair covered his face, Satoshi couldnt see it.

"Dai?" He asked softly, rubbing his shoulder.

He then heard a small sob escape Dai's lips and noticed his shoulders were shaking in repressed sobs. Satoshi pulled Dai's sand coated face to his chest and rocked him back and forth.

"I...sniff...didnt mean...for that to happen."

"Sssh, Dai. It's alright. Dark shouldnt have done that." Satoshi lightly pulled the hair from Dai's already bruising cheek and brushing the sand off his face. "He had no right to do that."

"Yes he did! I told him before we started again to not mess with you and then I said I dont mess with Krad. Then I did mess with Krad."

"No, Dai. No matter how Dark took that, he shouldnt have hit you."

Krad was coming their way and Dai buried his tear streaked face in Satoshi's shirt as Krad squatted down. "What happened?" He asked since he had been with Mara.

"Your boyfriend punched Dai in the face." Satoshi said in a snarl.

"What?"

"For the joke. He punched Dai in the face."

Krad glared in Darks direction. "Ill talk to him." He then softened. "Can I hit him for you Daisuke?"

"...No. He didnt hurt you." Dai said softly from Satoshi's chest.

"He hurt you though."

"And had good reason."

"No he didnt Dai." Satoshi protested.

Krad shook his head slightly and stood. He headed for Dark who was sitting below a tree glaring at the distance.

Dark looked up and smiled. "Kraddy."

Krads glare leveled Dark into silence. "Dont Kraddy me when you PUNCHED your former TAMER in the face for a JOKE." Krad shook his head. "You really are immature if you react like that for a joke."

"He LIED!"

"It was a JOKE." Krad squatted down a foot or two infront of Dark.

"I dont care. He shouldnt have done it."

"Well until you see that you were the one who acted wrong, I wont be talking to you."

"I didnt do anything wrong!"

"You punched your tamer over something trivial. Look at it from his point of view, Dark. He's fifteen and just wanted to see how you would react to me being close to him. He's an innocent child to us. Dont use it against him. He meant no harm by it. Think about it then go talk to him." Krad nodded to him then walked off.

Dark looked over to where Satoshi and Dai were and noticed that Dai was looking at him and even from the distance where he was at, Dark could see the blood shot eyes and tear streaked cheeks. He felt a pang in his chest for hurting Dai that much but he felt he had to do that for Krad yet Krad was mad at him for it.

...

"Alright. Since none of us want to work with Dark and Mara went to check on Mio and the other two its just us." Krad said to Satoshi and Dai once Dai had dried his tears. "Daisuke I want you to keep going with the trees. Ten middle hits then further. Alright?" Dai nodded. "And Satoshi Ill work with you. Ill check on you every now and then Daisuke."

Dai nodded again and moved off towards the trees, as far as he could from Dark. In the mean time Krad was talking to Satoshi.

"...Dark tell you to do?"

"He said to say the alphabet while summoning."

"Did it work?"

"Not really."

"Just try to push the magic to your hand but not really summon anything."

...

Dai had been working on the one twenty foot tree when he heard crunching behind him. He spun around quickly then stopped, glaring.

"What?" He didnt want to talk to Dark.

"I wanted to come apologize."

"Oh really? What made you change your mind?"

"Krad told me to look at it from your point of view."

"And?"

"I realized I was being over-protective of Krad."

Dai turned his head more where his left eye was half swollen closed and a large purpleish green bruise was covering practically the whole cheek. "You call that plain old over-protectiveness?"

Dark wouldnt look in Dai's eyes. He felt horrible for hitting his tamer.

"Well?"

"Im sorry Dai. I've just been so tense about this whole thing that you were there to yell at when I snapped." He said before walking off.

...

Nearly and hour after Dark apologized to Dai, Krad walked up. "Daisuke." He acknowledged to not scare him.

"Hey Krad."

"I saw Dark talking to you earlier."

"He apologized."

"Thats good. Hows your cheek." Dai turned his face. "Looks like it will be sore. How far have you gotten?"

"Nearly two fifty."

"I would have expected a bit further."

"I kept thinking about Dark apologizing."

"Well ignore that and keep going. Right now, that doesnt matter."

Krad went on and helped Dai for the next half hour when they heard a call. Dai spun around and saw three creatures from the night before around Satoshi.

Dai decided then and there he wouldnt lose Satoshi that day, he wouldnt. As Krad watched, Dai's wings unfurled and he soared arrow like towards the creatures.

CRUNCH. In midair, Dai had turned and he barreled into one of the creatures who held Satoshi. The creature fell and let go of Satoshi.

"Get up Satoshi." Dai said as he flipped over him and upper-cut one creature in the jaw.

The creatures were the same as the day before: black billowing things, for they didnt seem human, with chilling auras surrounding them. None of them made a sound from pain but hissed in an odd language.

Dai stood perimeter around Satoshi as he climb to his feet slowly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Krad Mara and Dark running their way but another couple creatures blocked their way.

Satoshi stood behind Dai, back to back, and slowly summoned two feathers. Dai kept using his martial art skills to defeat the creatures.

The sun was beginning to set and it was becoming that much harder to see the creatures they were fighting. Dai had just enough time to do the spell where he was connected with the other threes minds to talk to them.

'Use your element!' He called hurriedly. 'I think they are nocturnal.'

The other three nodded and soon Dark and Satoshi's corporal bodies were gone leaving Dai Krad and Mara to physically fight. The creatures began to back Krad up to the water, the opposite of his element, and he began to get a bit nervous.

'Krad be careful.' Dai called as he began to back up towards the water.

The creatures seemed to know that Dai's element was the water because they began to change his direction towards the trees. It was beginning to bother Dai that the creatures were more learned about how Dai and them fought.

Nearly an hour passed before Dai, Satoshi, Krad, Mara and Dark got the better hand. They slowly drove the creatures together and soon the creatures, as known as demons once studied, were defeated and laid sprawled on the beach.

The first thing Dai did was pull Satoshi into a hug. He was relieved that Satoshi was fine.

"Dont do that again, Satoshi." Dai murmured into his chest.

"Ill try not to Dai." He replied.

Dark and Krad, knowing Dai and Satoshi needed time to themselves, decided to volunteer Mara into helping them throw the bodies into the woods where they wouldnt be found.

"That really scared me, Satoshi. I dont want to loose you."

"I dont want to loose you either." Satoshi hugged Dai tightly to his chest. "You're everything to me."

"Satoshi?" Dai asked softly a minute later.

"Yeah?"

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Boyfriends? Good friends? Beneficial friends?"

"I'd hope you'd be my boyfriend."

"R-really?" Dai looked up into Satoshi's eyes with so much...adoration...that Satoshi smiled down at him and pecked him on the lips.

"Of course, Dai. Will you grace me with being my boyfriend?"

Dai smiled and his lower lip trembled. He nodded happily and made an 'uh-huh' in affirmation.

Satoshi swooped down and scooped Dai up in his arms as the lower lip of the sun sank below the horizon. He kissed Dai with such vigor that Dai hadnt felt from him and he felt Dai weaken in his arms.

When they pulled back from the kiss, Satoshi saw the overflowing care and adoration Dai held in his eyes. He kissed Dai's lips again and hugged him tightly before putting him back down on his own two feet.

Dark bounded over a minute later. "Kraddy and Mara are taking care of the last two bodies and then we decided we're going inside since its not exactly safe out here."

Dai nodded. "I want to talk to Mio when we get back too. Just her me and Satoshi."

"Alright but dont do anything stupid." Dark said as he walked a few feet off to wait for Krad.

"You know, Satoshi..."

"Huh?" Satoshi smiled down at Dai.

"You never did let me feel YOUR wings. Remember I promised I'd behave if you let me feel your wings."

Satoshi chuckled. "When we get inside, you can feel them all you want, alright?"

Dai smiled brightly. "Okay."

Ten minutes had passed when Mara and Krad returned, uniting with Dark and headed for Dai and Satoshi. Dai nodded to them and they all summoned their wings.

None of them spoke as they flew up to the balcony of the suite. Dai flipped the light on and told all of them to sit down so he could look them over for wounds.

"Any of you feel anything pain wise?"

"No, Dai." Satoshi said with a small smile on his face.

"No." Mara said looking at her body to make sure.

"Nuh-uh." Dark said poking random places on...Krad. "I dont feel anything."

"Thats Krad." Dai said flatly.

"I know its Krad."

"Then poke yourself, idiot." Krad slapped his hand away.

"Oh. Thats what Dai meant."

"Krad, anything?"

"Ill be truthful. I'll have some bruising just like you and Satoshi will have burns on your legs."

Dai's shoulders slumped slightly and he blushed slightly, which for some reason made his bruised cheek hurt. He rubbed the cheek lightly.

"I'm sorry about that Dai." Dark said averting his eyes.

"Whats passed is passed and cant be changed." Dai replied, looking at a clock. "Its nearing seven and we still need to eat."

The other four nodded and they all stood up. Dai chuckled when Dark pecked Krad on the cheek, making Krad jump.

"Any of you think its a bit quiet out here?" Satoshi asked a bit after leaving the room.

The halls were silent and no sound could be heard. All five of them immediately became tense and aware.

"Whatever it is may not know we know they are around, so keep going on and Ill double back with Krad. While we do that," Dai was whispering where the others could just barely hear. "Dark, youll, have to use your element and create a clone of us. We'll all meet in the cafeteria."

"I dont like this." Satoshi said.

"None of us do. See you three in the cafeteria." Out of the corner of their eyes, Dark and Satoshi watched Dai just seamlessly blend with the dark shadows in the hall.

Krad was a slightly, but not much, more obvious one but once he was in the shadows, he couldnt be detected like Dai. He noticed Dai in the shadows, who motioned him to take the route they had just taken while Dai would take the long route to the room.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Krad was shifting nervously by Dai and Satoshi's room when a shadow detached from the wall infront of him. Dai was back with a worried look.

"Whats wrong?"

"Ill tell you when we get to the cafeteria." Dai said as he began leading Krad off.

When they got food and sat down, Dark Mara and Satoshi were watching them worried. After Dai and Krad sat down, Satoshi and Dark immediately latched onto them out of worry.

"I talked to the chefs and they only saw Mio Takeshi and Sekimoto." Satoshi said confused.

"Thats because everyone else is gone." Dai said, not staring at anyone.

"What?" Everyone, including Krad, said.

"All of their doors were hanging open and in a couple I found blood in the shape of letters. Seven people, besides us Takeshi and Sekimoto, stayed in four rooms. The bloody words spelled out 'The blood bath begins.' This isnt good."

"You have a plan, dont you?" Mara asked.

"Theres an empty room beside my and Satoshi's room. We can put a magic barrier on the wall to create a door then the stairs to Takeshi and Sekimoto's room. That way, we'll not only have beds for all of us but more room to work and plan. If it comes to it too, we have three different places to escape from. Now that Kei has left us the message, though, we'll need guards twenty-four seven. The manager agreed to let us have six mini fridges in the rooms and should be there when we go back up. We wont have to leave the rooms for anything until the time for the battles come."

"Sounds good." Dark said nodding to Dai.

"Did you have any trouble on the way?"

"No." Mara said.

"How about your clones of us, Dark?"

"A little bit." Dai nodded. "It was weird to create a duplicate of you two."

"I'd assume so, Dark." Dai said. "Our other allies have been taken so all we have left is us, Takeshi Sekimoto Mio Mara and a few artworks. Im starting to think someone doesn't want us to win."

Dai was making a joke in a serious situation. Dark's jaw dropped open, since he had always been the one to make light of situations.

"Dai, you are one odd kiddo, you know that?"

Dai just smirked at Dark and continued to eat. He tried to keep everyone at ease with his laid back manner but on the inside he was ready to spring up if something attacked.

Around eight, the sun had set and Dark, Krad, Dai, Satoshi and Mara were headed back for Dai and Satoshi's room. Dark and Krad walked through the halls arguing about why penguins should or should not be considered birds.

"Dai?" Satoshi asked softly, giving their linked hands a squeeze.

"Yeah?" Dai looked up at him like a young child to an adult.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Just staying on my toes."

"Just don't get too tense, alright? I don't want a grouchy Dai to put up with along with Dark AND Krad plus a flirtacious Mara."

"Promise I wont Satoshi." Dai smiled up at him. "I wouldn't want to leave you with them. You ARE my second in command."

Satoshi unlocked the door and he and Dai began setting up for the magic doorway to the empty room. They needed Mio and Mara's help to create the door.

Dark and Krad promptly sat, flopped in Darks case, on one of the two couches and began arguing again...this time over the best stalker- Risa or Riku, who stalked Krad, while Mara sat on the other couch laughing at them. They were too busy to notice Satoshi and Dai walk out on the balcony.

"Dai, I hate how this is." Satoshi said as he wrapped his arms around Dai's waist, pulling Dai's back to his chest. "I despise how this has to be. I never wanted to be with you just because of a battle."

Dai linked his fingers with Satoshi's and leaned back into the taller boy and laid his head on Satoshi's shoulder, facing the blunettes neck. He lightly kissed Satoshi's neck and felt him shiver slightly.

"I know you don't Satoshi because I don't either. Don't think too much on it. It **will** be over soon and you and I wont have anything holding us back. Right?" He sounded worried.

Satoshi chuckled. "Of course, Dai. Nothings keeping me from you." He nuzzled Dai's cheek.

Dai giggled at the affection. He loved how Satoshi would randomly nuzzle him or kiss his cheek.

"I'd better go visit Mio Takeshi and Sekimoto." He turned around in Satoshi's arms and hugged him tightly. "Ill try to be quick but I need to talk to Mio about my plans. Be careful, Satoshi. I dont want to come back and pull either you or Dark off of each other."

"Dont worry, Dai, I'll be good." He smirked down at Dai. "Ask all three of them if they know anything about the missing students, kay?"

"I will, promise. Make sure Dark doesnt act like a total idiot?"

Satoshi smiled down at Dai. "Of course I will. Now go and talk to them. The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll get back to me."

Dai smiled at him then hopped up on the balcony getting his wings out to slow his descent. He jumped off the balcony and stretched his wings out and glided onto Takeshi and Sekimoto's balcony.

Satoshi watched Dai go then walked back into the room where Dark and Krad were finally winding down their argument on who was a better stalker. The 'angels' had finally agreed that Risa was a stalk-ier stalker.

Dark looked back at Satoshi and frowned slightly. "Where'd Dai go? What'd you do, Creepy?"

Satoshi rolled his eyes and turned to Mara. "Mara, in a little bit we might need your help making a few doorways. Are you up to it?"

"Course I am. Who wouldn't?" She said smirking.

Satoshi pointed to Dark behind his back then chuckled. Mara joined in his chuckling when Darks face scrunched up in confusion.

Around nine thirty a large gust of wind came through the balcony window. Krad, Mara, and Darks heads swung around to look at who it was.

"Hello, losers!" Mio called.

Dark rolled his eyes at her. "Might wanna move for when Dai comes back."

She nodded and walked into the room just as an even bigger gust of wind came, making her stumble. Dai landed gracefully on the balcony and flashed one of his thousands of watts smiles at everyone.

"Nice entrance." Dark said smiling. "I'd give you an eight."

Dai chuckled. "Why an eight?"

"Could have been more…_**EPIC**_."

Dai just shook his head. He never really understood Darks obsession with flashy things.

"Anyway…Mio, Mara can I borrow you two?" Both nodded and followed him to the wall connecting the room to the empty one next to it. "I don't know how to make the portal so I need your help."

Behind Dai, Mio and Mara, Dark was asking stupid questions. "…rad, whats your favorite candy?"

"…Hmm. I think I like Pop Rocks the most because Satoshi-sama hated them."

"I didn't hate them per-say I didn't like them actually popping in my mouth. What about you Dark?"

Dark chuckled at Satoshi before responding. "Probably…Hmm…I don't know."

Dai turned around while Mio and Mara made the door since he couldn't do much. "He LOVES, I really mean loves, Fireballs. My mouth burned for hours after you stuck eight of those in."

Dark laughed. "Sorry, Dai. How about you? Whats your favorite candy?"

Dai turned back to the wall where Mio and Mara were working and spoke with a bit of a blush creeping up on his ears. "I like…Nerds."

That made both Dark and Krad start laughing, while Satoshi half blushed, knowing why Dai was blushing too. Dark finally sat up and looked at Satoshi.

"Now you know you wont have any competition, Creepy."

"Unless theres a nerd convention." Krad said, falling into laughter again.

"Ooh, good one Kraddy."

Dai grabbed the closest thing to throw and beamed it at Dark, hitting him square in the back of the head with an empty bomb canister. He hadn't even looked to throw the canister.

The little redhead walked over to the back of the couch and leaned over Dark dramatically with a huge frown. "Make fun of me like that again, Dark, and I wont throw an empty canister at you." His face then lightened dramatically and he smiled lightly at Dark. "What? You took me seriously?"

Satoshi started to laugh at Darks confused face as Dai leaned away. Dai walked over to Satoshi and hugged him lightly.

"Whats your favorite candy, Satoshi?"

"Reese's."

"Those are good, man, but not as good as Fireballs." Dark said loudly. "Okay, so Favorite flavor of ice cream?"

"Mint Chocolate chip." Krad said. (I personally hate any mint ice cream.)

"Raspberry lime chocolate." Dark said fondly while everyone fake gagged.

"Gross." Krad said.

"Dai, what about you?"

"Vanilla."

"Lame! Boring!" Dark said loudly. "Pick another."

"Dip-n-Dots, then. I mind anything when its their ice cream."

Ooooookay. Creepy?"

"Cookie dough." (I heart that kind)

"That's good too." Dai said, pointing at Satoshi.

Dai then walked back over to Mio and Mara to talk to them while Dark started to ask even stupider questions. "…vorite love movie?"

"After the doorway, can I get one of you to make the stairs to Takeshi's again? That way we can walk around without actually having to leave the rooms. I know somethings going to happen soon so I thought ahead."

"Oh?" Mio asked, having not been there for the prep.

"Yeah. I asked the front desk for six mini fridges. Two in each room. When they come up, they'll be packed completely with food and drinks, enough for six days. That should be enough for all of us."

"Good thinking." Mio said. "Have you figured where everyone is sleeping since theres only sic beds but eight of us."

"Easy. Satoshi and I are always together, so is Takeshi and Sekimoto. I thought you could be in the other bed with them, while Mara is with me and Satoshi, letting Dark and Krad be together. Mio, would you mind taking first watch?"

Mio nodded and followed Mara to the middle of the floor to make the stairs, the door being done. Dai walked over to the couch Dark and Krad were on.

"When the employees come, Ill need Mio to answer that door." He pointed to the new room. "Either Satoshi or I will have to answer this door, Then Takeshi and Sekimoto."

"Why?" Mara asked.

"We're students and you Dark and Krad aren't. We don't want anyone to get suspicious, do we?"

Everyone shook their heads. Dai smiled at them and sat at the counter to continue with the prep.

"Dark, Krad, go check out your room." He said over his shoulder and Satoshi sat beside him to help. "Hey Satoshi."

Satoshi smiled at Dai. "It's a good thing we have you. None of us would probably have thought about getting extra room like that or even mini fridges."

"Dark!"

"Yeah?" He popped his head through the new doorway.

"Don't eat all the food in the mini fridge because we share all six. Eat all of that and we put you on TINY rations."

Dark gulped. "Okay." He said hoarsely.

Dai smiled then turned back to Satoshi. "If he was in charge, I really would fear for us."

Satoshi chuckled. "I think we all would."

After making a few things-a bomb a couple smoke screens and things of the like- Dai stood up. "I'm going to take a shower. I feel like I'm covered in dirt."

Satoshi chuckled. "Ill make sure the right people answer the door."

"Thanks." Dai kissed Satoshi's cheek then stood up and walked to the bedroom for pj's and his towel.

Eleven rolled around and everyone had showered and we settling down to go to bed. The fridges came while Satoshi showered but every thing had gone fine, so they were plugged in and running.

Dark and Krad, Krad deciding to give Dark a chance, decided to bed together-Krad not liking saying sleeping together- and so Mara decided to be in there with them, leaving Dai and Satoshi in a room together. Takeshi and Sekimoto were sleeping together still and still had Mio with them.

Satoshi laid down on the bed while Dai flipped the light off and jumped on the bed, tackling Satoshi and pinning him down. They laughed as they began wrestling, trying to pin one another.

For a while, the wrestling match was about equal until Satoshi flipped Dai over and pinned him down. He smiled down at the winded redhead and bent down to kiss him lightly.

At some point, their hair had fallen down so Satoshi's hair tickled Dai's face when he bent down to kiss him. To Satoshi, Dai laying there was an awe inspiring sight, the redhead was spread out pell-mell across the blur satin sheets with his hair tossed across the pillow delicately.

Satoshi drank in the sight of the winded angel below him and he smiled softly at Dai. It was one of those moments when he remembered how much he really loved Dai.

Dai smiled at Satoshi's almost dazed face and tried to wiggle free from him but even out of it Satoshi was still aware enough to keep him pinned. He pouted slightly then bent forward to give Satoshi an Eskimo kiss (rubbing noses).

"Earth to Satoshi." He said softly, smiling.

"God I love you Dai." He said smiling down at Dai. "You're so innocent."

Dai looked over at the clock. "And its time we went to sleep."

"Yeah. Its nearly twelve." He climbed off Dai and laid beside him.

Dai rolled over on his side and laid his head on Satoshi's chest. "Goodnight."

"Sleep tight." Satoshi replied as he kissed Dai's nose.

It took them less than five minutes to fall asleep…Or it would have if they didnt hear Krad start yelling at Dark.

"…Said I'd give you a chance but that doesn't mean you can try to molest me while I sleep!"

"…Orry, Kraddy."

"Ill give you one more chance then Im gone. Mess up again and I wont even sleep in the same room as you."

Dai looked up at Satoshi. "I have two things to say."

"What would that be?" Satoshi asked, smiling.

"One: We should have closed the door before we laid down."

"And two?"

"Dark and Krad need to talk about their problems."

Satoshi chuckled. "We can make then talk about them tomorrow. Now its time to sleep."

Dai agreed and both drifted off as Dark profoundly apologized to Krad until he climbed back into bed with him. Once Krad gave in and both he and Dark fell asleep, Mara being a DEEP DEEP sleeper, the hotel was silent, the type of silence before a storm coming.

And oh what a storm would hit but no one knew just yet how big it would be.

Hereisalinebreak.Thischaptertookmesomanymonthstotypeupandimsorry.IapologizesomuchandthanksforstickingwithmeandChippy.

Im and profoundly sorry that this chapter took like three months to do but I had a huge block then I kept forgetting. Now Im going to have extra time because this past week, March twenty-two through thirty) was my spring break and I have my liscense. I got in trouble because with the paper liscense you can only have one non-family member in your car and I had two so mom and dad blew a major gasket at me so I cant drive newhere with out one of then (not even with my sis) Can only be online for so long can only drive to and from school am allowed to stay in tennis yada yada so Ill have spare time for this.

Usually im online reading fics a lot so I don't work on this but yeah you get it. My mouse wont go up and down so I can only use the keyboard and the old mouse could only go up and down. They're mouses with the ball in the bottom. My comp obviously hates them. Lol. Well Ima go because I want to start on chapter sixteen.

I REALLY REALLY REALLY need ideas. If you want you can message me so you can give me ideas. Chippy is so over worked its not even funny. Im working on this story, a Naruto story (a concert fic) a handwritten Harry Potter story (written by hand its one hundred and ninty-one pages long so far and its not done)

My life update is done so Ill be going now. Remenber to click the purpley bluey colored bar thingy and click the thingy saying review OOO or even favorite and review OR fav auther story and review but Ill be happy with just a review. Chippy would be happy with it too!

Byes! Luves you guys who have read so far.

37


	16. Wednesday day 13: Smut and love

Heys! Its day…dangit…:opens last chapter to see what day this one is:

KAY I GOT IT.

(Its after midnight now on march thirtieth. Hopefully ill have fifteen posted later today…as in this afternoon. SORRY GUYS but it looks like another day without chappie fifteen. My pologies. (yes no A in it)

Its now ten am and Im hopefully going to get at least half of this chapter done today. I got three fourths done but now it's the thirty first. I really want to get this done to make up for my huge HUGE _HUGE _**HUGE**_**HUGE**_ gap from the last chapter.)

SORRY this is so late but I got chappie fifteen posted on April third. This should be posted around the tenth or twelfth. Im nearly done with it so it should be up on time unlike my HUGE-O gap I had between fourteen and fifteen.

I am proud to say I have a couple ideas but I still need more so don't abandon me now. Still Im not sure who Mara is going with but hopefully that'll end soon. Only TWO more chapters before this epic is over. Amazing huh? Yeah I know.

WOW I need some major ideas. I've been stuck for a while and its now August third. Im so sorry for the long wait but hopefully I can get this done soon, start on seventeen, the battle chapter and yeah. Wish me luck and PLEASE help Chippy and I with this! We're running on empty for ideas.

WEDNESDAY DAY TWELVE

ON TO THE EPIC STORY

Hereasyoucantellisalinebreak.Ohthelinebreaks.Imissthem.Lastchaptertoookmelikethreemonthstowrite.Almostliterally.Itactuallytookonedaylessthanthreemonths.Icleanedmyroomtheotherdayandsonowsinceithasntbeencleaninawhileitlooksreallybig.lol.betweenreallyandbigwasmyfirstmistakeinthiswholethinganditwasaspace.Yaymehuh?YepImgood.Ohyeah.Haha.Lol.Ontothestory.Yep.Thisisahugebreakthatimtypingwithonehand.

Dai woke up at eight the next morning feeling refreshed and smiled down at the sleeping blunette beside him. He lightly shook Satoshi's shoulder and kissed his cheek as a good morning hello.

"Hey Satoshi. Its morning."

He just sat there for half an hour as Satoshi woke up. "Morning sleeping beauty."

Satoshi smiled. "That's my line."

Dai smiled at him. "You want to know something I just thought of?"

"Sure." Satoshi sat up and wrapped an arm around Dai's waist.

"Yesterday, you told me I could feel your wings and I _**STILL **_didn't get to."

Satoshi laughed at that. He had expected something serious about the upcoming fights but not that.

"You surprised me with that one, Dai. I thought you would say something about Kei or our magic. You just keep surprising me."

"That's just one of my quirks."

Satoshi smiled and ruffled Dai's hair. "I guess its time we got up, ne?"

"Yeah, I guess."

They stood up and grabbed clothes to change into. Neither cared that the other was in the room as they changed.

"Should we wake everyone else up?" Dai asked as they stepped out into the living room area.

"Ill let you take Dark, Krad and Mara." Satoshi said smirking.

"Oh great I get the weird ones." Dai pouted.

"They're such a joy to wake though." Satoshi said smiling happily.

"Buuuuuut…"

"But what, Dai?"

Dai pouted. "When do I get to feel your wings?" He whined out.

Satoshi chuckled. "Later."

"When later?"

"When we have to summon them."

Dai sighed heavily, dramatically. "Fine."

"Now go wake THEM." He said smiling down at Dai then ruffled his hair. "I need to wake the bunnies and check on Mio."

"Yep. I definitely see the plus to waking Dark and Krad. No places I might accidentally see, no…"

Satoshi interrupted with wide eyes. "Im going to what?!"

"Oh nothing. No cranky females for having to do watch,…"

Satoshi interrupted again. "You implied they had sex again didn't you?"

"Well you said I wasn't allowed to say sex."

"You just love finding ways around it don't you?"

Dai spoke in a sing-song voice. "Its one of my quuuuiiirks."

"And I never got you back from the water incident. Now I have to add the whole tease with the lollipop scene, saying sex,…" Dai walked off as Satoshi rambled at how much he owed Dai.

"See ya later Satoshi." He said smiling, getting Satoshi's attention just as he started through the magic doorway to Dark and Krads new rooms.

Dai stepped quietly into the bedroom, seeing Mara sleeping against the wall almost like she was scared to turn her back to Dark. He shook her shoulder lightly and chuckled when she smacked it away.

"Morning…what did Satoshi call you…" He leaned away from Mara as he thought. "Ma-kun? No. Ma-dono? No. Ma-sama? No. Ma-san? No. AH! I remember…finally." He bent back down by Mara's ear. "Morning Ma-chan."

Mara opened an eye at Dai and snickered. "Took you long enough. Sheesh I could have fallen back asleep by the time you came up with it."

Dai glared slightly at her. "Should I leave you in the same room as Dark?"

She waved her hands in front of her. "No thanks. Id much prefer to keep my brain intact."

"That's what I thought." Dai smiled and bounced up. "Its time to wake them."

Dai skipped across the room to Dark and Krads bed then smiled when he saw them. He shushed Mara and ran out of the room to get Takeshi's camera and came running quietly back within a minute.

Mara quirked an eyebrow at him and he put a finger to his lips as he crept up beside the bed. He got into position and raised the camera.

FBRRRRRRRRRT (the kind of camera that pops the picture out..a…uh…kodak camera? Idk)

Neither Dark or Krad moved. Obviously they were deep sleepers if they didn't move though the noise.

Dai decided to take a chance and take another picture. He moved to the foot of the bed and raised the camera again.

FBRRRRRRRRRT

"Okay. Sheesh." Mara said from the other side of the room. "Wake em up already."

FBRRRRRRRRRT FBRRRRRRRRRT

Dai took two more pictures then went to wake the two 'angels'. He shook Krads shoulder, being the one on the closest edge of the bed.

Krads eyes opened slightly then completely when he realized he was being spooned and tightly at that. "Oh…my…holy crap…no."

Krad pulled away from Dark in a flurry of sheets but Darks arms tightened as he woke up to it. The blond pulled one more time and went tumbling into the floor in a shower of sheets and a blanket.

Dark looked over the edge of the bed at Krad. "Kraddy, everything okay?"

FBRRRRRRRRRRT

Krads head shot around to look at Dai. "Wha…YOU TOOK A PICTURE!?"

"Time to go." Dai said quickly. "See ya."

He was out running and was halfway to his room when it clicked in the threes heads what he had said. "Obviously…Even though you wont kill him, you still scare him." Mara said with a slight chuckle.

"Ill get him for that though." Krad growled as he got up off the floor.

"Aw, but it probably was a good picture."

"…er…" Mara said quietly.

"What?" Dark asked.

"He took more than one."

"WHAT?!" Krad yelled. "DAISUKE NIWA IM GOING TO GET YOU!"

The three of them vaguely heard a squeak. They knew Dai was in for something before the end of the day.

It took Dark nearly ten minutes to calm Krad down and by the time they walked into the living area of Dai and Satoshi's rooms it was nine. At the sight of Dai, Krad tried to make a grab for him.

Dark pinned Krads arms behind his back as Dai hid behind Satoshi with a squeak. Satoshi raised an eyebrow, trying to understand what was going on but none of them explained.

"Dai, whats going on?" He asked, pulling Dai out from behind him.

Dai handed him a picture…well five pictures…and hid behind him again. Satoshi looked through them and chuckled.

He looked up at Dark and Krad. "You two make a cute couple."

"Ooo. Let me see." Dark said, letting Krad go.

Bad idea. Very bad idea.

Once he was let go, Krad made a leap for Dai. Dai 'Eep'-ed and began running around the room with Krad on his tail.

"Help! Someone? Anyone?" Dai called as he hurdled a couch. "Come on!"

Everyone else was too into the pictures he took. They seemed unaware of Dai being chased by Krad.

A gust of wind came through the balcony and everyone stopped, Dai going into a defensive position. Mio walked through the door and looked at everyone confused.

"Whats up?"

"Why were you out there?"

"I was doing watch."

"Out there?"

"Yeah. It seemed easier to do it that way." She sat on a couch.

Everyone went back to what they were doing but Dai kept watching her even as Krad threw a punch at him. He didn't even look at Krad as he blocked the kicks and punches.

When the others were bored with the pictures, they turned their attention to Dai and Krad. Krad still hadn't landed a hit on Dai and was becoming winded.

"Oh come on, Krad-o. I've known martial arts since I was four. I have you beat on this." Krad growled almost like an animal.

"Dai," Dark warned. "I think he's reverting to his old self since he's mad."

"And that means?" Dai said as his eyes went to Dark.

"He's going to try to cheat."

"You just don't want me to win do you, Krad-o? Sheesh your such a sore loser."

"Dai Id recommend you stop fooling around." Dark said.

"What? I cant have fun?"

"Dai."

"Come on, Dark. You know I can handle myself."

"Not when he summons his magic." He tried to warn.

Like Dark said, Krad summoned his magic. To everyones amazement, before Krad could fully summon his feather, Dai went into the offensive.

He kicked out, landing a kick to Krads stomach. Another kick went in and hit Krads upper arm of his summoning hand.

Before long, Krad had to give up summoning and go into the defensive from the flurry of kicks Dai was sending at him. Dai soon began to really use his martial arts training and switched from hand to foot hits so fluidly Krad was left to just try to block.

Dai did a front flip and kicked Krad in the stomach and sent him flying a few feet back. When he landed, he stalked over to Krad, who was on the floor.

"Trust me Krad," Dai growled out. "I know martial arts better than you. That last kick, if I wanted to, could have crushed your breastbone and in turn crushed your heart. I recommend you don't try that again." He stuck a hand out to help Krad out.

Krad grabbed his hand and flipped him over his shoulder. Dai flipped over Krad then flipped himself back upright with his free left hand.

When Dai turned back around, Krad was standing too. Both crouched in defensive positions and waited for the other to move.

"Er…Anyone know Dai was so deadly?" Satoshi asked.

"No." Mara said softly.

"Hmph. No." Mio said, ignoring the fight.

"Dark?" Satoshi asked the stunned 'angel'.

Dark shook his head in wonder. "No. I never knew he knew half of this. I'm amazed he is keeping up with Krad. I could barely stay with him when he attacked me in his animal like stage. Dai's keeping up and surpassing him."

"Martial arts is like second nature to Dai like magic is to you and Krad." Satoshi said, patting his shoulder, then pulled him down when Krad went flying from a kick. "I recommend we move out of the way."

"I agree. They need to get this out of their systems anyway. If they don't, it'll just get in the way…" Dark ducked. "Like we are."

Soon it was a common sight to see Krad get hit somehow. The blond was getting beaten down and every time he tried to summon a feather Dai would kick him even harder to distract him.

It was nearing ten when Dai glared fully at Krad. "Stop summoning. You'll hurt yourself before long, Krad." He was serious.

Krad wouldn't listen. He tried to summon again.

Dai shot forward. "Nine pulse block."

He hit both Krads temples, the spot on either side of his neck where the pulse could be felt, then both upper arms, upper thighs, and finally above Krads heart. After that, Dai stood still.

"You cant summon your magic now, Krad." Dai said softly.

He was right. Krad tried to summon his feather and nothing happened.

It seemed that took away Krads angry animal like nature. He stood still and looked at Dai.

"What did you do?" He asked quietly.

"I used an ancient technique to block your magic channels. It wont allow you to summon any kind of magic. I would have to go back and do the nine pulse gate. The gate hits spots across your back and opens the 'gates' I blocked. Either that or wait twelve hours for it to wear off."

"Okay, raise your hand if you knew that existed." Mara said.

No hands went up. "That's because no one is supposed to know." Dai said. "Its to only be used in emergencies. If you kept trying to summon and I continued to block you, Krad, you know what would happen right?"

"It would slowly build up in that area and backfire, hurting or killing me."

"Now you see why I had to do it?" Krad nodded.

There was an awkward silence then Mara broke it. "Who wants food?"

Dark's face lightened up. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Ill get some food for everyone." Mara said. "Dark, stay away from the fridges."

"Aw man." Dark pouted then pulled Krad down beside him on the blue couch.

Satoshi, Dai, and Mara sat on the red couch while Mio Dark and Krad sat on the other to eat their lunches in silence. No one said anything, afraid it might start another fight, through out the whole brunch, having missed breakfast.

Dai turned to Satoshi a little later. "Where's Takeshi and Sekimoto?"

"I tried to wake the idiots but the retard decided to try to flash me so I left."

Dark was howling in laughter. "He tried to flash you?" Dai asked, thinking flash usually meant…you know…boobs.

"His lower extremities." He explained.

"That's Takeshi." Dai said chuckling. "Im glad he never did that to me."

"Daisuke," Krad said a bit nervously for attacking Dai. "I heard you say you had the birds coming every night. One didn't come yesterday, did it?"

"No." Dai said with a sigh.

"Dai?" Dark asked. "You know something we don't. What is it?"

"Satoshi and I think we might know who the spy is."

"Ooh. Who?" Mara said excitedly.

"We're not saying until we know." Satoshi said firmly.

"I wonder how I can get ahold of Kulrie." Dai said to himself.

"Kulrie?" Dark and Krad asked, confused.

"An eagle that only likes Dai." Satoshi explained. "I'd say ask Luncia, but we can figure out ourselves."

Dai ignored him. "Ive got it. You can speak Parivitei. You can call for him."

"I can speak what?"

Dark decided to explain, since Emiko was the one to teach Dai about it, so he knew it too. "An ancient bird language that all birds know. One thing." He turned to Dai. "Only birds can speak and not the bird watchers. Dai." He warned.

"It's a precaution, Dark." Dai said firmly.

Dark didn't look convinced. "Whatever. I trust you, little buddy."

Dai smiled cutely at him. "Thank you."

Satoshi knew what Dai wanted him to do so he went out on the banister and began calling for Kulrie. Dai began telling everyone something to do in preparation.

"Dark, Krad, would you two mind continuing to put the 'help' together?" He implied the bombs and things.

"Sure." Krad said as Dark nodded.

"Mio, Mara, I'd like for you two to scout some then in a few hours you can sleep, Mio. I want the two of you to find Luncia and Kunil. Bring the both of them to me. Ill talk to Takeshi and Sekimoto in a few minutes about what Id like for them to do today. Dark, when Satoshi's done calling for Kulrie, for right now I need him to just watch over everything because I might not be back for a while."

Dark nodded to Dai as he walked over to the counter where the complete bombs and things were packed in bags with foam to keep them from hitting. He picked up a few bags then headed for Takeshi and Sekimoto's room.

"Ill be back later. Its finally time to start setting up." He said sternly. "It seems the sea of events have lead up to this."

With that he started down the steps to the others room. Mio and Mara left a few minutes later.

Satoshi walked back into the room looking flushed. "That is one of the most embarrassing things ever in my life."

"Why?" Krad asked smoothly.

"I was standing out there for ten minutes cawing like I was completely insane. You try that and tell me you don't feel like a complete retard."

"No thanks." Krad said smirking at Satoshi. "Daisuke asked us to tell you that you're in charge of the fort until he returns."

"Okay. What did he say he was doing?"

"Heh. He said and I quote 'Its finally time to start setting up'. Oh man that kid is going to get a kick out of this fight, isn't he?"

"Kraddy, I think so. Dai always liked…"His eyes widened into what looked like dinner plates. "Oh. Dear. Mother. Of all things great and powerful."

He looked on the verge of fainting. "Whats got your knickers in a twist?" Krad asked.

"Dai always liked…And he has…And we're…And they are…There with…" He swallowed heavily. "Mommy."

"What are you saying, Dark?" Satoshi was getting a bit peeved at not understanding.

Dark took a deep breath. "Dai would watch movie and laugh at the explosions and…and he has bombs now. REAL bombs. If we're not killed by the bad guys…We're screwed."

That was when a loud explosion came from outside. Dai flew down a few seconds later, smiling manically.

"Oopsy. Sorry bout that. It just, you know, slipped and I had to stop it before it hit the ground. Well gotta go. Lots to do, you know?" With that he was gone.

Dark and Satoshi looked to one another. "We're screwed." They said together.

"Anyone else think that this is a very bad idea to let Dai put those things in place?" Satoshi asked a bit pale.

Krad laughed. "Oh, I like this Daisuke. He's funny." He fell into peals of laughter again.

"They're both insane." Dark said shaking his head.

"Just think," Satoshi said. "Dai's the one to stop Kei. I actually think I might feel sorry for Kei."

"I don't." Krad said as he finally stopped laughing. "Deserves every…whatever Daisuke does to him. Im just glad Im not him."

"Arent we all? Arent we all?" Satoshi shook his head.

By noon, Mio had returned and went to Takeshi and Sekimoto's rooms to sleep. When Mara returned, she looked a bit stressed and was alone.

She sat on one of the couches to wait for Dai's return when a bird and the two Nauthgil flew into the room. Kunil grabbed Luncia's arms before she could do anything then pinned her down and pushed her onto the couch.

His normally happy face was taut and cold. "I need someone to find the gray warrior. Now." He commanded.

Mara jumped up and ran for the door to get Dai. "Mara," Dark called, stopping her. "He's on the roof but be careful."

She was gone, running up the stairs for Dai. Dark turned to the Nauthgil and looked at both of them as Luncia twisted, trying to free herself.

Not five minutes later, Dai and Mara returned. He was covered in roofing and what looked like gun powder but had a collected face as he walked in.

"Kunil, Luncia." He nodded to each then took a seat across from Luncia on the red couch. "Why is that needed?" He pointed to Kunil holding Luncia down.

"Grazmash and Machmul had left to look at a different camp and left me took watch what we believed to be the main one. Ladies Mio and Mara had contacted me about two hours ago and as I watched for a couple more minutes I saw her," He shook Luncia slightly. "Walk freely into the camp. I sent Kulrie down to the top of the tent to listen. He came back and told me that she telling Him everything she knew about you."

Dai looked angrily at Luncia. "I gave you a chance to avenge your fallen comrades but no, you turn on whats left of your family."

"They were never my family." She spat out. "I came from a cousin branch and had the rare gene in me."

"Put her in the bedroom then guard the door. The window is too small for her to escape. Guard the window too, so she cant call a bird to her."

Mio had come up during the last thing Dai said. "Whats going on?"

Kunil gasped, remembering. "She spoke of her too."

Dai turned to him. "What?"

"Kulrie told me that she was a spy too."

"Im a what? How can I be a spy?"

"You want to know how?" Luncia spat out. "When I," Kunil covered her mouth at the bad word. "Cked you. When you fell asleep I put a chip on you."

"Put her in the room. Mara, Mio, Dark I need you to ward the window and door. I don't want her getting away."

After Luncia was put in the room everyone sat down and Dai began questioning Kunil. "We didn't receive a bird yesterday. What news?"

"From what we have heard, He plans an attack tomorrow in the glade about a mile in the woods. He's planning a scouting mission tonight. Four or so dozen artworks are to land at the same time on the roof and come down the stairs to your door." He frowned when Dai's face broke into a smile, a devious smile.

"Oh how good. Fireworks on the first fight." He chuckled in a really creepy evil sounding laugh.

Kunil looked confused while everyone backed up from Dai. "What is going on?"

"Don't worry about the scouting group. They'll be easily taken care of." Dai said smirking.

"How?"

"Lets just say Im prepared. Now what else have your heard?"

"He will come personally tomorrow with your family and classmates to try to keep you from fighting as long as he can. I used an ancient bird trick to keep Luncia from telling Him your real elements. He thought that your elements are different. Now he believes you," He pointed at Dark. "Are affiliated with the ground. You," He pointed at Satoshi. "Are the water. You," He pointed at Krad. "Are the darkness. I barely kept the trick up long enough for her to say it. It worked though."

Dai stood and walked to the corner and picked up the towa no shirube. "Towa."

Out popped a small looking girl in a maids outfit. "Yes Daisuke?" She asked in a squeaky high pitched voice. "How can I help?"

Dai chuckled evilly, making even Towa a bit nervous. "I have a mission for you Towa."

"What is it?"

"You and the," He shivered at the memory of the painting. "Shade weavers are companions, right?"

"Yeah."

"I need you to summon them and…Hmm…"

"Even though Im not sure what the Shade weavers are," Satoshi said. "Why not get her to summon those ant things. God those things are weird."

"Kiri satsubi?" Towa asked (I so made up that name yah.)

"Yeah." Dai said. "Summon them and the shade weavers and go to the clearing in the forest a mile into the woods. Set up an ambush spot. After a while Ill send some more work to help you and some," He pulled a bomb out of his pocket. "Inspiration."

Towa gulped. "Okay."

"Dai," Satoshi reached out. "Put the bomb down. Lightly."

Dai's shoulders slumped. "I cant have any fun."

Krad busted out laughing. "Oh, hah I like him."

"Wait a second." Everyone stopped. "The chip Mio."

She gulped. "Ill let you do whatever AFTER you put the bomb down."

"Party Pooper." Dai murmured. "Okay." He tossed the bomb to Krad, who fumbled but caught it. "Sit down and pull your hair out of the way."

Mio sat on the red couch and did as Dai told her. He immediately found the chip and began to slowly send his magic into it, overloading the data and in turn making it malfunction.

After a couple minutes, he pulled the chip off Mio's neck and tossed it out the window. "Your fine now."

Before Mio spoke, the forward team, Towa and them, flew out the window. Mio stood up and nodded to Dai.

"I think that thing was suppressing my emotions while Kei tried to force some other emotions on me."

Dai nodded. "That could happen. Now that we know who our spy is, we can plan even further."

"What else do you have planned, Dai?" Dark asked amazed at how far Dai had planned already.

"I need at least two of you to go up to the roof while Takeshi and Sekimoto set up and put a magic barrier on the roof to keep it from caving when our…fireworks go off. I hope none of you mind chunks in your fireworks."

Kunil still looked confused as Dai continued on. He didn't understand why Dai kept talking about fireworks.

"Ill go up." Krad said a bit trepidly.

"You cant Krad."

"Why?"

"You're going to buy a few more things for me."

"Ill go up." Dark said fast.

"Okay."

"Ill go." Mio said calmer.

"Good. That leaves Satoshi, Me, Kunil, Krad, and Mara. Krad you'll be going to the store, Satoshi and Mara I need you to keep making our help. Kunil I need you to go back out and scout with Kulrie. Tonight Ill need all three of you and Kulrie to be back here. I don't want to lose any of you. Call as many birds as you can. Get them to land in the trees nearby. I want as much help as I can."

"That we can do. I know a very…testy clan of vultures that want to help."

Dai smiled. "Good."

Everything became rushed as everyone went off to do as Dai said. By one, it had calmed down again and Dai was walking to the roof to check the progress.

When he opened the door, there was yelling. He chuckled as he stepped out on the area that wasn't covered in bombs yet.

"…Out of my way!" Takeshi yelled at Mio.

"I have to protect this roof or you'll be a pancake in the morning."

Dark was laughing at them while Sekimoto was in a different section of the roof still laying bombs. "Oh, Dai!" Sekimoto called. "I have a problem."

"Whats that?"

"We still have a third of the roof to do and we're running out of bombs."

"More bombs coming up."

Dai left and went into his and Satoshi's room. "Satoshi, Mara They need more bombs upstairs."

"Got it." Mara called.

"Dai, we're running low on canisters and all the ingredients for smoke screens."

Dai grabbed his paper to Krad and started to write him.

: Krad-o

: Since your still out I need you to pick up more canisters for bombs and two more pounds of each ingredient for smoke screens.

:

Dai looked up to Satoshi and Mara. "Anything else running low?"

"Nope."

: Daisuke

: I should be able to get them soon. I have the bows and arrows you asked for, the lighter fluid, lighters, perfume whats with that one, rope, nets, a lot of pepper, lots of super glue, fifty bottles of baby oil…anything else I forgot? I have a little bit of my back still intact.

:

Dai chuckled. He felt bad but he had to add more to the list.

: Sorry Krad but theres more.

I need you to get ten or so thick I mean it THICK sheets of metal about four feet wide and tall, two dozen or so thick pieces of PVC piping four feet long, nails soldering (say as: sŏdʹər) gun and solder, two padlocks and four heavy duty hinges. Ill send Dark out to help you get those.

Thanks.

:

Dai smiled the walked over to Satoshi. "Krad should be back with everything in a couple hours."

"Alright. Heres about what was it Mara? Eighteen?" She nodded. "Eighteen more bombs."

"Thanks." Dai took then lightly and headed up for the roof.

On the roof, Dark and Mio were don't putting the barrier up and were sitting against the stair well watching the other two put the bombs down. Dai chuckled lightly and stepped out.

"I have more bombs." He handed half to Takeshi and half to Sekimoto. "Dark I need you to go out and help Krad. Theres some heavier things I needed and I nominated you to help him. Mio, you can come back down. Ill probably need you to go help the forwards and set up out there. Before that Ill need your help putting something together but that's when Dark and Krad get back."

Dark summoned his wings and flew down to the sidewalk then began walking to where Krad was. Mio then followed Dai back down to the room where Satoshi and Mara were busy making more help.

"Until Dark and Krad get back, Mio and I'll help you two. When they do return we'll be down on the beach." The other two nodded.

Dai started to fill the needles up with the sleeping stuff while Mio made bombs that made an area dark and Satoshi and Mara continued on the lowered provisions to make the light bombs and the normal bombs.

It was nearing two thirty when Dark and Krad returned. Dai had written Krad telling him to leave the soldering gun, solder, hinges, padlocks, piping and sheet metal on the beach.

"Mio, time to go down to the beach." Dai said as he stood up. "Satoshi you might want to plug your ears. They'll be whining."

Satoshi just smiled at Dai and kissed his cheek. "Go on. Ill take care of the whiners."

Mara made an almost 'aww'-ing sound as she continued working. She loved how cute Dai and Satoshi were together.

Dai smiled at Satoshi then took off out of the balcony. He landed in the sand close to the forest to no be seen and waited for Mio.

"So, whats with with all this stuff?" Mio asked.

"We're going to make cages. We're going to solder three pieces as sides, one for each top and bottom, then the last side will be mad up of the piping close together. twelve pipes on each cage."

"Good plan."

"The side opposite the PVC will be the door. Heavy duty hinges and padlocks."

"So who will they be for?"

"Whoever we catch. And just in case they try to get out, the whole inside will be coated with baby oil, and the one rare artwork Im so grateful for will put up an anti-magic field. Hopefully we'll catch the most dangerous bad guys."

"Good planning."

From his and Satoshi's rooms, Dai could hear Dark whining about how heavy everything was. He snickered and began making everything.

ThisswitchestoKradDarkSatoshiandMarainSatoshiandDai'sroom.IwantedtoputsomemoreoftheminherewhileDaimadethecages.

"I cant believe how much that stuff weighs!" Dark whined as he rubbed his sore back.

"Try carrying it as long as I did." Krad said darkly (urgh pun. I didn't mean pun)

"What does Dai want with half of this?" Dark asked confused as he dug through bags. "Lighters, lighter fluid, bows, perfume, arrows, nets, a ten pound bag of pepper, rope, fifty bottles of baby oil, nearly that much super glue…this is crazy. Im really getting the feeling that Dai is going to over do this and we wont get much fun out of it."

"We'll see." Krad said as he handed a fifty pound bag of gun powder and a holy crap load bunch of canisters to Satoshi. "I decided to get more powder. It was half off. Couldn't resist."

"This is going to be one crazy fight." Satoshi said. "Who ever gets passed all of this is going to be running with their tail between their legs."

"If they have a tail left." Krad said with a snicker. "I think Im going to enjoy this fight." He paused.

"Why didn't Dai ever help me like this preparation for when you were coming, Kraddy?"

"Easy." Satoshi said as he kept making the darkness makers.

"And whats the answer?"

"He didn't want to hurt us. Even though he didn't like us he didn't want us seriously injured. You and Krad and I may have me enemies but Dai wasn't really a part of it like I was. He saw no reason to hurt us severely."

"Oh." Dark said as he decided to help make the smoke screens.

Krad was making the bombs and Mara was making the light bombs. When they stopped to eat an hour later, Dai and Mio had returned after hiding the cages and making a few of the 'help'.

"Time for food!" Dark called happily.

"You aren't getting anywhere near the fridges." Mio said.

"Dangit." He pouted. "So Dai…You going to tell us whats all of this for?"

"Aw come on. Don't tell me you don't trust me?"

"That was a long time ago." Takeshi said in the doorway. "We finished prep-ing the roof for…fireworks."

Dai chuckled as Mio and Mara handed out food. "Good good. I cant wait."

"For what?" Krad asked.

"Anybody see how the powder had different colors in it?"

(That whole powder thing may not be right. Im not sure that's right at all but eh it my story. My story means I got at least a little bit of lienency, right? Hope so. Back to the story now)

"So?"

"We'll have colorful fireworks."

Satoshi understood. "That way people will think nothing is wrong and believe it IS fireworks and not bombs."

"Exactly."

"God, Dai, you think of everything." Dark said.

"Although Im flattered, Dark, Im not god."

Everyone laughed at that and ate their lunner (lunchy dinner). They talked through out the whole thing and joked around.

"Mio, when the meal is over, will you be well enough to fly out to the clearing with a few things?"

"I think so."

"Good. When your done, Mio, I need someone in the clearing to cover the six nets with the super glue then put a barrier on it so it wont dry then hide them to catch people."

Whats with the rope?"

"Trip ropes, triggering some of the bows and arrows, the arrows being tipped with the sleep stuff. Other trip ropes will drop the dark bombs and so they'll stumble into a pit I got Towa to make at the bottom of the pit, although its not too…would you like to say it Dark?"

"_**EPIC!!**_" Dark yelled, pumping his fists into the air.

"It wont be THAT. At the bottom of the pit will be the largest nails Krad found. When Kei first enters the clearing from any side, there will be a trip rope to drop nearly two dozen light bombs in each of the sixteen other smaller nets. The clearing is nearly two thousand feet wide and should be enough room for all of us to fight. Its clear enough in the middle for you Krad to use your element and dark enough at the edges for you Dark."

"What about you Dai?" Dark asked. "Your water."

"At this point, Towa should be making a small pond like thing for me but if that doesn't work I have my martial arts and all of my plans so don't worry about me."

"Any other plans we should know?" Satoshi asked lightly.

"Yeah."

"What?" Krad was amazed.

"The needles with the sleeping stuff will be in my pack and so Ill be shooting them at the enemy. There will also be a wall of logs dropped to block of Kei's most likely exit. Those logs will be soaked in lighter fluid. If I see him trying to make an escape Ill shoot a flaming arrow at it. Each of you will have lighters and arrows if it doesn't light right."

"And…the pepper and remaining baby oil?"

"If needed for a quick upper hand, each of us will have a couple pouches of pepper each. The wind should come through the clearing and blow it in our enemies eyes. The baby oil will cover the lower limbs of the trees to keep the enemy on the ground. The remaining bombs will be placed around the edge of the clearing to get as many enemies as we can before we have to fight. All of this is to keep us from fighting too much. Kei is the main target. If we fight too much, we will be too tired to fight him. Kunil, Machmul, and Grazmash should be back before nightfall with bird allies and they will be in the tree tops and fly down as needed with light bombs and darkness bombs."

"And the paintings you sent earlier?" Dark asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to explain them. The ants, as Satoshi called them, have large stingers that inject a type of poison to make you see your worst fear, even if you are a painting too, it works. The Shade weavers are a type of spider but they're about six times bigger than a tarantula. They create huge webs and if you run into them, you either get stuck or you make it through and your motor skills are pretty much shot. Now, aren't you glad that they're on our side?"

Everyone nodded with wide eyes. They didn't think anything could be that complex for a battle.

"Oh, I need to summon another painting."

"Why?"

"He's a painting of the greatest sword maker. He'll make us weapons."

Dai walked to a corner and called the makers name quietly. After a few second, a tiny asian man, only about four feet tall, appeared out of a rusted sword.

To everyones surprise the asian man bowed to Dai first (the first bow shows a sign of respect and superiority to the one you bow to) before Dai could even try bowing. After that, Dai bowed back to the man and led him to the others.

The little asian man bowed to everyone then crossed his legs and sat on the floor. "Hello young fighters. I see you are in need of me." His voice seemed worn and intelligent, holding knowledge of the ages.

"Yes, master." Dai said as he sat beside Satoshi.

"What weapon type is each of you needing, for I know this is a battle to defeat the strongest evil there has ever lived in centuries. There are few stronger but do not let this get to you or your head. Before you tell me your weapons, let me tell you a tale."

No one spoke as the man closed his eyes and took a breath. He seemed to almost fall asleep then spoke.

"Close your eyes and listen. Imagine the happenings. This tale is not a happy one. It is woeful and sad:

_""Many century ago when the world was young, two brother were close. They shared everything, clothes, chore, food, bed. They were poor and their mother was very sick. They were the ones who worked the field, fed the animals, payed the debts. It was sure that they be strong sought after men when they grew up. One drizzly day a feudal lord came to their land and asked for food, water, and a warm bed for him and him daughter. Him daughter wasn't like other female the two had seen. The others wore big dresses and dressed nice. Him daughter wore boys clothes and had calluses on her hands. Her long black hair stayed tied back at the base of her neck as her father say she work for their food, water and bed. _

_They stay for two week and soon the two boys and her grew quite close. One day her father say they leave. The boys and her were sad. Each say they see one another again. The boys waved her off and soon forgot about her because they had work to do. One week pass and the elder boy found the girl body two mile from their home. He brought her home and found she still lived. Him and him brother tried to make her better but she passed three day later. Her last saying were 'he never want me' before pass. _

_The younger brother grew mad. He vowed to avenge her. Him brother knew that his anger bad. Tried to calm him but nothing worked. One day, three month later the younger left to go find her father. The elder boy cried at his loss and the next day the mother die. He had nothing to hold him back and he left for his brother to stop him. _

_Ten year later he found his younger brother. He had killed the feudal lord and taken his position. The elder was saddened that his younger brother became what he hated. He knew not what to do. He spoke to him younger brother and the younger yelled and became mad again. They fought and the elder was wounded._

_The elder left and had a child, passing his righteous want to save him brother to him child. Since then the two brothers have tried to win, best each. The younger brothers last name became what is now called, Hiwatari. The elder passed on into nothingness but each generation his spirit is passed on to a different child. Some come in contact with the younger some don't. _

_I was last of the elders line. He became too weak to continue on. My weapons are so strong because the elder blesses them. He told me you are to defeat his younger brother and will bless your weapons greatly. It was never believed by the elder to pull innocents into the fight but now he knows all battles are fought with at least a few innocent ones. He blesses you with his last reserves of strength he has not given me.""_

A silence ensued for ten minutes. Each one in the room felt like a cold hand was passed along their spine and felt a bit of magic seep into their bodies, knowing the masters story to be true.

"Please, master, tell the elder we say thank you." Satoshi said softly.

"The elder hears you child." The master said. "He apologizes for not giving you more but that is all he has besides what he will use to bless your weapons. Now, what is your preferred weapons? Childling?" He looked to Mara first.

"A double handed axe." She said softly with a bow.

He nodded to her. "And you, youngling?" He asked Dai.

"Short sword." He too bowed.

The master nodded to him. "And you, littleling?" He asked Mio.

She nibbled on her lip. "Throwing daggers." She said quickly then bowed.

"Useful weapons." He replied as he nodded to her then turned to Krad. "And you, quickling?"

"Katanas." Krad said, bowing.

"Ah, two. It has been long since I have seen one with double katanas."

(Katana: Traditional Japanese longsword curved, single edge, worn cutting edge up of the samurai. Used mainly for slashing.)

"And you, sneakling?" He asked Dark.

"Sakabato, master." Dark said bowing.

"Ah another rarity."

(Sakabato- reversed edge sword dull edge on the side the sharp should be)

"And you, babbling?" He asked Takeshi.

"Just a sword, sir."

"And you, smartling?" He asked Satoshi.

"Scimitars, Master." Satoshi said with an elegant bow.

"Ah, amazing weapons, scimitars. Beautiful and elegant as he who wields them. And you, calmling?" He asked Sekimoto.

"Sword, sir."

"By morning I shall have your weapons constructed. Fare thee well, children." With that he was dissolving into smoke.

Dai looked around at the group. They all seemed stunned that the man was making weapons for them.

"So…guys, its nearing four." Him speaking seemed to snap everyone back to reality. "Ill need Mio, Dark and Krad to take what we have so far to the clearing. Satoshi Mara and I are staying behind to make even more 'help'. Alright?"

Everyone nodded. No one, except Dai and Satoshi, seemed to really think for themselves at the moment but knew Dai was right.

Dark, Krad and Mio stood up and after a few minutes, had everything in bags and flew out the window. Satoshi, Dai, and Mara went to the counter to make 'help' and Takeshi and Sekimoto just sat there, not knowing what to do.

"Er…Dai?" Takeshi asked.

"Huh? Yeah?"

"What should we do?"

"Oh. Um…Can you two count how many paintings are actually human for me? While you do that can you separate them into human and nonhuman? Id appreciate it."

"Sure." Takeshi said as he and Sekimoto stood and went to the pile.

"Thank you."

"Its nothing, Dai."

Dai went back to making the smoke bombs while Satoshi worked on the light ones and Mara on the dark ones. He looked over at Satoshi and Mara and realized they had worry lines across their faces.

"Im sorry for pushing you two so much."

"Dai its not your fault." Mara said smiling softly at him. "Its Kei's fault."

Dai nodded. "Thanks Mara."

"Its nothing, youngling."

"Pft." Dai snorted. "You cant say anything, childling."

"Geh!" Mara snorted.

There was a minute of almost peaceful silence. Dai and Mara couldn't stand for that to happen while they were around, so they decided to yell…

"Truthling!" Mara and Dai yelled in Satoshi's ears.

"Iegh." Satoshi growled. "Be glad I didn't have a light bomb in my hand."

"Good thing he wasn't working on a normal bomb." Takeshi called.

"Shut up, babbling." Sekimoto called. "Man, I could get used to that nickname."

Dai and Satoshi chuckled as Takeshi stuck his tongue out at Sekimoto who grabbed it. Takeshi gabbled, making no sense, as Sekimoto pulled on his tongue.

"Eh e gu." Takeshi gabbled out.

"Whats that?" Sekimoto asked, lightly tugging on Takeshi's tongue.

"EH E GU!" Takeshi yelled.

Sekimoto waved a hand in front of his face. "Whew. You need a tic-tac(TM thingy goes here. W/e). Anybody have a tic-tac?" He looked around hopefully at the other three, who shrugged.

"Nope." Was the general reply.

"Hmm. I have the perfect thing to do."

"Uah?"

"What?"

Takeshi nodded vigorously. "Uah."

"Okay. Yeah, so…anyway. The perfect answer. Soap!"

"Mo!" Takeshi shook his head in a no.

"Oh, yes." Sekimoto said, chuckling and pulling Takeshi's tongue to make him go to the bathroom.

From where they were seated, Dai and Satoshi heard Takeshi half drowning in soap and water. All of a sudden a spout of water shot out of the bathroom and they heard Sekimoto stick a full bar of soap in Takeshi's mouth.

When they came out not much later, the full thing being less than five minutes, Sekimoto had Takeshi's lips pinned closed and he was laughing at the reporter. Satoshi and Dai looked confused and raised an eyebrow at Sekimoto.

"Soap." He pointed at Takeshi's mouth. "Bar soap."

"You made him keep it in?" Dai asked.

"He had a dirty mouth." He said like a small child, making Dai laugh.

"I think he's rubbing off on you."

"I think he is too but not the way I think your thinking that Im thinking that I know your thinking."

"Wait…" Dai held up a hand. "Um… what?" He looked at Mara.

"You got me. Maybe…no. How ab…no not that either." She frowned. "Er…was it English at least?"

"Beats me. That's why I looked to you." He shrugged to Mara and looked to the smart one of the group. "Satoshi? You got anything?"

"I hope he does." Mara said hopefully. "Come on, Sato-chan, say you know what they meant."

"Shut up Mara." He said to Mara then turned, with puppy dog eyes, to Satoshi. "Im confused, Satoshi."

Satoshi laughed. "Hes just trying to confuse you, which seems like he did."

Dai pouted at Satoshi and frowned. Satoshi smiled and pulled Dai into a hug.

"And that's another reason you're so innocent." He said to the top of Dai's head.

Takeshi made a 'hew'-ing sound instead of an 'aw', making Sekimoto laugh at him. Sekimoto's laugh nearly made him lose his tentative hold on Takeshi's lips.

With a smirk worthy of the old Krad, Sekimoto found a roll of duct tape below a counter and taped Takeshi's hands behind his back, then his mouth closed.

"There. No spitting the soap out now." He looked at Satoshi and Dai. "See?"

Dai chuckled and shook his head. "He'll have a very clean mouth after this."

"Yup." Sekimoto said smiling. "Now back to separating those paintings."

"Satoshi, how is it I made such odd friends?"

"You have to be odd to attract the odd ones."

"You're calling me odd?" Dai fake gasped. "Im crushed AND you still haven't let me feel your wings."

Satoshi shook his head good naturedly. "Later okay?"

Dai sighed. "Okay."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Yes!" Mara called, waving her hands around. "I had to add something. I was being neglected!"

"Now back to the bombs. We have enough ingredients to make four dozen more smoke bombs, five dozen light bombs and about six dozen more regular bombs since Krad bought that huge bag and we already finished half of them."

"Well then, we'd better get to work. We only have four hours until it gets dark. I'd like to get everything out to the others tonight and not have to wake up early to finish up."

"Same here, Dai." Satoshi said.

"I know!"

"What?"

"Sekimoto, how many human ones do you see right now?"

"I have six. There one with what looks like triplets, one with a man with only one arm, one with two guys fighting and one with a guy with half a leg and three arms."

Dai walked over to him. "I'm going to call the triplets."

Dai did just that and called le trios heures de intelligent (Literally meaning the three hours of intelligence…sumthing like that. Three years of French wasted). The triplets, two girls and a guy, appeared in front of Dai and bowed to him.

"What may we be of use to?" One of the girls, the one with raven colored hair, asked.

"I would like for two of you to help with Satoshi and Mara," He pointed at Satoshi and Mara. "While the other helps Sekimoto," He pointed at Sekimoto. "Separate the others."

"I will stay here and help Seckimorto." The elder looking girl with blond hair said.

Dai held back a chuckled and led the raven-haired girl and brunette boy to the other two. He was going to let Satoshi and Mara tell them how to make everything.

"Mara the painting is called intelligence. They only have to watch you and they'll understand." She was about to explain everything to them.

Finally Mara nodded and went back to making the smoke bombs while Satoshi made the light bombs. The brunette watched him closely then started to make the light bombs like Satoshi did, to the exact dot like Satoshi had done.

Dai sat down and began making the normal bomb and the raven watched him closely, watching his face his hands even how quickly it was done to how much time was put into each step. She picked up the things and began repeating everything Dai had done, trying to keep it to the exact time that Dai had done, to make him happy.

"You don't have to be as fast as us or anything. We just need to get these done."

The girl and boy nodded to him and went back to the work but as Dai watched them they had slowed down just enough to make sure they didn't mess up at all. Satoshi went on to make the darkness bombs while Dai walked over to the blond and Sekimoto to see how they were faring.

"Sekimoto, how's it coming along?"

"Found a few more humans. Most of them are animals. I found one of a shape shifter."

"What did it change into?"

"Human and a weird bird."

The girl rolled her eyes. "It was a bald eagle."

"Well Ive never seen one."

The girl shook her head a bit testily as Dai turned to her. "Can you summon other paintings?"

"A few."

"Can you summon the shape shifter and then send him to me?"

"Yes I can."

"Thank you."

"Its nothing. I am glad to help."

Sekimoto made a face behind her back then went back to separating the paintings, making it obvious how few were of humans that had been in the voice recognition vault. Dai walked back over to those at the counter and watched the two new comers, realizing that they were progressing quite well, to the mark of answering Satoshi's questions about themselves as they made the bombs.

Before long a figure was standing beside Dai and when Dai turned to it, it bowed to him in a graceful movement. Dai realized it was the shape-shifter and he bowed back to it when he got over seeing a half naked unknown man in front of him.

"The raven lady told me to come see you, sir."

"Yes I told her that. Might you be up for some flying?"

"Of course sir."

"Good. I need you to fly to the clearing about a mile into the woods and you'll see a few people there. They are allies. Ask them how much they have done, please."

"Of course sir."

"If your able, can you carry some of these supplies to them?"

"Of course sir."

"Then let me pack it into bags so you can grab them in your talons."

The shifter nodded to Dai and waited. Dai had four bags packed tightly with the 'help' and waited as the man changed into his eagle form, allowing the bird to fly slightly outside before holding the bags up then waved goodbye as the bird took the bags and flew off to where Dark, Krad, Mio, Towa, and the couple paintings were.

"Satoshi, how's it going?"

"We have sixteen smoke bombs left, twenty-four light bombs, and forty-eight regular bombs left to do."

"Good." He looked at the girl. "You are an amazing worker."

"Thank you, sir. The more we make the easier it becomes. Now we have little thought in it."

"It's a good thing you had your brothers help too. Yes I noticed him doing a lot of those too." She had blushed when Dai caught her. "Don't worry. We need to get these done so I don't mind."

"Yes, sir."

"Its…what time is it, Satoshi?"

"Five thirty."

"We only have three and a half hours. We should get all those done by then at this rate. Sekimoto, you think we can let Takeshi go, now?"

"Sure. I think the soaps completely dissolved now."

Dai walked over to Takeshi and pulled the duct tape off his mouth. "BLEGH! I will NEVER look at soap the same way AGAIN. NEVER EVER. UGH! I taste like soap!!"

Sekimoto chuckled as he continued to separate the other four dozen paintings with the three dozen already separated. He laughed even more when Dai slapped a new piece of duct tape on Takeshi's mouth and growled at how stupidly loud he could become without much thought process with it.

"Okay, Takeshi. If I take this off will you Shut. UP?" Takeshi nodded vigorously. "Okay. That's good." Dai smirked.

He grabbed the new tape and jerked it off Takeshi's face with a loud

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPP.

He fell into peals of laughter when Takeshi yelled at the pain.

"Yeoooowwww. OW OW OW OW OW OW!! HOLY…OW…MAN THAT HURT…" He moved his jaw. "OW. MAN THAT'S GOING TO LEAVE A MARK!"

"Or no mark." Dai said holding the tape up.

"MY FIRST MUSTACHE HAIR! YOU RIPPED IT OFF MAH FACE!!"

"More like out of your face." Sekimoto said snickering.

"MAH MUSTACHE HAIR! MY ONLY MUSTACHE HAIR! YOU. RIPPED. IT. OUT!"

In the background, Sekimoto, the triplets, Dai, Mara and Satoshi were snickering at his rant. He was ranting so loud he didn't realize no one was listening and had gone back to whatever they were doing.

"…ONLY MUSTACHE HAIR. I WAS GOING TO GET ALL THE ATTENTION! NOW ITS GONE! MY CLAIM TO FAME IS GONE! GONE!" He stomped his feet like a child throwing a tantrum. "ITS GONE ITS GONE ITS GONE!!"

Satoshi, Mara, the raven and brunette had gone back to making bombs while Sekimoto and the blond went back to separating the paintings. Dai just stood there laughing at Takeshi, who was growing red in the face from yelling so blasted much and taking like little to no breath while he ranted over his one mustache hair.

"YOU JUST HAD TO TAKE THE ONE HAIR. WHY NOT TAKE MY CHIN HAIR OR ONE FROM MY SCALP? I WOULD HAVE HAPPILY PARTED WITH THEM BUT NO!! YOU JUST TAKE MY MUSTACHE HAIR. MEN THIS SUCKS! (yes men) IM ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WITHOUT MY MUSTACHE HAIR. NOTHING!! IM LOWER THAN THAT CREEP KRAD. ARGH! WHY MUST YOU TAKE MY HAIR!? WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY? THE GODS HAVE DECIDED TO GO AGAINST ME HAVE THEY? I SHALL RUE THE DAY WHEN YOU TAKE MY ONLY MUSTACHE HAIR YOU BLASTED GODS!"

Mara turned to Satoshi. "Im so amazed he still has breath. Hes redder than…whatever is bright red. Sheesh shut him up, Dai."

Dai looked at Takeshi, who was catching his breath. Dai opened his mouth to speak.

"MY ONLY MUSTACHE HAIR!"

Dai gave up. He decided to let Takeshi just talk himself into unconsciousness.

Another five minutes passed with Takeshi whining then he just quit. He was conscious but he just stopped mid rant.

"OK! Im done."

Dai smiled while Mara clapped. "Nice rantage." Mara called.

"Don't provoke him!" Satoshi called. "Ah bliss. No ranting."

Dai grabbed the duct tape wrapped around Takeshi's wrists and ripped it off quickly with a loud and horrendous

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Takeshi squealed like a baby and yelled like he invented a crazy new language.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Mara, Sekimoto and Dai practically fell over in peals of laughter. Satoshi just shook his head in mirth.

"MY ARM HAIR. YOU WERENT HAPPY WITH MY ONLY MUSTACHE HAIR THAT YOU HAD TO TAKE MY PRECIOUS ARM HAIR TOO? NOW I LOOK LIKE A WOMAN. SHEESH. YOU COULD HAVE LEFT ME SOME KIND OF MANLY PRIDE BUY NOOOOOOO I LOOK LIKE A COMPLETE AND ABSOLUTE CHIC. IM NEVER THANKING THE LORDS ABOVE AGAIN. MY ARM IS LIKE BABY BUTT SKIN! EW…BUT SOFT AT THE SAME TIME." He petted one of his arms. "Ooh soft. Mmm." He rubbed his soft forearm across his cheek. "Soft." He then snapped out of it. "BUT STILL…"

Mara looked at Sekimoto and begun snickering when she saw he was putting his fist in his mouth as an attempt to stifle his laughter. When he heard Mara start laughing again, Sekimoto busted into peals of laughter and fell to the floor.

(WOW holy crap ive already planned ahead for the next chapter and for a maybe sequel. OM jeez I have like eight ideas for a sequel! First I have to finish this chapter and the next two. Lol. Tell me if you want a sequel)

"…MY ARM LOOKS LIKE A WOMANS. ITS SKINNY…like a reporters should be…AND HAIRLESS! THIS IS SO NOT FAIR…even though its soft…I HAVE TO FIGHT LIKE THIS. ILL BE SO SELF CONSCIOUS THAT I WONT BE ABLE TO FIGHT. ILL BE LIKE 'WHOA LOOK AT MY HAIRLESS ARM' AND THE BAD GUY WILL BE LIKE 'YADA YADA KNOCK YOU OUT' AND ILL BE LIKE 'NONONONO BECAUSE MY ARM IS SOFT.' AND HE'LL BE LIKE 'OH YES YES YES BECAUSE YOUR LAME AND HAVE GIRLY ARMS'. WAAAAAAA! I DON'T WANNA DIE. I JUST WANT TO BE MANLY AGAIN. MY WHOLE MANLY EDGE IS GONE. THE MUSTACHE HAIR…"

"The one mustache hair." Sekimoto said softly.

"…AND NOW MY ARM HAIR. WHAT GOD DOESN'T WANT ME TO BE MANLY? HUH? WHAT'D I DO TO YOU THEN? HMMM? EXACTLY! NOTHING!"

Mara jumped up on the stool she was previously sitting on. Her, Satoshi, the raven and brunette had been working pretty quickly and had just finished with the bombs.

"AND SO AT A QUARTER AFTER SIX, WE HAVE FINISHED!!" She somehow bellowed over Takeshi's unmanly ranting.

Her yelling shutted Takeshi up. "Heh. Who knew babbling was the perfect nickname for him?" Sekimoto said chuckling.

Sekimoto had been laughing so hard at Takeshi that he had only separated three or so paintings so the blond had gotten them all separated. He chuckled at Takeshi's stunned expression then started to laugh at how Takeshi pouted at his arms.

"Sheesh Mara." Satoshi said, wiggling a finger in the ear that had been closest to her. "Im amazed I haven't gone deaf."

"You'll live. Oh look. The shifter is coming back." She pointed to the door and almost fell out of the twisty chair. "Dang that was…Eeep!"

Mara fell out of the chair and fell into Satoshi's lap. Dai ran over and growled at her, wrapping his arms around Satoshi's neck and speaking out in a teasing manner.

"Mine."

Both Mara and Satoshi laughed a bit at Dai as Mara slipped off of Satoshi's lap and fell two feet to the floor to land in a crumbled heap at Satoshi's feet. Dai laughed at her when she had trouble getting up and as she did, the little gust from the shifter hit her while she wasn't completely balanced only to knock her over again, landing- once again- in a heap at Satoshi's feet.

The shifter walked into the room with confusion written on his face but didn't ask, having changed while on the balcony. He walked up to Dai and bowed slightly to him before speaking to him.

"The others of your group thank you for the supplies and say they should be done by nightfall if you all send the rest of the supplies soon. They hope that you do send them over because they don't wish to wake up at the crack of dawn to finish setting up." He said in a mellow voice.

"We finish just a few minutes ago. If you don't mind, could you take these to them? You don't have to of course." Dai asked as he unlatched himself from Satoshi's neck with a slight smile to the blunette. "One of us can always take them over to the others if your too tired or just wish to stay here. I don't want you tired for tomorrow."

"I will be fine sir. I just need a moment to rest. Its nothing big, sir." He said with a nod to Dai's compassion.

"If you're sure you'll be fine. I don't want you to collapse tomorrow in a fight and be bested."

"That shall not happen sir. Do not worry. Im a good fighter and wont go down that easy. I should be caught back up by the time you have it all in bags, sir." He said with his voice mellow again.

"Only if you're sure." He nodded to Dai. "Alright. Ill start putting everything in bags for you to carry out there." Dai started to pack things away. "Can you tell the others to be back by sun set at latest? I really don't want them flying after that. They might be caught or ambushed or something like that."

"I will tell them, sir. Do not worry. They will listen to you and be back by then." He said, knowing how much the others believed in Dai and would follow him. "They know you are right and wont wrong you. I can see that and I have not been here in this situation very long. They believe in you, sir."

"Thank you." Dai said softly, feeling a bit calmer with the outsiders view. "That helped calm my nerves."

"Its nothing, sir." The shifter still had the mellow tone. "I would be proud to stand by you when the fight comes."

Dai nodded to him as he packed the last of the 'help'. He knew the eagle meant well by trusting him so much to say that.

"Tell them to leave about six of the regular bombs out, please." Dai said as he walked the ten bags out to the balcony. "Do you need someones help to carry it all out there?"

"No sir. Since its packed so tightly, Ill be fine. If it were any more than this then I would have a problem. I have big enough talons to carry it all. I will tell the others your warning ask plead. Do not worry. Eagles aren't very forgetful creatures." He gave Dai another bow before shifting into the form of the eagle.

"Thank you." Dai said as the eagle lifted into the air then clamped its feet onto the handles of the ten bags.

Dai sighed and walked back into the room and flopped down on a couch and seemed to deflate and collapse in on himself. He felt so much weight on his shoulders that it felt like his shoulders would break sometime soon, any time soon, and it frightened him slightly to have that much pressure on him, tiny little fragile Daisuke Niwa, former tamer of Dark Mousy.

Satoshi saw the deflated look on Dai's face and walked over, not sure what to do but knew he needed to be there for the little redhead, his love. He sat down by Dai's head and pulled the flaming head into his lap before starting to run his fingers through the beautiful soft strands to calm Dai down.

"You alright, Dai?" He asked softly, continuing to run his fingers through the boys hair to help him.

"Ill be alright now."

"Oh?"

"As long as I have you Ill be fine." Dai said before smiling upside down at Satoshi. "You said that the day we had our first kiss."

"And it's true." Satoshi said before bending down and kissing Dai lightly on the lips. "It'll always be true."

"Romanticist."

"Oh but you know you like it."

"Of course I do. That's what you are. Just a big romantic softie."

"Im more than just that. If that were true all those girls…and some guys…that threw themselves at me would have had me first. Mind you, they didn't. See? I am more than a romantic softie."

"Fine. A romantic that's soft even though no one knew it."

"Now that's just mean."

"Is not."

Takeshi, in the corner where he had wrapped his arms around Sekimoto shook his head. "They're so kawaii together. But we're better."

"Good." Sekimoto said before turning around and kissing Takeshi.

Dai almost giggled when Satoshi made a face at Takeshi and Sekimoto. He thought it was cute how Satoshi was acting childish after so many years.

"HEY GUYS!" Dai called, snapping Takeshi and Sekimoto apart. "No getting it on up here again. I am NOT cleaning up that again!"

"I said I was sorry." Takeshi whined.

"I still had to clean it up."

Takeshi threw his hands up in the air. "Theres no winning against you, is there?"

"You finally figured that out?" Satoshi said, smiling.

Mara, feeling neglected again, leapt over the couch and landed on Dai's stomach. She giggled when Dai 'gah!'-ed and tried to push her off of him.

"Am I heavy?" She cooed at him.

"Cant breathe!"

"You can too."

"Can not."

"Get off him, Ma-chan."

"Nope. Nuh-uh. You all neglected me so I came back and what happens? You get mad. Sheesh."

"Oh just get off him."

"Fine." She pouted then got off of Dai. "Happy?"

"I can breathe again!"

Satoshi chuckled and Eskimo kissed Dai. He then pulled Dai into a sitting position then pulled him into his lap.

"Is that better, Dai?" He asked softly, nuzzling Dai's neck.

Dai giggled and hugged Satoshi around the neck. "Stop it." He put his forehead to Satoshi's and looked in his crystalline blue eyes, getting lost in their depth. "You have amazing eyes."

Satoshi smiled, also lost in Dai's ruby-like eyes. He kissed Dai's nose, all the while his eyes stayed locked with Dai's.

"If mine are amazing, yours are breathtaking." Satoshi whispered to him.

"Oh, you three!" Mara said talking to the twins.

Dai's head shot up but still he looked in Satoshi's eyes. "Im sorry I forgot about you three. If you want, you can return to your artwork if you want, then Ill call you back tomorrow morning."

All three nodded simultaneously. "Then we will see you then." The raven said before all three disappeared into mist and went back to their painting.

"Anyone know what to do now?" Mara asked sweetly.

"Take a break?" Takeshi asked. "Im all for a break with Sekimoto in our room." He said, trying to smile seductively, ending up looking like a circus clown.

One painting that had been separated from the others began to glow slightly and a mans figure climbed out, fighting the painting every inch of the way. He fell to the floor in a heap when he got loose from the painting and looked up at the people in the room.

"Allo. Mon nom eat Greig." He was a well-built man with a sword strapped to his hip, long brown hair that fell over one eye, and a world weary look to his tanned featured

"Greig. I know that name." Satoshi said and Dai nodded. "Do you speak English, Greig?"

"Yes. I vas trapt enside ze painting long ago." Although he spoke French at first, his accent was definitely German. "Vone hundred years ago I vas send to ze painting because I deefied moy lord. He vas the grand- faater of ze man you vill be foighting."

Mara smiled at Greig. "Im sorry, Greig. Would you like to talk about it." He nodded and Mara helped him up before leading him to Dark and Krads room to talk privately.

Dai smirked and tucked his face into Satoshi's neck. The blunette smiled fondly down at the redhead and hugged him tighter.

"Well, We'll be taking our leave." Takeshi said as he and Sekimoto took their leave, quickly.

After Satoshi and Dai heard then leave, they heard Mara close the door to the other bedroom and felt the magic in the air as she put a silencing aura up. Dai lifted his head up and smiled at Satoshi, the stairs leading to the other boys room had a permenant silence aura on it.

Dai slightly Eskimo kissed Satoshi's nose lightly and snuggled deeper into his arms, feeling safe and warm. "'Toshi?"

Satoshi smiled even more fondly at the nickname. "Yeah, Dai?"

"C…C-can I kiss you?" His face was buried in Satoshi's neck but the blunette could feel the smaller boy blushing.

Satoshi lightly lifted Dai's face up. "Dai you never have to ask to kiss me."

Dai blushed even harder but leaned forward and lightly kissed Satoshi. They hadn't had a full moment to themselves in so long.

Before either knew it, Satoshi Had Dai straddling his hips then had stood up and walked them quickly to the bedroom. He knew they weren't ready for the Act but he wanted Dai to be comfortable.

_**RIGHT HERE IS WHERE THEY HAVE A BIT OF…ER…FUN. RATED M JUST TO BE CAREFUL. I DONTWANT TO BE KICKED OFF . YOU MY FANS ARE AWESOME BUT TO THE STORY!**_

Dai's eyes shot open when he felt the bed below him and stiffened slightly. "Dai, don't worry. Neither of us are ready. I just want you comfortable."

With that, Dai had pulled Satoshi down to him and kissed him again. "You're my angel…my angel…you're my friend when Im in need…" Satoshi sang softly after they parted and he was unbuttoning Dai's shirt. (Its actually a real song Im listening to right now. . )

Dai giggled when Satoshi sang. "Toshi, you have a pretty singing voice. You should sing more often." He started to pant slightly when Satoshi kissed right below his ear and began to move down Dai's neck to stop at the junction of his shoulder and neck to recreate the love bite that had one been there.

It didn't take long to have the love bite back in place as Satoshi's claim to take care of Dai and be there for him. It was more than claiming the smaller teen, it was a promise to be there every moment of the day and be the strong one when Dai needed to cry, being the tough guy when the smaller was hurt.

Satoshi kissed his way to Dai's right nipple and pulled it into his mouth before sucking lightly on it and nipping at it. Dai groaned and arched off the bed before making a mewl-ing sound when Satoshi's hands found his hips and pushed him back down.

Satoshi then moved to Dai's left nipple and pulled it lightly into his mouth then swirled his tongue around the tuft of pink skin. The redhead was gripping the sheets in pleasure, mewl-ing over and over with a few spluttered 'Toshi' 's in there.

Dai moaned at the sight of Satoshi unbuttoning his own shirt. Before he really thought about it, Dai's hands were wandering across the blunettes chest, making the former ice-prince moan in lust.

Satoshi lightly pulled Dai's baggy but fashionable sweats down to his knees and moved his right to below Dai and before long Dai arched off the bed again when he had a finger intrude his private area. His leg went weak and if he had been standing he would have collapsed and he forgot all rational thoughts as the blunettes finger moved slowly in and out, finding his prostate, causing lustful moans and mewls.

Dai panted heavily as he pulled Satoshi's jeans down, then bit his lip in his insecurity of Satoshi's boxers. He then knew Satoshi wouldn't make him and he DID want to feel more skin on skin, and so he grabbed Satoshi's boxers and pulled then down too.

Satoshi panted lustfully when he felt Dai take his boxers off him and, knowing Dai wouldn't take it the wrong way, used his free left hand that had been playing with the teens nipples to pull the boxers off him too. They were both naked but it didn't bother either as Dai arched again when Satoshi pressed a second finger into the boy.

Before long, Satoshi was confident enough to lead Dai's own hand to behind him and pressed one of the redheads slender fingers inside of him. Just the feeling of the boy he loved's finger in him made him arch down and grind into Dai's penis.

Both teens moaned in pleasure and began to grind harder into each other even more. They created a rhythm; Two fingers in each of them, sliding them in and out simultaneously, hitting their prostates every time, and as the fingers slid out, grinded into each other hard.

It wasn't long before both came, calling the others names, then as he came down from his blissful high, Dai blushed. He had just pretty much dry humped each other with Satoshi.

_**END OF DESCRIPTION! YOU'LL BE OKAY FOR A WHILE. I LIED YOUR GOOD FOR THE REST OF THE STORY. SEE YOU LATER! .**_

What confused him was that it sounded disgusting but he didn't feel bad about it. "Toshi?" He asked softly as Satoshi pulled his own fingers out of Dai, leaving Dai's in him for a bit longer.

"Yeah?" He asked, kissing Dai's forehead, his nose, his cheek and eventually his lips softly.

"I don't think Im afraid anymore."

"Of what, Dai?" He knew what Dai meant but he wanted Dai to admit it.

"I'm not afraid to be in love, to be nervous of tomorrow. Thank you."

Satoshi smiled at him. "How about you go take a shower then me?"

Dai blushed when he felt his fingers still inside Satoshi but slowly pulled them out. He kissed Satoshi's cheeks and smiled slightly seductively at him.

"Two birds, one stone."

"What?"

"Together." Dai stood up in his naked glory and pulled Satoshi with him to the shower. "Just…Please don't…do…"

"I wont touch you, Dai." They both climbed into the shower. "Mind if I washed your hair? Its just so soft."

Dai blushed and handed Satoshi the strawberry shampoo. When they got out of the shower twenty some odd minutes later, both teens had washed the others hair and were drying off and picking out clothes to put on.

It was about eight thirty when they walked back out to their living room where everyone else sat. Dai and Satoshi thanked what ever higher being that they had locked the door and put up a silence aura up.

Dark, Krad, Mio, Towa and all the others Dai had sent to the clearing along with the Krechlin (Nauthgil) returned at exactly eight fifty seven. They all found seats and looked to Dai for instruction.

"I want all the birds you got to follow our cause to be at the clearing by morning and if you wish not to stay here, you can stay in the trees nearby. We leave at latest seven for the clearing. If the scout party comes and it goes as planned we can leave a bit later, maybe eight at latest. I want guards taking shifts all night. It could be birds if you want. I want everyone to eat then go to bed, the trees or whatever. Be careful though. The scouts are supposed to come." That was when he heard Luncia yelling angrily. "SHUDDUP." He called chuckling. "Does she think that will bother us now?" He smiled at everyone. "Have a good night."

Just one hour later, everyone had eaten, the Nauthgil had gone back to the trees, commanding birds to do watch, and everyone else had gone to bed. That is everyone but Dai and Satoshi.

Satoshi sat crossed legged just inside the open balcony door and pulled Dai down to sit on his lap, also cross-legged. He then summoned his wings and wrapped them around both of them, shielding themselves from prying eyes.

The only things visible of the two were their heads and part of Dai's shoulder where Satoshi had rested his head. Before long, Dai had rested his head against Satoshi's as they both watched the skies determinedly.

Dai played lightly with the wings wrapped soothingly around him and he ran his fingers softly through them. He was amazed at the soft silken feel of his boyfriend's wings, it made it even better as his stomach fluttered when he mentally called Satoshi his boyfriend._**(CAN SOMEONE PLEASE DRAW THIS FOR ME from to PLEASE?)**_

__It neared midnight when they spotted black shapes flitting across the sky. It was amazing of how many there were but the more they took down the night before was better.

Right as it turned midnight, explosions ripped across the sky, lighting it up like it was midday. Krad and dark came running and both smiled at how enamored it seemed the younger teens were.

Dai and Satoshi stood together and they moved to the door, moving as if they were one being. They listened at the door, hearing the slightest sound of…

"Eight feet, Toshi? That what you hear?"

Satoshi nodded. "So four are left of dozens."

"We need to keep one alive." Dai said softly as to not warn the enemy. "Dark, Krad take one down each. Ill take the one Ill fight captive." The other two nodded.

Right as the creatures, for they didn't know what the scouts were, reached the door, Dai flung it open and a silent battle was waged. Not a minute later, there were three dead bodies carried to the roof where another nearly five dozen dead bodies were.

Krad discreetly set the bodies on fire then followed Dark back to the rooms, where Dai was beating information out of the remaining attacker. "So you turn against your true master to fight for someone less than sane?" He smacked the creature across the face, a Valkyrie. "Do you deem yourself above the unwritten law of Hikari portraits?"

The Valkyrie painting hissed eerily. "He is an adoptive Hikari. I did not break anything."

"Tell me this Valkyrie, how many fighters does your new master have?"

The creature glared but hissed out an answer. "Near four hundred."

"Dark, Krad take this to the same room as Mio. Thanks."

After the Valkyrie was locked in and couldn't get out either, all four headed for bed. Dai snuggled deep into Satoshi's embrace on Satoshi's bed, having had their encounter on Dai's bed.

"Toshi?" Dai said softly.

"Yeah, Dai?" He said just as softly as he ran his fingers through the red hair.

"I think I love you."

Satoshi kissed his forehead. "We'll live through tomorrow so we can find out if this is true love, which I believe with all my heart it is."

Dai smiled and kissed Satoshi. "Thank you."

Soon after the hotel, its guests and the following area fell into a deep nervous silence. The storm was brewing and about to break loose to only be noticed by a few.

42


	17. Author note 1 PLEASE READ

Dear avid D.N. Angel fans,

Jeez do i miss this. lol. I Wanted everyone to know that I have a bit of a road block with this chapter, of which if I ever get it done, Ill take this off.

If you coupld give me ideas and such Id be in your eternal favor. I have a good chap. 18 planned but 17 just escapes me.

PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEE please?

I also cant write on the chapt till later today b/c of an interview.

Im also posting this so it might attract you to it again, I know the older it is the less people want to review. ^.^

Please help me with ideas.

~Wasabi Pancakes.

P.s. Chippy informs me I MUST let you know he needs ideas to keep me writing. *mutters* Demanding Dragon. OW! Chippy dont hit me! OW!


End file.
